Like Yesterday
by arrowsandangels
Summary: In a dim hospital room, Daryl is seriously ill. Beth and their four grown children are gathered around his bed. Encouraged by a nurse to talk to him, Beth begins telling their children stories of when her and Daryl first met, back in the fifties. And Daryl remembers Like it happened Yesterday. This is AU, with a happy ending, plenty of smiles and NO zombies. Ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for taking a chance on this new story. I've been having fun writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it. And if you do, please remember to follow, favor, and review. xoxo**

 **Now, grab a cup of tea and get comfortable.**

* * *

The small room was darker than he would have liked. Laying there, in that hospital bed, the sheets pulled all the way up to his chin. If he could have opened his eyes, he would have. He would have told his children to go home. He would have chased out the in-laws and grandchildren and friends who kept popping in. He would have bellowed for everyone to get out. Everyone except for his wife, Beth. Who was sitting next to the bed. Holding his hand. For two days, she'd barely moved from her spot, except to get a little fresh air or go to the restroom. And now, he was glad she was there. But only her.

"Mrs. Dixon, I'm sorry to bother you. I just wanted to let you know that I've prepared a Comfort Cart for you. With coffee, tea, ice water, and some snacks. It's right outside the door. If you need anything else, you just let me know." The nurse was trying, really trying, to be comforting and not intrusive. But, it was one of those things, she was bound to be intrusive.

Beth, looked up from where she was sitting next to Daryl's side with a thin, closed mouth smile. "Thank you." At 80, her skin was still smooth and her voice was as clear as when she was a young woman. "I appreciate it." Her eyes going back to Daryl's face. With a quiet sigh, she brushed his cheek. Whispering, "I'll always love you."

"You've all been so quiet in here. You know, it's okay if you talk to him." The nurse took a couple more steps into the room. Beth and Daryl's adult children parting to let her through, until her hand was resting on the foot of the bed. "Even though Mr. Dixon can't respond, he can probably hear everything you say to him. So if he has a favorite prayer or a hymn that he liked to sing, he would recognize it."

"Thank you. That's great. Um, anyone have any questions?" Annie, their oldest daughter, looked around at her younger siblings. Her two sisters were dabbing at their eyes, ignoring her, and Jason literally turned his back on her. Looking back at the nurse, Annie forced a watery smile. "We'll let you know if we need anything. Thank you." And the nurse silently exited the room.

"Mom, do you want to pray with dad or…" Asked Katie, their youngest daughter. Her voice trailing off as her siblings' laughter grew.

Jason the youngest child and only son snorted. "Really, you think dad wants to pray." His hand waving in front of his face.

"Maybe mom wants to pray. And you know how dad is, or was, or… Whatever mom wants, he was going to get for her. And God help anybody who tried to get in his way, including us." Katie spit out. Her face becoming hard. Arms crossed over her chest, her chin raised. Challenging her two sisters or brother to contradict her.

Dani, the middle sister stepped between her younger sister and brother, with a hand on each of their shoulders. Her voice soft and hissy, "Stop that. This isn't about us. Not now. Let's see what Mom wants, okay?" Her eyes flashing as she looked between her two younger siblings.

"You're right." Katie managed to get out, as she shrugged her older sister's hand off her shoulder.

Jason pulled away from both of them, stepping closer to where Beth was sitting next to the bed. His oldest sister, Annie, looking over her shoulder. "Hey Mom, you know we're all here for you. And Dad. As long as it takes, whatever you need. If you want to pray or want us to call Pastor Johnson or just sit here quietly, you just tell us."

Glancing over her shoulder, Beth reached for his hand. Squeezing it carefully. "Thank you son. Actually, I heard the nurse say that your dad could hear us talking. I don't think arguing right now would make him happy. And, he really wasn't much for praying. He tolerated church for me, but he didn't put much stock in it. I don't want to talk about," her voice dropping to a whisper. "How sick he is. Why don't we think of something fun to share with him."

"I don't know if this is what you were thinking of, but I'd really like to hear how you and dad first met. Please?" Her eyebrows raised, nodding encouragingly, Dani looked past her siblings directly at her mother.

"That old story." Beth's eyes gleamed with a new light as she thought about the first time she met Daryl, the first time she had seen him. "Well, it was a long time ago, of course…"

~:~

Beth's voice caressing his ears took Daryl back to when he met her. _First time. I remember that, the first time I saw her. Damn she was pretty. All blonde hair and blue eyes and that dimple. All I do could was stare. I thought for sure she was heaven sent, way outta my league._

The man behind the counter shook his head at the petite blonde in front of him at the counter. "Sorry miss, I can't sell cigarettes to minors."

"Minor?" Her voice indignant at the idea that she couldn't buy a pack of cigarettes. "I am eighteen years old and I want a pack of…"

Boredom in his voice, the balding man held out his hand, palm up. "Fine, let me see some ID and I'll be glad to…"

Her hesitation was too long. _She ain't eighteen_. Inhaling a shaky breath, the tiny girl in front of him started rooting through her purse. "Just give me a minute and I'll…"

His voice low and gravelly. "Hey, he giving you a hard time?" Daryl snapped his fingers at the clerk to make sure he had his attention. "You tell my girl she couldn't get me a pack a smokes?" Daryl stepped closer to the blonde. _Jus' wanna smell her a little. See if she smells as sweet as she looks._ "What the hell's wrong with you?"

With a start, the blonde glanced over her shoulder at him. Her mouth opening and closing in rapid succession, before she turned back to the clerk. Who was now intently staring at her, seeming to dare her to say yes, she was with this rough looking leather clad man behind her. Her chin going up another notch. "Yes. I asked for Winston's. The red pack. The… the ones you like, and he said I had show him…"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get them, okay? Just don't…" And the man was moving away from the counter to the locked glass shelves behind him. Glancing over his shoulder at the blonde, and at Daryl. Silently Daryl was both pleased that he could help the blonde, and he hated that the man took one look at him and backed down.

 _I don't look that bad, do I? Who does he think I am?_ _He think I'm gonna rob him or somethin'_ _. Asshole. Pry watches all them bullshit cop shows on TV._ "What." He was so wrapped up in the dialogue in his head, he didn't hear what the petite blonde in front of him said.

With a smile that threatened to melt his bones, she beamed up at him. "I asked if you still wanted a candy bar."

His eyes raking over her. _Damn she's pretty. An' she's talkin' to me._ The pack of cigarettes was laying on the counter, the bored bald clerk hovering by the register. Waiting to get paid. "No, I'm a… Let's get outta here." _Maybe she'll let me walk with her a little. An' tell me her name an' shit._

Taking a step back, to let her pass, he followed her to the door. Easily reaching above her head to push it open for her. Walking out into the sunlight, he reached into the top pocket of his black leather jacket for his black sunglasses. Sliding them on, he took a stumbly step, when the tiny blonde stopped in front of him. To start poking in her purse, making quiet little clucky noises with her tongue, until she pulled out a pair of bright red sunglasses.

"That's a look." _Damn, with that ponytail an' saddle shoes, sweetest thing I ever seen._ Reaching over her shoulder to gently pull the cigarette pack from her hand.

"Hey!" Her voice high, surprised, and her hand snapping closed too late.

"You don't want these." _I can tell by smellin' ya you ain't never had a cigarette. You're still fresh, lemony._

Half turning, the tiny blonde started jumping up, arms stretched out over her head. Her red sunglasses bouncing on her nose, her skirt flapping. It was enough to make him hold the cigarette pack a little higher. Just so she would keep jumping. Trying to grab the pack of cigarettes he was dangling just out of reach. Her obvious frustration making the corners of his lips pull up. With a tiny gasp between jumps. "You don't know what I want."

 _Wait…_ "You buy 'em for somebody else?" _Maybe she already has a boyfriend._

His question causing her to stop jumping and simply stare at him. The outside edge of her lower lip tucked under at the corner. With a finger to the bridge of her nose, she pushed her sunglasses up, shielding her eyes. Lowering her chin, the tiny blonde turned on her heel and started walking in the other direction. Her desire to have the pack of cigarettes apparently abandoned.

 _Shit, what'd I say. Wasn't tryin' to scare her off, I's jus' playin'. Ain't gonna hurt her or nothin'_. "Hey, hold up." With a couple quick steps, he caught up with her. Adjusting his stride to match hers, he extended the pack of cigarettes. "Here, you take 'em. I was just…"

Sniffing once, she kept walking. Not taking the cigarettes, or saying a word to him. It was like he wasn't there.

 _One more try, an' that's it. Ain't some pervy jackass._ "Sorry I took 'em. Just wanted to talk to ya is all. But if you already got a boyfriend or somethin'…" _Yeah, yeah, that's right. Jus' keep on talkin'. She ain't interested in you. She's jus' bein' nice back at…_

He was so caught up trying to measure his stride with hers, and holding out the pack of cigarettes, and silently argue with himself, all at the same time, that he almost ran over her. When she abruptly came to a stop right in front of him. Snatching the cigarettes from his hand. Instinctively, Daryl bent over to get a closer look. Pulling back at the sight of her wild eyes.

She bit out "Thank you". Pulling the cigarettes close to her chest.

 _Yeah, that's right. She's talkin' to me. Sort a. I can work with that._ "It's alright. So, you been smokin' long or…" _Smooth Dixon, real smooth._

And she was blinking at him. Her nose wrinkling. Then, a smile started across her face. "Now you're teasing me. I don't smoke. Yet. But, I'm going to." Holding the cigarettes with one hand, she started fooling with the top of the pack trying to get it open.

"Here, lemme…" Quickly wiping his hand on the side of his black jeans, he stuck his hand out. Palm up. Waiting for her to hand him the pack. Then adeptly opening it and tapping the bottom until three cigarettes were peeking out the top.

Suddenly looking a little deflated, the blonde stared at the cigarette pack and the tips of the three cigarettes. Not making a move to take one. "Oh. I didn't mean…" Her hands hanging loose, even her purse seemed to droop from her hand.

 _Knew it, she don't want these._ "You ain't gonna start smokin'. Makes ya stink." Standing sideways on the sidewalk, facing each other. Just inches apart. A steady stream of people passing them on each side. And every one of them looking at Daryl with blatant disapproval, that somebody like him would dare to talk to such a sweet young girl. But he didn't notice any of them. Because that little blonde had his full attention. _What the hell is wrong with me. Getting' hung up on a teeny bopper._

"You smoke." Chin raising, her voice defiant.

 _What._ Her voice was almost an intrusion on his staring at her pink lips. "Yeah, an' I stink."

Sighing softly, her hand outstretched. "Please, just give me back my cigarettes and…"

 _I give 'em back, you'll walk off._ "If you're dead set on smokin', maybe you need me to show you how. I could do that." _I'll say anything to keep you here, keep you talking to me._

"Really?"

 _Hell no, why would I show you how to smoke. Then you'd stink instead a makin' me drool or wantin' to hold you down and smell ya_. "Yeah. But first you have to come across the street to the diner and have a soda with me."

Her wide eyes narrowing, she examined him for a minute. Then glanced across the street at the diner, and back at him. "That it, just sit in the diner and have a soda with you."

 _What do you think I'm gonna do to ya_. "Yeah, just sit an'…"

Watching her, he could see her thinking. "After we have a soda, you'll show me how to smoke."

"Well, ya have to talk to me. Tell me your name." _I'm getting' somethin' outta this._

"Beth, my name's Beth. And, we have to sit in a booth in front of the window. And I'm not sitting next to you." Rocking back on her heels, raising her chin a notch, she looked him full in the face.

 _Damn, she's got sass._ "Beth." His head nodding, Daryl felt his lips begin to pull up at the corners. _Beth, never gonna forget that._ "I'm Daryl. Let's go get that soda. Maybe you can tell me why you want to smoke."

Walking across the street, Daryl carefully measured his stride to match hers, then opened the door to the diner for her. Following her to a booth in the center of the wide front window. _She thinks sittin' in front a the window I won't try anything._ Chuckling under his breath, he slid in across from her. Laying the red pack of Winston's on the table, he spread his hands on the table in front of him. Even with the tobacco smell of the just opened pack of cigarettes right in front of him, he could still smell her lemony sweetness. Or maybe it was just burned into his nose. Or his memory.

It didn't take long for the waitress to arrive, opening two grease stained menus. One in front of each of them. Smiling a big, fake smile at Beth. _Beth. Damn._ _Even her name is pretty._ Then turning to scowl at Daryl. Giving him the evil eye, like she was trying to let him know that she was watching him. And didn't he have some nerve, thinking he was good enough to hang around a sweet lemony girl, like Beth.

They didn't bother to look at the menu. Daryl ordered them both a soda, adding an order of Chili Cheese Fries, because who can resist chili cheese fries. With a couple of plates and forks, so they could share. Thinking maybe she would slide around to sit on his side of the booth, next to him. Where he could get another whiff of her.

After giving him one last dirty look, the waitress turned her attention back on Beth. Looking at her like she was a wounded bird who needed help. "Sweetie, are you sure there isn't anything else **You** want? Anything?" Her eyebrows raising, she practically mouthed the words, 'Is he hurting you or threatening you?'

But Beth just smiled up at her, and smiled even more at Daryl. "No, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." As the waitress finally walked away, still shooting Daryl warning looks, Beth leaned across the table. "Isn't she sweet."

 _No, she ain't sweet at all._ "Yeah, she's sweet alright." _Now what do I say._ "So, tell me about Beth. I know ya don't smoke, so what do ya do? You a senior over at the high school or…" And that was all it took.

Sitting across from each other in the booth, Beth began to share. "Technically I'm a senior, graduation is in one month, three weeks and four days. But, I am ready to be out, to start really living my life." For the next fifteen minutes Beth told him about her classes, all of which were boring. That what she really loved was singing. And it didn't really matter where. In church, the school choir, school musical, she loved it all. But what she really wanted was to graduate and head for Nashville or maybe New York. And try to get discovered. But until then, she was stuck living on the farm with her dad and mom. She had an older sister, who was already married and had a baby. A brother who lived in Atlanta. And all of them treated her like a kid. Her mama wouldn't even let her wear makeup, in fact she was lucky that her mama let her squeeze lemons on her hair to lighten it. They all refused to accept that she was almost eighteen. "So…"

"That's why ya was buyin' the cigarettes? So they'd quit treatin' like a kid?" Daryl interjected, when Beth paused for a breath. Not bothering to conceal his lazy smile, watching how animated she got when she was talking about her family and how much she loved singing made him feel lighter. Almost, happy.

Beth's eyes sparkled, as she nodded her agreement. "Yes, exactly. I know, it sounds dumb, but I'm tired of being treated like a kid. So, I thought if I started smoking, it would make me look older. Right?" Her eyes, searching his face looking for agreement, seemed so innocent.

"No, smokin' don't make ya look older. Makes ya poorer, payin' for cigarettes all the time." His voice already raspy from years of smoking himself. "An' look at this." Stretching his hands across the table towards her, he rolled his right hand on its side, spreading his fingers wide. Gesturing with his left hand at the dark yellow stains between the index and ring finger. "See that. That's from smokin'. Here." Curling up his fingers on his left hand, he motioned for her to let him see her hands.

Her shoulders drawing back for a moment, Beth looked at his face for a minute, before carefully putting her hands on the table. Palms down, fingers outstretched. Letting them ever so slowly slide across to where his hands were resting. Waiting.

 _That's right, just gonna look_. When her hands were close enough, Daryl carefully covered each of her hands with one of his. Rolling hers over so they were palm side up. _Knew it. They're so damn soft_. Clearing his throat, he forced himself to look back up at her face. "See here. No yellow stains. Just, soft, pretty…. This is the way your hands are supposed to be." _What else can say, so I can keep holdin' onto your hands_. "Now, feel right here." Carefully sliding his right hand free, he used his nose to point to the dark yellowish stains on the inside of his fingers. Waiting as she moved her free hand, rubbing her fingers against his coarse skin. "That's right. It's all hard right there from smokin'. But your hands, they ain't got that. An' you don't want them to get it."

Her voice quiet, and breathy. "Okay." There was a pink flush spreading across her cheeks, as she pulled her hands back to her lap. Her eyes focusing on his.

"Ya start smokin' now, you'll end up soundin' like me. You ain't gonna be much of a singer with your voice all tore up."

Beth started to open her mouth, but the waitress showed up with their sodas and the chili cheese fries. Carefully setting them in front of them. Giving Daryl another death stare, before turning a sweet smile to Beth. "Honey you need anything else? Anything?" Her eyebrows raising, half glancing back at Daryl.

 _Damn. What she think I'm gonna do, sittin' here in front a the window._

Daryl silently bristled, his fists clenching, digging his chewed up nails into his palms. Beth smiled up at the waitress. "This all looks wonderful. Thank you." This time as the waitress walked away, Beth leaned across the table." "Daryl, did you see the way she looked at you. Sooo disrespectful."

"Um hmm." _Can't let that be what she remembers._ "Let's give her a thrill. You come sit by me. That'll make her real nervous."

Hesitating only for a minute, Beth pushed her soda across the table and slid to the end of the bench. Standing up, she took a half step forward. Her fingers dragging along the table top. Her teeth resting on the edge of her bottom lip. Reaching the side of the booth where he was sitting, she turned. Almost ready to sit down, when there was a loud commotion right outside the window.

Scowling, Daryl glanced out the window, spotting his brother Merle and a couple of his no good friends hooting and yelling. Trying to get his attention. _Shit._ "Hey. You wait right here. I'm gonna… I'll be right back. An' you can tell me more about the… The farm." And pushing past her, he hustled to the diner door and was outside.

Standing at the end of the table, Beth watched as three older men, all dressed in black leather jackets just like his, all punched him and slapped his back. Yelling things she wouldn't even think.

His arm pushing them away, Daryl looked up at the window behind him. Trying to force a reassuring smile. But the waitress appeared at her side. Putting an arm around her shoulder and she disappeared. _Damn you, Merle._

* * *

 **This week I'm posting a bonus chapter on Friday, but the normal posting day will be Wednesday.**

 **Thanks for reading. And please remember to leave a note in the box.  
** **Until next time, xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm super excited at how many people have taken time to read this so far. You guys are awesome!  
** **If you are enjoying this, please remember to follow, favor, and review. xoxo**

 **Now, strap on a helmet and get ready to roll!**

* * *

"Dad ran off with Uncle Merle?" Arms crossed over his chest, Jason was planted at the end of the bed.

"No, he came back. But, I had already left. The waitress thought your dad was in a… Gang. And warned me about him."

"A gang? Dad?" The disbelief in Dani's voice, matched her eye rolling. "Clearly she didn't know Dad."

Beth looked past her children, at the opposite wall. "She thought she was saving me. I didn't really know what to think. I had just met your dad. Then he went running outside, like somebody better showed up. So when she offered to have her boyfriend give me a ride home, I said yes."

"Did you know the boyfriend?" With frowns and gritted teeth, Annie and Katie surreptitiously exchanged looks.

"No. He was skinny guy, with a funky mustache. And, halfway home, he…" Her voice dropping, Beth's hand tightened around Daryl's hand. "He put his hand on my… Knee."

Their children all speaking at once. "Mom!"

"Oh my gosh."

"What happened?"

"What'd dad say?"

Beth shifted in her seat. "I never told him. When your dad started at the shop, it turns out this guy was one of the mechanics. Axel. He really didn't "do" anything, but if your dad had found out... He would have taken him apart."

Daryl made some growling noises low in his throat. So quiet, his children didn't even notice. But Beth squeezed his hand, whispering. "Husband, the way that man started shaking every time I came in the shop… You didn't need to bloody your hands on him."

From the foot of the bed, Jason cleared his throat. "So, when did you see dad again."

~.~.~

 _Merle, that asshole. Chasin' ya off like that. I thought I might never see ya again. An' you was jus' too sweet to let that happen._

Four days passed. Daryl kept hanging out around the five and dime hoping he would see Beth, _her name's as pretty as she is_ , again. The same pack of Winston's in his pocket. With no sign of her, he decided to head over to the high school. Thinking maybe he could catch her on her way out of school.

Taking a chance that she probably came out the backdoor and rode home from school with a friend instead of on the bus, Daryl parked his motorcycle in the grass next the side of the student parking lot fence. Hanging his helmet from the handlebars, he extracted his own pack of Winston's from his top pocket. Tapping the bottom of the pack, he climbed off his bike. To lean against the side of it, his legs crossed at the ankle. Adjusting his dark sunglasses, he hung a cigarette from his lower lip. Using his Zippo lighter, he inhaled deeply. Savoring the heavy smoke. At the distant sound of a bell ringing, he began scanning the parking lot. Exhaling tight little smoke rings.

The double doors of school parking lot entrance flew open. With students spilling out into the parking lot, hurrying to get to their cars. Even tending to his cigarette, Daryl was focused on watching the exiting students. Several minutes passed, but no Beth. The parking lot rapidly emptying, he finally spotted her. Walking with another girl, holding her books against her chest, both of them laughing. With two fingers forming a circle against his tongue, he gave a loud whistle. The end of his lips pulling up, when Beth looked at him. And smiled.

Giving her companion a half wave, her head bobbing and tipping towards him, Beth started off at a half jog across the parking lot. To where he was now standing next to his motorcycle. Stopping a foot in front of him, she rocked back on her heels. Looking up at him. Her ponytail hanging in front of her shoulder, bits of it sticking to her face.

His eyelids sinking, he looked her over, grateful for the dark glasses which hid his eyes. And _damn,_ she was still the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. _An' those eyes. Mmmhh_. Finally, pulling his cigarette from his lip, he ground it out under his boot. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. What are you doing here?" Her face open, questioning. Looking like she wasn't too sure of him, but she wasn't afraid either.

Sniffing, his nose scrunching, he looked off to the side for a few seconds. Desperately trying to collect his thoughts. _What the hell am I doin' here. When'd this become a good idea. She wanted to find me, she could a gone back to that diner or the five and dime or not run out in the first place. She's gonna think I'm weak. With her, maybe I am._ Looking back at her, finding her eyes still staring at him. Not even blinking. He lifted his sunglasses, he shoved them in the top pocket of his leather jacket. "You ran off without your cigarettes."

Her books even tighter against her chest than they had been before. Her teeth working on her lower lip. "I thought you said I shouldn't smoke. It would ruin my voice. And besides, I didn't run off. You're the one who couldn't wait to get away from me, Daryl. Soon as your friends showed up, off you went."

Sliding his hands in his front pockets. _She remembered my name_. "They ain't my friends. That was my asshole brother and his asshole crew." _Thought I ditched her for Merle, gotta shut that down right now._ His tongue sliding along his lip. _Wonder if she still smells like…._

"Oh. Okay. Well, I think just missed my ride, so I have to start walking. You can walk with me if you want." Shrugging her shoulders, she pulled her books a little higher. "I have a big test to study for tonight."

 _That's right, she's still in high school. What am I doin' foolin around with a kid._ "Instead a walkin' and pushin' this bike, how about I give ya a ride. I can get ya there real fast." Pulling his helmet from the handlebars, he started unfastening the strap. Before extending it to her. "You can wear my helmet, an' I'll put your books in the saddlebag under the seat." As he spoke, he kept his eyes on her. Watching her eyes get bigger, her mouth forming a tight little O.

"I don't think I should. I mean, I want to. I do, but… My mama would tan my behind if I came home on the back of a motorcycle." Lowering her chin and her eyelids, she avoided his look. But she didn't turn away.

"Well ya said ya had a big test an' all. Just thought I'd get ya home quicker. I could let ya off at the corner or somethin'." _She ain't runnin' away from me. Yet._ "Come on, gimme those books a yours." And in a single move, he managed to swap the helmet for her school books. Leaving her to awkwardly hold his helmet, while he dropped her books in the bag and buckled the outside strap.

"Here." Taking the helmet from her hands, he placed it on her head. Loose strands of lemon lightened hair escaping around the front of the helmet. Giving her an angelic look. Leaning in just enough to smell her, he fastened the chin strap. Inhaling as he tightened it. _Damn, I could smell you every day._

Stepping back, he realized she had started to wring her hands in front of herself. "What? You scared?" _What happened. What'd I do._

"I've um, I've never been on a motorcycle before. Have you…" Swallowing, she ran her tongue along her bottom lip. "Taken a lot of people on it?"

Nodding. "Um hmm. All the time." _You're the first one. Ever._ "Don't worry, I ain't gonna let anything happen to you. Let me get on first, get it started, and then you climb on behind me." With a quick squeeze to her arm, he swung his leg over the bike. Then, after getting it started, he held his hand out to her. Motioning for her to grab hold and climb on behind him. But her hand was up, holding him at a distance.

"Wait. Just wait. You don't even know where I live. How can you give me…" From under the shadow of the thick helmet he could see her eyes darting. Looking for something, maybe a way out.

"You're right." Letting his lips pull up at the ends. Thinking it might help her relax. "You tell me where you live and I'll have you home in no time. Promise, no horsin' around." _Not today._

"Yesterday. Your brother and his friends, they all had on leather jackets. Like yours. Are you in a…" He could barely see her eyes under his huge helmet. The way it hung crooked on her head, making her look even younger. _Jus' the helmet, said she's almost eighteen_. But, he could see a crease forming between her eyes. Her shoulders straight, she kept the helmet on. Not moving closer to the bike, but not running away.

Snorting, "That asshole. Yeah, they're in a… Club. I ain't part of it." _No matter how much he insists that if he is, I am_. "I just like ridin'." _Don't want to scare ya off, thinkin' I'm part a some gang. I just want a chance to talk to you, get to know ya. Maybe get another chance to smell ya._

Nodding, she took one step closer to the bike. Raising her arm high enough to grasp his shoulder. "My daddy always says that bikers are nothing but trouble. Is that true?"

 _She tellin' me what to say or she really believe that._ "Some are, some ain't. I told ya, I just like to ride. Here." And he was sliding his jacket off and holding it out to her. Watching her blink under the helmet, as she turned the leather jacket around in her hands. Her fingers bending back at the weight. Pulling it to her face, sniffing it just like he had sniffed her in the five and dime. Her nose wrinkled, but her eyes were sparkling. And she was smiling. "Umm. Smells like tobacco and dirt and leather and… You. It smells like you." Her smile getting even brighter.

"Yeah, pry 'cause I wear it all the time. Here, lemme help ya…" His large hand snagging her upper arm, he felt the muscles in her arms through her light weight sweater. With a tug, he encouraged her to take the last step closer to him. Then pulling the jacket from her hands, he draped it around her shoulders. "Slide your arms in. That'll keep the bugs off ya. An' keep ya warm." _An' when I get it back, maybe it'll smell like you._

With a shrug, she had both arms in the sleeves, leaving her long, lemony ponytail tucked in the back. Still watching him.

"Grab my arm an' swing your leg over. Careful, I don't want ya to get burned on the exhaust. That's right, now put your feet on the pegs and keep 'em there." Daryl smiled to himself as Beth's fingers closed on his bicep and shoulder. Softly grunting as she swung one leg over the back of his bike, smoothing her skirt up under and around her legs. Then carefully putting her feet on the pegs. "Wrap your arms around me an' hold on." Then her hands were pressing in against his stomach, and he could feel her molding herself to his back, her head settling in between his shoulders. A rumble building low in his belly that had nothing to do with being hungry. _Shit, I may have to take the long way._ Head down, he yelled "Here we go." over his shoulder, and carefully pulled away from the high school parking lot. Ignoring the gaping looks and whispers coming from some of the straggling students who were loitering in the parking lot.

Despite his temptation to take the long way, to go an extra ten miles around, Daryl drove the safest, most direct route to her family farm. His grin wide at the little gaspy sounds Beth was making against his back, even as he drove slower than he ever had. Not wanting to scare her. But, too soon he was pulling up near the end of her long drive. Out of sight from the house. Skidding to a stop on the gravel.

Turning off the ignition, he twisted to look over his shoulder. Beth had loosened her grip on him and was sitting straight up. Her hands laying on her thighs. And on her face, the biggest grin he ever saw. Her lips pink and full and damn he wanted to kiss them. Just looking at her mouth stole his breath.

"Oh Daryl, that was so fun. Thank you for bringing me home. Now…" Her tongue darting out, she was grabbing at his arms and shoulders, looking for something to hang on to while she swung her leg over and got off. Ignoring his outstretched hand, she took a couple little hoppy, wobbly steps, before she got her balance. Daryl couldn't contain his smile, looking at her in his long, heavy jacket that seemed to come half way to her knees. His helmet still lop-sided on her head, with her eyes peeking out from underneath.

Slipping his jacket off, Beth held it out, using both hands to manage it. Daryl hung his sunglasses from the front of his dark tee. Before pulling his leather jacket from her. Lifting one side near his nose, discreetly trying to smell it, as he shoved his arm in the sleeve. _I knew it, all sunny smellin' inside. Jus' like her_.

His jacket finally on, Daryl took his helmet from Beth's outstretched hands. Holding it next to his chest, staring at her. Even after riding on the back of his bike, her face was so… Clean looking, not covered in crap like those girls Merle was always shoving at him. Just clean. And… _Freckles. She got a couple freckles on her nose. Why didn't I see that before_. After wearing his helmet, her hair wasn't quite as slicked back into the ponytail as it had been. Instead, more of it was flying around her face in loose waves. Making her look like an elf, or a… _A fairy. Or some sort a wild thing._ Definitely not just an ordinary girl. "So." Without giving it conscious thought, he was off his bike, still holding his helmet in one hand. His booted feet shuffling, until he was standing in her space. Mere inches in front of her, chin down looking into her deep blue eyes. Trying not to lose himself in them.

Beth seemed equally stuck. "Yeah." Her head rolling back, to look up at him. One hand hanging at her side, clutching the bottom edge of her sweater. Restlessly working the hem between her thumb and index finger. Her other hand somehow curling around his bicep. Tightening. Making his belly do that rumble thing again.

Standing there, almost nose to nose, they both knew without saying a word that Beth would not be inviting him in to meet her parents. At least not that day. With his leather jacket and bike, he knew he gave off the wrong vibe. They wouldn't bother to find out he was only four years older. Instead they would dismiss him as just another bad news biker. _Might be a long time before I see the inside a that house. Pftt, long time before I see the outside of it._

"I better…" _Can't just stand here forever_. Clearing his throat, he moved to get back on his bike.

Beth refused to let go of him. Her hand holding onto his arm even tighter. "My books. They're still in the bag. I need them to do my homework and for…" Pressing her lips together, she swallowed hard.

"Books. Right." At her statement, Daryl effortlessly pulled his arm free and swung around. Half crouching by the side of his bike, he unbuckled the saddlebag, and lifted her books out. Standing, he let Beth take the books from his hands. When she had all three, and had started backing away, up the drive, he raised one hand. Gesturing with his fingers for her come back, or at least come closer. Privately pleased at the little smile she gave him, as she took a couple steps back towards him. "How about I get ya after school again, tomorrow. Give ya a ride home." _Could do that every day_.

Nodding slowly, her loose curls bouncing against her neck. "Tomorrow. I can't. I have to go to the library and do some research for a paper. Why don't you come to the library with me, or meet me there."

 _Library, shit. Rather have my teeth pulled out with pliers._ "I don't know." Snorting. "What am I gonna do at the library?"

"They have a lot of books there. And magazines. Probably have motorcycle magazines. You know, like car magazines." Her words tumbling out, like they were being pushed from her mouth. "With pictures. Of motorcycles. You could look at a magazine. And with you there waiting for me, I would get my work done twice as fast. I know I would! And then we'd have time to…"

Somehow they were just inches apart, again. Daryl nodded slowly. "Pictures, huh. Guess as long as they got pictures I could go to the library. And give ya a ride home when you're done." _So I can feel ya pressin' up against my back, your arms wrapped around me again._

It seemed like Beth was having as much trouble leaving as he was. They weren't talking any more. Just standing and staring. Until Beth jerked to attention, her head swiveling in the direction of where the house was. Her eyes widening. Looking back at him, she started backing away. "The door. I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow." And with a quick wave, not waiting to see if he would wave back or even say good-bye, she took off at a run up the drive.

 _Yeah, tomorrow. Damn that's a long ways off._ Climbing back on his bike, Daryl strapped on his helmet and started back towards town.

~.~.~

"Oh mom." Dani's hand closed around her mother's shoulder, as Beth's voice trailed off. "Dad left without even kissing you?"

Beth leaned down to brush her fingers lightly across her husband's cheek. "Your dad… I would have kissed him in a second. He was so handsome." A noise coming from Daryl that sounded like a snort bringing a smile to her face. "The first time I saw him I was a goner. Just looking at him in that jacket made my mouth water."

Annie, their oldest daughter looked across the hospital bed at her mother and sister. Her face a mirror of her mother's. With a scatter of freckles across her nose, a dimple in her cheek, and wide blue eyes. Her nose wrinkling. "You mean that ratty old thing he keeps buried in the back of the closet? The one that smells like the dog wore it in the rain for a week and then rolled in something bad?"

Beth's laugh was still tinkly. "Well, it wasn't like that when I met him. When I met your dad, the way that jacket stretched across his shoulders… I was sure the stiches would burst, his shoulders were so broad. Your dad was a man when we met. Just knowing his eyes were following me, watching me, assessing me even. It was so exciting. And he seemed so much older…"

All four of her children laughing now.

"Older. Four years is hardly older, Mom." Dani got out between chuckles.

"I know. But, he was a few years out of high school. He rode that motorcycle, and he seemed so… Dangerous. Like, the rules didn't apply to him. He knew things about the world and…" Hesitating, a pink flush spreading across her cheeks. "He had a man's body. Even your aunt Maggie thought he had a nice butt."

Annie's mouth dropped open. "Aunt Maggie thought Dad had a nice butt?"

"Wait." Dani whisper shouted. "Aunt Maggie looked at Dad's butt?"

"How do you know what she thought about Dad's butt?" Katie asked. All three girls beaming at their mother. Who now had a very red face.

Jason's hand going to his head, he scratched through his short hair. "I'm not sure I want to hear…"

"It was that jacket. Straining at the shoulder seams and cut in at the waist, I'll bet you never noticed that did you? That jacket fit your dad like a glove." Beth's hand squeezed Daryl's. Her cheeks still pink, his lips smiling again.

"Yeah? When did he first kiss you? At the library or…"

"Actually," Her chin dipping, Beth bit down on her lower lip for the briefest moment. "I'm the one. I kissed your dad first." When she finished speaking, Daryl let out a quiet snort.

* * *

 **Okay, it was a short ride. But he did find her, learned where she lives, and made plans to see her again. Even if it is just the library.**

 **Thanks for reading. And please remember to leave a note in the box.  
** **Until next time, xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, it's Wednesday already! Thanks to everyone who is reading and following along on this journey. I really appreciate it!**

* * *

Daryl did not show up at the library the next day. He spent the whole night fussing about what he would do at the library, looking at some damn magazine. How uncomfortable those wooden chairs were. How much Merle was going to razz him if he found out. Even the lure of Beth's blue eyes and pink lips weren't enough to get him there. Instead, when he got off work he tracked down Merle, and tagged along on his crazy shit. Sitting in a couple shitty bars, watching his brother hustle pool. Pushing away the loose girls, with their bright red lipstick and troweled on face paint who smelled like old whisky, that Merle dragged over to sit in his lap. Ignoring Merle's booming voice when he told his friends that he was going to make sure his little brother had a 'damn good time'. All that did was make him miss seeing Beth's blonde ponytail, her bright smile, and hearing her tinkly laugh, even more. Yep, he wasn't tagging along with Merle again anytime soon. Or ever.

A couple days later, after just laying low in the afternoon for two days. Not doing much of anything except thinking about a certain blonde, he went back to the high school. Parking in the grass behind the parking lot, waiting. Leaning against his bike, legs crossed at the ankle, he smoking three cigarettes. Lighting one off the next. Squinting through his sunglasses. Until finally, he spotted Beth walking through the parking lot with a couple of girls, one on each side of her. And some gangly boys dogging their steps. Desperately trying to get their attention. _Assholes._ But Beth never turned or even looked over her shoulder at them.

Straightening, he took a couple steps towards the fence, grinding his cigarette out under his boot. Trying not to get too ramped up at seeing her. _Pry mad at me, disappearing like that. Not callin' or nothin'._ After a short whistle, he raised his chin and gave her a two finger half wave. _Come on, don't be mad. Come on over here an' let me explain._

Coming to a dead stop, Beth looked over at him. The smile that had been playing across her face, fading. He could see her knuckles start to whiten where they were curled around her text books. The two girls she was with both looking at him, then back at Beth.

 _Are their mouths movin'? What are they sayin'? Shit, her mouth's gettin' all tight an' funny. They talkin' about me an' her? I'm gonna… Nothin', gonna do nothin'._ Intentionally closing his eyes for a moment behind his sunglasses, he unclenched his fists and willed Beth to start walking towards him. Opening his eyes again, he immediately found Beth. She had turned a bit and was slowly moving in his direction.

Her eyes focused on him. Her feet stumbling a bit, like maybe she was unsure or maybe it was just a crack in the pavement. But she was headed towards the fence. Like he was reeling her in with his eyes. Her little gang of friends moving right along with her. One of the gangly boys craned his neck forward, trying to whisper something in Beth's ear, but she shook her head. Whatever he said, she wasn't having it. Instead, she waved them off and continued towards the fence alone. Leaving her friends to stand and gawk behind her.

Reaching the edge of the parking lot, not quite committing to walking around the edge of the fence to where he was waiting, Beth came to a stop. Her lips pressed tight together, but the ends were trying to curl up, he could tell by the way they were twitching.

 _Maybe she ain't too mad_. "Hey." Daryl was back leaning against his bike, a cigarette hanging from his lower lip. And his fingernails digging into the palm of his hand. _How's she do this to me? She's just a girl._

"Hay is for horses. You have something you want to say to me, Daryl Dixon." Her shoulders straight, she was not letting him off the hook. Even her eyes challenged him.

Vaguely aware of her friends who had inched closer, gathered in a tight little cluster ten feet behind her. Trying to act nonchalant, and listen to what was going on at the same time. The slight breeze moving his hair around. _Shit._ Daryl ground his boot into the ground, which was really interesting all of a sudden. "I'm a, I'm sorry I didn't… I mean… I wanted…" _Spit it out, asshole. She already thinks you're a jer_ k. "No, I didn't. I don't want to go to the library. I want to see you, talk to you, spend time with you, but I ain't goin' to the damn library." His words hung in the air between them for a few moments. Both of them frozen in place.

Beth broke the tension between them. With a different kind of smile, not the bright, happy smile he was used to seeing. But, a smile that was almost gentle, she took a step around the edge of the fence. Daryl could see her grip on her books relaxing a bit. The blood was returning to her knuckles, and the books were sliding lower in front of her. "Daryl, all you had to do say was you didn't want to go to the library. I would have understood. When you didn't show up, I ended up walking half way home by myself."

 _Shit. I really screwed that up. ._ "Sorry. I…" _Halfway? She lives five miles outta town._ "How'd you get… Somebody give you a ride?" _One a those boys you were walkin' with or… Shit._ His chest tightening at the thought of her taking a ride with a stranger.

Beth shook her head, moving even closer. One hand dropping from her books, to hang at her side. Waiting a second before she started swinging it, back and forth. She was a perfect study in casualness, with each swing getting a little closer to him. Until, it brushed against his arm and his roughened fingers had to close around her small, soft ones. "Mmm. One of the sheriff's deputies saw me walking. He knows my dad from church. He gave me a ride, which was pretty embarrassing."

Resisting the urge to tug on her hand hard enough to make her take one more step and close the distance between them. Clearing his throat. "Why? He put you in handcuffs? Make you sit in back?" _That really sucks ass._

"No, he insisted on walking me to the door to make sure I got in safely." For some reason, the sight of her swaying back and forth in her little saddle shoes made him want to reach out and grab her. And pull her close. But her mouth was still moving and he wasn't listening and _what the hell is she talking about? Shit._

"Said I was sorry. So, why don't I take you to the library right now. And give you a ride home after." Pulling his helmet from the front of his bike, he held it out to her. Trading the helmet for her books. Sliding her books in the saddlebag, he slipped his leather jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. Holding it together in the front, while she pushed her arms in the sleeves. Then tightening the strap on the helmet, he climbed back on his bike. Starting it, he held out his hand for her to climb on. Waiting as she tucked her skirt up under her and snugged up against him. _Hell yeah, I'm takin' the long way_. Then he carefully pulled away from the high school.

The library turned out to not be horrible. The librarian didn't glare at him too much, probably because Beth slipped her hand in his just before they walked in. And she didn't let go until she had picked out a table in the back, along the wall. With Beth sitting at the table, opening her big binder to get out paper and pencils, Daryl shuffled around a bit. His head down, checking out who else was in there. And feeling slightly relieved that he didn't see anybody he recognized. _Good, maybe Merle won't find out I was here._ Finally ending up at the magazines. Flipping through them, he found three that looked moderately interesting.

Back at the table, Beth had her paper and books spread all over one side of the table. Turning a wooden chair around backwards, Daryl settled across the table from her, his elbow resting against the top of the table. Opening one of the magazines, he started skipping through the pictures, but mostly staring at Beth from under his shaggy hair. The two motorcycle magazines he found sort of sucked, but the hunting magazine was interesting. Well, interesting enough to keep him from staring at Beth the whole time she was looking things up and whatever else she was doing with the encyclopedia and stuff. It actually came as a surprise when Beth started coughing and clearing her throat to get his attention.

"I'm done. Do you want to…" Her books neatly stacked in front of her, her purse laying on top of them and the encyclopedia gone.

Flipping the magazine closed, he patted his top pocket where his smokes were. _Yeah, I'm ready for… Wait, she pry wants to… Shit._ "Okay. I'll take ya home." _But I'm takin' the long way._ Sitting up a little straighter, he pulled his mouth up in a smile. His eyes wandering over her head for a moment, checking out who might be watching.

"Oh." Beth's shoulders slumped, her head drooping. But only for a moment. Then, chin up she laced her fingers together and smiled at him across the table. "Actually, I told my parents I wouldn't be home until five. And it's only 4:15, so…"

"Wanna get a soda or go for a ride or take a walk or…" _Whatever keeps you here. Talkin' and shit. With me._

Standing up, Beth hovered next the table. "I thought maybe we could go the park and take a walk. You know, get outside for a few minutes."

Ten minutes later, Daryl was pulling up in the park gravel parking lot. The park at the opposite end of town from the high school. Beth was getting more comfortable riding, and easily slid off the bike when he came to a stop. Half dancing as she let his jacket slide off her arms, smoothing her skirt, and shaking out her hair after taking off his helmet. Daryl was grateful for his sunglasses, so he could more easily watch her without getting caught.

After he had his jacket back on, a cigarette dangling unlit from his lower lip, he followed Beth to the trailhead. Nodding when she pointed to the one that was listed as taking 30 minutes. Starting down the path, matching his longer stride to Beth's shorter one. Beth's shoulder regularly bumping into his arm, her hand beginning to bump into his hand. Until he couldn't stand it any longer. Staring down at the side of her face, silently willing her to look up. When she didn't, he flexed his fingers, his mouth stretching around the sides of his face. With a bump, he grabbed at her hand, groaning when it slipped from his grasp. A moment later, Beth's hand was gliding down his arm to his hand, easily threading her fingers between his. Resting her head against his shoulder. And never breaking her stride.

Their walk ended too soon. Daryl could have easily spent another hour in the woods, real woods, with her. _One a these days, I'm gonna take her someplace special to walk. When she ain't all dressed up_. Before he was ready, they were back at the bike. Pushing his helmet down over her hair, he started to shrug out of his jacket. With one arm still in the sleeve, half trapped behind his back, Beth pushed up on her toes and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. And for a moment he froze. Then catching his breath again, he started anxiously shrugging and hopping, pushing his coat down, off his arm, desperate to get free from his leather straight-jacket before she got too far away from him. _Damn, she kissed me an' I couldn't even kiss her back. What the hell is wrong with me._ While Beth took a couple backwards step. Nervously giggling under the huge helmet at his attempts to get his jacket off.

Finally, his leather jacket hanging from his hand, his unlit cigarette lost in the grass under his feet, Daryl stood panting. Clearing his throat, he stretched his neck to the side. Taking a step towards her.

Hands behind her back, Beth rocked forward on her toes for a moment. Her cheeks flushing. "I don't know…"

"It's okay. I…" _Wish I'd a been faster. Wait, maybe_ _she wishes she hadn't a… Shit_. "We better go. I don't want ya to get in trouble with…"

Their eyes meeting for a second, then both looking away. Daryl draped his jacket around her shoulders, standing back as far as he could. Elbows straight, arms stiff, carefully not getting any closer than he had to. Immediately letting go and stepping back when her fingers brushed against his hand. _Don't wanna scare her off by pushin' her_. "Come on." Turning, he climbed on his bike. Not looking back at her.

A minute later, she was scrabbling on behind him. Tucking in her skirt, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling against his back. Her head between his shoulders. And as he started to pull away, he heard her say in a little voice. "I'm not sorry." _Not sorry. Not sorry she kissed me?_ With a huge grin he roared out of the parking lot.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. And please remember to leave a note in the box.  
** **Until next time, xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love Wednesdays! Thanks to everyone who is reading and following our sweet couple on this journey. And, especially reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

Snorting, Jason half rolled his eyes. "That's it? I'm pretty sure that doesn't count as a first kiss."

Beth watched Daryl's face as he inhaled, before turning back to their son. "Your dad needed a pre-kiss. I could tell he wanted to kiss me, but he was so… Awkward I was afraid he would never kiss me on his own." Daryl's quiet snort did not go unnoticed. Needlessly fussing with the top edge of his sheet, Beth smiled down at him. "Oh course he would challenge that. He would say he was just biding his time, but if I hadn't pre-kissed him I would probably still be waiting for him to get around to it."

"I thought your first kiss was at the end of the driveway, mom." Annie, the oldest of the children added.

His lip twitching, Daryl grunted. "Five and dime."

~.~.~

Dropping Beth off at the end of her driveway that afternoon, Daryl resisted the urge to jump off his bike and devour her mouth. Blinking back thoughts of running his fingers through her hair and licking up her neck and… _Not yet. We got time. Shit, you're just seventeen. Still got six more weeks a school._ But his eyes rolled back when he got another whiff of her lemony hair. _Damn you smell good_. And he decided right then that the library wasn't so bad, in fact whatever she wanted to do, he wanted to do it too.

The next day, pulling into the grass behind the parking lot, he scrubbed his face after taking off his helmet. Resigned to spending another afternoon in the library. _Maybe find another hunting magazine, to look at today. Or guns. Or go someplace else_. His eyes restlessly scanning the parking lot. Waiting for the bell to ring. When it finally did, he took a step forward. Eyes squinting. The corner of his lips pulling up when he spotted her. Her skirt flapping behind her, blonde ponytail bouncing against her shoulders, and clutching her books to her chest. Taking quick little steps, heading directly towards him. _Damn, I'll go anywhere she wants to go._

"Hi." Her voice sweet, and slightly breathy. Blinking up at him, a smile crossing her face. "I wasn't sure you would come back today." Her legs spread in a narrow A, she slowly swayed from side to side. Her cardigan buttoned at the top under the peter-pan collar of her blouse, but mostly hanging down her back. Leaving her bare white arms exposed. Looking so perfect, Daryl almost couldn't see her face.

 _What. Her mouth's movin'. Shit_. "Whatever you want. I don't mind the library." His chin jerking up. Their eyes meeting, hers seeming to laugh at him.

"Library? I said five and dime. I don't really have much homework to do, so maybe we could go to the five and dime. I mean, if you don't have some place else you have to be. Unless **You** wanted to go to the library."

Nodding, Daryl pulled his helmet from the handlebars. And held it out to her. "What me go to the… No. Five and dime sounds… Let's go." _Pretty much don't' care where we go, long as we're together_. Biting back a smile when she held out her books for him to strap into the saddlebag. Her head bopping as she pulled the helmet on.

"Why do you always give me the helmet? Don't you need it more? You're in front and all." Tightening the chin strap, just like he had taught her. Her eyes looking out from under the large bowl shaped helmet.

"I don't need it." _Rather you're safe_. "We don't go very far, or very fast." His words coming out choppy, as he shrugged out of his jacket. Sliding it around her narrow shoulders. Jiggling each side so she could wiggle her arms in.

"Uh huh. And your jacket." Beth pushed at the sleeves, until the tips of her fingers poked out. And she could start working on the zipper that went all the way down the front.

 _Got thin little fingers. What the hell is wrong with me. Always starin' at her. Wantin' to…_ "Jacket? Um, so you don't get cold." _Or tore up if I lay the bike down._ "You ready?" His hand reaching out to squeeze her shoulder, he turned back towards the bike. Easily swinging his right leg over. Then waiting, as she smoothed her skirt. With just a few rides, Beth had gotten proficient at getting on the motorcycle with her skirt all tucked in around her. Being modest and not letting it get caught up in the tires or anywhere, at the same time. Another couple minutes and she was snuggling up to his back, her head between his shoulders. Letting out a content little hum. Kicking up the kickstand, Daryl pulled out. Heading for the five and dime.

Walking in the front door, Daryl wasn't surprised when Beth's hand found his. Her soft fingers curling around his, bringing that rumble to the pit of his stomach. Following her through the store, he didn't even bother to look around to see who else was in there. Or where she was headed. Until she abruptly stopped in front of him, causing him to come to an arching stop on his toes. His chin brushing through her hair as he loomed over her.

Glancing over her shoulder at him, Beth smiled a big, excited looking smile. "See, listening booths. I heard they got some new music in and wanted to hear it. Doesn't that sound like fun?" She looked so excited, all he could do was bob his head. And squeeze her hand.

"Yeah. Great." _Listening booth. Ain't never tried one._ "That's where ya listen to the new music, before ya buy it, right?" Craning his neck to look around her at the row of five smallish open booths, each with a record player outside it. _Pretty small lookin'._

But, Beth was already looking through the records that were available to be sampled. Holding up an unfamiliar jacket. "Ooh, Shake, Rattle and Roll." Her smile growing again, she quickly slid the record out and carefully put it on the turntable outside one of the listening booths. Brushing a loose strand of hair from her face, she motioned for Daryl to go in the booth. Then pushing the start lever, she squeezed in next to him. Standing less than an inch apart, Beth clutched her hands behind herself. Her head tipping back, she looked up at his face. Making his heart stop beating, again. And the music hadn't even started yet.

A few seconds later, the music was pounding into the listening booth. Filling his ears and preventing any discussion. Which he really didn't mind, because Beth immediately began squirming against him, not intentionally it was just a very small space. Especially for dancing. Her chest pressing up against him, he desperately tried to think of a way he could get his jacket off without making her think he just wanted to feel her boobs pressing against him, which he absolutely did. Instead, he let his head drop forward a few inches, straining his ears so he could hear her softly singing along with the record. _Sounds perfect, better than the singers. Damn, could stand here all day. Don't even have to listen to nothin'._ But, a couple minutes later the song ended and Beth was stepping out of the booth. Giving him a chance to… Make some quick adjustments in his jeans. And catch his breath.

It only took Beth a couple minutes to pick another record and step back into the booth. But it was long enough for Daryl to slide his jacket off and hang it on the hook outside the booth. Then Beth was pressing up against him. "This is Only You by The Platters. It's brand new." This one had a slow beat that made him want to start moving, as the beat pumped through his veins.

When the chorus started the second time, Beth was singing along with the record. And she was moving her hips, pressing up against him. And before he could stop himself, his arms were around her, pulling her into his chest. And his lips were pressing up against her cheek and her nose and the side of mouth, trying to find her lips. _Damn, you're so soft. And smell so… Damn._ And she didn't hesitate, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. One hand at the back of his neck. Her other hand on his back. And then, he probably shouldn't have, it was way too soon. Especially with a nice girl like her, but he couldn't help himself. His tongue was pressing against her lower lip. _Just want to see what ya taste like_. It only took two passes before her lips parted, and his tongue was diving in.

The record ended, and Beth pulled her face away from him. Her tongue swiping along her lower lip. Her hands sliding away from his neck and his back, down the sides of his arms. Until they were hanging limp at her sides. She stared up at him. "I, um…"

With an effort, Daryl let his arms completely drop, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. "Sorry, I shouldn't a…." _What the hell was I thinkin'. Grabbin' her like that, an'_

A smile starting at one end of her lips, Beth whispered. "Don't be. Sorry I mean, I'm not sorry we…" Her words trailing off, as her smile grew and she seemed to sort of puff up.

 _Damn._ "Well, alright. So. I like that one. I really liked that one. Why don't ya…" _Start that record over. Maybe you'll let me kiss you again._

Nodding, Beth backed out of the booth. One hand dabbing at her lips. Daryl's eyes following her every movement. The music starting up again, Beth was back in the booth. He wasn't sure if she was pushing up against him, or he was the one pushing up against her. But neither of them was complaining. With a quiet groan, his arms were around her and he was pulling her in even closer than before. Lifting her off her feet, as her arms circled his shoulders. His face nuzzling into her hair, he could hear her little peeps as he rubbed his nose and scratchy cheek against the side of the face, to press his lips against her forehead. Giving her hot kisses. This time he couldn't really hear the singing, but he could feel the music pulsing through him. And her. In the way they were moving together. Briefly thinking, _Good thing we got clothes on._ They were so wrapped up with each other, neither of them heard the record end. Not aware that it was silent outside their booth. Until there was a loud knocking on the outside edge of their listening booth.

Abruptly separating, Beth swiped at a strand of hair that had escaped her ponytail and was hanging down her cheek. While Daryl tried thinking about kittens and baseball—the most boring game of all time—and what her dad would say if he caught them. Anything to make his dick behave.

"That's enough of that. I'm starting to get complaints about you two." A deep, booming voice greeting his ear, Daryl looked down at Beth. Who had turned the brightest shade of red he had ever seen on a person. Her hand hooked around his wrist, her fingernails starting to cut into his skin. She seemed to be physically shrinking.

Clearing his throat, Daryl tried to call his voice back before answering the man. "Yeah, um. It's a really good song. Sorry we got so…" _What the hell do I say we was doin'._ "Noisy in here. You know, tryin' to sing along." _Even I wouldn't believe that broke dick line._

"Well, try to keep it down." Finally the man's head appeared in the doorway. His voice dropping to a stage whisper. "Next time angle yourself into the corner, and shield your girl."

 _Next time_. "Yes sir." _Called her my girl_. His eyes rolling back, Daryl stared at the ceiling until the man's footsteps disappeared. Then, leaning down, he whispered in Beth's ear. "It's okay, he's gone." Relieved when Beth tipped her head back, and giving him a brief smile she pressed up on her toes and kissed him. Full on the mouth. _Well Damn. Ain't missin' that next time_.

After listening to the song, Only You, a couple more times Daryl insisted it was time to leave. _Gotta go someplace more public_. Weaving their way through the five and dime, this time he was leading the way with Beth clinging to his hand. He was sure every person he saw was turning to stare at them. Scowling at the sight of a greaser apparently dragging a cute little teeny bopper through the store. Beth's red scratched cheek and disheveled sweater didn't help. Reaching the front of the store, the man who had spoken to Daryl appeared. Only now he was all smiles.

"Did you find everything you were looking for, son?" He was addressing Daryl, but his eyes were on Beth. Looking at her face, and lower.

 _He just makin' sure that…_ "Yes sir. We're gonna get this one." Lifting the forty-five with one hand, he squeezed Beth's hand a little tighter with the other. Trying to pull her behind him a little. _Asshole._ _Ain't gonna have you starin' at her like that._

The looks from the cashier sort of made his skin inch, until Beth started giggling behind him. Then he could hardly keep a straight face long enough to drag his wallet from his back pocket. After Daryl paid for the forty five, they didn't even wait for a bag before running outside. Both of them laughing. Daryl stuffing the forty five in the saddlebag, while Beth pulled on his helmet. Tightening the chin strap, sort of, while she bounced on her toes.

"That was so fun." Sinking on her heels, standing still long enough for Daryl to wrap his jacket around her shoulders. Letting him hold out the sleeves for her arms. Not protesting when he started fooling around with the bottom of the zipper, which was hanging several inches below her waist. Lightly tripping forward when he grabbed the collar and pulled it—and her—towards himself.

Staring into her big, blue eyes, and that smile. And the lemony smell of her hair. _Damn, how'd I get so lucky_. "So, we got a little time before ya have to be home. Ya wanna…" _Anything, anywhere. Today, just tell me what ya want._

At Beth's urging, he was back on his bike, with her snuggled up behind him. Too soon, he was pulling up on the end of the long gravel drive. With Beth taking her time to climb off, her hands seeming to keep finding his shoulders and arm. She seemed as reluctant to say good-bye as he was. But it couldn't be put off forever. And eventually, he was off the bike, also.

His helmet resting on the seat of his bike, Beth started fooling with the end of the zipper on his jacket. Daryl watched for a moment, before reaching out to unstrap the saddlebag where her books were stashed.

"Wait. I. Um…" Twisting her saddle shoe in the gravel, his jacket hanging open from her shoulders. Just the tips of her fingers visible at the ends of the sleeves, Beth looked up at him. Slightly biting down on her lower lip. "I've been having a ball the last few days. Going to the library and the five and dime and the park."

 _Just want to hug ya one more time. Today._ "Yeah, me too." And without over thinking it, or talking himself out of it, his hands were reaching inside his leather jacket. Snaking around her waist, pulling her off her feet into his chest. His lip twitching at the sound of her soft moan, one hand sliding up between her shoulders. Pressing a hot kiss to her willing lips. _Shit, could just devour ya._

When his arms gave out, he let her slide down to her toes. Their foreheads pressed together. Both of them panting. Staring into each other. Daryl was the first to pull back, or maybe it was just because he was taller it seemed like he was first. But eventually he straightened. Not moving far, they were still breathing each other's air.

Catching his breath, he forced out. "Can't believe…" Swallowing thickly. "Mmm. I can't believe it's only been a week or so. Seems like…"

"I know." Her hands still gripping his arms. The blue of her eyes seeming to grow, drawing him in. And her perfect lips. Swollen, pinker than usual. He was blinking hard to keep from kissing her again. "Daryl. I have to go in."

"Um hmm." His fingers tracing down the side of her face, brushing her hair back. "Yeah. Before you go, um…" Pulling back, he straightened his shoulders, a little grin on his face. A nervous grin. "I know it ain't been long, but would… Would you… Um, would you be my girl?" _Sound like a damn high school boy. Shit, what if she says…_

And her arms were around his neck, and she was up on her toes, with a flurry of "Oh golly, yes! Of course I'll be your girl." And his lips found hers again, his hands tightening around her lower back. As he tried to absorb her.

Running out of breath, they pulled apart simultaneously. Both panting, again. Beth's hand going to her forehead, brushing her hair from it was sticking to her damp skin. "I have to… I…"

Nodding, his arms loosening, but not releasing her. "I know, Sweet Pea." _Sweet Pea? What the hell. Never called nobody nothin' like that before._

"Sweet Pea? I'm your Sweet Pea? Oh Daryl." Bouncing on her toes, eyes sparkling. She seemed to be having as much trouble saying good-bye as he was.

Daryl was the one to actually step back first. "You have to… But…" Digging in the saddlebag, he pulled out the forty-five. Pressing it into her hands. "Here."

Pulling it up to her chest, she bounced on her toes. "Daryl, this is our song. Thank you." And with a couple more hugs, Beth took her school books and started running up the driveway.

Daryl watched until she disappeared, before pulling away. The next three weeks, he picked her up behind the high school parking lot every day. Both of them ignoring the looks her friends gave him. And the fact that the number of friends she walked out with grew smaller every day. Leaving the back of the parking lot on his motorcycle, they would head for the diner for sodas. Or the library, which turned out to have lots of dark corners where not many people went, that were good for sneaking some kisses. Or the five and dime to check out the new tunes in a listening booth. Or, necking while they played Only You over and over. Or walking in the park, while Daryl thought of all the pretty places he wanted to show her. Instead, he taught her how to move through the woods without making a sound, and they spent time in private areas necking. Before he dropped her off at the end of the driveway.

Sitting in the diner or the library, Beth told him funny stories of trying to explain away her swollen lips and messy hair, or how she used a knotted scarf to cover the occasional hickey on the side of her neck. Which he really tried not to do. But, sometimes he just could help it. Her skin tasted so sweet, and she made the prettiest little sounds when he sucked along her pulse points, he got a little carried away. What he really wanted, was to see her on Saturday's and Sunday's. And to tell everybody that she was his girl. Especially her parents.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. And please remember to leave a note in the box.  
** **Until next time, xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Wednesday! Thanks to everyone who is reading and following our sweet couple on this journey. And, especially reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

 **Now, it's time to meet the parents!**

* * *

"Moomm. All that sneaking around, I never heard that before." Dani, their second daughter, moved in a little closer to her mother. Her arms closed over her chest, but a huge grin splitting her face.

Beth shrugged. "It wasn't really sneaking. Your dad picked me up at school. And we went to public places. I just… Didn't hurry to introduce him to your grandma and grandpa." Standing, Beth shifted her hips from side to side, a move she hadn't done in years. Looking down at Daryl, her eyebrows started pulling together. "Look here, your dad's smiling."

"Maybe he likes hearing the stories, too." Katie, their third daughter, suggested.

Stretching, Jason, their youngest and only son, stood up from where he had been perched on the edge of a chair at the foot of the bed. "So when did dad meet grandpa and grandma? Did they like him or…"

"Turn their nose up at him for being a greaser?" Annie, their oldest finished her brother's thought.

Daryl made a soft moan. Bending low over the bed for a moment, Beth straightened. Smiling, her face still smooth and unlined at 80. "Your dad was so… Hot." Her face flushing like a much younger woman. "And sort of a badass when we met." All four of her grown children hooting at the idea of their dad being hot or a badass. With Beth smiling and shushing them. "When we started dating, I guess you'd call it dating, I was so scared grandma and grandpa would find out before I told them. And scared they would forbid me from seeing him once they did meet him."

~.~.~

Pulling up before the end of the long gravel driveway, Daryl came to a rolling stop. Not really ready to say good-night. With a happy little hum, Beth climbed off the back of his bike. Her hands seeming to linger on his arm. She was smiling and happy. Stepping away from the bike, she twirled in a circle on her toes. Arms straight out at her sides. Head back, his helmet sliding to an awkward angle, only holding on with the strap which had to be choking her. But, her smile never faded. Coming to a stop, she grabbed his hand tugging for him to get off or trying to regain her balance. Her feet seeming to go everywhere, with a giddy dizziness from spinning.

"Ohhh. Oh. Daryl I had the best time." Her voice still spinning.

 _Gonna scramble your brains doin' that._ Climbing off his bike, his arms automatically reaching out to catch her. The edge of his lips pulling up, in what was becoming an increasingly common smile. At least where Beth was concerned. "Come here, you. Before ya fall on your butt." His arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her in to him.

Head back, still laughing. "I don't care." Pulling herself forward, pressing up against him—with a little help—she waited for him to kiss her. It was a short wait, then Daryl pressing his wind roughened lips against her soft, cherry flavored ones.

Tightening his arms a little, his thumb rubbing against the back of her shoulder. Daryl let out a quiet growl. "Don't know why you're so happy. We didn't do nothin' special." _But we should_. "Maybe we could go out Saturday. I'll borrow a truck." _Go to the drive in, do more than neck._ His body responding aggressively at the thought.

"Ooh, Saturday. I'll talk to my friend Amy tomorrow. Maybe I can spend the night at her house, then we can… I always have so much fun with you, it doesn't matter what we do." Beth barely got her words out before their mouths were attacking each other, for a final session of necking before she had to go in. At the end of the drive way, it always seemed frantic. Probably because they were saying good-bye for another day.

After several intense minutes, Daryl was the one to break their kissing. Inhaling through his nose. He stepped back, holding Beth at bay by the collar of his jacket which she was still wearing. "Hey, don't want ya to get in trouble before Saturday. You better go, Sweet Pea." _An' if I don't go now we are definitely gonna be doin' more 'an just neckin'._

With an exaggerated pout, Beth slipped his jacket off. Holding it out to him, the weight of it bending her fingers back. "You're right. I shouldn't be late, I don't want to have to answer too many questions about where I've been. So far my mama is content thinking I go to the library every day after school. Or the diner for a soda with my girlfriends."

With a casual shrug, Daryl had his jacket on. _Yeah. Pry ground ya for a month if they find out about me. I'm not the kind a guy they want sniffin' around their little girl._ His right hand patting the top pocket to make sure his cigarettes were still there. "Well, that's mostly true. Come here, lemme…" And Beth was walking back into him, to collect one last hot, desperate kiss.

Daryl stood by his bike, one hand adjusting his jeans, as he watched her run up the drive. Her saddle shoes stirring up the dust. As she disappeared from sight, he rubbed at his lower lip with the side of his finger. Muttering under his breath. "See ya tomorrow, Sweet Pea." Turning he discovered an older man with a white beard, cradling a shotgun in his arms, standing on the other side of his bike. _What the…_ Reflexively grabbing for his bikes handlebars. And the handle of his hunting knife, which was hanging from his belt. "Who the hell are you?" _How'd you sneak up on me. Nobody's got the drop on me since fourth grade._

The old white haired guy shifted his grip on the stock of his shotgun, staring at him hard. "I'm Elizabeth's father." His face didn't look any friendlier than his voice sounded. "And I think I'm the one who should be asking you that question."

 _Shit, I'm in for it now_. Clearing his throat, Daryl combed his fingers through his hair. Dragging it back off his face. "Daryl. Dixon. I'm Daryl Dixon. I'm a friend of Beth's."

"Um hmm." The old man was scary serious, his mouth pulling down in a deep frown. His gun still in his arms, his right hand around the stock in easy reach of the trigger. He looked like it wouldn't take much to set him off. "I didn't believe it when I heard Elizabeth was running around town with some hoodlum, until I saw you out here just now. Acting like you're more than friends."

 _He already knew she was with me. Shit_. "Yes sir. I think so. Hope so." Daryl schooled his face into neutral, keeping his eyes focused on the old man's. His right hand still on the handle of his hunting knife, his left foot silently moving forward.

"Hope so, is it. Why hasn't she mentioned you or brought you around? Why aren't you dropping her off at the front door like a gentleman? Is there something I need to know about you?" The man, Beth's father, took another step forward, leading with his chin.

 _My last name's Dixon. That usually tells folks all they need to know._ "No sir. I mean, I'm a little older, but…" His hand reflexively stilling on the handle of his knife. _He don't mean nothin'._

"That leather jacket and motorcycle. You're not part of some gang are you?" The old man's voice decidedly rougher, sterner. "I won't have her getting mixed up with some no good ruffian."

"No sir." _That ain't me_. "I just like ridin'." Daryl rolled his shoulders, intentionally straightening his elbows, so his hands were hanging loose at his sides.

The old man still staring hard. "You any relation to Will Dixon?" His question more of a challenge than curiosity.

 _Asshole still screwin' with my life._ "Yes sir, he was my dad." This time Daryl couldn't keep his lip from pulling up in disgust.

"I knew Will Dixon. He was the meanest son of a bitch I ever met. You anything like him?" The old man raised his gun a little with his left hand, his right hand getting closer to the trigger.

 _Damn, he's serious about this._ "No sir." _I ain't nothin' like him. Never gonna be._

At Daryl's answer, the old man's shoulders seemed to relax a little. He wasn't exactly casual or friendly looking, but he didn't look like he was thinking about shooting him anymore. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-one." _Four years older, might as well be forty the way he's twistin' up his face._

"You graduate high school? Or drop out." The fingers on the old man's right hand starting to move.

 _Damn, he's..._ "Graduated." _Barely._

"What have you been doing since graduation."

"I was drafted." _At least I can explain that._

"Drafted, huh. Did you see time in…"

"Korea, yes sir." _Worst year a my life_.

"A dogface, were you?" The old man's voice seemed to soften. He was nodding, almost looking sympathetic.

"A sniper." _He's too old for WWII. Not old enough for WWI. What would he know about…_

The corners of the old mans mouth pulling down in a thoughtful frown, he seemed to be studying Daryl even more intently. If that was even possible. "I've heard that was particularly nasty business."

"I did my job." _That's all it was, a job with a bad haircut._

The old man gave him another once over, taking in his dark jeans, longish hair, and the helmet hanging from the handlebar of his bike. Before giving him a curt nod. "Elizabeth is just seventeen. Remember that. Sunday noon, you come around for dinner and to meet the missus."

"Yes sir." Exhaling heavily, the worst of it seeming to be over. _I got a get out a here. I need a beer, or six._ Taking a step closer to his bike, Daryl dragged his helmet from the handlebars and pulled it on over his head. As he tightened the chin strap, Beth's father took a step closer to him.

"Just because I didn't feel the need to load your ass full of buckshot today, doesn't mean I won't tomorrow. Do we understand each other?" The old man's face was full of threats. Again.

"Yes sir." _Damn, he's a badass for an old man._

As silently as he had appeared, Beth's father melted back into the brush behind him.

The next two days, Daryl went through all sorts of mental twists, trying to figure out how to tell Beth he had met her father. That her dad had already heard about him and Beth. And he had invited, _ordered more like it_ , him to come to dinner on Sunday. _And that he had his gun, lookin' like he was ready to shoot me. Damn._ In the end, his desire to take Beth out on a proper date, or to the drive-in, helped him get over his concerns.

It was Friday afternoon, they had gotten to their spot before the end of the driveway a little early. Climbing off his bike, Daryl pulled her close. The edges of his lips lifting at her tinkly laughter, as she sank against him, her skirt fluttering around her.

Her smile bright, her fingers soft on his cheek, he felt that now familiar rumble in his stomach that had nothing to do with being hungry. A pull that he was unable to resist. _Never felt like this, not even in… Damn I need you._ And his lips were on hers, for a brief minute. Before he pulled his head away. "Hey, hold up. We gotta…" _Skip the drive-in, at least until I meet your folks._

"Ummm." Pulling herself up, Beth licked down his neck. Her teeth skimming over his skin, she murmured against him. "You're right, we need to be more careful. So we don't get caught." Her soft fingers tickling the back of his neck.

His fingers closing around her arms, trying to push her away while he pulled back at the same time. "Yeah, too late for that Sweet Pea."

"What." And she was pulling away, her back straightening, face serious. Her sweet smile replaced by a thin line, her full pink lips barely visible. Her hands were suddenly busy. Brushing her hair back behind her ears, smoothing her skirt, adjusting her little white blouse. Anything but touch him. Finally, her hands falling down at her sides, she looked up at him. "Daryl, I don't understand. When? We've been… How do you…"

"Couple days ago. After you ran up the drive, your dad…"

"My dad. Oh." All pink disappearing, her face become a sickly shadow gray. Her hand working the bottom edge of her cardigan between her thumb and index finger. "What did he say? Was he…"

 _Ain't been shot yet_. His hands carefully kneading her shoulders, he leaned in enough to nose into her hair. "He said for me to come to dinner Sunday, noon. An' meet your mom."

"Sunday dinner. He must like you."

 _Why? 'Cause he ain't run me off or tried to shoot me. Yet._ "I ain't sure that's…"

"He's willing to give you a chance. Maggie's fella never got invited for dinner." Her smile and her color returning. "And, my mama is the best cook. She always makes fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, biscuits and a pie for Sunday dinner. So, come hungry."

By the time she got to 'pie', Beth was scooting closer to him. Both her hips were starting to work, her hands on his biceps, his hands inside the leather jacket she was still wearing. And his mouth was starting to water.

Sunday morning, Daryl was up earlier than he had ever been up on a Sunday. Not because he was going to church, but to get ready to meet Beth's parents. Stamping around the basement hell hole he shared with Merle. Trying to find something to wear that didn't make him look like he was going to kill them in their sleep. He debated greasing his hair back, but after he got out of the army, he vowed he was never going to let anyone tell him how to wear his hair again. And he settled for just washing it. _Can't argue with clean. An' my Sweet Pea likes it like this._ The whole time he was digging through tee shirts and jeans, Merle was doggin' him. Makin' wise cracks. Finally dressed, in a dark tee, black jeans, and his leather jacket, he checked his reflection in the foggy mirror one last time. Muttering over his shoulder. "I'm leavin'."

"Well, Little Brother. You have a good time meetin' that sweet things parents." Merle rocked back on his heels, watching as Daryl fussed with his jacket and his hair and where he was going to put his cigarettes. "An'… Whoa, whoa, whoa there Little Brother. Did you shine them boots? Ya look like ya been diggin' ditches in 'em. Here, wipe 'em down an' shine 'em up with this." Merle snagged a rag from the kitchen and passed it to Daryl.

With a scowl for Merle, Daryl knelt down, checking his boots. _He's right, they look like shit._ Grunting, he scrubbed at his boots with the rag Merle gave him. Wiping the dust from them, and leaving a fresh shine. "What the hell's on this?" _Whatever it is, it's workin'_.

"Heh, heh, heh." Grinning, Merle crossed his arms over his chest. "It's just a little a my super-secret boot polish. For those special occasions."

Daryl stood, tossing the rag back to Merle. Nodding down at his own reflection on the top of his boots. "Yeah. When you ever have to polish your boots?" _Asshole._

Merle followed him to the door. "I've polished 'em. When I took Andrea to that church dance."

"Didn't you get kicked out a there?" The thought of Merle in a church making him snort.

"How's I supposed to know ya can't smoke. Or drink. Or spit in the church gym. Didn't matter though, Andrea left with me." Sniffing, his mouth pulling up, Merle looked extremely pleased with himself.

Standing in the open door frame, Daryl turned back one last time. "Andrea left with you?"

Merle scratched at his greased back hair. "I think it was the shine on my boots." Cackling at his own joke.

Flipping up the collar on his jacket, Daryl let the door slam behind him.

Thirty minutes later, Daryl was slowly driving his bike up the long gravel driveway to Beth's house. _Damn that's a big house_. Coming to a stop at the edge of the drive out front. He took his time climbing off his bike. Doing his best to check out the house and the little buildings behind and to the side of it, before he took off his helmet. Half watching the front door, to see if Beth would come out.

Hanging his helmet from the handlebars, eyes squinting, he stared at the front door. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he took a couple steps forward. _Never met a girl's parents before. Maybe I should a brought somethin'. What do I say to 'em. What if they tell me I can't see Beth no more. Maybe they'll…_ The heavy looking front door swung open, with Beth appearing in the doorway, disrupting his thoughts. A relieved half smile forming, as she bounced down the porch steps towards him. Wearing pedal pushers and a white blouse. _First time I ever seen her in pants_. Unconsciously he started walking a little faster. _Damn you're cute. What'd I ever do to…_ Then her hand was on his arm, and she was staring up at him with those blue eyes and pink lips, so close he could see the freckles scattered across her nose and her little dimple.

"I was afraid you might not come." Her voice a quiet, forced chirpy. He could feel each of her fingers through his jacket, and for a moment he wished he hadn't worn it.

Pulling his hands from his pockets he resisted the urge to hug her right there, in the front yard, instead his left hand going up to pat his pack of cigarettes in his breast pocket. Somehow finding their presence reassuring. "After talkin' to your dad, I was afraid not to."

Reaching the porch, Beth smiled up at him one more time. "Ready?" Stumbling up the steps a little, she seemed more nervous than he was.

"Yeah." His steps firm. He risked grabbing her hand and giving it a quick squeeze. Before he could let go, he heard the creak of the front door opening again. Looking up, he spotted the old man, with an overweight basset hound at his feet.

Clearing his throat aggressively, hands in his pockets, the old man walked out onto the porch. Waiting for them to make it to the top of the porch steps. The basset hound circling his feet, its tongue hanging out.

As they cleared the top step, Beth looped her arm around Daryl's. "Daddy, you already met my… Friend. Daryl. Daryl, you remember my father. Herschel Greene."

 _Last time he was holdin' a big ole gun on me, but…_ Daryl dusted his hand along the side of his pants, before extending it. "Nice to see ya again, Mr. Greene."

Leaving his hands in his pockets, Herschel ignored Daryl's hand. Instead looking down at where his dog was now sniffing Daryl's shoes and pant legs. "So Daryl, you want to spend time with my daughter."

"Daddy." Beth's voice high pitched, embarrassed. She stepped forward, between the two men. Daryl's un-shook hand dropping to hang at his side. The dog still sniffing and snorting around his shoes.

 _What the hell_. "Sir? Yes. I mean… I like…" Daryl's eyes darting between Herschel Greene and Beth. _What do I do here._

Beth breathlessly watching the two men, wringing her hands in front of herself.

Herschel eyed him, up and down, his gaze finally settling on his face. Not smiling. "Well, let's go in and meet the missus. I think she just about has dinner on the table. We'll talk about your courting Elizabeth later." And turning on his heel, he pulled his hand from his pocket and opened the door. Walking inside, his fat basset hound reluctantly following him.

Daryl's feet felt like bricks. _What. Court Elizabeth. What's that even mean_. For a moment it was all he could do to stand upright. Then, with a nudge from Beth, he took a staggering step forward, barely managing to catch himself and walk upright into the farmhouse. With Beth whispering at his side.

"I think he likes you. Come on in and meet my mama. She made fried chicken for dinner and a strawberry rhubarb pie for dessert. She only makes strawberry rhubarb for special company. Don't worry, she's going to like you, too." Her chatter felt familiar, comforting even. She was smiling a nervous looking smile up at him, the same one he got when she thought he was going to say no to something she wanted. Which wasn't very often.

Automatically nodding, he patted his breast pocket where his cigarettes were again. "Yeah, I'm lookin' forward to…" _That fried chicken. But that's all._ _I still gotta meet mama_.

Standing in the entry way, Daryl looked around at the framed pictures hanging on the walls. They were all family pictures, and he ignored any that didn't have Beth in it. Beth as a little girl, on a horse, or with two other children. _Must be her sister and brother._ Stretching a bit, he looked into a front room that had a grandfather clock on one wall and a faded formal looking sofa on the side wall next to it. And a piano. _She likes singin'. Wonder if she plays piano_. Except for the pictures, everything about the house looked old and tired. But it was all neat.

He was still surveying the house, when a woman, _must be her mama,_ started walking towards him. She had a bright smile, like Beth's, which was bizarrely comforting.

"You must be Daryl. I'm Annette Greene. Welcome to our home. I'm so glad you were free for dinner today. Please come in. Would you like to hang your jacket on the coat rack?" Her words flowing smooth and easy.

Tensing again. _No, I ain't takin' off my…_ Then he felt Beth's hand on his arm. Squeezing lightly.

"I'll take your jacket Daryl." Ducking her head a little closer to him, her voice dropping to a whisper. "You can't wear it for dinner." Her hands going out, palm up, to take his jacket. With a shrug, Daryl managed to get out of his jacket, but he still hadn't said a word to Mrs. Greene.

Swallowing hard, he watched as Beth hung his leather jacket on the coat rack, silently berating himself for not snagging his smokes from the top pocket. Then, followed her to the seat she was pointing him at. Aware that Mrs. Greene was watching every step he made, he smiled at her. At least, he hoped it was a smile.

The few minutes they spent in the front room, Daryl was perched on the edge of the most uncomfortable piece of furniture he'd ever sat on in his life. Trying to focus on what Mrs. Greene and Beth were talking about, and maintain his composure at the same time. All the while, the basset hound was sniffing around his pant legs, then laying next to his boots.

Mr. Greene came into the room, his eyes immediately going to the basset hound. "Trixie seems to like you. I'm sure you're all having a pleasant conversation, but isn't it time for dinner, mother?" His attention divided between the dog, Daryl, and Mrs. Greene.

Dipping her chin, Mrs. Greene smoothly stood up. "Of course. Elizabeth, why don't you help me. Daryl, you can join Herschel at the table." And she was sweeping out of the room, with Beth at her heels.

Daryl stood, trying not to move his feet and disturb Trixie, the fat basset hound. Herschel Greene still watching him. Somehow he managed to follow Herschel to the dining room table. Where the two men waited beside their chairs for the women to join them. At least, he thought that was what they were doing.

Soon enough, they were all four seated. Herschel indicated they should all hold hands above the table, then he offered up a brief prayer. When Beth and her parents opened their eyes, they started pulling heaping plates from the table and passing them. Before he had time to think, his plate was overflowing with the best smelling food he had ever seen. His mouth watering, he couldn't wait to start eating. But, apparently the Greenes didn't really consider dinner a time for eating. Not when you had a potential suitor for Elizabeth to drill.

Getting a bite of chicken in his mouth, inwardly groaning when he saw Herschel using a knife and fork on his piece of chicken. Instead of just picking it up with his fingers. _Shit, guess I'm usin' a fork._ Slowly setting his piece of chicken back down on his plate, he hadn't even chewed enough to swallow when the first question came.

With a chin dip, Herschel asked. "So Daryl, how did you and Elizabeth meet?"

 _What._ "At the five n dime, she was…" _Ain't tellin' 'em she was buyin' cigarettes_. "Tryin' to get somethin' off the top shelf. I just handed it down to her."

"Is that a fact. Mrs. Johnston said she saw Elizabeth in the library with a young man wearing a leather jacket. I thought maybe that's where you met her." Herschel's look not exactly friendly.

Trixie the basset hound snorted and laid down on his boots again. Daryl shuffled his feet under the table, as he felt her start licking the side of his boot. _Damn dog_. Clearing his throat. "No, it was the five n dime. I thought she had pretty smile. So, I asked her to have a soda with me. At the diner." _Is that okay? Do nice girls do that._ "A few days later I ran into her goin' into the library. An' asked if I could sit with her. While she did her homework." _I wouldn't believe that, it sounds like a load a bullshit._ His eyes flitting to where Beth was sitting across from him. Her fork making a mess of the potatoes she wasn't eating. He was grateful for her reassuring smile and nod.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Mrs. Greene look across the table at Mr. Greene, giving him a tiny nod. A hint of a smile or something on her face. Laying her fork on the side of her plate, she folded her hands in front of her on the table's edge. Focusing her attention on Daryl, looking like an older version of Beth. _She still looks good_. "Were you going to the library to do homework or…"

 _Bullshit question, what she really want to know_. "No ma'am. I graduated a few years ago."

"Daryl's a hunter, Mama. He was looking up… New guns." Beth's suggestion sounding ridiculous in his ears. But, _maybe her mama will…_

"So Daryl, what have you been doing with yourself since graduation?" Mrs. Greene wasn't sounding quite so friendly this time. Then Beth handed her the bowl of mashed potatoes, and she just set it down in front of herself, instead of passing it to Daryl.

Daryl stared at the bowl of mashed potatoes, which he couldn't reach without stretching across the table, and he was pretty sure that wasn't on the list of good manners. _Really want more a them potatoes. And some green beans. An' chicken._ Turning towards where Mrs. Greene was still looking at him, he laid his fork on the side of his plate, like hers. "I was drafted, spent a year in Korea."

"Daryl, you never told me you were in the army." Beth's voice was surprised, almost indignant.

 _Don't tell ya everything._ "Um hmm." Fussing with the napkin that was laying in his lap, Daryl briefly considered using it to wipe the sweat off the side of his face. Then settled for just twisting it in a tight ball.

"What exactly did you do in the army." Herschel's voice drawing his attention back down to the other end of the table. _He trying to help me? Is sniper better than plain army? Didn't feel better._

The rest of the meal, Mr. and Mrs. Greene seemed intent on learning his life history, more than he had ever told anyone. Or wanted to tell. His army experiences, being recommended by his sergeant for sniper training after the first day of live ammo drill, seemed to make Mr. Greene pleased. Mrs. Greene was happier to hear that he had graduated high school before being drafted and that he was currently working at the cookie factory in the next town over. He decided against telling her that he planned to quit as soon as he could get a spot at the mechanic shop in town. Both of them gave him dark looks when he talked about riding, especially when Beth said that was her favorite thing. And through all the questioning, Daryl kept feeling Trixie the basset hound laying on his boots. Making his feet sweat, just like his forehead.

Finally, Mrs. Greene stood up. With a single look, Beth jumped to her feet also. The two women both began clearing the table. While Mr. Greene indicated Daryl should stay seated. It only took a couple minutes, maybe less, for all the dirty dishes to land in the sink to soak. And a stack of fresh plates, with forks, and cups of coffee appeared. Next to the home made strawberry rhubarb pie Mrs. Greene carried to the table. Asking, "Who's ready for dessert?"

 _Ate so much, I don't know if I can… Damn that smells good_. Daryl managed to eat two pieces of pie, which with his profuse compliments on the rest of the meal, brought a happy smile to Mrs. Greene's face. Staring at his empty plate, Daryl licked at his lower lip, chasing a stray crumb. Briefly debating picking up his plate and licking it. _That's gotta be bad manners._

With a quiet grunt, Mr. Greene managed to push his chair back. "Daryl, why don't you join me on the porch for a cigar while the ladies finish cleaning up."

"Yes sir." _Rather be in here with them, but…_ Scooting his chair back, Daryl stood. Trading looks with Beth, he followed her father outside. Trixie at his side. _Damn dog. I can hardly walk with you runnin' around my feet._

Settling into a rocking chair next to Mr. Greene's, Daryl accepted a cigar from him. _Rather have a regular smoke, but this'll have to do._

With a long face, Mr. Greene shifted in his seat to face him. Lighting his cigar, he let out a long stream of smoke. His throat rumbling. "It's obvious that my daughter is very fond of you. You seem to have passed Mother's requirements." Leaning over the arm of his chair, he managed to scratch the hefty basset hound behind the ears. "Trixie seems quite taken with you, and she is an excellent judge of character. Your explanation of what you have been doing since leaving high school is impressive. Despite… Riding that motorcycle you seem to be a respectable young man. I'm still concerned about the age difference. It isn't overwhelming, but having been in the service you are no doubt much more experienced in the ways of men and women than my teenage daughter. However, I'm prepared to give you my conditional blessing to court Elizabeth."

 _I passed the dog's test._ _An' what the hell is a conditional blessing._ Holding his face in neutral, despite the heaviness of the cigar smoke blowing in his face. "Yes sir. I appreciate that."

"I expect I'll start seeing you in church on Sunday. Then, coming back to the house with us for dinner afterwards. Now, next Sunday is the church Box Social. I would not object to your attending and participating in the bidding." Taking a puff of his cigar, Mr. Greene refocused his attention on some spot just past Daryl's head. "I saw Elizabeth getting out the painted red basket yesterday. Of course, there are a couple young men at church who are quite interested in her, so… I suggest coming prepared."

 _Bidding._ "Church. Yes sir." _What the hell, I never said I'd go to church. Guess if it means I get to take her out on..._ "Actually, I was wantin' to take her out next Saturday."

Cutting him off, Herschel Greene gave him sharp look. "Let's see how the church social goes."

Beth slipped out the front door, onto the porch. Holding his jacket behind her back. "Daddy, the kitchen is all cleaned up. Is it alright if we go for a walk? I thought I would show him the chickens and goats."

 _Damn you're cute_. He was almost speechless looking at her. The corners of his mouth starting to pull up in a goofy grin.

"Um hmm." Mr. Greene not looking so happy. "We have a few more things to discuss, but I guess they can wait a bit. Daryl, I expect you to have Elizabeth back in an hour."

Standing, grateful to stretch his legs, not looking at the stern Mr. Greene. "Yes sir." Daryl took his jacket from Beth, shoving his arms in the sleeves. Tugging on the collar to straighten it. He followed Beth off the porch. Deliberately stuffing his hands in his pockets to avoid even accidentally brushing against her in front of her father.

Beth's arms swinging, they started across the scrubby grass to a small worn structure. Daryl was still mulling over what Herschel Greene had said, when her voice broke in.

"I think he likes you." Her eyes searching his face.

 _Why, 'cause he didn't shoot me. Yet._ "Whatever you say, Sweet Pea. He really expect me to go to church with ya?"

"Church isn't so bad. It's only an hour or so."

"Yeah." _That's gonna suck._

"And, I sing in the choir."

"Yeah, sing solos?" _I could listen to ya sing._

"Sometimes. Come on, I'll show you the new baby goats." With a soft groan, Beth started pushing the gate to the outside area behind the small structure open. Relaxing, when Daryl reached past her, and with one solid push opened the gate completely. "Thanks, it sticks sometimes."

"Uh huh." Following her into the pen, Daryl's nose wrinkled at the smell of the goats and chickens. _Man, they even stink outside_.

"The babies are over here." Beth walked inside an open door at the far end of the pen. Following her inside the small structure, Daryl looked around and didn't see any baby goats. Just Beth, grabbing his hand and leading him over to some bales of hay. Tugging on him to sit next to her on one of the bales. At his look, she shrugged her shoulders. "Oops. I guess there really aren't any baby goats in here. Just us."

Beth explained she just wanted to find a quiet place for them to talk before they went back. And she didn't feel like sitting in the grass. And would he Please stop worrying about her daddy shooting him, after all he never shot any of Maggie's suitors, and some of them really should have been shot. _Thought you said he never let Maggie's fella come to dinner._ Could he just sit with her. And hold her hand. And maybe kiss her a little.

For almost an hour they sat on the hay bale quietly talking, Daryl keeping his hands to himself. Half convinced that any minute Mr. Greene was going to come through the door. With his shotgun. While Beth kept scooting closer to him. As she kept scooting closer, he kept inching away, until finally he was standing and she was barely sitting on the edge of the hay bale, hanging onto his jacket sleeve with one hand.

When he sensed they were closing in on an hour, Daryl grabbed her hand and walked them both back out into the sunshine. Dropping her hand when they reached the edge of the building, not wanting to risk getting caught by Mr. Greene. As they crossed the scrubby grass to the front of the house, he spotted Mr. Greene standing on the porch. Chewing a piece of straw. Watching for them. And not smiling.

Raising his eyebrows slightly, he grunted at Daryl then turned and headed in the house. Standing on the porch, just outside the front door, Daryl stroked one large hand down Beth's arm. "Your Mama's a real good cook. An' your dad…" _Scares the shit outta me. Rather be back in Korea._

Beth bounced lightly on her toes. "Well, now you don't have to drop me at the end of the drive. At least…" Her voice dropping, "not every day."

"Yeah. Well, I better go. Before he changes his mind about my…" Looking over her head at where his bike was parked, Daryl was suddenly desperate to get away.

"Okay. But, before you leave aren't you going to…" Her eyes fluttering, lips puckering.

Daryl glanced in the screen door, before leaning down to press a very brief, chaste kiss to her lips. "I'll see ya tomorrow." He breathed out near her ear.

"There you are." Before he had a chance to completely straighten up, Mrs. Greene was opening the screen door. A foil covered plate in her hand. "I packed up some leftovers for you. It's not much, just some chicken, potatoes and gravy, a few beans, couple biscuits, and a slice of pie."

Daryl couldn't stop the grin that pulled at his mouth. "Yes ma'am. Thank you."

"I expect I'll see you again next... Oh. Did I interrupt something?" Mrs. Greene's eyes widening, she looked between Beth and Daryl.

"No, I was... Thanks Mrs. Greene. Beth, I'll see ya…" Without waiting for Beth or her mother to say anything else, he was running down the steps, two at a time. Stuffing the covered plate in his saddlebag—sideways. Then with a look back at where Beth was still standing on the porch, he raised his fingers in a half wave before pulling away.

* * *

 **Well, the cats out of the bag about their seeing each other. And so far, Daryl's backside is buckshot free!**

 **Thanks for reading. And please remember to leave a note in the box.**  
 **Until next time, xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woo Hoo, It's Wednesday! Thanks so much for reading, following, favoring, and reviewing. I appreciate every bit of it!**

 **Let's see what our sweet couple is up to.**

* * *

"Did grandpa really threaten to shoot dad?" Jason moved a little closer to where his mother was sitting at the side of the bed.

Nodding, Beth gently smiled at her son. "He did. But, grandpa threatened to shoot all my boyfriends."

Annie looked up from where she was flipping through an old photo album. "You both look so young in these pictures, mom. How long did you and dad date before he asked you to marry him?"

~.~.~

The week after meeting Beth's parents rolled by, much like the three weeks before. He continued to meet his Sweet Pea after school, back behind the parking lot. To go to the library, or the five and dime to hang out in the listening booth, or walking in the park, or even to sit in front of the window at the diner—on the same side of the booth. They always managed to find a quiet spot, to share some sweet kisses. And it was never long enough. Then he would give her a ride home on the back of his bike.

Three times that week he took her all the way up the drive. To the very front of the old farmhouse. Braving Mr. Greene's glares, he helped her off the bike and then walked all the way to the front door with her. Giving her a soft, chaste kiss—on the lips—before she disappeared inside. The other two days, he stopped before he reached the end of the drive. Where they spent fifteen or twenty minutes together. Necking. Before Beth ran up the drive. And it was never enough.

Early Sunday morning, Daryl obediently headed out to the little Methodist church. Wearing his best dark jeans, dark tee, and leather jacket. Carefully buffing his boots with Merle's super-secret polish. Which really did make his boots shine.

Walking inside the front door of the church, he spotted Mr. Greene sitting at the end of a pew, half way up the center aisle, with Beth beside him. On the inside. Looking up at him, Mr. Greene scooted closer to his daughter and motioned for Daryl to sit down on the end of the pew. Beth leaned forward to smile at him from the other side of her father. While Daryl slumped in the pew, for the longest hour he could remember. _This sucks_.

After church, he followed them back to the farmhouse on his bike. Beth silently shaking her head no, that she couldn't ride back with him, while her dad glared at the both of them. Arriving at the farmhouse, Trixie the fat basset hound began following him the same as the previous week. Fortunately, it was only a few minutes before Mrs. Greene was encouraging everyone to come sit down. Announcing that they would be having a light dinner of soup and sandwiches. Because of the church Box Social.

Leaning low over Beth's head, Daryl whispered. "What's a box social?"

"It's a fund raiser for the church." Clapping her hands together, Beth glanced over her shoulder. "All the girls prepare a lunch for two and pack it in a decorated box or basket. Then, the boxes get auctioned off to the boys. And, whatever box they win, they get to eat with the girl who packed it."

 _Win a box, an'…_ "How do you know who packed what box?"

Shrugging, Beth started to move towards the kitchen. Daryl followed her, stumbling over Trixie. "You don't. Well, sometimes a guy can figure it out, or they get a clue from the girl."

"You packin' a box?" _Must be why the ole man told me to come prepared, so I could buy Beth's box._

Nodding, her smile growing. "Yep."

"What's it look like?" _Gotta make sure I get the right one._ The back of his neck starting to warm.

With a last glance back over her shoulder. "I can't tell you that. But… You'll know."

 _How'm I supposed to know. Shit._ His stomach starting to churn. A slight feeling of panic rising in his throat. _Maybe she's got her box out already…_ Stretching to sneak a look in the kitchen, Daryl spotted a red picnic basket and fried chicken cooling on the kitchen counter. With a chocolate cake sitting next to it. _Hot damn._ _Last week the ole man said she got out the red basket. Hope she's packin' the chicken an' cake_. Sitting down at the table, Daryl could barely keep his lip from pulling up in a smile when Beth looked across at him. _We're gonna have a date at the church tonight. Do ya call it a date when you're at the church? Next week I can take ya out on Saturday, Sweet Pea. For a real date_. Just thinking about taking her out the next Saturday almost did him in. But, he stayed in his seat and managed to eat two of Mrs. Greene's grilled cheese sandwiches, two bowls of soup and an apple. That day, Beth didn't take him out to see the baby goats. Instead, after lunch Mrs. Greene suggested he might want to go home and freshen up before the church Box Social. Which he was pretty sure meant she wanted time to get Beth's box packed.

The Social started at 4 pm. Daryl arrived at the church at 3:45, not wanting to miss any time with Beth. Even if it was at church and her parents, well mostly her dad, were going to be there. Hanging around the front of the church, he avoided the gray haired ladies with their tight curls and pursed lips who made him feel like he wasn't good enough to be in their church. Until Mr. Greene pulled into the parking lot in his old green sedan. Letting Mrs. Greene out by the side door, where she scurried inside, her arms full. With a cheery smile, Beth popped out of the car after her mother, a fresh red plaid skirt blowing behind her. She came running over to loop her arm through his.

Leading him back around to another door, _how many damn doors this place got?_ They found their way into the gym. Even though it was early, there was already a crowd gathered. A record player was playing and some younger kids were in the middle of the floor dancing. While all the teens and adults stood around the edges, watching. Beth used the crowd as cover to lean into Daryl's shoulder, while he tried to find her dad in the crowd. Wondering if he had brought his gun with him.

It wasn't too long before the music was turned off and the preacher was walking out to the middle of the gym floor. The crowd parting to make room for him. There were some men following him, carrying a couple long, lumpy tables covered with picnic blankets. And all the rest of the men started to hoot and applaud. Except Daryl, who was starting to feel a little antsy. _What if I get outbid. What if she didn't pack the red basket. What if there's two red baskets. Can I buy more than one_. Then Mrs. Greene was at Beth's side. Motioning for Daryl to go and sit on the far side of the church gym with the other men, while they went and sat with the women.

Avoiding the chairs that had been set up, Daryl found a place to lean against the wall. His hand going to his left breast pocket. Patting the cigarette pack that was there. _Maybe I'll jus'…_ Then, the preacher was talking about it being time to start the auction. Laying out the rules. That it was an anonymous auction, and every box held a lunch for two. Whatever box a fella won, he got to enjoy the company of the young lady who had packed the box. And, a gentleman could only win one box. Then some guy was walking up to the tables, pulling off the picnic blankets. Both tables were completely covered with boxes and baskets. After taking a couple turns around the tables, the fellow picked up a box, and announced it was time to start the auction.

"Look at this beautiful blue covered box, with the red bow and flower on top. I can the feel the love in this box. Who will start the bidding at $1 for this box of delicious goodies."

A hand went up and a deep voice yelled out. "50 cents." Then another bid, "75 cents. The auctioneer encouraged the bidding, and a third bidder yelled $1. Holding up the box, the auctioneer sniffed the flower, speculating that the young lady who packed that box "no doubt smells as good as the flower". The bidding continued. "1.25" then, "$1.75". Up the bids went, until the first box was won for $3. And the auctioneer moved on to another box.

Daryl leaned against the wall, silently observing the bidding for a few rounds. Herschel Greene won a box for $3, which drew a broad smile from Mrs. Greene. Finally, the auctioneer held up the painted red basket. His shoulders coming away from the wall, Daryl took two steps forwards. Immediately bidding 50 cents. Then, it was $1.00. $2.50. Every time he bid, somebody else would bid it up another 25 cents. Those teenage assholes were too stupid to be afraid of his glares, and kept right on bidding for his Sweet Pea's basket. It was past $3.00, all the way to $4.50 before he finally won. Looking over at Beth, expecting to see a happy smile. Instead, she was holding her hands in her lap. Her mouth slightly open. _What's that look? Didn't she want me to bid on her basket._

Hands shoved in his pockets, he moved back to the wall. Watching Beth, instead of the other bidders or the baskets. Until, he saw her shoulders stiffen and she sat up a little straighter. Looking across the floor at where the men were waiting to bid.

Scratching at his chin he tried to discretely look at the auctioneer, to see what box he had. It was white, with drawings of lemon slices on it. And music notes. And the auctioneer was looking at something that was written on the top.

"…and we have a poem here or some song lyrics. It says,

When you hold my hand  
I understand  
the magic that you do.  
You're my dream come true,  
my one and only you."

As the auctioneer read, Daryl felt the color draining from his face. _That's our song. That's my Sweet Pea's box. Whose box did I buy? Damn, pry got her mama's. Why didn't she jus' tell me that… Damn_. The bidding began, with four teenage boys all bidding. When it got to $3.25, he couldn't contain himself any longer. His hand shot up, yelling. " **$4!** "

Beth, Mr. and Mrs. Greene, a bunch of high school boys, the preacher, and the auctioneer all turning to look at him, his hand still in the air. The auctioneer started shaking his head. "Sorry Mr. Leather Jacket, but you've already won a box. And there is a limit of one. So, we were at $3.25, who else is ready to jump at $4. This is surely a sweet box, filled with all manner of goodies. How about $3.50. Who's looking for their dream?"

Daryl didn't hear how much Beth's box sold for. He was too busy looking across the gym. Trying to get her to look at him, but she was now focused on the floor in front of her. And her face was very pink.

The auction ending, Daryl made his way to the front table with the rest of the men to pay for his painted red basket. _Maybe I can trade mine for Beth's._ But, like winning two boxes, trades weren't really a thing at the box social.

Minutes later, holding the painted red basket in front of himself, a little girl with thick glasses in round brown frames and a single, long brown braid hanging down her back appeared in front him. Her hands hanging at her side, head tipped back, she looked more scared than anything. _She can't be more than ten years old_.

"I'm Alice May. That's the basket I brought."

Daryl nodded. "Hey Alice. I'm…"

"It's Alice May."

A slight crease forming between his eyebrows, Daryl nodded. "Right, Alice May. Sorry. I'm Daryl. This is a nice basket." With a quick glance around the gym, he spotted a card table, which still had two open seats. "Come on."

Pushing through the crowd, Daryl headed for the table, hoping Alice May was behind him. Setting the basket on the table, he glanced back over his shoulder. Alice May was standing silently behind him. With what felt like a smile, he pulled out a chair, patting the top of the table. "You sit right here, Alice May."

Sinking into the chair next to her, he resisted the urge to look around the gym for Beth. Instead focusing on Alice May, as she stared at the basket. "Have you packed a box for the… Box social before?"

Her eyes shifting to look up at him. "No. This is the first time my mama thought I was old enough."

 _Knew it_. This is my first time, too. What grade are you in?" _Please be high school, please be high school, please high school. Or at least eighth grade_.

Blinking up at him, her hands in her lap. The basket still unopened. "Sixth."

 _Sixth grade. Shit, feel like a damn creeper. Okay, jus' gotta be nice, gonna sit an' talk an' eat whatever's in that basket._ "I was in sixth grade. Once." _A long damn time ago._ "Wanna open that basket. Here we can do it together." His hand looking like an oversized paw next to her little girl hands, they each pulled a basket handle down.

With the basket open, Daryl sat back in his chair. Waiting as Alice May started to pull something wrapped in wax paper from the basket. " **I** made the celery with peanut butter and raisins. My mama made the…" And her mama was swooping in.

Hissing, "Alice May!" Pulling the basket from Alice May's hands, her mama began grabbing the contents of the basket and slamming them down on the table in front of Daryl. Causing the table to shimmy. The basket empty, mama grabbed Alice May's upper arm and pulled her to her feet. Turning her attention on Daryl. "You are too old and too… Here's what you paid for. My daughter is a respectable young lady, she is **Not** eating with a biker." And she was off. Basket in one hand, dragging Alice May behind her with the other.

 _What jus' happened._ Slumping in his seat, Daryl stared at the wax paper packages on the table in front of him. _Maybe nobody else…_ The table jostling as the other people sitting there both stood up and taking their food, walked away. Leaving him totally alone. Wishing he was invisible. Reaching for the wax paper, he started stacking the packages without opening them. _Maybe I should…_ His shoulders jerking forward a bit, when a hand slapped his back.

Glancing to the side, Daryl found Mr. Greene was sitting down in the chair to his left. The table doing another shimmy, he turned his head enough to see Mrs. Greene sitting at his right.

With a tiny smile, Mrs. Greene reached in front of him and began unwrapping the wax paper packages. Her voice artificially sweet. "Let's see what…"

"Don't. It's…" Standing, Daryl turned away from them, and started for the closest door. _Jus' gonna wait outside. For Beth._

Leaning against his bike Daryl chain smoked two cigarettes, grinding the butts under his boot, before he spotted Mr. and Mrs. Greene walking around the corner of the building. Glad that his eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses, he watched as Mrs. Greene motioned for Herschel to go on to their sedan. Then she headed towards his bike _. Shit. Can't ya jus' leave me be._

"Daryl, I have some cold fried chicken and chocolate cake back at the house. I know you didn't eat, so why don't you bring Beth home when she comes out. And, I'll have a plate waiting when you get there." Her fingers reaching up to comb his hair back from his eyes. His head involuntarily pulling back from her touch.

"Pfft. You ain't gotta." _I ain't some little kid that got his feelin's hurt. I can take care a myself_.

"I know. I want to, **We** want to." Her head briefly turning towards where Mr. Greene was sitting in their old green sedan, waiting for her. "Don't be too long." Then she was walking to the sedan.

The Greene's sedan joined the line of cars pulling out of the church parking lot. All the older folks and little kids were already leaving. The teens were just starting to come outside. It didn't take long before Daryl saw Beth walking around the side of the building, a tall, lanky boy on her heels. He was one of the boys from school who used to follow her out. _What's he want._ Before Daryl had a chance to ask, the boy saw him and abruptly turned and headed off in the opposite direction.

Then, her shoes kicking up dust, arms swinging, hair bouncing behind her, Beth started jogging towards him. It seemed like she was running in slow motion, taking forever to reach him, but it couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes. Before she was skidding to a stop in front of him. Hands at her sides, her eyes searching him.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you…" Her voice soft.

Shrugging slightly, Daryl reached for her shoulder. "It don't matter." _Jus' gonna pretend it didn't happen._

Then she was falling against him, not seeming to care who saw as her arms snaked around him. Her head tucked under his chin. Bracing himself to avoid falling back against his bike, he carefully nosed into her hair, inhaling her intoxicating lemon scent. His arms circling her, he felt her softness molding against him, and something resembling normal began seeping back into him. It was several minutes before either of them was ready to go back to the Greene's farmhouse.

Slowly heading up the long drive, Beth slid from the back of his bike as soon as he came to a complete stop. Pulling his jacket from her arms, she hugged it to herself, until he was standing in front of her. With a half-smile, for his Sweet Pea, he grabbed his jacket with one large hand. _Might as well carry it, just gonna make me take it off inside_. Side by side, shoulders bumping, they crossed the scrubby grass and went into the house.

Mrs. Greene met them in the entrance, looking first at Beth, then up at Daryl, before looping her arm around Beth's. Pulling her towards the kitchen, Mrs. Greene glanced back, motioning for Daryl to follow them. Looking around for a moment, Daryl hung his jacket on the coat rack before heading into the kitchen. Trixie, the basset hound, on his heels.

Beth was already sitting at the table, in Mrs. Greene's normal spot. Annette Greene was hustling around loading a plate with food. Daryl and Beth exchanged looks, and tiny smiles, as Mrs. Green slid an overloaded plate onto the table. Next to where Beth was sitting.

"Here. This will get you started. Elizabeth, make sure Daryl gets enough to eat, and don't forget the chocolate cake." Walking back to the counter, Mrs. Greene started taking wax paper wrapped packages from a bag. "I'm going to start…"

Sniffing, Daryl wiped at his chin with the side of his finger. Crossing the kitchen to stand beside Mrs. Greene at the counter. "Is that what…" _Alice May brought._

"Ugh, tuna. I'm going to throw these sandwiches away." Refolding the wax paper, Annette dropped the sandwich in the trash. "I'm sorry, Daryl. But, I'm sure this won't be the last time you pay too much for a meal."

"I want…" Looking at the wrapped packages on the counter, he picked out the one that had already been partially opened. Unrolling the celery sticks with peanut butter and raisins on top. "I'll take these."

Mrs. Greene glanced back at Beth, then smiled at Daryl. "We have plenty here, you don't have to…"

"I want 'em." _Alice May said she made 'em._ _Ain't her fault her ma was like that._ Beth and Annette both looking at him, then glancing at each other. _She was real proud of 'em, an' I ain't jus' throwin' 'em away._

"Okay. Was there anything else…" Mrs. Greene started. But, Daryl was already walking to the table. Sinking into his seat, the celery sticks next to his plate. Tipping his head to meet Beth's gaze, he squeezed her knee under the table. Then handed her a celery stick with peanut butter and raisins, before taking a bite of one himself.

Chewing slowly, Daryl stared at his plate, his hand resting on her knee. Trixie laying on the floor between them, licking the side of his boots. Finishing his celery stick, Daryl pulled his hand free and picked up his fork. Looking over at Beth, their eyes meeting. "You ever see Alice May at school?"

Nodding. "Sometimes. The Junior High is one hallway of the High School."

"Next time you see her, tell I said her celery and peanut butter were real good." Then he was digging into the loaded plate of food in front of him.

Daryl was finishing his second piece of chocolate cake when Herschel Greene found his way into the kitchen. From the corner of his eyes, Daryl saw Mr. Greene pat Beth on the shoulder, causing her to jump out of her chair and leave the kitchen. Then, he heard more than saw, Herschel walk behind him and settle in his regular seat.

A couple minutes passed, with neither man saying a word. _I see you, old man. What do want with me now. I did what ya wanted_.

"That was nice thing you did, sitting with…"

Laying his fork on the edge of his plate, in the last of the chocolate frosting. "You do that on purpose? You tell me about the painted red basket last week, knowin' that…"

Herschel looked down at his hands, which were folded on the table in front of him. "No. Last week I thought Elizabeth was going to use that basket. I did however…" Pausing, he looked to the side for a moment, his mouth working into a deep frown. "I knew this morning Elizabeth had decorated a different box. And, one of the neighbors was borrowing the red basket. I didn't know it was Alice May's mother."

Looking up at Herschel, for the first time, Daryl stared at him hard. Without saying a word.

"Alice May is… A little slow. Her mother…"

Snorting. _That don't matter_. "Alice May is a little girl."

His hands flat on the table, Herschel Greene nodded. "You're right. Alice May is a little girl." And without another word, he patted the table a couple times, stood and walked out of the kitchen.

The next week, Daryl kept picking Beth up every day after school, so they could spend a couple hours together before she had to be home. Stopping for 15 minutes at the end of the drive to share hot, hurried kisses which left them both breathless, before driving her all the way up to the end of the long drive. Then walking her to the front door like a proper gentleman, giving her a chaste kiss before she disappeared inside.

On Friday, Mr. Greene was waiting for them, Trixie laying on the porch next to his boots. Before Daryl even had a chance to say a proper good-bye to Beth, _good thing we stopped at the end a the drive_ , Herschel dismissed her. Saying he needed a word with Daryl.

 _What do you want now, ole man. Been doin' everything you said._ Daryl straightened his shoulders, patted his left breast pocket where his cigarettes were, then shoved his hands in his pockets. Waiting for whatever it was Mr. Greene had to say.

The two men stared at each other. After a long minute, Mr. Greene raised his chin an almost imperceptible amount. "I would not object if you took Elizabeth out tomorrow evening."

A slight smile starting at the end of his lips, Daryl nodded. "Yes sir, I'd like to…" _Good, we're already plannin' on goin' to…_

"I think bowling would be an appropriate Saturday night date." Herschel continued, watching for Daryl's reaction.

 _Bowling? Hell no_. Daryl's smile fading. "Yes sir." _When do we get to start plannin' our own dates. This what you meant by courtin'. You doin' everything except go with us. Or are you plannin' on comin' an' keepin' score._

With a satisfied nod, Herschel moved to open the front door. "I'll call Elizabeth. And give you two a few extra minutes to make your plans and say good night."

Saturday night bowling wasn't horrible. It was Daryl's first time in the Ten Pin bowling alley, well any bowling alley actually. And just as he suspected, the rental shoes smelled, they only served draft beer, which tasted like piss, and it was full of high schoolers. Most of whom Beth knew. But on Saturday night, none of that mattered. Because he was with Beth and Saturday night was Moonlight bowling. Which meant all the lights were turned out except the ones directly over the pins. So there were plenty of dim spaces to hold hands and even kiss a little. Plus, Beth looked so darn cute in her pedal pushers, Daryl found himself grinning, _like a damn jackass eatin' cactus_ , every time she got up to bowl. And his form, _if that's what you call it_ , was so bad it made Beth giggle. Which made him almost as happy as looking at her backside in those pedal pushers or the feel of her soft hands on his cheeks. _Damn, I'd a lost on purpose if I'd a known you was gonna kiss me like that._ Nope, he didn't mind being a shitty bowler at all.

The best part of going to the Ten Pin bowling alley, was when Beth dragged him in the photo booth in the corner and kissed him. Preserving their kisses in four little black and white pictures. Humming, Beth carefully tore the little strip of pictures in half, presenting both halves to Daryl.

"Here, which two do you want?" Her tongue running along the inside of her lip, as she held out the pictures.

Daryl squinted at the pictures, carefully examining them. Immediately eliminating the one that had his huge, rough hand around the back of her neck, his thumb brushing against her cheek. Instead, taking the set where her fingers were on his cheek, her bottom lip sucked in between his. Then, her head tipping back, eyes closed, looking like an angel while he kissed her jaw. "This one." Losing his breath just looking at it. _You're perfect. An' ya let me kiss ya. Damn, I can't believe ya let me near ya_. And it was all he could do to not kiss her again. Instead, fishing around inside his dark tee, he pulled a metal ball chain out and off over his head. The two metal tags on it slapping him in the face and ears. "Here. It's all I got to give ya."

Slipping her pictures into her purse, Beth took the chain with its two metal tags in her hand. Her nose wrinkling, she pulled the tags close to her face. Examining them. "What are they?"

 _Shit. What was I thinkin'. She ain't gonna want my nasty old…_ "My dog tags. I wish I had somethin' better, but…"

A chokey gasp coming from her. "I don't know if I… Are you sure you want…" Her thin fingers winding around the tags, she pulled them close to her heart.

Nodding, his eyes never leaving hers. "Uh huh."

Her knuckles whitening as her fingers tightened around the tags, Beth threw her arms around his neck. Hugging him close.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. And please remember to leave a note in the box.**  
 **Until next Wednesday, xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's Wild Wednesday my Friends! Thanks so much for reading, following, favoring, and reviewing. I appreciate every bit of it!**

 **Get cozy, It's time for church and a little more!**

* * *

After a night of bowling and a little necking in the photo booth, Daryl wasn't too unhappy about having go to church the next day. He wasn't whistling, but if it meant he got to see Beth again, then it wasn't all bad. So, earlier than he ever wanted to be up and about on a Sunday, he obediently headed out to the little Methodist church. Wearing his best dark jeans, dark tee, and leather jacket with his pack of Winstons tucked in the left breast pocket. His boots carefully shined with Merle's super-secret polish.

Reaching the church, Daryl left his bike out at the end of the parking lot. Avoiding the trees and the presents the birds in them left on the seat of his bike. Stepping inside the heavy wooden doors, he made his way down the center aisle, looking for the Greenes on the left side. Fully expecting he would be sitting on the end, next to Mr. Greene again. Instead, he felt the start of a smile when he spotted Beth sitting on the end of the pew, her daddy beside her on the inside. As he slipped in the pew next to Beth, Mrs. Greene turned her head the tiniest bit. Just enough to give him a small, closed lip smile. The edge of his lip pulling up, he glanced down enough to see Mrs. Greene's hand firmly wrapped around Mr. Greene's arm, her knuckles white. _I see you, Woman._ With a tiny cough, Beth scooted a little closer to her daddy, making room for him on the end, next to her. And during the opening prayer, when everybody else had their eyes closed, she slipped her hand down between them. Hidden by her full polka dot skirt, her index finger traced along his arm, until he closed his hand over hers. _Maybe this church shit ain't so bad._

Sitting next to Beth, her soft hand in his, breathing in the lemony scent of her hair, and hearing her sweet voice when she sang, the one hour service seemed a lot shorter. In fact, every time she squeezed his hand or glanced up at him, he started wishing the service would last a little longer. But, too soon, they were standing up. Beth's fingers tangling with his as they filed out.

Walking out into the sunshine, Daryl squeezed his hand around hers. Her mama reaching to lightly tap his arm. With a smile almost as bright as Beth's. "I'm planning on you coming back to the house for dinner, Daryl."

"Yes ma'am." _Ain't missin' your good cookin'. Almost makes getting' up for church worth it. Well, that an' seein' my Sweet Pea_. Tugging gently on Beth's hand. "Come on, you gonna ride back with…"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Mr. Greene snagged Beth's other arm, pulling her towards himself. At the sound of his voice, Daryl and Beth's hands slid apart. "I know she rides with you during the week, but on Sundays…"

"Herschel." At the sound of Mrs. Greene's voice, he released Beth's arm and turned towards his wife.

The minute Mr. Greene let go of her arm, Beth stepped back into Daryl. His arm immediately closing around her shoulders. Catching his breath, he steadied himself. _What makes Sunday different. I been doin' everything you want. You got no reason to_ …

Mrs. Greene's voice low. "I am not losing another daughter." There was something almost threatening in her look and tone.

"Daddy." Beth blurted out. Her eyes widening, one hand coming up in front of herself, as if to push her father away.

His feet planted, Daryl was suddenly aware of the people streaming around them, on their way to their cars. Beth's back pressed up against him, as he clutched her against himself. Standing half on her toes, she seemed to be pressing herself even closer. Mrs. Greene, with her head down, was giving Mr. Greene a warning look from the corner of her eyes, her hand still wrapped around his arm.

Herschel Greene glanced back at Daryl for a moment, grunting. "We'll see you at the house. Don't dawdle." With a look at his wife, head up, he shook his arm free and started for his old green sedan. Annette Greene smiled once more at Beth and Daryl before hurrying after him.

Exhaling sharply, Daryl leaned in close to Beth's ear. "Sweet Pea? What was…"

In a breathy whisper. "It's… Maggie."

 _The sister. She the reason he's like that? Makin' all them rules, bein' all strict an' shit._ Daryl's hand dropped to his side, his fingers wiggling. Stroking along the back of Beth's hand for a moment, until he felt her small fingers stretching to fit between his larger ones. Her head leaning against his shoulder, she felt almost limp against him, as he led her across the parking lot.

Reaching his bike, Daryl shrugged out of his jacket, carefully wrapping it around Beth's shoulders. Briefly scanning the parking lot, before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "Hey." He rasped into her hair. "What's goin' on. What happened with Maggie." _Is she why your daddy don't like me._

"She hasn't been home since she got married." With a sad look, Beth shrugged her arms into his jacket. Then strapped on the helmet. "Been almost three years."

 _An' mama wants to make sure you don't..._ Climbing on his bike, he kicked it to start, then held out a hand for Beth to climb on behind him. "Come on." _Ain't gonna keep Mama waitin'._ With Beth snuggling between his shoulder blades, Daryl decided to take the long way around. _Maybe keep her waitin' a minute._

Herschel Greene was sitting in a rocker on the wrap around porch of the old farmhouse, when they arrived. His arms folded over his chest, Trixie laying at his feet. Crossing the scrubby grass, Beth leaned into Daryl, whispering. "See, Daddy likes you."

 _He's jus' afraid a your mama. Pry the only reason he ain't shot me. Yet._ Before Herschel Greene had a chance to stand up or say anything, the porch door was opening and Mrs. Greene was beckoning for Daryl and Beth to come inside. Lumbering to her feet, Trixie managed to sneak inside the open door with them. Following on Daryl's heels. Hanging up his jacket on the coat rack, Daryl heard Annette quietly talking to Herschel from the still open porch door.

"It's time for dinner. Can you…"

There was a rustle from the porch outside, then Herschel's voice was drifting in. "I know, Annette. I know." Then Trixie was sniffing around Daryl's boots, again. Her tongue hanging out.

Standing by the dining room table not talking or looking at each other, Daryl and Mr. Greene waited for Mrs. Greene and Beth to finish carrying out the dishes. With every trip, Beth smiled at him, and Daryl really wanted to smile back at his Sweet Pea. But the smell of the food was making his mouth water so bad, he was afraid he might start drooling. Watching as drinks were poured and serving dishes loaded with pot roast, mashed potatoes and gravy, corn pudding, fresh biscuits and a jar of homemade jam were brought out. Finally, the table groaning with food, Mr. Greene gave the signal for everyone to sit down.

Daryl was barely in his seat before Trixie cozied up next to him and started licking his boots. _Damn dog, gonna make my feet sweat. An' stink._ Then Mr. Greene was done praying and plates were being passed. Looking across at Beth, Daryl was half listening to Mrs. Greene, who was uncharacteristically keeping up a steady stream of chatter. About who she had talked to during Sunday School. Casually dropping into the middle that she had spoken to Alice May's mother. Telling her, "It was a shame your daughter had to leave the Box Social so early. Daryl is such a nice young man." And perhaps she needed to read 1 Samuel 16:7 again. "You remember that one Herschel, don't judge a book by its cover. Daryl, wouldn't you like some more pot roast? How about more potatoes? Elizabeth mashed the potatoes and made the gravy. She's an excellent cook. And, when everyone is done eating Elizabeth, why don't you take Daryl out to pick some strawberries. Your father can help me with the dishes and then I'll make a fresh shortcake." That last comment causing Herschel to start sputtering. Apparently he wasn't used to helping with the dishes.

Ten minutes later, Beth was swinging a metal pail with one hand, while she led Daryl out to the strawberry patch, which was out of sight from the house. Walking close together. Their shoulders bumping. The back of Daryl's neck started to feel warm, and not just from the sun. Reaching the strawberry patch, it took almost fifteen minutes to pick enough strawberries. And then another forty minutes. Of laying on their backs, side by side, looking up at the clouds. Whispering and giggling. Beth tickling Daryl's nose with clover. Until he rolled over, and tickled her sides until tears ran down the sides of her face from laughing.

Stretched out on his side, head propped up on one elbow, Daryl idly watched his Sweet Pea fuss with her hair. Trying to smooth it back into a neat-ish ponytail before they headed back to the house. He could see the metal ball chain with his dog tags peeking out above the edge of the little white blouse she'd put on with her dungarees' after church. _Yeah, you're my girl_. A smile tugging at the end of his lips.

"You know…" Her voice light, she wasn't meeting his eyes. Her fingers still combing through her hair. "I graduate in two and a half weeks."

Her swinging ponytail almost mesmerizing. "Um hmm." _An' in a couple months you'll be eighteen. I didn't forget._

Her ponytail secured, Beth twisted on her behind to face him. Her fingers walking up his arm. "I want to go on a real date next Saturday Daryl. And not something my daddy picks." Her eyes flicking up to meet his, her lips curving in the start of a dangerous smile.

"Yeah? Where you wanna go?" _Say drive-in. No bowlin' ball or red basket or church dance or damn dog lickin' my boots._

Her hand reaching his chin, she started combing her fingers through his hair. "Well, I'm tired of always having to look around and be careful when we're together, because someone might tell my daddy they saw us holding hands. Or something." A pink flush spreading across her cheeks. "I want to go somewhere place where we don't have to sneak off to the photo booth to be alone for a couple minutes." The longer she talked, the more frustration he heard in her voice. The same frustration he felt. "So, I think we should go to the drive-in. Just us."

At the words 'drive-in', Daryl's hand jerked and he dropped the cigarette he had just pulled out. Swallowing hard, he managed to regain his cool. "Drive-in. Just us. Yeah, that sounds…" _Like about damn time. Get to spend time with my girl. My Girl._ And Beth was leaning in to press a light kiss to his lips. But they were out of sight of the house, and it didn't stay a light kiss for very long.

Ten minutes later, they were walking back to the farmhouse. Their shoulders bumping. Beth pinching her cheeks, so her lips wouldn't look so red. Or swollen. _Maybe they won't notice_. Just before they reached the porch, Beth murmured. "I'll tell my daddy tonight. And ask if we can borrow the sedan next Saturday."

His fingers tightening around her hand, Daryl growled just loud enough for Beth to hear. "No. I'll talk to your dad. An' get Merle's truck. I got this." _Ain't lettin' you talk to your dad, I'm the man here. An' I ain't scared a him. Not real scared. He may not like me, but he ain't shot me. Yet._

Daryl did not talk to Mr. Greene that day. _I'll talk to him on Wednesday. Or Thursday. Definitely by Friday. 'Cause we're goin' to the drive-in on Saturday._ Before he left, he gave Beth a chaste kiss on the porch. Then Mrs. Greene was opening the porch door to give him a huge plate of leftovers. Which he was pretty sure Merle was going to devour as soon as he got back to their shitty basement apartment.

~.~.~

Thursday afternoon, Daryl picked Beth up after school. After spending some time in the library and the diner, he drove her home. Stopping just before the end of her drive for a little private time, before driving her the rest of the way up to the house. Escorting her to the front door, Beth ran inside. Telling her daddy that Daryl wanted a word with him. While Daryl waited out on the porch. Squaring his shoulders, he mentally rehearsed what he was going to say. When the porch door finally opened again, Daryl barely waited for Mr. Greene to step outside.

"Sir, I'm taking Beth to the movies on Saturday evening. I'll have her back by midnight."

Mr. Greene's face reddened. His mouth starting to move a little, but no words were coming out. Yet. Daryl steeled himself for the verbal assault he was sure was coming. _Ain't backin' down on this ole man. It's time I started pickin' our dates_. Then the porch door was opening, again. Mrs. Greene swept out.

"Did I hear you say the movies, Daryl? I think that sounds lovely, don't you Herschel. Although I would prefer you have Elizabeth home by 11:30. So she gets enough rest before church." Her smile warm, genuine. Like Beth's.

Nodding, Daryl could barely control his face. "Yes ma'am. I'll make sure to get her home by 11:30. Saturday. Okay. Well, I'll…" And he was tripping down the steps towards his bike

Saturday, Daryl picked Beth up in Merle's beat up truck. Standing in the entry way he smiled at her mom and dad, and promised to have Beth home on time. Crossing the scrubby grass together, he held the door open for her and helped her into the truck before closing the passenger door. Aware that Herschel Greene was glaring at him through the front window the entire time. Carefully pulling back out of the drive, Beth waited until they were out of sight of the house before scooting across the bench to wiggle under his arm. Both of them grinning like fools. Arriving at the drive-in, Daryl backed into a spot in the last row, not too close to another car.

The gate of the truck was rusted shut, so Daryl climbed over the side, then helped lift Beth in. Together they unrolled the sleeping bag and two blankets he had brought. Sliding the cooler of beer and sodas to the side. Watching each other, with shy, half smiles. Before they could get too stuttery, they jumped out and headed for the snack shack to load up on popcorn, Jujubes, and Beer Nuts. Then climbing back in the truck, they snuggled together. Leaning against the back of the cab, whispering. Beth giggling as she fed him popcorn and he lightly sucked her finger tips. Waiting for the movie to start, and for it to get dark.

The first movie was a third of the way over, before it was really dark. After Beth tossed her empty coke can over the side, Daryl pulled her in real close. His tongue chasing the sugary sweetness of the coke on her lips and the far corners of her mouth. _Damn, ya taste sweet, what'd I eat. Pry got beer breath. Is this gettin' to spitty for her. Umm, I could kiss you all night, Pea._ Scrunching down lower, grateful they were in the back of the truck with no telltale windows to steam up.

It wasn't long before the lemony smell of her hair, and the so soft skin on her neck, made him want more. And he let his hand drift down her arm. _Almost, maybe she'll let me touch her a little._ And she did. His hand slowly making its way from her arm to her side, over her blouse to her breast. Her back curving as he moaned into her mouth at the feel of her under his hand. _Can't tell, is that her or some padded bra. It's her. Damn, her nipple's so hard._ "God, Beth. I… Uhh." _His power of speech stolen with his breath_. Squeezing his thighs together, futilely trying to calm his dick down before he embarrassed himself.

He wasn't sure who moved first, probably him. Maybe his Sweet Pea. Didn't really matter. All he remembered was laying down, sort of. More like slumping over to one side. Trying to catch Beth's head with his hand, so she wouldn't bump it on the floor of the truck.

And she smelled like lemons. Sweet and tart and perfect. Her little white blouse, with the peter pan collar, coming unbuttoned at the top. Then she was arching into him, encouraging him. His hand squeezing her breast through her blouse. While she panted in his ear, groaning out "Oh Daryl, please. Please." His dick so hard, he thought it was going to tear through his pants. But it didn't. Instead, he sucked and nipped his way down her neck. _Damn, can never get enough a..._ A stream of half formed nonsense words squeezing out of his mouth as he worked his way back up to her jaw, then his tongue was on her lips. Her hips moving against his, pressed so close together, he could feel how hot her body was getting. A calloused finger slipping under her collar to feel her collar bone, and the metal ball chain against the perfect softness of her shoulder. His breath stuttering, he couldn't help himself. He had to squeeze her breast a little more, a little harder, to feel its firmness, the tightness of her nipple. Drawing back from her mouth a bit, he risked a glance down at where his hand was on top of her blouse. _Uhhff, so damn perfect_. Then, like a bolt, it hit him right between the eyes and everywhere else. Grunting and gasping for air, his dick exploded. Coating the inside of his jeans.

Daryl's eyes met Beth's, her mouth stretching into a confused smile. Her hands going to the back of his head and neck, pulling him back down, her lips pressing soft breathless kisses along his jaw. While he caught his breath, and tried to regain control of his traitorous body.

 _Made a damn mess a myself. Like a stupid high school kid. God damn._ Minutes passed, willing his breathing to return to normal, he slid his hand from her breast. His head bent, licking and sucking at her neck. _What the hell's wrong with me. Gonna…_

Daryl pushed himself to a sitting position. Beth's hands loosening as he started to sit up. Then, semi flailing, as she tried to grab onto something solid to help herself sit up. Leaning against the back of the cab, Daryl combed his fingers through his hair, trying to set himself to rights. Patting his pocket for his Winstons. Extracting one, he lit it with a single, smooth move with his zippo. Taking a long drag, before chancing a glance over at Beth.

Legs folded to the side, Beth's eyes were downcast, her bottom lip sticking out. Her hands busy pulling her disheveled cardigan around her shoulders. Re-buttoning the button on her blouse and smoothing it down in front. Before dragging the edge of a blanket over herself.

Hands in her lap, her breathing leveling out, Beth turned her face towards him. "Did… Did I do something wrong?"

His shoulders tensing under his jacket. _Shit_. Clearing his throat, before he could make himself face her. "No, it's not… No. Come here." Tossing his still lit cigarette over the side, he draped his arm around her shoulder, sliding his hand down to her waist. Then firmly moved her into his side. One hand still holding her hip, the other, his left hand reaching for her hand. Carefully squeezing it in her lap. His lip pulling up at how soft, _even her damn hand, is soft_. Nuzzling into her hair, trying to breathe in her sweetness and lemony goodness. _I tell her what happened, she'll think I'm weak, I can't control myself. Don't tell her, she'll think she did somethin' wrong. Damn, I hate this._ Rasping near her ear. "Ain't you, it was me. I got…. I didn't want to but…. I just couldn't…. I'm sorry Sweet Pea, it was all me. Next time I'll…" _What, rub one out before I pick ya up. Make a visit to horny town an' fire the mayor. Feel like a damn kid, goin' off in my pants._

For a second, Beth's eyebrows pulled together, a crease forming between them. Her mouth pursing. Then, falling open in a surprised O. "I don't… I mean I know what… And, I don't care." Looking back down at her hands, one of which he was still holding in her lap. "Actually, I think it's kind of neat that I could… I mean, it was me or us, right?" Looking up at him, a hesitant grin spreading across her face. Her cheeks flushing again.

Hesitating only a moment, Daryl leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Yeah, it was…" _Gotta go, gotta take you home right now before this goes any…_

Beth was already scooting away, leaving a couple inches between them. In her most modest, proper voice. "We should probably stop. And just watch the movie."

"No, we gotta go. This is…" _Too damn hard, can't keep my hands off ya_. And hopping over the side, he climbed in behind the steering wheel. Shoving the key back in the ignition, he started the truck. Then, with the engine running and his door hanging open, he helped Beth out of the truck bed. Rolling the sleeping bag and blankets into a messy pile. "Come on. Least ways I'll get ya home by 11:30." When she was settled by his side on the bench, he slowly pulled out of his parking spot and heading for the exit. One hand already patting his breast pocket, feeling for a cigarette.

That night, they got back to the farm just after eleven. Walking up to the door, holding hands. Daryl leaned into her, whispering. "We're early, think they'll turn the light on?"

The previous Saturday, they had timed it so they arrived precisely on time. And her father turned on the porch light as they were walking to the front door. At Beth's urging, he had still kissed her goodnight. Of course it was a tamer goodnight kiss than the ones they shared out of sight before the end of the drive. This was the first time they had actually walked up to the door early. This time, the light stayed off.

Standing on the porch, between the long window on the door and the window in the parlor. The one spot where they couldn't be seen from inside the house. Beth pushed up on her toes as Daryl leaned down. Combing her fingers through his little too long hair, before stroking them down his cheek and along his jaw. Shuffling, she tried to move closer, but tightening his hand on her hip and on her shoulder, he held her at a distance.

"No, no. Ya get to close you're gonna... They'll… Just, let me lean down an'…" _Can't be rubbing this shit on ya. Make ya stink, an' your dad'll know for sure. Better to…_ Leaning closer to press his lips to hers. Silently vowing that there would be a repeat trip to the drive-in.

~.~.~

 _Damn, I love the drive-in_. For three days all he could think about was sitting in the back of the truck at the drive-in. His arm around his Sweet Pea. Listening to her chatter. Smelling her lemony freshness. How she made him laugh with her goofy jokes. _Damn, just lookin' at her makes me happy_. The way she felt melting into his side in a way that just wasn't possible anywhere else. Then, _hell yeah_. She let him touch her breast. And his dick exploded like he was a damn high school boy. _One week until she graduates. What the hell am I gonna get her._

Saturday evening was the pre-graduation dinner. Where all the high school graduates and their parents gathered in the high school gym for a special dinner prepared by the junior class parents. Followed by awards and recognition in the auditorium. The Greenes allowed him to come over earlier in the day to spend some time with Beth, at the farm, before she had to get ready to leave. With her mama worried about her mussing her hair. _It'd look better mussed or in her ponytail. Than in that knobby bun thing in back._ They spent an hour on the porch, each in their own rocking chair, sipping lemonade and whispering. While her dad lurked just inside. Daryl was already standing, ready to leave, when her mama poked her head outside.

"Now Daryl, don't forget tomorrow morning is graduate recognition at church. They usually do that first thing, so you'll want to be on time. And Elizabeth, stop poking at your hair. I don't want to have to re-do it."

Daryl was up extra early Sunday. Wiping down his jacket, he quick used some of Merle's super-secret polish on his boots, before he ran out the door. Arriving at the little Methodist church closer to being on time than he ever had. Squeezing in next to Beth, her hand resting on the pew under her full polka dot skirt. _Waitin' for me._ Swallowing a smile, as he wrapped his hand around hers. Minutes later, Beth was squeezing out past him, to join the other graduates. Announcing to the congregation that her goals were to "Get a job where I can use the typing and stenography I learned in business class. Until I get married." _Get married._ His brain beginning to work overtime. Later, he couldn't tell anyone what the choir sang or the preacher said, hell he couldn't remember if the preacher was even there. All he could think about or see was her. And her dad, sitting on her other side. Leaning over and aggressively clearing his throat when he thought Daryl was scooting a little too close to his daughter.

After dinner, Beth suggested they walk off some of her mama's pie. So they quick snuck out the front door, shutting Trixie inside so she couldn't follow him. Then they headed off into the woods behind the barn. Ostensibly so Daryl could teach her how to track. Which quickly deteriorated into a giggly game of catch me, catch me when Beth took off running, yelling over her shoulder "Track this, Daryl Dixon." After a moment of surprise, Daryl scrambled after her in his black boots, which made him considerably slower. That would have been a problem, if Beth hadn't hidden behind a bush. Trying to hold her breath. Looking around one side, while Daryl swooped in on the other side. Scooping her up and planting hot kisses all up and down the side of her face and neck and forehead and any place he could reach above her shoulders. _Oh Sweet Pea, you ain't getting' rid a me that easy._

Later, standing on her porch with her dad on the other side of the door, he leaned in close. Half wrapping her inside his black leather jacket with him. "I want to see ya tomorrow. I know you're done with school an' graduation ain't until Wednesday night. I'll pick ya up here soon as I get off."

Her fingers crawling up the front of his tee, Beth hummed against his chest. "Um, I can't tomorrow. It's senior picnic in the park." His arms tightened around her a little, leaning over so far, his nose was in her hair, against her forehead.

 _You feel good, ya smell good._ His voice low and raspy. "Beth, I…"

Her head tipping back, their eyes meeting. "Yes?" Her teeth going to her lower lip, waiting.

"I love ya, Sweet Pea. An'… Um." _I need a damn cigarette._

"You do? Oh Daryl." Her arms slipping around him under his jacket. "I love you, too."

"Yeah?" _She said she… So maybe… Hell yeah._

Nodding vigorously, her eyes never leaving his. "Yeah."

"What's going on out there?" Herschel's voice through the screen was rough, demanding. _Jus' give us a damn minute, ole man_. Causing them both to jump a little, before falling back together. Their eyes never losing focus on each other.

Blinking, Beth's eyes never left his, as she hissed. "Daddy. We're just saying good-night."

With a tiny grin, Daryl relaxed his grip on Beth's shoulder, to stroke her cheek. His arm around her waist snugging her in even closer to him. The metal ball chain with his dog tags visible at her neck, Daryl ran a finger along the exposed part of the chain. "You're mine. An'… I'm yours." His voice sinking even lower. "Marry me, Sweet Pea. "

Beth's mouth soundlessly working for a moment, before she squeaked out. "Yes. Oh yes, Daryl."

Then ignoring Herschel's loud shuffling and throat clearing from the other side of the door, he pressed his lips to hers. Kissing her deeply, his arm tightening around her waist, holding her up as he felt her sink against him. _Damn Sweet Pea. Can't wait much longer_. When she was steady on her feet again, with a soft kiss to her forehead, he stepped back.

"Elizabeth, do you know…" The old man's voice crashing into their bubble.

With a hand on the railing Daryl hopped over it, landing on the scrubby grass below. Running a few long steps to his bike. Afraid of what would come out if he tried to talk too soon. _Said she loves me. Said yes. She wants me, wants to be with me._ Yanking his helmet from his handlebars, he looked back long enough to mouth. "I'll call you." Before he stuffed his helmet on over his longish hair. Then climbing on his bike, he roared off down the drive.

* * *

 **Well, that was an exciting couple of weeks. I wonder what Mr. Greene will say when they tell him they want to get married.**

 **Thanks for reading. And please remember to leave a note in the box.**  
 **Until next Wednesday, xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, it's not Wednesday, but I was so excited to share this chapter I couldn't wait.  
** **Thanks** **so much for reading, following, favoring, and reviewing. I appreciate every bit of it! xoxo**

 **Now, let's see how the wedding plans are coming along!**

* * *

Sunday night, Daryl couldn't sleep, he was just too ramped up. _Sweet Pea said she loves me. An, she's gonna marry me_. He tried laying in bed, closing his eyes, and counting. He tried controlling his breathing. He chugged a beer, and then another one, hoping that would help him let his brain turn off. But he just couldn't seem to shut it down. One thought cascading into another. How. When. Had to be soon. Just couldn't stand the thought of her meeting somebody else. Or her mama and daddy, well mostly daddy, convincing her that he was no good and would never amount to nothin'. Or worse, his Sweet Pea figuring out she was way too good for somebody like him. _She could have anybody. Anybody in that whole damn school. An' she picked me. Now what do I do._

~.~.~

Monday, half way through his shift at the cookie factory, he suddenly found himself feeling sick. Signaling the foreman to take over his spot. Daryl dragged himself down to the office, complaining of a sick stomach, afraid he was going to puke on the line. That was the one thing he knew would automatically get him sent home. It did, with instructions to not come back until the next day. And he was out the door. But, he wasn't going home.

Daryl was still pulling his leather jacket on, when he reached his bike. Impatiently throwing his leg over the seat. Tugging on the shoulder and collar of his jacket before roughly shoving his helmet on. And heading out of the parking lot, for the big park where the graduating class was having their senior picnic. _I got this. She's gonna… She has to. Yeah. I got this_. Racing into the park, he left his bike in the parking lot and started following a trail decorated with goofy paper signs pointing the way to the picnic. The sound of talking and laughter reaching him before he could actually see the group of picnicking students and their teachers.

Rounding the last corner of the trail, he walked out from the cover of the trees. His hand moving to shade his eyes, he squinted out at the group. Searching for his Sweet Pea. His lip pulling at one end when he spotted her on the edge of a plaid blanket. Sitting next to some skinny, freckle faced boy wearing a cowboy hat. He was laughing, with big horse teeth sticking out. _More like brayin'. Why's she sittin' by him. All them girls there, an' she has to sit next to… Maybe she changed her mind already._

Then she was waving. Her hand shot up, and waving back and forth. And her smile, stretching all across her face, her teeth sparkling in the sun. Standing almost as fast as she started waving, Beth was half skipping as she made her way across the blanket. Not bothering to walk around. While the skinny boy in the cowboy hat scowled after her, then at him. _That's my Sweet Pea, she needs a man. Not some boy. Wait, what's she… Shorts, she's wearin' shorts. Damn._ Hand falling to his side, his mouth dropping open a little. He stared at her legs.

"Hey Daryl, what are you doing here." Beth was on bouncy toes in front of him, her smile still shining. Head tipped to one side, her ponytail sliding against her shoulder.

Suddenly, Daryl felt out of place. In his leather jacket and dark worn jeans, looking out at all the little high school seniors in their shorts and short sleeved shirts. With baby faces and shiny hair. And his Beth, she was the sweetest one of all. Smelling all lemony, with her little freckles on her nose, a dimple in her cheek. And those legs, long and white and… Swallowing hard, he shoved his hands in his pockets. _Damn._ _How come I never noticed your legs before? Must a been those long skirts you wear. Or we was too busy_... "Hey, what. Yeah. Um, you wanna…"

Her smile sinking, Beth stared up at him. Holding her hands in front of herself. "What. Do I want to what?"

His tongue swiping along his lower lip, his mouth so dry it felt like he'd been swallowing sand. Trying to clear his throat, he wasn't sure he could force any more words out. "You know, you still wanna get married? To me?" _What if she says no? Decided she wants that boy instead. No, she can't want him. Can she?_

Blinking, her chin dropping a bit, her head turning just enough to the side that she wasn't looking him in the eye anymore. "Why? You change your mind? You know, we don't have to get married. Not, not right away or ever or decide right now. We got… Time. We have plenty of time. I'm ready to start working, maybe move to Atlanta or…" The longer she talked, the faster the words tumbled out, and the more brittle her voice became.

Daryl grasped her elbows, jiggling them to get her to look at him again, before he pulled her closer to himself. Leaning over, so his face was in front of hers. "I told ya, I love you Sweet Pea. I want to marry you, if you'll still have me. An', I don't wanna wait, I wanna marry ya right now. I got it all figured out. With what I make at the cookie factory, we can get a little apartment in town. Just until I can get in at the shop, then we'll get a bigger place. With a yard an' shit. Beth, jus'..." _That look. She cryin'? Must think I'm crazy. Shit, now she's gonna say_ …

Beth was already nodding. "Yes, Yes! I love you, too. I can't wait until we're married and we can be together all the time." Her words dying in her throat, as she pushed up on her toes. Trying to find his lips with her mouth.

Daryl managed to hold her off, well hold them both off, for another minute. "Tomorrow. Let's get married tomorrow. I get off at two, I can be at the farm by three. An' we'll head over to the next county and see the justice of the peace. An' we'll get…" _Married._

Her smile wavering. "What'll I tell my mama and daddy? I don't want to lie to them, but if I tell them that we're going to get married, my daddy will lock me up in my bedroom. And not let me out."

Dropping her elbow to pat his right breast pocket, where his cigarettes were stashed, Daryl closed his eyes just for a moment. _Daddy. This is the last time I gotta worry about you. Once we're married, you can just put that gun away._ "You tell 'em that we're… That I'm takin' ya out for a… A pre-graduation dinner. A nice dinner. At a real restaurant near Atlanta. Before you graduate on Wednesday. How's that?" _We'll be married by the time you graduate. Damn, can't be soon enough._ Stretching, Beth gently brushed her nose against his, sending a shiver down to his toes. _I could swallow you whole, Sweet Pea._

Settling back down on her heels, her eyes still focused on his. "You really going to take me out for dinner?" Her eyes were serious, but her voice was playful.

"Uh huh, I don't want ya lyin' to your daddy." _An' I sure don't wanna get caught lyin' to him. Do enough sneakin' around already. Gonna end that shit. We're gonna be together an' never have to worry about lyin' or sneakin' again._

"Alright. I'll wear… I guess my Sunday dress. With the polka dots."

Looking over her head, Daryl could see the other kids were starting to clean things up. Folding blankets, dumping ice on the burned down campfire. "Yeah. You best get back to your friends, before they come lookin' for ya. I'll be by tomorrow, soon as I get off." _I'll get the truck again so ya don't have to ride on the back a my bike._ After sharing a couple soft kisses, Daryl watched her run back to the group before heading down the trail to his bike. _Damn, tomorrow's a long way off._

~.~.~

Leaving the cookie factory promptly at 2 pm on Tuesday, Daryl raced back to the two room, basement hell hole he shared with Merle. Taking exactly six minutes in the shower, before chugging a beer to calm his nerves. Cringing at the taste of beer and toothpaste in his mouth. Then pulling on his one dark, button down the front shirt and some clean-ish dark jeans, he was almost ready to go. Grumbling, he kicked the end of the sofa where Merle was still passed out. "Hey, where's that polish. I gotta quick shine my boots. An', I need the truck. Gimme your keys."

One bleary eye opening, Merle scrubbed at his face. Coughing roughly, his face twisting. Both eyes sort of open, he squinted at Daryl with an unfocused glare. "What the… Can't you see I'm sleepin'?" Grunting, he rolled on his side to spit on a newspaper next to the sofa. "Get the hell away from me."

Daryl gave another kick to the leg of the sofa, hard enough to make the sofa shake. "Keys. Gimme your damn keys. An' that polish, where is it."

With a grunt Merle dragged the keys from his pocket, dropping them on the floor beside him. Just missing the spit covered newspaper. "Polish? Heh heh heh, ya mean my super-secret polish." His eyes now open, Merle flopped over on his back and picked his nose. Dropping something on the floor next to the keys, a broad grin spread across his face. "Must want the bacon grease."

 _What._ "That's your super-secret polish? Bacon grease?" _No wonder that damn dog follows me everywhere, lickin' my boots._ "Right." Spinning on his heel, he went to the refrigerator and wiped a gob of grease onto a rag. And kneeling in front of the still open refrigerator, started swiping at his boots until the dust disappeared and his boots began to shine. Dropping the rag on top of the full trash, he started for the door. _Wait, I need_ … Making a quick turn, he stormed into the only bedroom. Opening the closet, he fished around the top shelf until he found an old boot shoebox. With his name and the word 'Keep' written on the side.

Setting the box on the unmade bed, he removed the lid and began fingering through the contents. A few lead soldiers. A slingshot. _Forgot that was in here_. Some rocks. A couple fishing lures. A fading black and white Polaroid of him and Merle when they were a couple of shirtless little boys, with their fists up, grinning for the camera. _Shit, ain't seen that in…_ Exhaling, he shoved the picture back inside and continued rummaging through the contents. Finally pulling out a wad of toilet paper. Carefully uncrumpling it, he found a ring with three minuscule diamonds set in it. Using a little spit for polish, he cleaned up the ring the best he could before shoving it in his pocket. Then, after placing the box and everything in it back in the closet, he walked out without another word to Merle. Climbing into the truck, he peeled out, heading for the farm.

Twenty minutes later, just before 3 pm, he skidded to a stop in front of the Greene family farm. Shoving the truck into park, he leaned across the seat, peering out the passenger window. At Mr. Greene, who was sitting in one of the wooden rocking chairs. His arms folded across his chest. _I knew it. That ole man just don't quit._ Carefully he slid out of the truck, and started for the porch. Pulling the ends of his lips up in what he hoped was a smile. Raising a couple fingers in a half wave, before patting the breast pocket of his jacket, where his cigarettes were. As he reached the bottom of the porch steps, Mr. Greene stood. Sliding his hands in his pocket. His face stern as he watched Daryl climb the porch steps. Trixie, the overweight basset hound, waking up when Daryl reached the top step.

With a happy rumble, Trixie started sniffing his boots. Tail wagging, her tongue coming out to slurp across the side of his right one. Mr. Greene's eyes following his dog. Snorting when she licked his boot, before looking up at Daryl. "So, Elizabeth told me you're taking her for a pre-graduation celebration dinner. Somewhere near Atlanta. Is that right?" The farmer's voice was gravelly as always.

 _What'd you ever catch us doin', that makes you not trust me. Or you jus' not like the way I look or my bike. You still think I'm gonna corrupt your little girl._ Snorting. _This time ya might be right._ "Yes sir. Patty Cakes. Guys at the factory said it's nice. Nicer than the diner. I figure it'll be an hour drive over, a couple hours for dinner, hour back. An' they said there's a little park close to Patty Cakes. Thought maybe we'd take a little walk. First. So, I'd like to be able to keep her out just a little bit later than usual for a weeknight. Sir." _I'm about done with this. Beggin' for an extra fifteen minutes. Once we're married, I ain't gonna have to do this no more._

"Uh huh." Herschel's eyes seemed to be searching his. "That all?"

 _She say somethin'? Maybe I should tell him we're… No, she wouldn't tell._ "Yeah. No. We might stop on the way back… For an ice cream." _My girl's crazy for ice cream_. Head tipped, Daryl looked at Herschel from under his eye lashes. _Wish she'd hurry up, for I say somethin' stupid._

Hands still in his pockets, Herschel kept his focus on Daryl's face. Slowly nodding. "Alright. I don't want you speeding with my daughter. But, it is a weeknight. Have her home by 9, and you can sit on the porch together until 9:30. We clear?"

"Yes sir." _Nine. Tomorrow, no curfew. Can't wait to tell you…_

The screen door bouncing against the door frame, Beth came out on the porch. Daryl and Herschel both turning their heads to look at her. Her smile so bright it shamed the sun. Hair up in a high ponytail, in her Sunday polka dot dress. Wearing little black ballet flats and carrying a pair of white gloves. "Daryl, I hope I'm not overdressed. You said nice, so… I thought…"

 _Damn_. "Sweet Pea, you look… Beautiful. Really, really beautiful." _Sound like idiot._ Daryl hadn't thought Beth could look any better, or her smile get any brighter, but when he said she looked beautiful her whole face lit up. And in its glow, her daddy seemed to disappear altogether. Clumsily, as if someone else was maneuvering his body from a great distance, Daryl reached for Beth's hand. All semblance of studied coolness gone, leaving behind his authentic, awkward, uncomfortable in almost every situation, self.

One or both of them moving towards each other, until they were only inches apart. Beth's voice soft. "Thank you. You look really nice, too." The sound of her voice making him feel like he was going to dissolve in a puddle on the porch. It was only the feel of her small soft hands covered by his large, rough ones that kept him a solid mass.

Aggressive throat clearing intruding on them, called Daryl back to the porch. And Mr. Greene's presence on it. "I don't mind you standing here staring at each other, but curfew is still 9 pm." Mr. Greene's voice not quite as threatening as usual. Then, the porch door was slamming closed behind him. Leaving Beth and Daryl alone on the porch.

The moment was broken. Squeezing each other's hands they started for the steps. Off the porch, across the gravel laden grass to the truck. Grabbing the handle Daryl opened the door for her. Holding her arm and helping her up. Cautiously slamming the door closed when she finished tucking her skirt in around her. Jogging around the front, he almost had the truck started before he even got his door closed. Peeling rubber, as much as he could in the old truck, he fishtailed down the drive. Beth's laughter tinkling in his ear.

The drive to the Justice of the Peace office in the next county went faster and slower than any hour drive ever had. Beth chatting and giggling on the seat beside him. Having scooted all the way across the seat, as soon as they cleared her long driveway. Pressing up under his arm, squishing into his side. Every couple of minutes he could feel her little fingers scratching along the outside of his thigh or her breath hot against his neck. It was all he could do to just keep driving.

Before he knew it, they were knocking on the front door of the Justice of the Peace. His wife opening the door and inviting them in. After a brief conversation in the man's home office, none of which he could remember other than Beth's birthday was September 4, the Justice agreed to marry them and had them sign a form. _He don't look very friendly, but… Seems alright._ While they had been answering questions sitting in the little home office, the Justice's wife had been busy. As they walked out of the office, she whisked Beth away down a short hallway into a bedroom, murmuring something about helping Beth comb her hair. Daryl stared down the hall after her, noting how Beth was dragging her fingers through her ponytail. _Ya already look good._ Until the Justice nudged him to wait in the front room. Pulling on a knee length black robe, the Justice opened a thin, black book. Looking over the top of his glasses he visually inspected Daryl. Then looked back down at the form he had laid inside his book.

"While we are waiting, Daryl, let's go over this one more time, I hate to mix up names during a ceremony. Your full name is Daryl Dixon. No middle name. And your intended is Elizabeth Ann Greene. Now, do you have a ring or…"

Shifting his weight from side to side, Daryl fished in his side pocket for the ring he brought. Holding it out for the Justice to see. "Here. It was my mama's. She said…" _It was my grandma's. She gave it to my mama when she married that piece a garbage._ "I want Beth to have it." In the low light of the living room, the ring sparkled.

With a curt nod, the Justice looked over the top of his glasses. "Um hmm. Hold on to it."

Daryl nodded, looking down at his boots. His head buzzing. The Justice might have been talking, but he couldn't hear a thing over the buzzing in his brain. _Getting' married. In a few minutes, it'll be me an' her. My Sweet Pea. Damn. Good god damn._ His mouth falling open as his back and shoulders tensed. His hands jumping up a few inches, closing in tight fists. "What. Sorry." _Breathe, what the hell's wrong with me._ His shoulders relaxing when his breathing began flowing at a normal rate. _That's right. Gonna marry my Sweet Pea in a few minutes. Wait, where'd his wife take her?_ "Where'd my… Beth. Where'd Beth go?" His fists clenching again.

The Justice looked up from the book he holding. "My wife is helping her get ready. They'll be back."

Moments later, the Justice's wife came in through a backdoor. Behind her was another woman Daryl hadn't seen earlier. But no Beth. His neck craning. "Where's…" _My Sweet Pea, what'd you do with her? You call her daddy or…_

Mostly ignoring him, Mrs. Justice of the Peace walked past him, the other woman still trailing behind her. Mrs. Justice went to went to stand beside her husband, smiling a flat fishy smile. While the other woman seated herself at a piano and began sorting through the music on top of it.

"Elizabeth is lovely. She's waiting in the bedroom for the music to start. Every wedding has to have music." Mrs. Justice continued to smile her fishy smile at him.

The Justice looked up, nodding briefly at both women. "And a couple witnesses. Thanks for coming on short notice Madge. Son, you owe her $1.70 for playing for your wedding and serving as a witness."

 _$1.70, jus' for standin' there. An' signin' a piece a paper_. _Damn_. "Yes sir." A crease forming between his eyebrows, Daryl started to reach in his back pocket for his wallet. Until the Justice put out his hand, shaking his head, stilling him.

"It can wait. We're ready Madge." And the woman sitting at the piano started playing.

At the first note, Daryl turned to look down the short hall Beth and Mrs. Justice of the Peace had initially disappeared down. It only took a couple of notes for Beth to come out of one of the doors. In her polka dot Sunday dress, carrying a handful of pink flowers in her gloved hands. Her face half hidden behind some white, lacy doily that covered her eyes and nose. So all he could clearly see was her smile. That was enough to make him stare. _Damn, Beth. You're so… An' you're marryin' me._

It only took Beth three or eleven steps to reach him. His hand going out to grasp one of hers, then they both turned towards the Justice of the Peace, but they kept their eyes on each other. The Justice must have said something before he got to the vows, but the first actual words Daryl heard was the Justice saying his name and telling him he had to say "I do". _Damn straight I do._ So he did, without taking his eyes off Beth. Then, his mouth dry, his breath caught in his throat, he waited for her to say 'I do'. It took so long, Daryl thought he might pass out. But he didn't. He was still on his feet staring at Beth, who was staring back just as hard, when the Justice poked him in the arm and with a raised voice asked for the ring.

For some reason, the ring was in his pocket that was closest to Beth. Swallowing, he started mumbling about "It's in my pocket. I gotta…" Unwrapping his fingers from Beth's, he pulled his mama's ring from his pocket. Watching her face, as she looked down at the ring in his hand. Her eyes lighting up, he felt his lips stretch uncontrollably as she pulled her glove from her left hand. _What the hell's my face doin'._ Then he was pushing the ring on her finger. Looking up, their eyes met through the spaces in her improvised veil.

Mrs. Justice was clapping, and so was the lady at the piano, and the Justice was nudging him again. "Son, I said you can kiss the bride." _Bride. We did it. We're married_. His arms jerking, Daryl mostly ripped the doily from Beth's face and hair, before crushing her to himself. His mouth covering most of her face before finding her lips. Her hands inside his jacket, tugging on his shirt, wrapping around his neck. One of his large hands moving to cradle her neck, while his other arm wrapped nearly all the way around her tiny waist to grip her hip. Lifting her off her feet, they whispered "I love you" into each other's mouths and ears, both reluctant to let go

* * *

 **Wait. What just happened? They declared their love on Sunday and got married Tuesday? Hello!**

 **A/N $1.70 in 1954 equals $15.25 in 2017**

.

.

 **Thanks for reading. And please remember to leave a note in the box.**  
 **Until next Tuesday my friends, xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks** **so much for reading, following, favoring, and reviewing. I appreciate every bit of it! xoxo**

 **Moonshine Awards are open for voting at Ultimatebethylficlist website. This was nominated for Best Work in Progress, I also have stories nominated in a few other** **categories** **. So, thank you for nominating this, and don't forget to vote!**

 **Now, our favorite young couple is married! Time for the honeymoon.**

* * *

 _We got married._

The sound of the Justice of the Peace, his wife and Madge the piano player all clearing their throats, shuffling their feet, and making other kinds of noise finally intruded into what had seemed to be a private moment. Daryl loosened his grip enough to let Beth slide to her toes.

Both of them panting, they stepped apart long enough for Daryl to pull out his wallet and shove some money at the Justice of the Peace and Madge. While Beth picked up the lace doily she had worn as veil, passing it to Mrs. Justice of the Peace. Exchanging it for her peony bouquet, which was immediately flattened when she was hugged by both Mrs. Justice and Madge.

Minutes later, they were bursting through the front door, running for the truck. Beth sat up on her knees in the middle of the bench, watching as Daryl jogged around the front of the truck. He barely had his own door closed, when Beth had her arms around his neck. Both their faces flushed, breathing hard, his hands running up her sides. Beth attacked his mouth, and he liked it. A lot. His thumbs stretching to the sides and starting around the front of her polka dot dress, when she unexpectedly pulled away. Her mouth forming an O, before stretching into an eager smile.

Catching their breath, neither of them moving. Beth finally swallowed. Saying. "Well, Mr. Dixon, what do we do now?"

 _Mr. Dix… 'Cause she's…_ "I don't know, Mrs. Dixon. What do you wanna do?" _Start the honeymoon and get naked, say ya wanna get naked. I really wanna get naked with ya. Damn, we're married. We really did it. Married my Sweet Pea. Now we're allowed to be together everyday. An' your dad can't say shit._

Sitting back down on her heels, her hands wrapped around his upper arms, squeezing his biceps through his jacket. Chewing the edge of her bottom lip. "We should probably move. I just saw the Justice peeking out from behind the curtain at us. And… We told my daddy we were going to dinner. So…"

 _Dinner. Ain't as good as getting' naked._ "Yeah. Told him I was takin' ya to Patty Cakes. So, we'll…" His dick wilting.

"Get carry out. We don't have to go to Patty Cakes, or someplace fancy…" Her face flushing again, as the words tumbled out. "We can get carry out, and go to the park and, and…" Her mouth making that O again.

Sucking in a shaky breath, Daryl started the engine and slowly pulled away from the curb. _Damn I wanna… But you deserve better. More. Ain't gonna do this in the damn park. Or the truck. Or.._. "We ain't gettin' carry out. We only get married once. We're goin' to Patty Cakes and you're gonna get anything you want." _Long as it don't cost more than $4._ "And take our time eatin', Mrs. Dixon." _Not gonna rush nothin'. Well, maybe a little rush later. But jus' tonight._

Patty Cakes turned out to be a steak house. Standing inside the massive wood doors, they waited for a host to show them where to sit. Clinging to each other's hands, both of them half holding their breath, they tried to look around the dark-ish dining room. Beth quietly oohing over the table cloths and candles on the long communal tables. Squeezing Daryl's hand, whispering. "This is so fancy." While Daryl was silently trying to remember everything he'd ever heard about what to do in a fancy place. When the host arrived to seat them, Daryl told him they had just gotten married. Grinning at Beth, when the host seated them at a special, private booth in the corner. It had fresh flowers on the table and a curtain they could close. As Beth settled herself on the bench, Daryl tried focusing on what the host was saying. But, all he could see was Beth, with her lemony hair and white shoulders peeking out from under her good polka dot dress.

As the host walked away, their waiter arrived. Welcoming them, congratulating them on their marriage, and handing them both an open menu. Plus, a wine and drink list to Daryl. Explaining what the dinner specials were, and that he would give them a few minutes to make their selection. Then he was gone.

Daryl glanced down at his menu, realizing immediately that the prices were a little higher than he had expected. _Damn, good thing I brought extra_. Beth's elbow hitting him in the side. Tipping his head towards her, he found she was looking up at him, her menu laying flat on the table. "You see somethin' you want?"

Her lips pulling in at the corner. "No. I don't… Daryl, there aren't any prices on the menu."

Snorting, his lip curling up for a second. "Yeah, well there's prices on mine. Come here, Mrs. Dixon. We can both look at this one." And with one move, he had his arm around her pulling her into his side.

Her smile wide. "Yes sir, Mr. Dixon." And she was wiggling even closer to him.

Leaning over the menu together, they looked at every option. _I don't even know what half this stuff is. How'm I supposed to…_ "So, what do ya…"

"I don't know. It all looks… What do you want?" Her eyes wider than he'd ever seen them.

Nodding. His head beginning to pound. _Hell of a celebration. This is supposed to be fun. Gotta just… Pick somethin'_. "Alright, what was that special? Steak for two? How about that."

Beth wasn't looking at the menu anymore. Just him. "Okay." Her mouth slightly open, staring. "I love you, husband."

"Husband? That what we're goin' with now?" _That mean you want me to call you wife, instead a Sweet Pea._

Her head rubbing against his shoulder. "Mmmm. That's what I'm going with."

"Yeah, well… You're still my Sweet Pea. Wife. Nope, Sweet Pea. Maybe both." _Babbling, an only been married…_

Then the waiter was back at their table. Looking at Daryl, waiting for their order. Fumbling with his menu, Daryl managed to croak out an order for the Steak for Two. He even managed to answer every question the waiter threw at him, about how they wanted their steaks cooked, and sides and butter and sour cream and hell yeah they wanted to start with french onion soup. Oh, and a coke for Beth and a beer for himself. The whole time, he could feel the back of his shirt getting stickier and stickier from perspiration, and he really wanted two beers. But, more than that he wanted just be alone with his Sweet Pea, his wife. _Damn I'm married. We're married._ By the time the waiter had finished and was walking away, Daryl was pretty sure he was out of words.

He had barely recovered, sitting close to Beth. Getting drunk on the lemony smell of her hair. While she was whispering about something, looking around the restaurant, when the waiter reappeared. Opening a bottle of beer and pouring half into a chilled mug, with hardly any head on it, before setting both in front of him. Then disappeared.

 _What the_. "Don't worry, I'll get your…" Before Daryl could finish speaking, the host appeared at the side of the table, holding a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. "She didn't get her Coke."

Clearing his throat, the host waited for Daryl's words to fade. "We are honored that you have chosen to celebrate your marriage with us this evening. Patty Cakes would like to present you with this bottle of champagne. It is our gift to you."

Daryl glanced at Beth, her eyes darting between him and the host. Her mouth slightly open. He could feel her fingers tightening around the bottom edge of his jacket, working it between her thumb and index finger. Looking back up at the host, he straightened his shoulders. "My wife… Doesn't drink." _Ain't tellin' you she's only…_

With a flaccid smile, the host set the two glasses on the table and ignoring Daryl's words, he opened the bottle of champagne and filled both glasses half full. Setting the bottle on the table, he looked between them. "Again, congratulations and… Enjoy." Then turning on his heel, he walked away.

Her eyes wide, in a stage whisper Beth said, "Daryl." Her hand tugging on the edge of this jacket. "I can't…"

"Don't worry, Sweet Pea. I'll get your Coke." Squeezing Beth's shoulder, he pulled his arm free and started to chase down the host. With long strides through the crowded restaurant. Carefully avoiding slamming into another table or person or _what the hell am I doing here. Wish they'd a jus' brought her Coke._ The host seeming to get further and further away from him, until Daryl found himself rounding a corner and stumbling over his own feet to avoid slamming into his back. "Hey, um. She wants a…"

"Yes, a Coke." Fussing from behind his counter, the host's tone was dismissive

"What. Yeah." _Stuck up asshole. Actin' like he's better an' me, better an' us._

"And your honeymoon officially starts when you leave here?"

Dumbfounded by the host's comment, all Daryl could do to nod.

The host looked over the top of his glasses at him. His hands on the top of his counter. "Your wife looks very young. The first time a young woman is… Intimate, can be painful for her. The champagne will help her… Relax."

 _What. Painful_. "Yeah but, she's only…" _Damn, I don't wanna hurt my Sweet Pea_.

"Son," the host's eyebrows raising. " **You** can give your wife a drink. Now, if you'll excuse me." And he was pushing his way past Daryl to talk to another couple.

Daryl's steps were much slower as he made his way back to the table. Sliding in beside Beth, he pulled his lip up at the corner. Quickly pressing a kiss to her forehead. "They're gonna bring a Coke for ya. But, for now, why don't ya try the champagne?" With an encouraging nod, he dragged one of the glasses closer to her. Breaking into a full on grin when Beth picked up the glass, taking a big sip.

Nose wrinkling, from under her eyelashes, Beth smiled back at him. "Ooh, it's bubbly."

 _Said the first time is…_ "So, ya like it?" _Say yes, ya pry need to drink a couple._ With not much encouragement, he managed to get Beth to drink two glasses before their Steak for Two had even arrived. By the time they had finished their dinner, including a complementary tiny white cake, Beth had finished another glass of champagne. Becoming quite giggly and cuddly. Running her perfect little hand up the inside of his thigh, making him groan over his empty plate. Directing Daryl to close the privacy curtain, because she was "ready to start the honeymoon." But, of course he didn't. Even though he was really, really ready to start the honeymoon.

As soon as the leftovers were rolled up in a doggy bag, _ain't givin' that to a damn dog_. The waiter rang out their bill, which was way more than he thought it would be. Daryl carefully disentangled himself from Beth and slid out of the booth. Grabbing the doggy bag and half empty bottle of champagne with one hand, he held out his other for Beth. When she giggled and started to slide sideways in her seat, he leaned in. Wrapping an arm around her, he helped her to stand. Her arm sliding up under his jacket, most of the way around his waist. Her sweet lemony hair brushing his arm.

With short, jerky steps he directed them to the door. Determinedly not looking at any of the other diners, or the wait staff. Or anybody except the host, who gave him a knowing nod. _What the hell is he so happy about._ While Beth happily waved to the other dinner guests. Loudly announcing, "We jus' got married. I'm Mrs. Maryl Bixon. And we're gonna go…"

"Beth, shhh." Daryl felt his ears burn at the laugher that chased them to the door. Reaching the truck, it only took him a few seconds to hoist Beth into the front seat. _Sweet Pea, you're killin' me here._ Exhaling a heavy breath, he walked around the front and climbed in behind the steering wheel. Starting the engine, he was greeted with little lady snores from where Beth was already curled up on the seat. _Yeah, you're plenty relaxed now._ Fifteen minutes later, he was parking outside the Thunderbird Inn. With its bright flashing green and orange neon sign, and heated pool.

After a shake to Beth's shoulder, he ran a one finger along her jawline. "Hey sleepyhead. Wake up. We're at the motel. Come on Sweet Pea, time to wake up."

Beth shook her head once, before tipping her cheek into his hand, looking up at him. Stretching her arms, one reaching to drape around his neck. With a slurry whisper, "I love you, Daryl."

His eyes half closed, satisfied to just inhale her goodness for a moment. _I have a wife._ "Mmm. I love you, Sweet Pea." _An' when you're a little more sober, I'm gonna show how much._ "Come on, sit up. I'm gonna go in and register. Then you need to call your dad." _Or mom._

At the mention of her dad, Beth started flailing her arms and struggling to sit up. "Wait. What? Call my dad? Oh." One hand finally landing on the back of the seat, she was able—with a little help from Daryl—to pull herself up. Head swiveling, as she looked out the window at the motel. Then turning to look at him, eyes wide and unblinking. "Where are we?"

Rubbing her shoulder with his thumb, Daryl nuzzled into her hair for a moment. Then wiggled his finger at the front window. "We're at the Thunderbird Inn. We'll stay here tonight and go back in the morning. Soon as I get us checked in, you can call your mama and daddy an' tell 'em we got married an; we'll be back in time for…"

Leaning forward a bit, her head shaking, Beth started clawing at his arm. "I can't stay here, Daryl. I have to go home."

His eyebrows starting to work together. "Yeah, tomorrow. After…" _The honeymoon._

Pushing at his arm, trying to pull herself free, Beth started scooting towards the passenger door. "Daryl, I mean it. I have to go home. Tonight."

"Home?" _My basement apartment. That hell hole_. "But…. Merle's there now. You don't wanna go…"

"No, not…. not where you live. My home. The farm. I'm supposed to be home by nine, remember. Golly, I was so wrapped up in our wedding and, and dinner and I drank all that…. I have to go home." The pitch in her voice rising, her fingers tightening around his arm.

"We'll just call your folks and tell them we got married. We can stay here tonight, and still get back tomorrow in time for graduation." _I don't wanna go back yet. Wanna stay right here, with you._

"No, tonight. Daryl I graduate tomorrow and I can't miss it. It would break my mama's heart if I…" Her hands beginning to wring in her lap, a look of desperation on her face.

Daryl started the truck. _Honeymoon tomorrow. I can wait one more day. Then I have to tell him in person. Shit. But she'll be a high school graduate._ "Okay. Calm down we're goin' back. I'll get you there by nine, Sweet Pea. I promise." Sliding his arm around her waist, hugging her into his side, he carefully inched his way out of the lot. His thumb rubbing little circles along her ribcage. Until he felt the tension just under her skin begin to drain out. _That's right, you jus' relax._

With uneven breaths, Beth dug her head into his shoulder from a moment. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"Um hmm." _Skipping the honeymoon. For now. Damn._

"Maggie's coming on the bus tomorrow, with little Bobby. I haven't seen her in… Almost three years. I've never seen Bobby." Her voice sinking to soft whispers.

"Why so long?" _What the hell happened with that._

Beth held her left hand out in front of her, fingers spread, looking at the ring Daryl had put on her finger. "This is so pretty. Maggie got pregnant her senior year. Daddy was so mad he married her off to one of his buddies, who took her to Texas. Look how it sparkles. She hasn't been back since. Mmm." Her hand falling back into her lap, she twisted enough to press a soft kiss to Daryl's cheek. "I love you, husband."

His eyes focusing on the road in front of him. "Love you, Sweet Pea." _Was she afraid her daddy was gonna marry her off to one a his buddies? That why she married me?_ His hand tightening around her waist. _Don't matter, you're my wife._

Sniffing, Beth's head lolled against him. Her eyes closing, she let out a little sigh which was quickly followed by the start of her little lady snores. _That's right, you go ahead an' sleep._

An hour later, Daryl turned the truck onto the Greene's long gravel drive. Quietly exhaling from between gritted teeth, he pulled up in front of the big white farmhouse. Leaning down, he brushed a stray strand of hair back behind Beth's ear before pressing a kiss to her forehead. With a grunt, he started to pull his arm free, from where it was half trapped behind her, stopping when he caught sight of his mama's ring on Beth's hand. _Shit. Can't let her folks see that, not yet_. Grasping her left hand with both of his, Daryl started working the ring off her finger. "Come on, just lemme get this off ya before…"

Her arm abruptly jerking away from him, her hand clenching into a tight little fist against her chest. Her right hand wrapping around it. "Daryl. What… Why are you taking my wedding ring? Don't you…" Her eyes fluttering open, her voice was laced with confusion as she hugged her left hand close to herself.

His fingers caressed the side of her face. "I ain't takin' it. I was goin' put it in your purse, so your daddy wouldn't see it before…" Her sleepy smile winding around him, making him want to melt into her.

Slowly, Beth lowered her hands, and pulled off the ring. Carefully zipping it into the side pocket of her purse. Then sitting up, she started to scoot towards the passenger door. With a hop, Daryl jumped out of the truck and jogged around to the passenger side. Opening the door, he held out a hand to Beth his index finger up. "Wait." Then carefully he slid one arm under her knees and other around her waist. His lip pulling up at the sound of her giggles as he tucked her into his chest. Leaning down, he pressed their lips together, murmuring. "I'm gonna carry you over the threshold, Mrs. Dixon. And up to your bedroom. So you best fall back asleep."

Her giggles fading, Beth obediently closed her eyes. Her face resting against his chest, she whispered. "Yes sir, Mr. Dixon."

With Beth in his arms, Daryl started for the front porch. Before he reached the top of the steps, the screen door opened, and Mr. Greene walked outside. _Shit._ Sliding his hands in his pockets, Mr. Greene waited. Watching Daryl maneuver up the five steps to the top of the porch, before he stepped in front of the door. Blocking Daryl's entrance into the house.

"What's going on here?"

Daryl dipped his head, to avoid looking Mr. Greene in the eye. "She fell asleep in the truck on the way back."

Mr. Greene's eyes narrowed, he examined Daryl's face for a moment before looking down at Beth. Who, was giving a credible performance of sleeping. "You two smell like a brewery. You get my daughter drunk, boy?"

 _Boy. Who do you think you're callin' boy. You wasn't Beth's dad, I'd whoop your ass right now._ His arms tightening around her, Daryl cleared his throat. "No sir, I got her one glass a wine. To celebrate her graduation. That's all."

"Um hmm." With a low grumble, Mr. Greene opened the screen door. "Second door. Top of the stairs."

Walking through her bedroom door, Daryl's voice tied up in his throat at the sight of Beth's room. Beth's pink room. _No wonder she's so girly. All this pink's gonna make my dick fall off. Before we even..._ Then carefully laying her down on top of her pink comforter, he set her purse on the floor beside her. Glancing over his shoulder, Daryl gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Sweet Pea."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Greene were standing outside her door when he turned around. Mr. Greene scowling, with his arms crossed over his chest. While Mrs. Greene was quietly clucking as she squeezed past him to pull Beth's shoes off her.

"I'll uh, I'll be back for graduation. Tomorrow." And with that, Daryl was tripping down the stairs and out the front door.

* * *

 **Yay, they're married! But, no wedding night celebration beyond dinner and no telling Mr. and Mrs. Greene. What?**

.

.

 **Thanks for reading. And please remember to leave a note in the box.**  
 **Until next Tuesday my friends, xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks** **so much for reading, following, favoring, and reviewing. I appreciate every bit of it! xoxo**

 **Thanks to everyone who voted in the Moonshine Awards. My story - Opening Moves - won second place in humor! Check it out!**

 **And now, find a spot in the bleachers, I hope you brought a cushion, it's time for graduation. And then...**

* * *

Senior graduation was at 6:00 pm in the evening. Daryl hadn't talked to Beth all day, even though he had already taken the day off work. And hung around his basement hell hole apartment until mid day. Dialing her parents phone number and hanging up before it started to ring, a dozen times. Even heading out on his bike, towards the farm, three time. All three times, he circled back around to some shitty bar, to smoke and silently grouse about not seeing or talking to his wife. _My wife. I have a Wife_. Until, finally it was late enough for him to leave for the high school gym. _Ain't missin' her graduation_.

Walking into the gym, Daryl spotted the Greene's sitting half way up on one side of the bleachers. _Does she want me_ _to…_ As he debated what to do, Mrs. Greene stood and began waving at him. _Guess I am_. And he began working his way up the narrow stairs. Stopping at the end of the row they were sitting in.

With a happy smile, in her pearls and green checked skirt, Mrs. Greene continued to wave him towards them. Mr. Greene apparently didn't see him, or was intentionally ignoring him. Head down, making apologies to the people he was squeezing past, Daryl started down the row. Stopping when he reached a young woman, with brown hair. _Maggie, the sister_. Bouncing a dark haired toddler in her lap. _And her…_

Looking up, Maggie hesitantly started to smile. "You must be the wonderful Daryl that my sister can't stop talking about."

 _Can't stop…_ "Don't know about… You're Maggie. An' Bobby." _Straight black hair, narrow eyes, looks Korean. I wonder if that's why she ain't been back._

With a broad grin and a kiss to the top of her sons head, Maggie nodded. "That's right. Beth must have told you I was coming. While you were out on your…" Her eyes rolling good naturedly. "Big Date last night."

"Yeah." _Big date, hell we got married. I got a wife. I'm married to my Sweet Pea_. Daryl started feeling like he needed to sit down instead of hovering over them.

"Daryl." Mrs. Greene's voice breaking into his thoughts. "We saved room for you. Why don't you sit next to Margaret. And Bobby." Finishing with a sniff, her words becoming watery.

Squeezing in next to Maggie, Daryl forced the end of his lips up in something like a smile. Tugging on the bottom edge of his leather jacket for moment, he looked over at Bobby. Who promptly pulled his hair and stuck a sticky finger in his ear. Drawing a tiny snort from Daryl. With a glance at Maggie, he ran a calloused finger up the small boy's soft cheek. "Hey Sport. You're a… Good lookin' boy." _What do I say about her kid?_

His worries evaporated, when Maggie beamed at him. Shifting on the bleacher so Bobby couldn't reach him, she looked like she was going to say something to him, but the lights started to flash. Three times and the gym fell silent.

It was almost 7:30 pm before all fifty two graduating seniors had their diplomas. The graduation ceremony finally over, Daryl trailed behind the Greenes outside, to wait for Beth. Standing in the fading light on the edge of the parking lot, he watched Maggie and Mrs. Greene chase Bobby around the grass. Mr. Greene standing stiffly off to the side. Not talking to Maggie or Bobby. _She ain't been home in three years. What the hell's wrong with him_.

Taking a couple steps closer, he nudged Mr. Greene in the arm. "Why ain't you over there? With Maggie an' Bobby." _You asshole._

Mr. Greene's face was set, his frown almost as deep as when he had confronted Daryl at the end of the drive the very first time. "There are things you don't understand. Family matters."

Daryl nodded curtly. "I know that's your daughter. That ya ain't seen her for a while. An' that's your grandson. You oughtta talk to 'em." _Instead a tryin' to run 'em off._

"You don't know…" Instead of the harsh tone Daryl expected, Mr. Greene just sounded defensive. And beat down. Head bowed, Daryl watched him from under his lashes. As Herschel moved a little closer, then a little further away from where Maggie and Bobby were running around. Looking more and more uncomfortable, as if he wanted to go to them, but couldn't.

It was only a couple more minutes before Beth came bounding out. Her green graduation gown hanging over one arm, her diploma in hand. Going directly to Daryl, to hang on his arm. Looking up at him, her smile wide, eyes holding a certain longing. Whispering. "I missed you today."

Turning, Daryl shifted his body, placing himself between her and her family. To stare down at her. _Damn. Even more beautiful._ Inhaling deeply. _And ya smell like lemons an' sunshine an'.._. "Missed you more, Sweet Pea." _Just wanna take ya home. So we can be together._

Beth seemed to know what he was thinking. Her hand flying up, a finger to his lips. "Not yet. Please. Maggie's only going to be here a couple more days. After she…"

"There she is. Our High School Graduate!" Her voice sing song-y, Mrs. Greene, holding little Bobby in her arms, was bearing down on them. Maggie hurrying after her. With a wide, sweeping movement, Mrs. Greene was drawing both her daughters into a hug, with Bobby in the middle.

Glancing over his shoulder, Daryl spotted Mr. Greene still standing on the edge of the grass. His shoulders stiff. Not even trying to get close to where Maggie and Mrs. Greene were smother hugging Beth and Bobby. _That's what family's supposed to look like, not that shit you're doin'._

Eventually Maggie and Bobby were tucked into the back seat of Mr. Greene's old sedan, to head back to the farm, for an ice cream celebration. Beth was on the back of Daryl's bike, snuggled against his back. At the feel of her pressing against him, for a few moments, Daryl wasn't sure he was going to be able to drive. But, he recovered. Enough to decide to stop by the end of the drive for a few minutes of private time, before pulling all the way up to the house.

After bowls of homemade peach ice cream on the porch, the family gave Beth her presents. From her parents, a new Bible. At their instruction, she opened it to Jeremiah 29:11, which her parents had underlined. Blinking once to focus, Beth began reading. "For I know the plans I have for you, says the Lord, plans for welfare and not for evil, to give you a future and a hope." Flashing her parents a quick smile, "Thank you for my new Bible Daddy, Mama. I love it."

Then her mama was handing her an envelope. "This goes with it."

Her nose wrinkling, Beth slid a finger under the flap. Then pulled out a brand new $10 bill. "Oh Mama, you didn't have to…" And she was out of her seat, giving her mama a tight hug. While Annette murmured something about needing both a strong faith and a little seed money.

Sinking back into her chair, Maggie passed her a small, flat wrapped box. "I couldn't bring much on the bus. I hope you like it."

"You didn't have to bring me anything. Having you and Bobby here is the best present." Beth slid a finger under one end of the wrapping paper, which was quickly laying in scraps on the floor. Opening the small flat box, she found a hinged picture frame. With a picture of herself and Maggie as children on one side, and a picture of Maggie and Bobby on the other side. Wiping at the corner of her eye, Beth passed the frame to her mama. Then the sisters were out of their seats, hugging each other and Bobby. Both of them crying, Bobby pulling on his mama's hair. Saying "No cry mama. No cry."

Daryl waited until everyone was back in their seat, before he pulled a wrapped box from his pocket. "Here, I got ya…" _Gonna think this is corny. Specially now. We're married. But she's here. Just temporary, gotta get a home to take her to._ "What?" So lost in thought, he missed what Beth had started to say.

Beth looked at the thin, rectangular box. Wrapped in brown paper from the market, and a whole roll of scotch tape. Her voice low, cautious. "I said, I'm going to open it now. Is that okay?"

"Yeah." _What she think is in there_. "I want you to." _She think I'm gonna do something to give us away._ Leaning forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees, Daryl nodded at Beth. His eyebrows raising, trying to encourage her.

Swallowing, she flashed a forced smile at her family and started tearing into the package. A ball of tape forming in her hand, before she was able to rip the brown paper off. Revealing a sparkly white box, with the name Pot of Gold Jewelers in gold script across the top. Breathing out a breathy "Oh, Daryl." She looked over at him. Their eyes meeting, his lip pulling up at the end.

Scooting forward in his chair. "Go on, open it." _You're gonna like it. Hope you're gonna like it._

"Yes, I'd like to see what's in that box." Mr. Greene intoned.

 _I bet you would ole man._

Mrs. Greene and Maggie both leaned forward, just a bit. Their chins up, half holding their breath, waiting to see.

Her fingers curling around the edges, Beth careful opened the box. Angling the lid so she was the first to see what was inside. Her mouth forming an O, she dropped the lid to the floor. "Daryl, it's beautiful. Look Mama, a charm bracelet. With a music note on it."

Mrs. Greene and Maggie were both out of their chairs, crowding around Beth, looking at the silver charm bracelet. Murmuring words like "beautiful" and "delicate". Maggie was the first to look over at Daryl, nodding her approval with a closed, satisfied smile. At Mrs. Greene's urging, Mr. Greene grunted and moved a little closer. While he was looking at the bracelet, Mrs. Greene was moving in to pat Daryl's shoulder. Who was careful not to pull away from her. _Whew, glad she didn't try an' hug me._

"That's a very nice gift you gave Elizabeth. You know, you didn't have to get her anything." Mrs. Greene's smile was all kinds of warm.

"Yes he did." Beth's protest drawing snickers from Maggie. And an indulgent smile from Mr. Greene.

"Yeah." _I sorta did. She's my wife. Damn, I got a wife._ Glancing back to Beth, willing her look at him. _When we gonna tell 'em, Sweet Pea. I want everybody to know, you're mine. An' I'm yours. Forever._ Then Beth's arms were threading around his shoulders.

At her first step towards him, he was out of his chair, to catch her when she half flung herself at him. Arms around his shoulders, the charm bracelet on her left wrist. The music note hanging right above where her wedding ring should be.

Hugging her, only half as tight as usual, she still managed to get close enough to whisper near his ear. "I love it, and I love you."

"Me too." He managed to quietly croak. _An' I wanna tell everybody._

Too soon, Mr. Greene was announcing it was late and perhaps Daryl could stop back Saturday afternoon. After Margaret and Bobby left. Daryl said good-bye to the rest of the family, then headed for the door. His large hand swallowing Beth's smaller one, she walked all the way out to his bike with him.

Safely out of earshot, the porch light off, Daryl nuzzled into Beth's hair. Hands at his sides, holding both her hands in his. "I love ya, Pea."

"Mmm. Pee, huh." He could feel Beth's warm breath on his neck. "I'm not sure I want to be called something you..."

"Pea, from Sweet Pea. Silly." Shuffling a little to look down at her. "So, when we gonna tell 'em, Beth. Tomorrow?"

Her fingers tightening around his, she sadly shook her head. "Yes. No. I don't know. After Maggie and Bobby leave. Is that…"

"Damn, Beth. That's another three days. I want my wife." _Ain't beggin' ya to come with me._

The color draining from her face. "And I want to be with you, husband. I love you so much it hurts. But daddy is going to have a conniption fit when he finds out. Maggie's only going to be here a few more days, and who knows how long it will be before I get to see her again. Please."

 _Damn. Another three days. Well, two an' a half. Guess if that makes it easier for her_. Exhaling heavily, Daryl half nodded. "Alright. I'm gonna find us an apartment tomorrow. So as soon as they leave, we can…" _Go home. Together_.

"You aren't coming back?" Her voice desperate, fingers closing on the edge of his jacket. Using it to pull herself up on her tiptoes. Lightly rubbing her nose against his.

 _A course I'm coming back. Can't stay away_. "No. Your daddy doesn't want me to come back while Maggie's here. Wants some family time, I guess." _An' I ain't keen on gettin' shot_. With a glance towards the house, the porch light was still out, and the long front windows were dark. _Hmm. They're either in the kitchen or he's watchin' us through them windows. Guessin' kitchen._ His arms tightening around her, one large hand cupping the back of her neck. He kissed his wife good night. And good-bye for two long days.

~.~

 _Hate this. How'm I supposed to know what she likes. Where she wants to live. But, I gotta find a place for her. For us_. After work on Thursday, Daryl grabbed a quick shower then headed to the center of town. Slowly circling every block, looking for For Rent signs in the little upstairs apartments and twinplexes. Trying to find something cheap and nice and close to the only mechanic shop in town. And the bank and the market and the diner. Well, maybe not the diner, but definitely the five n dime.

After tramping through two twinplexes, one duplex, and three upstairs apartments, he finally found the perfect place. He was ready to give up, every place he had found was either too expensive or too run down. If he could pay the rent, it was a dump. And if it was decent, it would take more than his paycheck. And he wasn't gonna have his wife working. At 8:30, he ran in the five n dime for a pack of smokes, and while he was standing at the counter, he noticed a woman unlock a door way over on the side wall and disappear inside.

"Yeah, gimme a couple packs a Winstons." Leaning on the counter, he pointed to the door. "What's that door for over there? That a storage room? Or…" _Why didn't I ever see that door before_.

With a grunt the clerk slid two packs of Winstons across the counter. "That goes to the apartments upstairs. That'll be 48 cents."

 _I thought I found every place around_. Digging in his front pocket, Daryl pulled out a couple of quarters. "Apartments huh. I'm lookin' for a new place. Any vacancies?" Ten minutes later, Daryl was walking around the inside of a small furnished efficiency apartment over the five n dime.

The kitchen area was small but clean, with a square red formica table, and four chairs. The stove had two ovens, side by side. A bread oven and a regular oven. _Beth'll like that_. And in the main room, a sofa, a couple chairs, and a Murphy bed. _For me an' my wife_. But the best part was the bathroom. A private bathroom, they didn't have to share. With new pink tile and black accents. _Oh, she's gonna like that._

The building owner was so happy to find a prospective renter, he dropped the rent to just $47 a month. Including utilities. After a couple moments of consideration, Daryl agreed. _Can't expect her to live with Merle. I told her I'd get a place, now we got one. No reason not to tell 'em now._

Heading back to the basement hell hole apartment he shared with Merle, he debated what he was going to tell his brother. _Can't just throw his ass out. But, without me he can't pay the rent. Even for that hell hole. Maybe he's got a friend he can bunk in with._

Turned out, Merle was pleased as punch. "Well, hot damn! You really did it! Gone and got yourself married." Slapping his thigh, then punching Daryl's arm way harder than Daryl would have liked. Merle pulled a bottle of Jack Daniels and a couple jelly jars from the cupboard. Pouring a shot in each jelly jar. Cackling. "I bet that sweet things been carrying your balls in her bag for weeks now."

 _Dumbass._ "She can carry 'em anywhere she wants." Downing his shot, Daryl held out his glass for a refill. "Now I got that apartment, I can't keep payin' for this place."

Downing his third shot, Merle opened a couple beers. Sliding one across the counter to Daryl. "Don't worry about me lil' brother. I don't mind where we live. Long as it's got a couch, an' your sweet thing don't mind me bringin' home… Guests."

Beer shooting out of his nose, Daryl coughed and sputtered at Merle's suggestion that he would be moving into the efficiency with him. And Beth. Slamming his beer bottle on the counter, he wiped at his nose with the back of his hand. Blinking back the water that threatened his eyes. "You ain't goin' with me Merle. You can't…"

Leaning back on his heel, one hand hanging onto the edge of the counter, Merle's chin sank. "Sure I can. I always do." With a curt nod, bottom lip pulling his whole face down in a frown, Merle scratched through his crew cut.

Shaking his head twice, Daryl stuck both his hands in his pockets. "Not this time. I'm married now. You can't be livin' with us. Ya can stay here until the end a the month, but then ya gotta find some other place to be. Or get a job. You could…" _Damn Merle, ya ain't movin' in with me an' Beth_. "Ya got three weeks, man. Figure it out." His head starting to hurt, he spun on his heel and headed for his bedroom. Locking the door behind him. Grabbing the pillow against his chest, wishing it was Beth, he stretched out on his bed. To hump his pillow.

~.~

Friday dragged. Daryl was planning on calling Beth Saturday noon, to see when Maggie and Bobby would be on the bus headed home. But, he couldn't stand it. After sucking down two beers after work, he decided to give Beth a quick call. Just to say hi and hear the sound of her voice. Not interfere with whatever she was doing with Maggie. But, they wanted some time away from her parents listening ears, and were leaving Bobby with their mama while they came into town to hang out at the diner. And would he pleeeease come to the diner. She missed him so much. How could he say no to that.

An hour later, in fresh clothes, Daryl was sitting in the booth in front of the big window at the diner. Smoking his second cigarette down to the filter. When the diner door opened, and Beth and Maggie came in. Arm in arm, both of them giggling.

Jumping from the booth, Daryl stood up just in time to catch Beth as she hurried forward. Throwing herself against him. He buried his hands in her hair, and at her waist, pulling her even closer. Beth murmured into his chest. "I miss you so much."

Spit rattling in the back of his throat, all Daryl could rattle out was a low growl of "Uh mmm too." _Damn, Beth. I need you. Two days is too long._

Aggressively clearing her throat, Maggie grabbed a chair at the closest table and started shaking it. The wooden legs bouncing and scrapping on the linoleum. "Okay, that's enough you two."

With a sigh, Beth pulled herself away from Daryl's arms. Looking around, she pointed to a back booth that wasn't in front of a window. "There. Let's sit back there." And Daryl was following Maggie, who was following Beth to the windowless booth.

Beth and Maggie slid in first, across from each other, Beth looking up at Daryl. Patting the seat beside herself. Her smile anxious. Until Daryl was snugging her into his side, lightly kissing her.

Maggie rolled her head back between her shoulder blades. Her hands flat against the top of the booth. "Ohh." Then looking across at Daryl and Beth, her eyes darting between the two of them. "It's so good to get away for a few minutes, not have to watch everything I say."

With one hand worrying the edge of his jacket, Beth glanced up at Daryl, again. "So, what's it really like. You know, being married. Not what you tell mama and daddy, but…"

Smiling a nervous, I don't know if I can trust him, smile at Daryl, Maggie focused her attention back on Beth. "I'd rather talk about you."

Daryl could feel Beth's shoulder tensing against his side, her fingers twisting the bottom edge of his jacket. With a low, throaty rumble, he nuzzled into her hair. His hand tightening on her shoulder. _It's okay Sweet Pea_.

Inhaling, Beth's fingers relaxed to rest on his thigh. "Why? Aren't you happy being…"

Shrugging, Maggie glanced at both them before focusing on Beth. "I know how I am. I want to know what's going on with You Two. Just how serious is this?"

 _How'd she know. Wait, no. She don't know, does she._ Clearing his throat, Daryl looked down at Beth. Who stared up at him for a brief moment before looking back at her sister. A happy smile spreading across her face.

"Actually." Leaning forward, Beth folded her hands on the table in front of her. Wiggling a bit in her seat. All three silently waiting as the waitress set sodas in front of them. Then, "We're… Going to get married."

Exhaling quietly, Daryl felt a bead of sweat making its way down the side of his face. His arm tightening around Beth's shoulders. _Can't tell her first, can we. Damn, I wish they all knew._

"Married! Oh, that's so exciting. When? Wait. Where's your ring? Daryl, did you cheap out and not get my sister a ring?" Maggie's voice changing from an excited squeal to amused indignation. "And, I thought you just met like two months ago. Isn't this sort of quick?"

"What? I uh…" Startled, Daryl looked at Beth then back to Maggie. _I'll get her anything she wants, what the hell ya talkin' about. A ring. I gave her a ring. Gave her my ma's ring_.

"Daryl gave me something better than a ring." Beth's fingers going to the collar of her little blouse, she fished out the metal ball chain with Daryl's dog tags. Holding them out for Maggie to see. "He gave me…"

"Ooh." Maggie's fingers slowly reaching across the booth, to rub the dog tags between her thumb and index finger. "Beth. This is… You might as well be… I mean…" Chatty Maggie uncharacteristically stumbling over her words. "Does Daddy know? Or Mama?"

 _No, but I'm ready to tell 'em. Maybe we tell her first an' then go look at…_

Shaking her head, Beth pulled the dog tags free and tucked them back inside her blouse. "No. Nobody knows. Except you. And you can't tell."

Nodding, Maggie tucked one hand back in her lap and took a long sip of her soda. Looking up, her lips pursed, she gave Daryl a hard look before turning her attention back to Beth.

"So, what's it like being married." Eyes wide Beth leaned across the table. Her voice dropping to little more than a whisper.

Snorting to himself, Daryl eyed Maggie. _Little late to be worryin' about that now, Pea._ Waiting to hear what Maggie had to say. His eyes narrowing. _Best not scare her._

With a half-hearted shrug, Maggie's smile disappeared. "It's okay."

"Just okay?" Beth's shoulders sagging.

 _Wait. Married her off to his friend, who quick took her out a town…_ "He don't…" _Better not be hurtin' her. Is that why she ain't come back in so long_. _Maybe he won't let her out._

"Abraham is a good man, he's a good provider. As long as the house is neat, the beer is cold, and dinner is on the table when he gets home, he's happy. But, I don't love him. And he doesn't love me. So…" The more she talked, the sadder she looked.

Satisfied that whatever old guy Mr. Greene married her off to wasn't beating her, Daryl settled back in his seat. Wishing he was invisible, or at least deaf, instead of having to hear how unhappy Maggie was.

"What about…" Beth's voice gentle, as she verbally prodded her sister.

Maggie stretched her neck, leveling her chin. "He's good with Bobby. He knew when we got married. And, he doesn't mind that he's… Adopting War Babies is popular there, and there's a lot of turnover on base, so most people assume…." Her voice firm, protective, as she spoke about her son.

"That's good, but…" Beth glanced up at Daryl, before leaning low over the top of the table towards Maggie. Her voice sinking. "But what about, you know. Physical stuff. Like…" Her hand scratching up the inside of Daryl's leg. Making him catch his breath and shift in his seat.

"Oh, that." And her sad voice was back, only worse. "He isn't demanding. Once or twice a week is all. Mostly I just think of England and wait for him to be done." Then, her eyes sparking, looking past Beth. "Now with Glenn…"

 _I can't listen to this._ Clearing his throat, Daryl pulled his arm from Beth's shoulders and started patting his pocket with his cigarettes. Scooting to the edge of the bench he stood up. "I'm gonna get a smoke. Outside." _Far from this conversation_. "I'll be back. You go on, an'…" _Finish talkin' about sex with Glenn an' that guy that makes ya think a England. An' whoever else there is._

Outside, leaning against the brick side of the diner, Daryl chain smoked three cigarettes before going back inside. Trying not to think about what his wife, _damn I have a wife_ , and her sister were talking about. Stepping inside the diner, he spotted Maggie and Beth sitting side by side in the back booth. Facing the door, but looking at each other. Giggling. _They still talkin' about…_ As he made his way towards the booth, Beth looked up him. Their eyes meeting, her smile spread and her cheeks reddened. _Damn, they were talkin' about… What the hell Maggie tell her. What'd Beth say about… Us._

Before he reached the booth, Maggie and Beth were both on their feet. Beth on her tip toes, dancing down the aisle towards him. Jumping on him, grabbing him up in a tight hug. He could feel how hot her face was through his tee. Maggie sashaying behind her, hands in her pockets. Wearing a wicked grin.

 _What she know?_ Ignoring Maggie and the stares of the people in the surrounding booths, Daryl let his hands circle Beth's back. Leaving a trail of wet kisses across her forehead, down her cheek. As he murmured "love you, Pea" against the side of her face. _One more day, Maggie leaves an' we tell everybody_.

* * *

 **I know, we're still not there. But we are going in the right direction!**

 **A/N – In 1954 $10 was equivalent to $90 in 2017. And the new apartment at $47 would cost $421 in 2017.  
** **A murphy-bed is a pull down bed that is stored vertically against the wall or inside a cabinet.  
** **Small efficiency apartments, over a business, were common. Frequently they came with a murphy-bed built into the wall. And, two apartments would share one bathroom.  
** **People did not spend money on drinking glasses. Instead, Welch's 10 oz. jelly was sold in a drinking glass. Frequently decorated with popular cartoon characters.**

 **Interracial marriages were illegal in Georgia, and most of the South, until 1967.**

 **Scripture is from the Revised Standard Version, which was published in 1952.**

.

.

 **Thanks for reading. And please remember to leave a note in the box.**  
 **Until next Tuesday my friends, xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks** **so much for reading, following, favoring, and reviewing. I appreciate every bit of it! xoxo**

 **Let's turn on the stove, make some Jiffy Pop and check in with our favorite couple.**

* * *

Carefully not watching the clock, Daryl spent most of Saturday adjusting the timing on his bike and yelling at Merle. Having talked to Beth Friday night, and assuring her that he didn't need to go with her and her family to see Maggie and little Bobby off. Instead, she should enjoy her time with her sister without him. And he would come out late Saturday afternoon. When after Maggie and Bobby were gone. _To get my wife. An' take her home._

Their bus was scheduled to pull out at 4:30 pm, at 5:30 pm he was pulling up in front of the Greene family farm house. There was no one in sight. Not even Trixie. Revving his bike a little, just enough to make some noise, he stared at the house. Waiting to see who would come outside. Still, no one. _What the hell. Maybe they ain't home yet_. Grunting, he slid from his bike, hanging his helmet on the handlebars. Then started for the house.

Reaching the top of the porch, he raised one hand. Patting the pocket where his smokes were, he curled his fingers to bang on the front door. Before he could knock, the heavy door opened a couple inches and Beth squeezed out. Burying her face in his chest, her fingers clinging to the edges of his jacket, molding herself to him for a few seconds. _Somethin's wrong. Did Daddy find out an' threaten to lock ya away._ Then, without a word or a look, she was walking away. Her hand tugging on his, as he obediently followed her down the porch steps and across the grass. Until they reached the big pecan tree on the far side of the yard.

With a soft huff, Beth sank down, her legs folded in front of her. She waited for Daryl to get comfortable in the grass. Before she leaned into him. Her head still down. _What the hell's wrong, my Sweet Pea don't even wanna look at me. Somethin' bad must a happened._

Her voice thin, reedy. "Can I…"

With a smooth move, Daryl pulled her into his lap. "Ain't gotta ask." His arms winding around her shoulders and waist. Making little raspy cooing noises into her hair. "Come on, come on, come on." _Whatever ya need_. Until she was inside his jacket, nested against him. His own heart clenching at how defeated she seemed.

"What's goin' on? Somethin' happen to Maggie? Or Bobby? Or…" _You._

Sniffing, Beth raised her head. A sad, frightened look on her face. "Oh Daryl. It was awful. We took Maggie and Bobby to catch their bus right after lunch. When they got on, my mama started crying. Right there in the station. She cried in the car all the way home. When we got here, her and my daddy had a terrible fight. They were both yelling. Mama was crying. Finally, she threw a slipper at him and ran upstairs. Then Daddy started crying." Pausing to pull her arms free from where they were trapped against him, she tightened them around his back. Her face digging into the crook where his neck and shoulder met. Until he could feel her warm breath on his skin. After a long few seconds she looked up at him, their eyes meeting. "Daryl, I've never seen my daddy cry before. I've barely ever heard either of them raise their voice."

 _Your daddy ain't gotta raise his voice._ His fingers rubbing against her back and shoulder blades. "Your mama's cryin'?" _An' your daddy._ "What are they fightin' about?" _Know it ain't none a my business, except it's hurtin' you. So, it is my business._

Giving him one more quick squeeze, she slid off his lap. Wiggling around, until she was sitting cross legged, across from him. Hands in her lap, her fingers picking at the grass. "Mama blames Daddy for Maggie leaving."

"Yeah?" _At least your old man ain't crawlin' up my ass for a change._ "Wasn't that always the plan?"

"Maggie told Mama she wanted to get a divorce and come home. Mama said yes, then Daddy said no. Now, Maggie's gone again, Mama's upstairs crying and Daddy's in the parlor. Crying."

 _Looks like we ain't tellin' 'em we're married today. Got enough shit goin' on. Maybe I jus' knock his head against the wall. Asshole, not stickin' up for his daughter._ "Sweet Pea, I…" _Don't know what to say to you. How do I make this better._ "Come here." And he was pulling her close. Both of them sighing as Beth wormed her way back into his lap. Daryl's nose in her hair, listening as she started humming. _That's our song_. Then slowly began rocking them both back and forth. Trying to comfort her, actually he just really liked having her close. _Damn, Sweet Pea. It feels so good to hold ya like this. I want ya with me all the time._

"Bet you didn't eat today, with Maggie getting' ready to leave an' all. Why don't you go grab a sweater an' we'll go to the diner. You'll feel better after ya eat." _Then I'll take to ya home, so ya don't have to listen to this shit for a while. Maybe we let Maggie an' Bobby come live with us. In a few months._ "Then I'll show ya the apartment I found for us."

At the mention of the apartment, Beth seemed to perk up. Lifting her head to look him in the eye. "You found us an apartment? Where? Can we go see that first? Are you already moved in? Oh Daryl." And she was hugging him, again.

 _That's my Sweet Pea._ "It's over the five n dime. It's real nice. Go on, get your sweater an' why don't ya stick some stuff in a bag. We can start moving in." _You're my wife. I want ya there with me._ Still holding her in his lap, his hand slid down her back near her behind. Which was enough for his jeans to start getting uncomfortable. _Damn_ _I miss you._

With a soft kiss, that ended way too quick, Beth was running across the scrubby grass towards the house. When she disappeared inside, Daryl flopped down on his back. Arms outstretched at each side. _Married a week. An' nobody knows it. We ain't had a honeymoon. An' my Sweet Pea is still livin' with her folks. Damn. I want my wife. Want everybody to know you're my wife._

~.~

There was never much eating when they went to the diner. Even when they went at dinner time. Instead, it ended up being mostly talking and staring and his Sweet Pea wiggling and giggling in her seat, which made him need to shift in his own seat. _Damn._ Until he was ready to just throw her over his shoulder and carry her out.

Soon enough they were headed for the five n dime, so Daryl could show her their apartment. Their first home together.

Instead of walking or grabbing a parking spot out front, Daryl pulled around to the small lot in back. Carrying Beth's little bag in one hand, Daryl held her other hand tight as they walked past the back entrance to the five n dime. Down to the narrow alley between the five n dime and the feedstore. Tripping along behind him, Beth clutched her purse to her chest, her eyes wide as she looked around the alley.

"I don't think I've ever been through here. I mean, I've gone in the back door before, but mostly we always parked out front. Or down the street and walked. Is this…" Her voice tinged with uncertainty.

"It's safe." _Especially when you're with me. 'Sides,_ _nobody would dare bother my wife, 'cept maybe Merle. An' I'll pound him into next week if he so much as looks at ya. We jus' gotta tell everybody you're mine._ "I don't expect ya to come in this way. But I wanted ya to see where this door is, in case the five n dime is closed." Stopping in front of a windowless, forbidding looking metal door, with peeling paint and a heavy looking lock. Daryl dropped Beth's hand, to fish in his pocket for the keys. His lip pulling up at the feel of her pressing in against his back. A couple seconds passed, while he jiggled the large key in the lock, then with a push of his shoulder the door swung open.

Stepping into the entrance Daryl glanced back at Beth. Who was still pressing up against his back. Her head was tipped up as she looked around. Briefly, his eyes skimmed over what she was seeing, trying to imagine what she was thinking. Looking first at the matching door opposite the one they came in. Then, at the steep stairs, the round wooden handrails, and single bare bulb hanging from the ceiling.

"Daryl, are you sure…" Her eyes looking everywhere except at him.

Giving her a quick one arm hug, he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. _This does look pretty shitty_. "Just give it a chance. Okay. If you don't like it, I'll keep lookin'." _Or maybe we can look together._ Then, pushing on the outside door until he heard the lock click, he started up the stairs."Come on."

Standing on the landing at the top of the stairs, there were three doors. Daryl pointed to a green door with the number 2 on it, and a peep hole to look out. "See here, number 2 is ours. If You like it, it's ours." _Hope ya like it, I paid for the first two months._

Nodding, Beth closed her hand around his arm. Waiting, while he unlocked and swung the door open. When the door lightly bumped the wall behind it, Daryl reached around the edge of the doorframe to flick on the overhead light. His tall frame preventing Beth from really seeing inside. Swinging around to face her, he stretched his arm across the doorframe, holding her back. "Where's your ring? Before you go in, ya gotta have your ring on."

"Daryl." Eyes rolling, Beth opened her purse. Extracting her wedding ring from the side pocket. Their eyes meeting, she let Daryl slide it back on her finger. "Oh." Erupting in giggles as he slid an arm behind her back and under her knees, scooping her up. Her arms settling around his shoulders.

With a grunt Daryl pulled her into his chest. "We're home, Mrs. Dixon." _Finally._ Carrying her inside the apartment, he covered her face with wet kisses. Her fresh lemony scent filling his nose, making him crazy. His lips twitching at the sound of her little gasps, her fingers twisting in his hair and around the edge of his jacket. As she searched for his mouth with hers.

Coming to a stop in the middle of the room, Daryl tasted the sweetness that was clinging to the corners of her mouth. _Could kiss you forever_. Holding her to himself, kissing her until his back and legs were aching. His hand moving to brush the side of her breast, causing him to jerk back for moment, catching his breath sharply. _Damn, Pea. You're my wife. We should be doin' this everyday_. Nipping at the corner of her mouth, he kissed her until the muscles in his arms began to revolt, and he was afraid he was going to drop her. He kissed her until his eyes felt like they were going to roll back in his head, and they were both breathlessly staring into each other. Then he slowly let her down, making sure she was steady on her feet. And he was steady on his. His arms holding her close, her hands inside his jacket.

His voice hoarse. "Miss ya so much. Feel like I've hardly seen ya since we got married." Pulling the band from her hair, releasing it from its ponytail to slip through his fingers. _So damn soft_. Watching as it fell around her shoulders to frame her face. His eyes straying from her face, to her chest and tiny waist. Before seeking out her bottomless blue eyes, again.

Beth swallowed, then wiped one finger along her lower lip. "I miss you, too. Husband." One hand still inside his jacket. Lightly scratching along his chest, against his dark tee.

A long minute passed, as they silently stood together. _Could stand here all day with ya_. _Mmm. Be better with no clothes. Then we wouldn't be standin'. Or we could be standin'. Or… Damn, I need you. What the hell's wrong with me, jus' gonna show her our place. OUR place. An' then we can…_ Swallowing hard. His hands suddenly feeling itchy, like they wanted to attack her little white blouse and then keep on going, he pulled away. Wiping his sweaty palms on the back of his jeans. "Come on, I'll show ya…"

"Everything. I want to see everything." Beth breathed out, reaching to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. Turning on her heel, she headed for the little red dining table. Laying her purse on it, she looked back at Daryl. A smile growing across her face. "You just going to stand there, Husband."

At the sound of her voice, Daryl's feet started shuffling towards the table. On auto pilot, he laid her bag next to her purse. _Husband, called me husband. I got a wife. Kinda. How'd that happen._ "So, this is the… This is… Kitchen, this is the kitchen. The stove…" Before he could get the words out, Beth was already running her fingers along the top of the Formica counters, turning on the water in the little sink, and oohing over the stoves' two ovens. Her nose wrinkling slightly as she looked inside.

"Well, they need a good cleaning, but I can take care of that." Then she was opening every cupboard. Pulling out the jelly jar glasses and colorful Melmac plates. "Confetti! This is my favorite pattern." Waving Daryl over to help with the cupboards that were too high for her to see inside _._ Fussing over the refrigerator, clucking her tongue at the half empty carton of spoiled milk and eggs that the previous tenants had left. Finding a couple worn dishtowels and a potholder in a drawer next to the stove. Finally turning, to fall into another embrace. "Oh Daryl. It's perfect."

"Ya hardly seen anything." _Haven't even shown ya the best part_. "Come on." Shoving the cheap fork and spoon she was holding back in the drawer, he led her through the main room. Not stopping when she started oohing over the brown and yellow studio sofa and matching chairs. And pointing at the small black and white TV on the little stand. Instead going directly to the bathroom. Their private bathroom they didn't have to share with anyone. With its pink and black tile and deep tub, with a shower. _She's really gonna like this._ And she did.

Stepping inside, her head was turning, and her mouth was moving but no sounds were coming out. Until, "How did you… Pink is my absolute favorite color. I love it. Almost as much as I love you."

"Umm." His arms snaking around her waist, Daryl nuzzled into her hair. Her back against his chest. "Love it as much as ya love me, huh." His groin bumping up against her behind, waking up his dick. Again. _What'd Maggie say, think a England. Damn, England feels good. Can't be so close. Yet._ With Beth leaning back against him, he tried shuffling away.

The more he tried to move away, the harder Beth pressed up against him. _Ya gotta feel that, know what ya do to me._ Her hands closing over his hands, her head back against his shoulder. "Well." Half laughing, her voice light. "Maybe not as much as I love you, but I like it a lot."

 _England._ "Got one more thing to…" Taking a big step backwards, Daryl encouraged Beth to turn around and face him. Which she did, reluctantly. Her smile soft, questioning.

"That's right. I didn't see a bed. Or another room. Where are we supposed to sleep?" Her neck craning, she tried looking around him into the main room.

 _Ain't just gonna be sleepin'._ Daryl quickly crossed the main room. Easily moving the cheap kidney shaped coffee table in front the brown and yellow studio sofa to the side. With a glance back at Beth, who was slowly walking towards him, he stepped up to what looked like a cabinet build into the wall. "Watch this." Grasping the cabinet's center handles, he gave them an easy pull and a bed started to come down from inside the wall.

Glancing back at Beth, her mouth was part way open. Then she was smiling again. Watching him set the bed down flat. _Damn. Ain't got nothin' on it. I shoulda checked. Thought that was part a bein' furnished._

"So, what do ya…"

"It's the first murphy-bed I've ever seen." Crossing the room, she sat on the side of the mattress. Hands at her sides, bouncing lightly. Looking over her shoulders at the mattress, then back up at Daryl. "Is it hard to take down, or…"

Sinking to sit next to her, his arm circling her waist, Daryl pulled her close. His nose brushing along the side of her face. "I love ya, Pea." _An' want ya here with me. All the time._ Then her lips were pressing against his. Her hands were inside his jacket, moving up his chest. _Damn, Pea. Gonna get me all wound up. Again._ His dick was already starting to salute, when Beth pulled free from his grasp. Moving away from him. _Wait, what._ Almost before he could get his eyes open, she was straddling his lap. His stomach doing that rumble thing, which had nothing to do with being hungry. And left him breathing hard. Then she was pushing back on his jacket, until it was laying on the bed behind him. With one of his hands still trapped in the sleeve.

His jacket off, Beth leaned back. Her eyes the darkest blue he had ever seen them, and her breathing ragged, she started fumbling with the buttons on her little white blouse.

Daryl squeezed this thighs together, which his dick ignored. Gritting his teeth together, he yanked his hand free from his jacket sleeve, to grab both sides of her waist. _Breathe, breathe. Stop thinkin' with your dick_. Carefully holding her away from him. Watching. _Be so easy to… No, not like this. No sheets, no pillows. You deserve better. I want better._ Catching a glimpse of her white bra, as her blouse started to fall open. _Damn, you're beautiful. Maybe…_

His voice low and rough. "Stop Beth. Ya gotta stop." _Unless ya don't wanna stop. Maybe… No, we can't, well we could. But, I want it to be better than this._ His hands closing around her hands, pulling them from where they were still working at the buttons on her blouse. "Said stop."

Catching her breath, the start of a frown briefly crossing her face before dissolving into a wide smile. "You're right." And she was sliding off his lap. Holding her blouse closed, she was lightly tripping across the room to the red Formica table. Where her bag and purse were laying. Softly singing.

" _Only you and you alone can thrill me like you do  
_ _and fill my heart with love for only you."_

Bag in hand, Beth turned back and started towards the bathroom. Giggling, her cheeks turning a soft pink. "I'll be right back."

Daryl rubbed his hands along the outside of his thighs, hard. Then gave them a couple of punches. _England. Damn boring England. Your crazy Maggie if you think that helps._ Clearing his throat, he dragged himself up. Awkwardly shifting his jeans in what he hoped wasn't a too obvious way. "Beth, wait. Don't…"

Stopping just outside the bathroom door, Beth looked back at him. "What?"

Quickly putting the bed up, and locking it in place, he crossed the room in a few long steps. His rough, calloused hand closing around Beth's arm, he tried to move her back into the center of the main room. "Come on, we ain't gotta…" _But damn we could. No. Not yet. At least want sheets. An' a pillow. Two pillows._

Her eyes half rolling, Beth stared up at him. Her fingers on his arm, working their way under the edge of his sleeve. Her smooth nails dragging across his bicep. "Daryl. I want to. You're my husband, I want..."

 _Wants me._ The rumble feeling returning, charging through him. His dick banging against his zipper. Begging to be let out. _Good thing I ain't gotta walk anywhere_. His tongue now clearly controlled by his dick, he slurred out. "Want you too, but…" _But what. How'm I gonna tell my wife no_. His hand going for his jeans. _Gotta get these clothes… Damn, no_. "We need… Sheets. I love ya Beth. You're my wife. But, we don't have to rush. We can wait another day until... Let's just…. Turn on TV and watch the Jackie Gleason Show." _An' do other things. That we ain't done yet. There's a lot a things we ain't done yet that…_

Her hand with the bag falling to her side. Beth stared at him. "You'd rather watch Jackie Gleason than…"

"No. Hell no." _Now she's all sad lookin', pry gonna cry. Damn._ "It's jus'… We only get one first time. I want it to be…" _Now. Right now. Right god damn now. No. Well I do, but no._ "Special." _Or at least better 'an a bare mattress_.

A little color returning to her cheeks, Beth stared at him for a few moments. Then, her tongue darting out to run along her lower lip, she balanced both hands on her hips. "How do you know it's my first time?" Batting her eyes, hips swaying. Ready to crash right through the wall he was trying to construct.

 _What, she's been with…_ "I thought… It's not? That's okay, it's jus'…" _Jus' what? She was with somebody before I met her?_

"Well." Her cheeks pinking again, suddenly looking flustered. Turning her head slightly so she wasn't looking at him. "It is my first time. I mean, it will be. But, men are... And serving in Korea. I heard they passed out…" Her voice dropping to a barely audible whisper. "Free rubbers to soldiers so they wouldn't get... Diseases."

"They did. But I jus' used 'em to cover the end a my rife. To keep the dirt an' shit out _._ " _And them times with Merle's girls don't really count. Was only a few. Hell I was so drunk, Merle had to tell me about it later._ "I meant Our first time."

"Oh. Okay." Beth's eyes followed him as he carefully laid her bag back on the red Formica table, next to her purse. Then turned on a burner and pulled a box of E Z Pop popcorn from the bag he carried in. "But, don't you want to know what I have in the bag?"

 _Yes._ "Nope. Not until we got sheets." _Or that bed may come back down, wife._

Ten minutes later, The Jackie Gleason Show was playing on the little black and white TV and the E Z Pop was forgotten on the coffee table. While they snuggled together on the studio sofa. Their kisses getting more intense. It wasn't long before Beth's blouse and Daryl's tee both joined his jacket on the floor. Their hands and lips going places they hadn't gone before. Without going too far. This time.

* * *

 **Looks like Mama isn't happy about Maggie and Bobby leaving. And our favorite couple, so close! If only he had checked that murphy-bed for sheets!**

 **.**

 **A/N - According to my research, in the 1950's courting no longer happened on the front porch under parents close supervision.  
** **Teens were encouraged to go steady, as a sort of practice for marriage, with increased amounts of privacy and mobility.  
** **At the same time, there was almost no access to birth control or sex education.**

 **If a young lady became pregnant out of wedlock, it was considered a moral stain on the young ladies family.  
** **She was not allowed to attend high school.  
** **The young lady either married quickly, and 7 months later gave birth to an 8 pound "premie".  
** **Or was whisked away to spend a significant amount of time with out of town "family" or in a home for unwed mothers. Both of which resulted in the baby being given up for adoption.**

 **Unwed teens did not keep their babies.**

 **There was no stigma for the boys or young men involved. They were free to continue attending high school, and all school related activities.  
Unless they married, they faced no consequences.**

 **Divorce also carried a stigma. The average marriage age was younger. Both men and women were expected to get married and stay married, regardless of how miserable they were.**

.

.

 **Thanks for reading. And please remember to leave a note in the box.**  
 **Until next Tuesday my friends, xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks** **so much for reading, following, favoring, and reviewing. I appreciate every bit of it! xoxo**

 **Grab a TV dinner, and let's check in our favorite couple.**

* * *

Sunday morning Daryl met the Greene's at church. Squeezing into the end of the pew, to hold Beth's hand under the fullness of her polka dot dress. _Your weddin' dress_. Mr. Greene sulking on Beth's other side. Mrs. Greene next to him, with red rimmed eyes. The whole family looking broken. Daryl couldn't wait for the service to be over, and apparently neither could Mr. Greene. When they stood to sing the last song, Mr. Greene started pushing Beth out of the pew. Then the four of them were making a break for the door. Mr. and Mrs. Greene silently making their way to the old green sedan, not talking or touching each other. Not even walking close to each other. When Beth split off from them to walk to his motorcycle, Mrs. Greene gave him a small half smile. _You gonna smile like that when we tell ya we're married?_

Every day, Daryl headed out to the farm. Where a thick silence seemed to have settled over the house. Mr. and Mrs. Greene were avoiding each other. Beth was walking around on tiptoes. Greeting him every day by shaking her head. Mouthing, "Not today." Whispering in hushed tones that they couldn't tell her parents they were married. Not yet. Not while her parents still weren't speaking to each other.

Every evening, after dinner, they would head into town. To the apartment which neither of them lived in. Yet. Getting it ready to move in. They had a phone installed. And every day they both brought a few more things with them. Beth hung most of her things in the closet. Then carefully lined all the dresser drawers with padded flowered paper, before tucking her delicate things into a drawer. While Daryl stuffed his mostly clean, sort of folded things in the drawer next to it. Hoping Beth hadn't seen how untidy they were compared to hers.

Together they worked down Beth's 'To Do List', of things that needed to done to make the apartment their home. Washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen and bathroom. Taking down the ancient curtains that hung in the main room, to wash. Then collapsing in giggles and snorts when the curtains disintegrated. Scouring the five n dime for new curtains, to hang over the two long windows in the main room and the frosted window in the bathroom. Putting slipcovers on the sofa and two chairs. Doing everything together. Except for wresting a big rug up the steep stairs to put in front of the sofa. Daryl insisted on doing that alone.

When Daryl took Beth back to the farm on Wednesday evening, they had everything crossed off the list. But, the bed had not come down again. Or even been mentioned. By either of them.

Arriving at the Greene's on Thursday, even before he had his helmet off, Daryl could hear a heated discussion between Mr. and Mrs. Greene flowing out of the open windows. Which initially was sort of a relief. _Least now they're talkin'. Maybe we can tell 'em today, an' I can take my Sweet Pea home. For good._

"I can't take any more of these calls, Herschel."

"Next time, let me talk to her. Or, just hang up."

"I'm not hanging up on Margaret. Couldn't you see how unhappy she was when she was here?"

"We've already talked about this. Margaret made her bed, she'll have to lie in it."

Daryl stuffed his hands in his pockets. Awkwardly standing outside by his bike. Seriously considering rolling his bike back down the drive, out of sight. And leaving. _Oughta take Beth away from here. For good. Wish she'd jus' come out. Maybe I should leave an' call her from…_ While the discussion continued inside.

Mrs. Greene loudly huffed. "Hog wash. Margaret wants a divorce and I want my daughter and my grandson."

"You know that can't happen. What would your Quilting Circle or Book Club say? Or the ushers at church. Our Sunday School class? The Preacher? Annette do you know what you're suggesting?"

"I know exactly what I'm suggesting, and I don't care. And if you won't send her bus money to come home, then… Then… Then I will drive to Texas and get her myself!"

"You. Don't. Drive!" Mr. Greene's voice a barely controlled roar.

Mrs. Greene snapped. "Details, Herschel. Details!" Followed by the sound of little humpf's trailing behind her as she stamped down the hall.

 _Definitely ain't tellin' 'em we're married, today._ Daryl frantically patted his breast pocket, searching for his smokes. Barely getting one lit before the front door opened and Mr. Greene was muscling his way out onto the porch. Glaring across the grass at him, as if he was trying to decide whether or not today was the day his shotgun came back out.

"Daryl." Scowling, Mr. Greene crossed his arms over his round belly, straightening his shoulders. Looking taller and more imposing than ever. Even without his shotgun. While Trixie slowly lumbered off the porch to sniff at his boots. No doubt remembering the smell and taste of bacon grease.

"Sir." _What do I do. Tell him I heard, an' that I think he's bein' a jackass. Who cares what everybody else thinks. Ya ain't gotta live with them. Jus' worry about your own family._

Mr. Greene's scowl deepening. "Elizabeth is in the kitchen helping her mother."

Ducking his head once, Daryl ground out his cigarette under his boot and started for the porch. "Yes sir."

When Daryl reached the top of the steps, Mr. Greene took a half step sideways to block his way. "If you break my daughter's heart, I Will load your ass with buckshot. Understand."

 _What'd I do_. "Yes sir." _Maybe I should tell him we're married_. After a long, ugly look, Mr. Greene moved just enough for Daryl get past him and go inside. _He jus' growl at me_?

Shrugging out of his jacket, which was totally unnecessary for summer, Daryl hung it on the coat rack and made his way into the kitchen. Mrs. Greene was at the sink, with her back to him. Muttering under her breath, as she angrily cleaned carrots or something. "That man. He think I can't drive that car, I'll show him who can drive." Quietly clearing his throat, Beth immediately looked up from what she was doing and made her way to where he was standing in the doorway. Briefly glancing over her shoulder before letting him press a quick, desperate kiss to her lips.

Untying her apron, Beth laid it on the edge of the counter. "Mama, Daryl's here. We're going to…"

"That's fine, Elizabeth. Just put the plates on the table before you go outside. Daryl, I'm planning on you staying for dinner."

"Yes ma'am." _I was countin' on it_. His feet shuffling from side to side.

After wiping her hands on the bottom of her apron, Mrs. Greene pulled the everyday plates from the open shelf. Passing them to her daughter. "Here."

"Mama, you only handed me three plates." Frowning, Beth glanced from her mother to Daryl, then back to the plates her mama had handed her.

Her back straight, Mrs. Greene raised her chin. "That's right."

 _Damn. Rather face the shotgun._ Daryl's feet had somehow turned into immovable weights. It was all he could do to stop looking at Mrs. Greene's icy 'I've had it up to here with men' face. And turn to watch Beth at the dining table. Slowly setting down plates for her mother, herself, and him. Leaving her father's spot empty.

Their eyes meeting, Daryl could see Beth's internal struggle. "Mama, what about…"

"Thank you, Elizabeth. You and Daryl can go outside. Now."

Regaining control of his limbs, Daryl didn't need any more encouragement to start for the back door. _Damn, she's the real badass._ Barely slowing to hold the door open behind himself for Beth to come out. Then together they started across the grass, Beth's shoulder bumping against his arm. Until he decided they were far enough out, that he could grab her hand.

Reaching the far side of the goat barn, Daryl leaned back against the worn wooden structure, pulling Beth against his chest. His eyes closed, he breathed in her lemony hair. His large hand running up and down her back, feeling the bumps of her spine and little bra through her thin blouse. A tiny smile playing at the ends of his mouth. "Missed you, Pea." He breathed out.

Beth snuggled against him. With a forced lightness. "Hasn't even been a whole day, husband."

"I know." _Still missed ya, missed this_.

Her head tipping back, her eyelashes fluttering. "I missed you, too." Sighing against him when he pressed soft kisses to her forehead.

"So, your mama and daddy. They still…"

"I don't know how long they can go on like this. Maggie calling every day. Mama and Daddy sniping at each other. When they're talking, that is. At least nobody's crying today." Her voice sagging.

 _Or wailin' on each other. Or… There's a lot a bad things they could be doin'_. Combing through her hair, watching it slip from his fingers to frame her face. _Could stand here all day with you._ "That's brutal. After dinner…"

Head back, looking up at him. "I know, we'll tell them today. At least my mama. I know she'll be disappointed at missing the wedding, but… She'll understand."

 _You kiddin'. Your mama's terrifying_. "No, no. We ain't gotta rush this. I was gonna say we should head over to our place for a few hours _." I ain't tellin' 'em today. Either of 'em. Your mama finds out now, she's liable to shoot me._ "Where it's jus' us, an' relax some." _Get you a break from the crazy._

"Umm." Her bottom lip sliding out in a pout. "You sure you don't want to tell them today? Sooner or later, they're going to find out."

 _Better if they ain't already mad_. "Yeah. How long can they stay…" _Well, he's probably gonna hate me forever. Mrs. Greene, she's..._ "Pfft. Been more 'an a week already. Few more days don't matter. We got time, Sweet Pea."

"Alright." Sighing into his chest, Beth reluctantly nodded her agreement.

After letting a couple more minutes pass, they peeked around the corner of the goat barn to the house. Not seeing, or hearing any activity, they headed out into the woods. "Come on, I'll give ya another trackin' lesson." Looking around for something to show her, his instructions lasted all of three minutes. Then Beth took off running, crashing through the underbrush. Yelling "track this Daryl Dixon", the lesson dissolving into a game of catch me, catch me. Which, they both thought they won.

Sitting together in the woods, away from the farm house, Beth seemed more relaxed. Talking and laughing that tinkly little laugh that made Daryl happy just hearing it. Telling him stories about going shopping with her mama, while her daddy waited in the car. And how desperate he was to get back on mama's good side.

"…Then he suggested we stop by the five n dime, so mama could get a new hat for church. Instead, she got a little toy train for Bobby and a tortoiseshell barrette for Maggie." Beth was holding one of his hands with both of hers. Lightly tracing around his fingers. And over the palm of his hand. Which was about driving him crazy. "When my Daddy saw that, he fumed all the way home."

"Uh huh." _What. I know she said somethin', but… Damn_. Just when Daryl didn't think he could keep his hands off her any longer. What with the way her cheeks were shining from running. Her hair and little blouse sticking to her damp skin, and her hands on his hand giving him goosebumps. Everywhere. That's when her mama rang the bell calling them to come in to dinner. The sound making Beth's face sink. Trading kisses one last time, they slowly made their way inside. Where Mrs. Greene was waiting for them.

It was a simple dinner, which they ate in silence. Mrs. Greene, Beth, and Daryl. When the meal was finished, Mrs. Greene did not protest when Daryl joined her and Beth in the kitchen to help clean up. When the last pan was dried and put away, and the stove and counters were all wiped down, Mrs. Greene gave him that little half smile. Then patted his arm, saying "Take care of my daughter and have her home by nine, please."

Heading out the front door, Daryl and Beth found Mr. Greene still on the front porch. Sitting in an old wooden chair. A TV dinner congealing on the side table next to him. Arms crossed over his chest, not looking at Beth. Or threatening Daryl.

Beth politely said good-bye to her father, who grunted out an "Mm hmm", then she quickly followed Daryl to where his bike was parked. Tucking a bag from the five n dime into the saddlebag, Beth strapped on Daryl's helmet. Climbing on the motorcycle behind him, she snuggled into his back as he carefully maneuvered down the gravel driveway.

~.~

Arriving at the back of the five n dime, Daryl handed Beth her bag and purse from the saddlebag. Then led the way down the alley and inside the heavy metal door. Standing on the landing outside their green door, Daryl watched as Beth rummaged through her purse for her wedding ring. Holding her hand as she slipped it on. Without discussion, it was agreed that she would never enter their apartment, their home, without wearing it.

As the door opened, Beth immediately made her way to the red Formica table, leaving her purse and bag on top. Hanging back, Daryl watched as she made her way to the built in cabinet. _She's pullin' down the… I didn't get any sheets on it yet_. Silently moving closer, so he could step in if she had a problem with the bed. She didn't. _We ain't talked about…_ It took Beth exactly three minutes to get the bed pulled down from where it was stored in the wall.

Spinning on her heel, her eyes meeting his. A triumphant smile starting as she started back across the room. Reaching the table, she opened her bag and pulled out a set of sheets. White, with pink rose buds on them.

Daryl stood next to the table watching her, their eyes meeting over the sheets. With a fresh smile, Beth let out a bout of giggles, before she ducked her head and hurried back to the bed. _She's nervous_. Carefully keeping her back to him, with trembling fingers, she started trying to unfold the sheets she was carrying. Dropping them on the mattress, twice, before Daryl reached her side.

One large hand dusting up her back to her shoulder, his other hand closing around the thick edge of the sheets. "Here. Lemme…" His voice sticking in his throat, coming out rougher than he intended. _She brought sheets. Hot damn_. His fingers feeling thick and clumsy, his callouses catching on the smooth fabric. He helped Beth spread the fitted bottom sheet, imitating the way she was tucking it in. Admiring how she smoothed the sheet over the mattress. _Girly lookin' sheets. But she likes 'em. An' they're soft. An' smell good. My sheets never smell this good._

With a flourish, Beth started unfolding the top sheet. A wide smile filling her face as she gave it a shake and watched it spread and float down over the bed.

"Looks good, Sweet Pea." _Gotta have ya home in a couple hours or so. We jus' gettin' this ready for when we move in or…_ His heart beating so hard he thought it might burst.

On tiptoes, she seemed to dance closer to him, her body swaying. One hand dragging up his arm. Softly humming It Had To Be You. "I never had a chance to show you what I brought the first time I was here. Do you want to see it? Husband?" Her cheeks pinking as she spoke.

Nodding his head, the ability to speak seeming to have deserted him. Daryl finally forced out, "Need pillows." _What. That's what you came up with. Tell her yes, hell yes, you wanna see what she brought._

"Pillows?" Her eyebrows raising, Beth wiggled inside his jacket. Her hands pressing up against his chest. "I brought something short and blue from Fredericks of Hollywood. Very. Short. And you're worried about pillows?" With every word, her fingers walked a little higher up his chest, until she was outlining his bottom lip with her index finger.

His hands moving on their own, to cup both sides of her face. Daryl leaned down enough to press hot kisses to her lips. Only half hearing what she was saying. _Fredericks of…_ _What. Pillows_. "Yeah. No. Wait." _When ya get so bold_. "I'm gonna go down an' get a couple pillows. Why don't you…" _Get naked. Or in that blue thing. Damn I wanna see that._

With a tiny groan, Beth stepped back. Pulling her face free from his hands. Which continued to hover in the air. While her fingers trailed back down his chest, until they were hanging on the edge of his belt. Staring at each other for a long minute, not speaking. Then, in a low voice. "If you're going, go. And, hurry back. I'm going to…" And her arm was up, vaguely gesturing towards the bathroom.

Nodding, his arms falling. Daryl stared at her for another minute. His dick throbbing against his zipper. _I move, I'm gonna explode._ After a couple awkward shuffles, he crossed the room to the door in four huge steps. Bursting out onto the landing, he grabbed the hand rail, and made it to the bottom of the steep stairs in just three jump-steps. And was outside in the alley. Not running, but not dawdling, he made his way to the front of the building and started racing up and down the aisles of the five n dime.

 _Pillows. Gotta get pillows. So it's nice for Beth. For my wife. For our first time._ With a huff, he snatched up two pillows and pushed past the people who were idly shopping in his rush to get to the check-out counter. Shoving the pillows forward, he looked past the bald headed clerk. The same one who had been giving Beth a hard time about buying cigarettes the first time he met her. His breathing finally starting to even out again, he spotted the sign for Ramses condoms behind the counter. _Damn._

The clerk finished ringing up the two pillows. "Be $1.98."

Reaching for his wallet with one hand, Daryl started pointing over the counter. "Wait. I also need um, uh. Gimme a couple packs a Winston's, one a them black combs, a pack a Juicy Fruit, a box a Ramses, an' a roll a Life Savers." _Hell's wrong with me. Grown ass man, can't ask for rubbers._

A minute later, he was jiggling the key in the lock of the heavy metal door. Then taking the stairs three at a time. _Gonna be a hot sweaty mess before we even.._. Standing outside their green door panting, Daryl paused to catch his breath, and smell himself, before going inside.

Their green door swinging open, he found the over-head light off, leaving the room in semi-darkness. There was a soft glow from the lights outside the two long windows illuminating the curtains. And a bit of light peeking out from where the bathroom door was open a couple inches. The sound of water running and Beth humming softly drifted from the open door. _Our song_.

Crossing the room, he dropped the bag by the bed. Fishing out the Life Savers, he started crunching up three, as he pulled out the two pillows. Awkwardly tugging the pillowcases over them, he carefully set the pillows at the top of the bed. Smoothing the pillowcases, like he had seen Beth smooth the sheets. Then stepping back, he admired the total look of the bed. With the rose bud sheets and pillowcases on it. _The light, the sheets, it's almost perfect. Ain't a honeymoon, but…_

Returning to the green door, he checked the lock, slipped his boots off, and hung his jacket on the back of a chair. "Hey, Sweet Pea. You a…" _What. Almost ready to..._

Unbuckling his belt, he dropped the ends. To hang loose. Padding into the kitchen area, he pulled two beers from the refrigerator. The only food item he had brought over to their apartment, aside from E Z Pop popcorn and soda. _Ain't champagne, but…_ _I have a wife. Damn, I'm a husband. I gotta…_ Random thoughts of how he needed to start earning more money so he could provide for his wife, making his dick retreat back down in his boxers.

His hand wrapping around a cold bottle of beer, he got it half way to his mouth. _Ain't missin' or forgettin' any a this._ And with a flick of his wrist, he dumped the contents in the sink. Watching the last of the beer chase the drain, he didn't hear Beth moving up behind him. Until her arms were wrapping around his waist. Stretching to whisper near his ear. "Husband."

Swallowing hard, Daryl turned to catch her up in his arms. _Damn_. Her lemony hair shining in the semi-darkness. His mouth hanging open, the desire to breathe disappearing as his gaze traveled down. To her perfect pink lips. Over the little blue nighty that barely covered her. Hanging off one shoulder, _love that shoulder_ , reaching only to the top of her thighs. His finger skimming over her exposed collar bone. _My favorite spot_. _Skin's so soft, so…_ It was all he could do to not crush her against himself. Or tear the blue nighty off her. Or crush her against himself while he tore the blue nighty off. _Got time, got… Damn._ "You're beautiful Beth."

Her lips curling up in happy little smile. Her tongue darting out to moisten her lower lip. "I hope you don't mind, I used your toothbrush."

"I ate some Life Savers." _Life Savers?_ _Dumbass._

With a tiny giggle. "Hmm. I love you, husband."

"Love you more, wife."

Her smile growing. I like it when you call me…" She breathed out. Moving in close enough to feel the pressure in his jeans. Her nearness causing his dick to jump.

"Uh huh." His feet shuffling, he felt his boxers sticking to him, and wasn't sure if it was because he was now sweating like he had some kind of glandular condition or he was leaking already. _England, England._ Swallowing hard. One hand fumbling for the remaining bottle of beer on the counter. "Here. You want some a this? So ya can relax an'…"

With a little shimmy, which made his knees feel weak, _she do that on purpose?_ Beth let out a tiny giggle. Her blue nighty sliding even lower off her shoulder. "I don't need that. All I need is you." And she was backing away from him, one hand picking at the front of his dark tee.

Without meaning to, he found himself half chasing her towards the bed. Reaching behind his head to yank his dark tee off. Kicking his jeans off. Hopping first on one foot, then the other as he pulled his socks off. His eyes never leaving Beth, who was now sitting on her heels in the middle of the bed. Her back arched, her breasts pressing up against the shiny blue nighty. _Like little dumplin's. Perfect little…_ One knee on the bed, he was close enough to see her bottom lip was quivering. "Hey, we ain't gotta do this tonight. If you…" _But, damn I want to_.

"I want to." Her eyes wide, she gave him a hesitant smile. Leaning forward, one hand reaching to comb his hair back off his face.

 _Guess she's jus' nervous_. _Damn. What if I ain't no good at this. Her first time, pry ain't gonna be great for her. Might not even be good_. "Come here, wife." _Might be shitty. I might be shitty_. Both of them sitting up on the bed, his arms pulling her into his chest. "I love you." He could feel her little fingers and finger nails working their way across his back, as his lips sought hers. Their kisses growing more heated, his callus roughened hand moved up under her little blue nighty. Spurred on by the little gaspy moans she made.

Her breathing ragged, Beth pulled away from him. Her hand at the bottom of her nighty, Daryl watched as she started to pull it up.

"Wait." Lurching for the bag he had left on the floor by the bed. Unceremoniously dumping it. His fingers sifting through the comb and gum and cigarettes, looking for the condoms. _Know I bought 'em_. Frantically shaking the bag upside down, again. Still no condoms. _Damn. DAMN._ He felt his shoulders sinking as he turned back to Beth. His voice scratching. "I um, I can't find the…"

His partial confession seeming to chase away her nervousness. "That's okay. I can't get pregnant now. That's what you were looking for, isn't it?"

"What?" _How she know what I…_

Beth reached for the top edge of his boxers. His dick going crazy at the feel of her fingers running along his skin. "I can only get pregnant right…" A flush of deep crimson rising across her cheeks, her voice dropping to an embarrassed whisper. "Right after my lady time."

His tongue sliding along his bottom lip. _Right after your…_ "You sure?" _Don't sound right, but…_ And he was crawling across the bed towards her.

"Uh huh. That's what Maggie told me." Her words swallowed by a kiss. They rolled onto the bed together. His concern about not having a condom disappearing with his boxers and her nighty. As he worried about not rushing things, not going off too soon and making her feel good.

Twenty minutes later, she was laying in his arms, both of them breathless. He was pretty sure he had rushed things. And went off too soon. And there was that one squeak she made, so it pry hurt her a little. But now she was purring against his chest. Whispering, "I'm glad we waited." So _maybe I_ _did somethin' right._

* * *

 **Well, now Beth's ready to tell her parents, and Daryl thinks they should wait. Hmm. And... By a show of hands, who thinks Maggie is a reliable source of information?**

 **A/N - According to my research, in 1954 condoms were still considered too scandalous to have out where everyone could see them. They were kept behind the counter, with only the brand name displayed, and had to be requested.**

.

 **Thanks for reading, my friends. You are the BEST! And please remember to leave a note in the box.  
** **Until next Tuesday, xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks so much for reading, following, favoring, and reviewing. I appreciate every bit of it! xoxo  
** **And to everyone who took a chance reading, and has stuck with this story, I am your FAN!**

 **Today, we pick up on Friday afternoon, the day after their "first time together". Oooh! Maybe we should have the champagne. You know, to celebrate. xo**

* * *

The next day when Daryl arrived at the Greene family farm, he was barely off his bike when Beth hurried out from around the side of the house. Daryl waved a two finger greeting to Mr. Greene, and went to meet Beth. He was happy to follow her out past the goat barn. Or to the chicken coop. Or into the woods. Or anywhere that did not involve talking to her daddy. Or her mama. Because _stickin' my dick in ya ain't what your mama meant when she said 'take care a my daughter'_. And if Mr. Greene found out, _he won't wait to learn we're married. An' we waited almost two weeks to… Do it. Before he tries to fill my ass full of buckshot_. Nope, Daryl was more than happy to follow Beth anywhere her mama and daddy weren't.

Heading into the woods, they didn't bother pretending it was for a lesson in tracking. Their hands tightly wrapped together, they silently made their way to where Beth always seemed to hide during games of catch me, catch me. Then melting into each other, her head against his chest, they simply stood together. Not talking, just soaking up each other's presence. Until Beth started softly humming. _Our song_. Sinking to the ground, his arm still around her, Beth nuzzled into his neck. Daryl struggled to keep his hands from roaming places which he was sure would get him in trouble. _Gotta stay in neutral. Mr. Greene could come out here an'…_

"I love you husband." Beth was purring again, just like she had the night before.

"Love you more, Sweet Pea." One arm around her shoulders, his other hand idly brushing invisible hair off her face. _Skin so soft. Everywhere._

"Ummm. Last night was..."

 _Perfect. Better 'an perfect._ "Yeah."

Wiggling to look him full in the face. "I want to go home."

 _What._ "Where? Our apartment? With me?" _She mean now?_

"Of course with you. Today, tonight. After dinner. We'll tell my mama we're married after dinner."

 _I ain't telllin' your mama. She's terrifying. She gets mad, she's…._ "What about your daddy?" _I don't wanna get shot._

Her mouth pulling in, a heavy sigh escaping. "I'll tell him. Or maybe, I can get my mama to tell him."

 _If she wants to go home..._ Shaking the hair back from his eyes, he tightened his hold around her shoulders. "Why you so anxious to tell 'em? Somethin' happen with your mama that…"

The ring of the dinner bell disrupting him. Beth slowly climbed to her feet, "Come on." Dusting her hands on the back of her dungarees. Starting back towards the house, their hands tangled together. "Mama keeps talking about how unhappy Maggie is. And that all she ever wanted was for her children to be happy. So…"

"You think she'll be…"

"Happy if I'm happy. Yes."

"Yeah but, you think she'll be happy you married me?" _A greaser redneck. Who's always covered in cookie dust an' smells like Thin Mints_

"Of course she will. She knows how happy I am with you. Besides, Mama likes you."

"How do you know? She didn't like Glenn." _You jus' want her to like me._

"No, Glenn was Korean. Maggie couldn't marry him."

"So, jus' because we could get married, she likes me huh." _Ain't really about us or me._

"Nooo. Mama knows what a great guy you are. You come to church. Call Daddy sir. You were nice to Alice May. You served in Korea. You pull out Mama's chair at dinner." Bumping her shoulder into his arm. "And you don't mind coming out in the kitchen and helping with dishes. She really likes that." The giggle returning to her voice.

"Got it, I do women's work. That's what she likes." _Don't mind doin' dishes. With you. An' if that's what it takes to get your mama to sign off, that's easy enough._

Getting close to the farm house, Beth spun in front of him. Her hands clasping both of his, stopping him. Head back, her face set, smile gone. "No. She likes you. She knows what kind of man you are. She sees how you treat me. And how happy I am."

 _You're the one, didn't know happy before you._ Lightly running his nose across her forehead, and down her cheek. The corners of his lips pulling up. "I love ya, Sweet Pea." Catching her lips in a soft kiss. Not caring that they were in clear view from the house. "How soon we tellin' her?" _Can we tell her right now? Jus' skip dinner, an' go home._

Beth's voice a soft murmur. "Umm. I'll see how things are when we get inside, husband."

Nodding into her hair, Daryl squeezed her fingers. His voice a low, rough rasp. "Alright." _Hope it's soon._

After a few more seconds, of standing together, Daryl lifted his head. Immediately spotting Mrs. Greene standing on the back landing. One hand shading her eyes, watching them. She didn't look happy. "Hey, your mama's…"

Shaking her head against his chest, "I don't care. I don't." Then looking up, digging her fingers into the edges of his jacket, she pulled herself up. Until, with just a little leaning on his part, she could press a kiss to his lips. In full view of her mama. Sinking back down to her heels, fingers still curled around his jacket, she wrinkled her nose at him. "I love you husband, and I don't care who knows." Then giving his hand a tug, they started jogging towards the back door.

Mrs. Greene stood on the back landing, hands at her sides, watching them approach. As they reached the top of the three steps, she pulled open the screen door. With a quick glance at Beth, she turned her attention back to Daryl. "Go on in, hang up your jacket and get washed up for dinner. Elizabeth, a word please."

"Yes ma'am." Squeezing past Mrs. Greene, Daryl's eyes flicked to Beth's for a moment. Then starting through the kitchen, he heard the screen door close behind him. And Mrs. Greene's voice, then Beth's. He heard his name, but couldn't make out what they were talking about. _Damn. Hope she ain't in trouble. Shouldn't a kissed her like that. Where her ma could see._

After drying his hands, he wandered back towards the kitchen, where Beth was helping her mother. Leaning against the doorframe, he cleared his throat, shoving his hands in his pockets. Eyebrows slightly raised, he looked first at Beth, then over to where Mrs. Greene was standing with her back to him. Looking back to Beth, her mouth pulling down in the corners. She gave her head a curt shake. _Didn't tell her. Yet._

"Elizabeth." Mrs. Greene's voice firm but not unfriendly, calling them back to the kitchen. Both of them looking at where Mrs. Greene standing in front of the open shelves, holding three plates. "Would you set the table."

With a quick step to her mama, Beth took the plates from her. "What about…"

Ignoring Beth's question, Mrs. Greene turned back to the counter. To continue whatever it was she had been doing. "Do as I asked, please."

Daryl managed to follow Beth into the dining area. Shadowing her as she rounded the table, laying out the plates. Sort of whispering, mostly just mouthing. "What's goin' on?"

Shaking her head, Beth peeked at her mother. "She cautioned me about being so public… Kissing you. That people might get the wrong idea."

Daryl craned his neck, glancing back at Mrs. Greene. His voice low. "Wrong idea, or right idea."

A tiny giggle bubbling up, Beth's cheeks pinked nicely. "Daryl, stop."

With a quick check to make sure Mrs. Greene still had her back to them, Daryl quick leaned down, kissing along her cheek to nip at her earlobe. The edge of his lips pulling up at her squeaky yip. "Alright, I'll stop." He rasped, shuffling away from her. _Hell's wrong with me. In her mama's house. Practically in front a her mama. Maybe I wanna get caught._

"Elizabeth." Mama's voice intruding on their private bubble. Beth gave him a guilty smile, before hurrying back out to the kitchen. Leaving Daryl to obediently stand next to the table. Waiting as Beth and her mama carried the serving dishes out.

It was another quiet dinner. Mrs. Greene was all broody, even Beth wasn't talking. Daryl didn't mind much, it gave him more time to just watch Beth from behind his little too long hair. And not have to try and keep up with what everybody was saying, in case they asked him a question. Several nice minutes passed. All the serving dishes had gone around at least once. His meatloaf and smashed potatoes were half gone and he was buttering a piece of a biscuit when Beth spoke up.

"Where's Daddy? Is he eating on the front porch again?" Staring at her mother.

 _Don't do this Sweet Pea. Don't get your mama all riled up. Yet. Let's jus' finish dinner before ya…_

Mrs. Greene carefully laid her fork on the edge of her plate. Then dabbed at the corners of her mouth with her napkin. After smoothing her napkin across her lap, she finally she looked over at her daughter. "Your father isn't here. He ran into town for something."

"At dinner time? Why would Daddy…"

"Elizabeth. Please." Turning her attention back to her plate, Mrs. Greene used her fork to push food around. Without really eating. In fact, she hadn't really eaten anything at all.

Beth looked across at Daryl. She had that determined look she got sometimes, the one he found so irresistible the first time he met her. Nodding a half nod at him.

Daryl's eyebrows working together. He hurriedly swallowed, without chewing, the bite he had just put in his mouth. Wishing he could reach her across the table. _Now? Can't wait till I finish my meatloaf._

Her mouth starting to open, her cheeks becoming a deep shade of pink. "Mama. We have something to tell you."

 _I'm still eatin'._

With a quiet huff, Mrs. Greene turned her attention back to Beth. Waiting.

"Daryl and I got married." Her words a rush, tumbling out so fast Daryl almost couldn't keep up with them. His fork hovering over his plate, frozen in place, his gaze flicking between Beth and her mother. Beth had a half smile and was slightly nodding at her mother, who was staring back at her. Blinking.

 _Maybe she didn't hear her._

Then, Mrs. Greene's fork slipped from her fingers. Bouncing off the side of her plate. Her mouth opening, a high pitched series of "Oh, oh, oh" popping out. Mrs. Greene was on her feet, dragging Beth out of her chair. Their arms around each other in tight hugs, rocking from side to side. Both of them beaming.

"Sweetheart, I'm so happy for you. I just knew Daryl was the one. I could see it on your face. Have you thought about a date? I think the fall would be nice. I'll give the preacher a call tomorrow and see if the church is available in October. We can decorate with sunflowers and snapdragons." Slowing just a little to catch her breath. Her smile blinding, like Beth's.

 _Ain't so bad. She sounds… Happy about it._ Poking at his plate, Daryl wondered if he could quick take a couple more bites. The meatloaf was really good. _Wait. She say…_

Beth pulled away from her mama a little, her head shaking. "No mama, you don't…"

Mrs. Greene hands going up to fan at her face for a moment. Tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry, you're right. This is your wedding. Well, yours and Daryl's." One hand momentarily covering her mouth, she turned her attention to Daryl. Who dropped the fork he was still holding. "Oh, Daryl." And with quick little steps Mrs. Greene was around to his side of the table, half dragging him out of his chair. To wrap him in a hug and dust his face with air kisses. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I've seen the way you are with Elizabeth. I knew it was just a matter of time before you two decided to get married. Your eyes gave you away."

"Ma'am." His voice tinged with panic, arms half flailing at his sides. All pretense of coolness gone. Wrenching his head to find Beth. _What the hell do I…_

"Mama." Beth's hand was on her mother's shoulder. Her voice soft, sweet. "Daryl and I are already married. We got married by the Justice of the Peace."

"What?" In slow motion, Mrs. Greene turned from Daryl, her face twisting into a little pinch. "Already... Oh my." Her hand sliding to cup Beth's flat stomach. "When is…"

With a start Beth took several big steps backward, pulling away from her mother. Her hands up in front of her chest, as if to ward off something unpleasant. "No. I'm not… Why would you think that?"

Pursuing her daughter, Mrs. Greene, grasped her shoulder. "You're only seventeen. You have to be eighteen to get married without our permission. Unless you're… Did you tell them you were…"

"No. That's… Eww, no."

Shifting his weight, low growling noises coming from the back of his throat _. Eww? It wouldn't be so bad, would it._ "I thought you wanted babies." _Said you wanted lots a kids, at least six or so._

"I do Daryl. I just don't want…"

A scowl starting to settle on his face. "Babies with me." _Yeah, I get it. You don't want redneck greaser babies._

Her hand clawing at his chest, her eyes wide. "I only want babies with you, but I don't want them right now."

Sniffing loudly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." A shy smile spreading, as his hand started brushing loose strands of hair from her face.

The sound of Mrs. Greene aggressively tapping her foot hit his ear, as she waited for Beth to finally turn back around. Then, her voice dropping until it was barely audible. "Elizabeth, when you got… Did you lie about your age. That could…"

Beth shook her head, almost violently. "No. He didn't ask me how old I was. He asked if I was old enough to make the decision to get married. And, I said yes."

"Are you sure he didn't ask you how old you were?" Mrs. Greene's hand closed around her daughters arm. As she looked from Beth to Daryl, then back at Beth.

"No ma'am, he asked each of us separately if we was old enough to make the decision to get married." _We didn't lie about nothin'._

"Good. Oh, my baby is married." And she was hugging Beth with one arm, her other hand wrapped around Daryl's arm. Slowly loosening her grip on Beth, until she was simply holding hands with both of them. "Now, we are going to have to be careful. Your father is being a real pill lately. If he finds out that you two are married, before you turn eighteen, he could… I don't know that he would. He probably wouldn't. He really likes you Daryl."

 _What's it look like when he don't like somebody._

"…but he could have your marriage dissolved."

"What?"

Jerking his hand free, Daryl felt a surge of adrenaline. Both hands clenching at his sides. "Oh hell no." _Ya ain't takin' her from me._

"Mama, he can't do that."

"I ain't lettin' him do that." His feet starting to shuffle, elbows bending slightly.

"We'll run away."

Chin up, his shoulders squaring. "I'll fill **His** ass full a buckshot, before I let him..."

"Language, young man."

His shoulders dropping, his fists loosening. Slightly. "Yes, ma'am." His teeth clenching, breathing still rough.

"Really? You'd shoot my dad."

 _Yes._ "No. But… Beth I ain't lettin' him make like our weddin' didn't happen an' you ain't my wife." Willing his arms and hands to relax.

Sighing, Beth leaned into him. Her arms circling his waist, her head tucking under his chin. "Oh, I love you husband."

With a glance at Mrs. Greene, one large hand went up to the center of her back. His other arm wrapping all the way around her, hugging her hip. All tension draining from his body, as he pulled her closer into his chest, nosing into her hair. "Love you more, Sweet Pea."

Mrs. Greene tapped the back of Beth's shoulder. "Okay, that's enough. Elizabeth until you turn eighteen, your father can have your marriage dissolved because of a defect.

Turning in his arms, Beth leaned back against his chest. Daryl cleared his throat. "Defect? What kind a..."

"It's a defect if one person can't legally consent. And, Elizabeth, because you're under eighteen, you can't…" Her head shaking, her focus going to Beth's flat stomach for a moment. "Legally consent, unless… You're sure you're not…"

"Mama. I'm positive. What happens when I turn eighteen?"

"Then, you just stay married." Mrs. Greene's hands rising like a fountain, to frame her face.

"Daddy really does seem to like Daryl."

Snorting, Daryl mumbled under his breath. "You must a got another daddy I don't know about." _Jus' 'cause he ain't shot me. Yet._

"Daryl! You know he likes you."

 _I know Trixie likes bacon grease._ "Uh huh. How you know so much about this, Mrs. Greene?"

"Margaret." Mopping at her forehead with the back of her hand, Mrs. Greene sighed. "When she found out she was… And her young man, Glenn, was Korean. Hmm. I spent several days at the library looking up… Statutes. And praying."

Beth twisted her face to look up at Daryl, her nose wrinkling. "That's a mess and a half."

"Well, there's nothin' stoppin' me an' Beth from bein' together." _Except you're not eighteen. Yet._

"Yes, well. Let's leave the dishes and go sit in the parlor for a minute. I want to hear all about your wedding, Before your father gets back. And remember, Don't say anything to him, either one of you, about being married. Not until I say it's okay." Her arm wrapping around Beth's shoulder, the two women started down the short hall. Hanging behind, Daryl picked up his fork and stabbed one last bite of cold meatloaf off his plate. But before it could reach his mouth, Mrs. Greene called back to him. "Daryl, leave that and come with us. Won't be long and you'll have to start calling me mom."

 _Oh hell no._

"Now, Elizabeth, tell me, when did you two get married?"

"Mama, it was perfect, I wish you would have been there. It was Tuesday, the day before graduation. Remember when Daryl took me to Patty Cakes for dinner? Well, we stopped at the Justice of the Peace on the way and…"

~.~

Standing in the kitchen, Daryl took satisfaction in knowing that he had helped clean the kitchen. The sink and counters sparkled, and the last of the dishes had been washed, dried, and put away. Mrs. Greene and Beth were giggling together by the stove. Glancing over at Daryl, then looking back at each other, and giggling.

 _What the hell_. Looking over Mrs. Greene's head at the clock, it was almost 7 pm. "Hey, Beth. Let's get goin'." _If we're gonna have any alone time, we gotta hit it_.

Opening the refrigerator, Mrs. Greene pulled out a bulging paper sack. "Here, you take this for a snack tomorrow. It's nothing special, just a couple of cold meatloaf sandwiches, carrots, an apple, some chips, and a cola. And I expect you'll be here for dinner."

Not even trying to conceal the way his lips were curling up, Daryl started across the kitchen. Stretching just a little to take the bag from her. "Yes ma'am, an' thank you."

Patting his arm, Mrs. Greene looked up at him, catching his eye. "Pretty soon you're going to have to start calling me mom."

 _Oh no_. "Uh, yeah. But not…" A bead of sweat making its way down the side of his face. "Come on Sweet Pea, we gotta…"

"Mama. Mama!" The front door banging against the frame, Maggie's voice sailed through the house. By the time Daryl, Beth, and Mrs. Greene all turned to the hall, Maggie and Bobby were bursting into the kitchen. Maggie, throwing her arm around her mother's neck. Mrs. Greene hugging Maggie and little Bobby and babbling.

"Where did you… How. Oh, Margaret. I don't…" And she was hugging her daughter and grandson even tighter.

Beth scooted over next to Daryl, nudging him with her shoulder until he wrapped his hand around hers. Their fingers weaving together. Gazing down, he saw her mouth hanging open. Leaning down, close to her ear, he whispered. "Did you know they was comin'."

Slowly shaking her head. "No."

Giving her hand a squeeze, before pulling his hand free to drape his arm around her shoulder. Tucking her into his side. Running his nose along the side of her face, his eyes still focused on where Mrs. Greene and Maggie were standing together in the center of the kitchen. Bobby rubbing at his sleepy eyes, before sliding his thumb back in his mouth.

As Mrs. Greene pulled Bobby into her arms, to hug and kiss and love on, Mr. Greene appeared in the doorway. Rubbing at the back of his neck with one hand. His face softening when he spotted Mrs. Greene with her grandson. His eyes never leaving her, he made his way around the edge of the kitchen to the refrigerator. With a last look at Bobby, Maggie, Mrs. Greene and now Beth, dancing around the kitchen, he pulled the refrigerator door open to begin scavenging inside.

After a couple minutes of bumping things around, he straightened up. "Elizabeth. I thought your mother was fixing meatloaf for dinner."

Pulling away from her sister, Beth brushed an unruly strand of hair out of Bobby's reach. "She did. It was really good."

"What did she do with the leftovers?" Mr. Greene was half looking at Beth and half looking past her, at where Daryl was leaning against the counter. The bulging paper sack in his hand.

Shrugging her shoulders, Beth stepped up to take Bobby from her mother. Cooing at the sleepy toddler, while he sucked his thumb and drooled on her blouse. "I don't know. She made Daryl a couple sandwiches to take home, and I don't see it sitting out. So, it should be in there somewhere."

 _What_. Subtly shifting his weight to his opposite foot, Daryl managed to move his body, so that the paper sack he was holding wasn't sticking out. Where Mr. Greene would be sure to see it.

"Daryl." Didn't matter. Taking two heavy steps in his direction, Mr. Greene seemed determined to get the paper sack. "Where are my two sandwiches."

"Your two sandwiches. Pfft." His eyes focused on Mr. Greene's, in a sort of stare down.

With a quiet snort, Mr. Greene reached past him, grabbing the sack out of his hand. Grumbling under his breath. "Just sat in that bus station parking lot for an hour and a half waiting on Margaret's bus. I am not eating another damn TV dinner." Pulling out the two sandwiches, Mr. Greene shoved the paper sack back towards Daryl. "Here. And," Roughly unwrapping one of the sandwiches, he took out half and handed the partially wrapped half back to Daryl. "You can have this half."

Juggling the paper sack with one hand, and the slippery wax paper holding the half sandwich with the other, Daryl watched Mr. Greene's retreating back. Until he was sitting in his spot at the dining table. The crinkle sound of wax paper competing with the happy noises in the kitchen.

 _He's all alone in there._ His teeth grinding together, he glanced at Beth, who was happily chatting with her mother and sister. She must have sensed his look, his thoughts, because she immediately looked over at him. Giving him a small nod. _Alright._

Pulling a jelly jar glass from the cupboard, Daryl filled it with sweet tea from the refrigerator. Grabbing a paper napkin and an apple from the counter, he headed to the dining table. Grunting, Daryl set the tea and apple in front of Mr. Greene, then heavily sat down in his customary seat at Mr. Greene's left. "So, you bring her home? Or…" _He kick her out._ _Say it was you, that ya stopped bein' a jackass an' started bein' the dad. The husband._

Mr. Greene's jaw moving, as he worked on a big bite of cold meatloaf sandwich. Swallowing, he licked at the corner of his mouth, before taking a long drink of the sweet tea. "Thanks." The wet glass sliding a couple inches along the top of the table, after he set it down. One hand fussing with the edge of the wax paper. "Annette was right, she always is. I can't make Margaret stay married to Abraham. Or leave her to fend for herself, 800 miles from home." Sniffing, his upper lip curling up under his nose. "I wired Abe money and had him put her on a bus. In three months she can file for divorce. And he won't fight it."

Daryl stared at his half a sandwich, listening. "You did a good thing." Taking a bite of his sandwich half, carefully chewing. Wanting to enjoy every bit of the cold meatloaf.

"I don't know if it's a good thing or not." Mr. Greene picked at the carrots Daryl pulled out of his paper sack and put between them. Slowly shaking his head, never looking up or at Daryl. "Just trying to do the best I can by my daughter. Margaret's going to have a hard row to hoe. A divorced woman, with a toddler."

 _You ain't actin' like such a tough guy, now_. Looking at the soda that was in the bag, Daryl briefly considered going back into the kitchen for the bottle opener. "She's anything like Beth, or Mrs. Greene, she'll be fine."

Mr. Greene finally looking over at him. His face pulling back into a familiar look. "You. If you hurt my daughter. If you make Elizabeth cry, even a little bit, there is no place you can hide. We clear."

 _An' he's back_. "Yes sir." _Asshole._

Draining the rest of his glass of sweet tea, Mr. Greene half slammed the glass down on the table. "I'm not too worried. But, I'm her father and it's my job to… Take care of them. So you just keep treating her like she's made of glass, and we won't have a problem. "

"Herschel, what kind of nonsense are you filling Daryl's head with? And Daryl, you and Elizabeth need to get going. You promised to drop her off at her girlfriend's house, remember?" Mrs. Greene appeared in the dining room, one hand on Herschel's shoulder, massaging it. Looking over his head at Daryl, half smiling, nodding. Her eyebrows reaching for the ceiling.

 _What the… Oh._ "Yeah. I almost forgot. Got so busy… Yeah, okay." Crumpling his empty piece of wax paper, he stuffed it in the paper sack with his other leftovers. His chair bouncing along the wooden floor when he stood up. "Is she…"

"Where's Elizabeth going?" Mr. Greene staring hard at Daryl, then his neck twisting as he looked back at his wife.

"She's spending a couple nights with her friend Debbie." Mrs. Greene gave Mr. Greene's back a couple light pats, before resting her hand back on his shoulder. "Debbie's mother is taking them to Atlanta tomorrow morning for a girl's day. They're going to go to lunch and to do some shopping. Maybe see a movie. Then spend a night in a hotel, and come back Sunday afternoon. It's Debbie's graduation present. She was allowed to invite a friend, and she invited Elizabeth." Mrs. Greene's expression was smooth, sweet even. "Remember?"

 _Who are you._ Daryl's face a noncommittal mask. Nodding slightly, one hand clenching under the table. _That's two nights. A whole weekend. Together. Just us._

A familiar grumbly sound came across the table from Mr. Greene. "I suppose. But uh, I'll drop her off. Daryl doesn't have to..."

 _Yes I do._

"Herschel, you were gone so long, and I didn't know where you were. Or when you would be back." Mrs. Greene's firm voice was back. "Daryl offered to drop her off, and we're going to let him. Besides, I could use your help here. I wasn't expecting Margaret and Bobby to be back tonight, and I need to move some things out of her room."

His hand still clenched beside him. _Damn, I may have to kiss you._

Huffing, Mr. Greene stood up. "All right. You…" Pointing a finger in Daryl's direction. "Be careful with my daughter on the back of that bike."

 _We're goin' back to the Thunderbird Motel. With the vibratin' bed and heated pool._ A slight smile playing at the end of his lips, Daryl dipped his chin. "Yes sir." _I always am_.

Ten minutes later Beth was sliding her arms into Daryl's leather jacket. And strapping on his helmet. Her little overnight bag and a paper sack with sandwiches in the saddlebag. Fingering the $4 in her pocket, that her mother gave her, she snuggled into the space between Daryl's shoulders as he started down the driveway.

* * *

 **Looks like Maggie and Bobby are back for good. Beth and Daryl** **Finally** **told her mama they're married, but they can't tell daddy yet. And… They get a honeymoon! Woo Hoo!**

 **A/N - $4 in 1954 would be about $37 in 2018.  
Magic Fingers Vibrating Beds actually debuted in 1958.**

 **The 1950's were one of the most conservative times in US history, with very clearly defined roles for men and women. Divorce was considered scandalous. With grounds being required to obtain a divorce.**

 **.**

 **Thanks for reading, my friends. You are the BEST! And please remember to leave a note in the box.  
Until next Tuesday, xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks so much for reading, following, favoring, and reviewing. I appreciate every bit of it! xoxo**

 **Cuddle in folks, our favorite couple just left for a weekend honeymoon! (Get your mind out of the gutter. T rated, T rated! Remember!)**

* * *

They had a whole weekend together. Leaving the farm on Friday night, they stopped at their apartment long enough for Daryl to throw a couple things in a bag. And Beth to slide her wedding ring on. The next stop was Daryl's old basement apartment, to get a box of Ramses that still had one rubber in it and the truck keys from Merle. Then, with Beth bouncing on the seat next to him, they were headed for the Thunderbird Motel. To try the vibrating bed, and swim in the heated pool. Then eat the sardine sandwiches, apple slices, and homemade potato chips Mrs. Greene had packed them, sitting on the bed while it vibrated.

At 1:30 am, the rest of the motel quiet, they tiptoed back out to the deserted pool. Finding the four foot chain link fence around it locked, Daryl easily hopped over the fence. Then, hopped back over to help Beth get over it without scratching up her bare legs. Then he hopped it again. Hanging on to each other, catching their breath at the feel of the water lapping against their legs, they walked down the steps into the warm water. Without the crowd that had been filling up the pool earlier, they paddled around together. Making their way out to the deep end. Daryl flicking little drops at Beth to make her laugh. Until she rolled over on her back, to float around him. Grabbing at his hand when he started to splash her. In a giggly, panting, staring second they were wrapped around each other, pressed up against the side.

Circling his back, Beth bumping up against him. "I never thought of you as a bathing suit kind of guy."

"Yeah, well I had to have one to get in the pool with ya." _An' after seein' ya at the park in them shorts, I ain't lettin' ya get in here alone._

"So, you bought a bathing suit just so you could swim with me." Half sitting on his leg, one arm curled around his neck, Beth stroked down his cheek. Her face soft, like her hands and hair.

Daryl looked down at the loose, almost knee length swim trunks he was wearing. "Nah, I borrowed it off a clothesline."

Laughing her tinkly laugh, her hand tightening around his neck. Catching her breath, she tried unsuccessfully to brush her hair back from where it was sticking to her cheek. "Well I'm glad you didn't pay for it. You didn't seem to notice when we were out here earlier, but the white part was see through when it got wet."

 _It's mostly white._ His arm tensing with embarrassment, even as he snorted at the idea of little kids and old ladies being able to see… _Oh shit_. "That why you quick wrapped your towel around me."

Nodding her cheek against his. "Uh huh. It's a good thing that big pink flamingo is on the…"

 _Middle of the front. Damn._ "You sure you're supposed to be lookin' at..."

"I don't know. Am I?" Beth's damp hair still curling against the side of her face, her lips the pinkest Daryl could ever remember seeing them. Even with the harsh overhead light, and shadows hanging over the corners of the pool, she was still the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. "I love you, husband."

 _You can look anywhere you want._ Growling against her soft cheek. "Love you more, Sweet Pea." Before his lips covered hers. His body responding to her closeness, as she pressed up against his bare chest. With only her yellow, strapless bathing suit separating them. His eyes popping open at the feel of her nails scraping down his arm. "Damn, Beth. You tryin' to…"

"Hey, what the hell do you two think you're doing in there." A loud, gruff voice causing Beth to jerk, Daryl's arms tightening around her. "Can't you read? The pool's closed. Get out of there. Now." The locks open, the gate clanked against the fence as the grumbling continued. "Got two goddamn locks on the gate and I still can't keep them out."

With considerable splashing, Beth started for the steps. Daryl shadowing her. Moving to stay between her and the bulky, bearded guy who was now leaning against the fence. Openly leering. Daryl kept one eye on Beth, who was running ahead of him towards the room, and simultaneously glared at the bearded guy until he finally turned and relocked the pool gate. _Keep the hell away from my wife._ Then, he turned and followed Beth up the outside stairs to their room. Collapsing against the door, when he slammed it closed behind them.

It was 3 am before they finally fell asleep. Their limbs tangled together. They slept until almost noon on Saturday. Waking to the sound of rain hitting their window. Simultaneously reaching to pull the sheet up over their heads. For some advanced cuddling.

~.~

For Daryl, time started passing in days and weeks. Six days. One week. Two weeks, three days. Finally five weeks passed. _Half way there._ Five weeks since they told her mama that they were married. Five weeks since her mama told them they couldn't tell her daddy. Because Beth wasn't actually old enough to legally consent to getting married on her own. Mrs. Greene didn't know what Mr. Greene might do if he found out before Beth turned eighteen. So it was five weeks since Daryl had gotten a good night's sleep. Except for the times Beth was with him. For five weeks, every time he closed his eyes, he dreamed of Mr. Greene chasing him with his shotgun, or tearing up their marriage certificate, or chasing him with his shotgun while he tore up their marriage certificate. _Damn nightmares._ And Beth wouldn't turn eighteen until September 4. Another five weeks of not sleeping. _Maybe we should jus' leave. Go somewhere he can't find us for five weeks._ Because there was no way they were going to be able to keep the most important thing that that ever happened to them, a secret for another five weeks. Probably. Maybe. _Damn_.

Thank God for Maggie and Bobby, and Mrs. Greene. In the five weeks since Maggie had moved back home, Mr. Greene hadn't seemed to notice how often Beth was spending the night with her friend Debbie. It was at least once a week, some weeks twice. He never once asked why Beth hadn't brought her friend Debbie around. Or why it was that Daryl was always the one to drop her off and bring her home the next day. Or even remember that there wasn't even anyone in Beth's graduating class named Debbie. Nope. Mr. Greene was too busy.

On weekends, Mrs. Greene had him painting and moving furniture around Maggie's old bedroom. And turning the spare bedroom into Bobby's room. The toddler apparently becoming quite attached to his Bompa, shadowing him continually. Which Mr. Greene seemed to like. As he insisted that Maggie live with them for a while, at least until Bobby started school. Or longer. That there was no reason for her to look for work, when she had a son to care for. And no matter how much the library said they would pay her, a mother should be home with her child.

After dinner, when he wasn't taking care of things for Mrs. Greene, he was in the goat barn. With his shadow playing at his feet. Mr. Greene carefully turned pieces of scrap wood into blocks for Bobby. Shaping them into square and flat rectangles and triangles. And cones and cylinders and castle blocks and an arched doorway with a draw bridge. Enough to build a grand castle, or two. Sanding each piece by hand, until it felt like silk. Then sanding it a little more, because his grandson was going to be playing with it.

With a little cover from her mama, Beth was enjoying the most freedom she had ever had. Every day, as soon as Daryl was off work, he came out to the farm. He always offered to help Mr. Greene with whatever he was working on. And was glad every time Mr. Greene said no, he didn't need any help. Then he could disappear into the woods with his Sweet Pea. Or take Merle's beat up truck out on the dirt roads to give her a driving lesson, or something. Or find somewhere else to stay out of sight, until it was time for dinner.

The evening meal had gotten more crowded, and much less formal. With Maggie and Bobby on one side of the table, and Daryl and Beth holding hands under the table on the other side. While Mrs. Greene artfully presided. Every night, after dinner, "the girls" helped their mother with the dishes, while Daryl was dismissed to sit with Mr. Greene and Bobby, and have a cigar. Thank goodness for little Bobby. Without him, it would have been the most uncomfortable ten minutes of the day. But Bobby seemed to be softening Mr. Greene. Climbing into his Bompa's lap, pulling his beard and sticking soggy fingers in his nose. It made the enforced bonding time between Daryl and Mr. Greene tolerable. Until, with the kitchen clean, Beth and Daryl could race off to their own apartment for a couple hours of watching TV or something – mostly or something - until Daryl had to bring her back to the farm.

Saturday morning, of the fifth week, Beth made him pancakes for breakfast. With blueberries in them. _Best damn pancakes ever._ Despite eating mostly at the table, they still managed to end up with sticky syrup on the kitchen counter, the rug, the sheets, and themselves.

Sitting on the bed, Beth pulled her normally whisper soft fingers free from where they were glued to his chest with sticky syrup. Her tinkly laugh filling his ears. Daryl was still stretched out on the bed, his head propped up on one hand. Watching as Beth picked up the last piece of syrup soaked pancake from the plate, to feed to him. The pancake was tasty, but lightly sucking the syrup off her fingers and listening to her squeal with laughter, was even better.

"Hmm. We should do some laundry before I have to go home." Her legs crossed in front of her, wearing one of his dark tees, Beth futilely tried wiping the syrup from one hand with her other hand.

Daryl peeled the edge of the sheet from where it was sticking to his arm. "Laundry. You wanna spend our last couple hours here doin' laundry." _That sucks_.

"We can do it together. And, if we don't do today, the sheets will still be sticky when I come back."

 _An' pry have a bunch a bugs an' shit stuck to 'em_. "Alright." His tongue sliding out along his bottom lip, chasing a drip of syrup.

Giving him a quick smile, Beth slid from bed, swaying as she stood up. Squeaking. "Oh." Leaning to one side, she sank back down on the bed. Her hands going out on each side of her. Grabbing the edge of the mattress.

In an instant, Daryl was sitting up, grabbing at her shoulders. "Hey. Ya okay? What happened." _Looked like ya was gonna fall_.

With a shrug, Beth inhaled deeply. "I got a little dizzy. Guess I stood up too fast." Looking behind her, she picked up the sticky plate, and slowly stood up. Daryl's eyes tracking every movement. "See."

"Ya sure." _Ya look okay._

Nodding, Beth took the few steps towards the kitchen, sticky plate in hand. Setting the plate in the sink, she made her way to her little overnight bag. Daryl rolled back down on his side. Watching her poke through her bag, until she found her clean clothes. "I'm going to take a shower. Get the syrup out of my hair." Then, closing her bag, she sashayed into the bathroom.

Daryl's ears straining, he heard the door close, but it didn't hear it latch and or lock. Just Beth singing. _Our song_. Leaning back on the pillow, Daryl listened as Beth's singing was drowned out by the sound of the water hitting the tile shower walls. Then changing to a muffle, _she must a got in. Maybe I should go wash her hair_. Shaking the images of his Sweet Pea in the shower from behind his eyes, he climbed from the murphy-bed. Pulling the sheets off with him, he tried using them to wipe off his sticky syrup hands. _Things are stickier than I am_. Which only served to spread the syrup more. Grunting, he shook his hands free, leaving the abandoned sheets in a heap on the floor and made his way to the kitchen. Filling the sink with hot, soapy water, he rinsed his hands. Then soaking a clean-ish dish rag, he started attacking the sticky counter, table, stove, and refrigerator front. Before pulling a plastic laundry basket from the closet.

As he dropped the sheets in the basket, he realized the sound of running water in the bathroom had stopped. Replaced by Beth's humming. His head bopping along with her humming, he put the bed up. Shaking out his jeans, which had been left underneath it. He started to put them on, when he heard what sounded like gagging and splashing. _What the. Is she…_ Abandoning his jeans, he reached the bathroom in four large steps. "Beth." A strangled gag the only response. _Damn._ "I'm comin' in Sweet Pea." And he was pushing open the door.

Beth was crouched in front of the pink toilet. Breathing heavily. One hand on the floor, the other awkwardly pushing back a handful of hair. In a smooth movement, Daryl sank down behind her. His arm circling her waist, holding her. His other hand pulling back more of her hair, before closing over her hand. "It's okay, Sweet Pea. I got ya."

A few moments passed without any further gagging or retching. Beth slowly leaned back against him. Her shoulders sagging. Sitting on the floor together, Daryl carefully hugged her against his chest. His nose in her hair. One large hand spread across her ribcage, feeling the residual spasms gradually stop. A loud buzzing of confusion assaulting his brain.

Clearing her throat, her tongue coming out to wet her dry lips. Beth leaned forward, turning to look up at him, a weak smile on her face. "Thank you." Daryl refused to totally let go of her, as they managed to stand up at the same time. His hands moving to hold onto her arms. Turning her around to face him, making sure she was steady on her feet.

"What happened? You sick?" _Didn't seem sick last night. Or this morning._

Shaking her head, Beth wiped at the corner of her mouth with her finger. "No. I think it was the pancakes. And all that sugary syrup." Shrugging away from his hands, she turned to splash her face in the sink. Leaning into the mirror, to examine her face. "I'm fine, really." And before he could say anything, she was flushing the toilet, rinsing her hands, and putting toothpaste on her toothbrush.

His own hands hanging at his sides, he watched her in the mirror for a few more seconds. Then, feeling helplessly inadequate, he wandered out of the pink bathroom. His teeth grinding. _Said it was jus' the syrup. But she loves sweet stuff. That wouldn't make her puke. Would it?_ To find where he had left his jeans. Shaking them out, again, he briefly debating putting on clean boxers. Then rejected the idea and just stripped his off to drop in the laundry basket, before pulling on his jeans. Sliding his boots on, he sank down on the sofa to wait. _Maybe she's sick._

Minutes later, Beth emerged from the bathroom. Looking… Normal. Like she hadn't been puking her guts out just ten minutes earlier. _Don't look sick. Maybe it was jus' the syrup_. Smiling at how he had cleaned up in the kitchen and put the bed away. Before they headed out for the laundromat.

Since telling Mrs. Greene they were married, Daryl had decided his favorite thing – second favorite thing – was just running errands. Going over to the next town, where they were less likely to run into someone who recognized them. And do those things that married people do. Like hold hands, shop for groceries, do their wash, listen to the newest tunes in a listening booth. Or buy condoms. When he remembered. _Sweet Pea pry thinks they come with a comb and Life Savers_. Then return home to fix dinner, wash their dishes, and celebrate being married. Together.

Their laundry done and put away. Beth satisfied with how the bed was situated, it was time for her to return to the farm. Arriving, Daryl held out his hand for her to hang onto as she climbed off the back of his bike. Watching her from behind his sunglasses, to make sure she didn't have wobbly legs from the ride _or whatever the hell that was this morning_. But giving his hand a squeeze, she passed his jacket and helmet back to him, and scurried off towards the porch where her daddy was sitting. With Bobby playing with his blocks, on the floor in front of him. Patting Bobby's head, Beth gave her daddy a quick hug, then disappeared inside.

Gathering himself, Daryl slid off his bike. Not bothering to put his jacket on. _Too damn hot to wear. An' Mrs. Greene jus' gonna make me take it off_. He started across the scrubby grass. Taking his time. Surreptitiously watching Mr. Greene, from behind his sunglasses, slowly rocking and chewing on a piece of grass. Climbing to the top of the steps, Daryl nodded hello and reached for the door. But he wasn't quite fast enough.

"Daryl." His fingers dusting over the door knob, Daryl really wanted to pretend he hadn't heard Mr. Greene call to him. Freezing where he stood, he waited. "Sit out here with me for a few minutes." Mr. Greene instructed.

 _Damn._ Swallowing, "Yes sir." _Been careful. Wonder if somebody saw us goin' in to our.._. Turning towards the ancient wooden rockers. Daryl carefully stepped past Bobby, to settle in the one next to where Mr. Greene was sitting. Bobby looking up at him, one small hand curling around Mr. Greene's pant leg. "He's warmin' up to ya."

"I lost a lot of time with him, and Margaret. I don't intend to make that mistake again."

"Uh huh." _What do you want, old man._

"All I have ever wanted for my children is their happiness." Mr. Greene's lower lip coming out, he stared down at Bobby for a moment, before leaning down to scoop the toddler into his lap. Smoothing Bobby's hair, he wrapped an arm around him. Turning him so he couldn't pull at his beard. "I often wonder what would have happened if I had done things differently with Margaret and… Glenn."

"Sir?" _Must a been when he run him off._ Taking a deep breath, Daryl fought back the desire to light a cigarette.

Mr. Greene avoided looking at him, instead focusing on a spot in the distance. "I thought I was saving her, saving him. Just talking to her was dangerous for him. Anything more than that…. I had no idea they had already…" Pausing, one hand going up to pet Bobby's head.

 _Hot damn._ "Yes sir." A slight smile tugging at the end of his mouth. _He's gonna say it's okay for me an' Beth to…_

Mr. Greene shifted in his seat, looking directly at Daryl for the first time. "As much as I may like you personally, I don't think you are the right person for my daughter."

His hand furiously patting his jacket. Finding the pocket where his cigarettes were, Daryl ground his teeth together. _Ain't the right, ain't the right… You kiddin' me. She's my wife_. Flicking his lighter with one hand, his other hand digging into the wooden arm of the rocking chair. Grateful for the calming heaviness of the smoke. "What are you sayin'?"

Leaning forward, Mr. Greene deposited little Bobby back on the floor of the porch. Scooting back in his seat, sitting up a little straighter. "I'm not going to forbid you from seeing her. However, I am going to ask you to not come around quite so much. Since graduation, you two have been together every single day. Preventing Elizabeth from spending time with any other boy. Including Jimmy Allen. His family owns the neighboring farm, eventually he'll own it. And, I think Elizabeth could be content married to him. He could certainly provide for her. But, if she spends all her free time with you, then..."

 _She's my wife. An' you want…_ "Are you Tellin' me…" _Hell no, I ain't stayin' away._

"I'm not telling, or forbidding. I am Suggesting that perhaps the two of you should take a little break. I think you might be happier with a more… Experienced woman, someone a little older than Elizabeth. Who doesn't expect as much in the way of a home or…"

His words turning to mush in Daryl's ears. _Older, doesn't expect as much… He thinks I can't take care of her._

"…is a stable young man, he comes from a solid Christian family. I would never have to worry about him…"

 _Stable._ Bristling. "That it, you think I'm gonna hurt my… Beth." _Fuck you, old man._ "I ain't never touched a woman. Ain't gonna start."

"I hear your intentions. I also hear the gossip. About your father. What he did to your mother, and you boys.

 _That piece a garbage_. "I ain't a boy, an' I ain't him. I'd never…" _He thinks I'm gonna hurt my Sweet Pea. Asshole._

Raising a hand, to silence Daryl's outburst. "I'm not saying you would. I'm just asking you to take a little break. For a week. Don't call, don't come around. Then see where things stand."

 _A week, she'll still be my wife. That ain't never gonna change. A week, stay away for a whole week. I love her, I need her. A week._ "No." _I ain't… I can't…_

"Daddy." The door flying open, Maggie burst out onto the porch. "Beth fell. You better…"

Daryl was out of his chair, stepping over Bobby, moving Maggie to the side with one hand and through the door into the house. His head swiveling, eyes scanning the front parlor and front room, as he headed towards the kitchen. Moving through the doorway he spotted Mrs. Greene and Beth sitting on the floor. Mrs. Greene's hands on the sides of Beth's cheeks, brushing stray strands of hair back from her face and making little murmuring sounds. While Beth held a rag to her the side of her forehead.

Sliding down on one knee beside them, his hand on Beth's back. "What happened?" _Sittin' up, don't see any blood, but might be..._

With a thin, closed mouth smile, Beth rolled her eyes. "Oh, it's silly. I started feeling a light headed. And next thing I knew, I was on the floor."

Huffing, Mrs. Greene's hands dropped to her lap. "It's not silly. You passed out cold. Now, something must have caused that."

"She was sick this mornin'." Sniffing, Daryl reached for Beth's hand that was holding the rag. "Lemme see, you bleedin' or…"

Beth moved the rag, revealing a large goose egg that was already beginning to color. "No, it's just a bump."

"Sick this morning. How…" Mr. Greene's boots appearing next to where Mrs. Greene was sitting.

Mrs. Greene and Daryl traded looks, as Beth tipped her head back to look up at her father. Her head rolling slightly between her shoulders. "Pancakes. We made blueberry pancakes which were really sweet, and then we put really sweet, sticky syrup on them. I guess I ate too many and got sick."

A small look crossing his face, Mr. Greene glanced between Beth and Daryl. "Uh huh."

Mrs. Greene pressed the back of her hand to Beth's forehead. "You're warm. I wonder if you're getting the flu. I think you need to go up and lay down."

With a groan, Beth started to stand up. Daryl reaching to hold her arm and help her up. "Here. I got ya." Keeping an arm around her back, his hand tucked up under her arm. Trying to hold her close, without pulling her off her feet. Or make Mr. Greene give him anymore of that look.

"Daryl, you can let go of me. I'm fine."

His hand dropping back to his side, he started chewing the inside of his lip. _She looks normal, 'cept for that bump on her head._ "Alright."

Mrs. Greene dusted her hands on her backside. "Daryl, would walk up with her. Just in case. I'll be up in a minute." Then turning to Mr. Greene, who was eyeing them all with a narrow squint, she patted his chest. "Margaret got a little excited. You know how she gets."

Nodding, Daryl started after Beth. Blocking the sound of Mr. and Mrs. Greene's conversation from his mind. Reaching the top of the stairs, he paused long enough to see if he could still hear them talking. Satisfied with the low rumble of their voices coming from the kitchen, he quick ducked into Beth's bedroom. Pulling her into his arms. Exhaling, he held her against his chest.

"Hey, you sure you're okay? That's two times today ya got…" _Damn this room is pink. Gonna make my voice crack._

Nodding, Beth looked up at him. Pressing a soft kiss against his cheek. Whispering. "I love you husband."

"Love you more, Sweet Pea. So, you sure you're okay?" _Ain't distractin' me that easy._

"Positive." Pulling back, she grabbed his hand and tugged him in the direction of her bed. And he was content to follow. Both of them sinking down to sit on the edge of her bed. Side by side. Beth holding his hand in her lap, her head against his shoulder.

His head bobbing slightly. "Your dad wants us to take a break. Said I should stay away for a week, not even call."

"A week. That's… He can't make us…"

"He thinks you'd be better off with Jimmy somebody. On the next farm."

Her nose wrinkling. "Jimmy Allen. Eww. He used to pick his nose and eat the buggers. He probably still does. I'm not…"

 _I done worse than that before._ "I know. But, if it makes your dad happy. Only five more weeks, that'd make it four. Then we can…"

Making a kissy face and noises at him. "I know. We shouldn't take anymore chances on my daddy finding out we're…"

"Elizabeth. Daryl needs to come back down. Now." Mr. Greene's voice booming from the bottom of the stairs.

With a quick kiss to her forehead. Daryl quietly rasped. "I love ya, Sweet Pea. One week. I'll see ya in church." Then standing, he quickly made his way downstairs without looking back.

* * *

 **Five weeks down, only five weeks to go until they can tell daddy that they're married. Assuming they don't make a mistake and he finds out sooner :P**

 **Thanks for reading, my friends. You are the BEST! And please remember to leave a note in the box.  
Until next Tuesday, xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks so much for reading, following, favoring, and reviewing. I appreciate every bit of it! xoxo  
** **Please don't be too hard on Herschel. He's just doing his 1950's best to look out for his daughters.**

 **Now, I know it's not Tuesday. But I'm as antsy as Daryl for him to see his Sweet Pea. So, grab a cookie and get comfortable. We pick up on Saturday afternoon, where Daryl has agreed to stay away for one week.**

* * *

Leaving the Greenes after that conversation, _more like orders_ , with Mr. Greene about staying away for a week, Daryl's brain churned. _What the hell happened. I thought we had a moment when he brought Maggie home. Damn gossip must a got him turned around. Why's he listen to that shit. Five weeks, jus' five weeks Sweet Pea an' ya get to come home for good._

Riding without paying much attention where he was going, Daryl found himself in front of Dale's Auto Repair. The lone mechanic shop in town. Spotting a small 'Mechanic Needed' sign in the front window, he parked his bike and headed for the front door. Barely slowing when he discovered the front office empty except for a bell with a little sign next to it. 'Ring for Service. _Dale._ ' Snorting under his breath, he continued out into the shop. Purposefully striding through the back, glancing in every bay. Finally finding Dale leaning over a tool bench, drinking from a coffee cup and fooling with some papers.

Loudly clearing his throat, Daryl didn't wait for the older man to look up. "I saw your sign."

Grinding his teeth together, his nails digging crescents in the palms of his hands, Daryl held his shoulders straight. Silently waiting, as Dale turned to face him. The older man scratched at his head, knocking his fishing hat off kilter. Visually inspecting him, looking him up and down. His eyes finally locking on Daryl's. "My sign? Right, right. I need a mechanic." His face scrunching a little. "Didn't you stop by a few months ago?"

With a chin dip. "Yeah."

Dale still had his eyes fixed on him. Not in an unfriendly way. Taking another sip from his cup. "So, what's your name."

"Dixon. Daryl Dixon." _Pry a job killer here_.

"Dixon." Dale moved a little closer to him. Looking up into his face, his eyes narrowing. "You one of Will Dixon's boys?"

"Yes Sir." _Do I jus' tell him I ain't like him, or…_

Dale continued staring at him. "I knew your, well I knew of your dad I didn't actually know him. But, I remember seeing him outside the diner a number of years ago. It must have been 90 degrees out. He was cussing out your ma. She was wearing sunglasses, but I could see her eye was black and she was wearing long sleeves. I never forgot that." Shifting his weight, slowly shaking his head. "And, I won't tolerate it."

"Yes sir." _Piece a garbage. Even dead ya still poison everything._

Nodding slowly, his hand still wrapped around his coffee cup, Dale continued to scrutinize him. "If I take a chance on you, I have to know you're going to come in every day, on time. Give me a solid eight hours, do your best. And not take off because you don't like the looks of somebody."

Sniffing once. "I'll work with anybody, don't matter to me what they look like. Long as they do their job, mind their business an' stay outta mine. Right now I'm workin' at the cookie factory. Never late, an' I ain't missed a day yet."

Dale took a long pause, to take another sip. "You ever work as a mechanic?"

His tongue sliding along his bottom lip, Daryl swallowed hard. "I been tearing apart and rebuildin' bikes an' trucks an' cars my whole life. I can get anything runnin'." _Need this, gotta start makin' more money. Show him I can take care a my Sweet Pea._

The older man motioned for Daryl to follow him, and started towards the back door. Stepping out into the sunshine, Daryl lifted his hand to shade his eyes. Squinting, his mouth pulling up at one end. They were in a large back lot, surrounded by a six foot high wooden fence. An RV and a dozen or more cars and trucks in various degrees of disrepair were haphazardly parked. Dale made his way to a dilapidated maroon Chevy Fleetline Aerosedan. Patting the hood, Dale turned back to face him. "This one. It hasn't started in six months or so. Came with the RV. I haven't really had time to look at it. What I'm saying is, I don't know what's wrong with it. You figure it out, get it running, the job is yours."

Daryl eyed the car for moment, walking around the front. "Can I…"

Dale pulled his fishing hat from the top of his head, rubbing his hand through what was left of his hair. "Yeah, yeah. Go ahead. Open it up, take a look. You don't have to decide now. But, if you want to take it on, there's coveralls hanging from a hook inside the door. The bench I was at, that bay is available if you want to move it inside. Get one of the men to help you. It has all the tools you'll need. Probably. I'm open until six on Saturdays. So, you have a few hours to…"

Dale kept talking, but Daryl already had the hood open and was poking around. His hands turning black with grease. Dale's words becoming background noise. After a couple minutes, Daryl looked up from the engine. Dale was already walking back towards the door. "Hey." Calling just loud enough to get Dale to turn back around, Daryl took a couple jog steps towards him. Catching him, he matched Dale's shorter stride. "I'll do it."

A wide grin spread across Dale's face. "Alright. I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do with it."

~:~

Tuesday. Work at the cookie factory sucked. Somehow he got through it without incident. It seemed his days packing cookies were getting longer. Maybe it was because all he could think about was his Sweet Pea. And how even when he got off work, he wouldn't be seeing her. They weren't going to sit together at the diner or take a walk in the woods by her house. He wouldn't see her smile. He wouldn't be smelling her lemony hair. Or hearing her laugh. He wasn't going to hold her hand or feel her soft hand on his cheek. Or anywhere else. _How long till Sunday?_

Punching out, Daryl found himself dragging out to his bike. Work sucked, but he wasn't excited about leaving. _Jus' not the same, not seein' her. Might as well be workin'_. Slowly strapping on his helmet, a couple guys shouted over to him.

"Hey, Dixon. We're heading to Rough Rider for a couple brews. You coming?" Len Garrsey leaned against a car, slicking back his dark, wavy hair. Admiring himself in the side mirror. Len had the station next to Daryl's on the line. And was one of the people Daryl didn't really care to spend time with. Because all Len ever wanted to talk about was his latest conquest. And all Daryl cared about was his Sweet Pea.

"Pfft. Don't bother asking him." Zach, one of the new guys, sauntered past Len. Punching his arm. "All he can think about is that little honey of his. I don't think she lets him out at night."

With a snort, Len slipped his comb in his back pocket and started after Zach. "Yeah, well he used to like to…"

 _One can't hurt._ "I'm in." _Ain't like I'm gonna see my Sweet Pea_. Climbing on his bike, he headed to the Rough Rider. A worn out spot bikers and factory workers favored. There was always a row of quarters on the pool table. The beer was cold and cheap. And the bar maids wore tight, low cut tops that showed off their goods.

Daryl arrived a few minutes after Len and Zach. Crossing the gravel parking lot, loud music leaked out around the doorframe. _This is a bad idea._ Pulling open the door, the smell of beer and too many unwashed bodies greeted him. A haze of smoke and dust hanging low from the ceiling. Almost obstructing the sight of Len at the bar, chewing a toothpick. Openly leering at a redheaded barmaid. Daryl elbowed his way through the crowd. Leaving a quarter on the side of the pool table. _Fourth_. Ignoring the other voices calling him. Until he was leaning forward against the bar, waving a finger at the regular guy. With a conspiratorial grin Len raised his eyebrows and his chin in the direction of the redheaded barmaid. "It's your lucky day. She's got a friend. A couple of them."

A frosty bottle of Schlitz appearing in front of him. _I got a wife. Wish I was with her. Right now._ "Uh huh." Taking a long draw on his beer, Daryl turned his back on the bar. And Len. To watch the action at the pool table. He had two beers gone, when the third in line was racking up the balls. Daryl grabbed a fresh bottle of beer and made his way back to the table. Six beers in, he waved off Len and Zach, stumbling out to his bike. _Ain't that drunk._ Strapping on his helmet, he slowly navigated his way back to the five n dime, and their apartment. For the first time in five weeks, he didn't bother to pull down the bed. Or take off his clothes. Instead, he turned on the little black and white TV and collapsed on the sofa. For a couple hours of dreamless sleep.

It was a little after midnight when he woke up. His mouth dry, Daryl made his way to the bathroom to take a piss and brush his teeth. Wandering back out into the front room, he considered pulling down the bed. Going as far as unlocking it. Then, before he moved it an inch, he relocked it. Made his way to the front door. Slid on his boots and jacket, and headed downstairs and outside. The light breeze helping to clear his head, he strapped on his helmet. _I jus wanna talk to her for a few minutes._ And headed out to the farm.

Leaving his bike at the end of the drive, Daryl started up to the house at a slow jog. Hanging to the left where the bushes were overgrown. His helmet under his arm. Reaching the dark house, he silently made his way around the side, looking up at the windows. Stopping under Beth's window, he stowed his helmet in the bushes, and started up the trellis near her bedroom. Trying to avoid stabbing himself on the thorns from the climbing roses. And not letting too much weight land on any one cross piece. The trellis ended about eight inches below the window sill. But, with the warm weather the window was open and it was easy for him to get a good handhold on the sill. Looking through the open curtains fluttering in the breeze, he saw his Sweet Pea balled up in her bed. Under a pink sheet. Making little noises in her sleep.

With one large hand gripping the side of the sill, Daryl tried to push the screen open. His teeth gritting, he gave the frame a couple rough pushes, stopping short of banging on it with his fist to loosen it. Instead, pulling his long hunting knife from the sheath which always hung from his belt and making an L shaped slice through the side and bottom edge of the screen. Then pushed it up just enough to haul himself through the window. Rolling to the floor, his boots clunking against the hardwood.

Catching his breath. Head tipped forward, straining to hear. _Did I wake 'em up. Or…_ But the only sound he heard, was Beth rustling for a moment under her sheet. Then with a sigh, seeming to drift back into her sleep. Thanking his dad for making him learn to move silently, _only decent thing ya ever did for me_ , he slipped his jacket off. Dropping it in a pile on the floor, he eased himself down on the side of her narrow twin bed. Grateful for the little bit of moonlight coming in the window. Sitting behind Beth, where she was still half curled on her side. Content to look down at her perfect face, with her pink lips and pale skin, her soft hair fanning out on the pillow around her. _Damn, you're so beautiful. Why'd you ever keep on with me._

Unable to control himself, he leaned down to smell her hair. Then with a hand to her shoulder, he whispered. "Hey, Sweet Pea. Don't get scared, it's jus' me." The end of his lip pulling up when her eyes opened. First in little slits, then a smile coming out, her eyes opened wide and half rolling on her back she wrestled an arm out from under the sheet to hug his neck. Giving in to a wide grin, Daryl let her pull him down to where she was laying against her pillow. To kiss her forehead, both cheeks, her nose, finally kiss her lips. Groaning at the feel of her soft lips against his rough, chapped ones.

"I miss you." She was murmuring into his mouth.

"Miss you more." _Hell, I couldn't stay away_. "Come here." Bracing one hand against the bed, he scooped her up with his other arm. And pulled her to a sitting position, tucked in tight against him. So they could cuddle together on the bed. Slowly rocking back and forth. His hand spreading to cup her bare arm. _Damn she's warm. Ain't that hot out. Not tonight._ "So, lemme see your head."

"What? My head? Her eyebrows drawing together, a tiny frown tugging at the end of her mouth.

Using his fingers to comb her hair back from her face, he dusted her forehead with a light kiss. "That knot ya got Saturday. I wanna see it." Gritting his teeth at the sight of the green and yellow bruising surrounding the shrinking bump. His fingers still tangled in her hair, a finger brushed over another bump. Sitting up a little straighter, he combed back her hair more aggressively, using his finger to press down on and around the new bump. That was hidden by her hair.

"Ow. What are you doing?" With a start Beth tipped her head away from him.

His hand dropping to find hers, squeezing her fingers. "Feels like ya got another bump up there. When'd that happen? You faint again?" _What's goin' on with you, gettin' sick, faintin', getting' all these bumps an' shit._

Shrugging her shoulders, Beth wormed back into his side. Sighing with pleasure. "Ahh. I don't know."

"You still sick. Or…"

Shaking her head against him, her small hand running down the inside of his leg making his stomach do that rumble thing. "No, distracted. I was thinking about you and banged into the side of the door. That's all."

He swallowed a low grumble. _Ain't helpin' to get all excited._ Tightening his arms around her.

Beth relaxed into him. "So, what have you been doing without me?"

With a half shrug, "Stopped at Dale's Auto Repair Saturday. He had a Mechanic Wanted sign in the front window."

"Ooh." Her mouth making that perfect little O. Beth leaned forward enough to turn her head up. "That's where you wanted to get a job. Did you go in? And talk to Dale? What did he say?"

"Yeah, I talked to him." Quietly clearing his throat, Daryl rub the edge of his hand along his lower lip. "He sent me out to work on this old beater. He said he couldn't get it started, if I did I had the job."

Beth scooted far enough away to turn and face him. Sitting up on her legs, she pulled both his hands into her lap. "And you got it started, right?"

"Yeah. All it needed was a new fuel pump. Couple belts an' new plugs, points an' a condenser."

"You did all that on Saturday?" Her eyes wide and clear.

"Nah. Worked on it some Saturday. Finished up last night after work." His thumb stroking the back of her hand.

"And? What'd he say?" Lightly bouncing on the bed. Beth looked more excited than he felt.

His grin returning. "Start next week. As a mechanic."

"Eeehh." With a happy little squeal, Beth threw her arms around his neck. One of his arms going back to brace himself, so they wouldn't tumble off the side of her narrow bed. The other wrapping around her waist, his hand spreading across her back, holding her close.

"Can't wait for your birthday, so we can go home. Together." He mumbled against her ear. Before pulling back, to give her a mock hard look. "Unless you decide you'd rather be married to the bugger eater."

Her eyelids sinking, even her smile looking sleepy, Beth shook her head. "Nope. You're it for me husband." And she was wiggling around, laying back down on her bed.

"Yeah. An' you'll always be my Sweet Pea." Exhaling heavily, Daryl suddenly felt all his energy drain out of him. _Gotta get outta here, or I'm gonna fall asleep_.

Before he could stand, Beth was pulling on his hand. "Don't go yet. Please. Lay down with me for few minutes. Just until I fall asleep."

 _Can't never say no to you._ Without saying a word, Daryl slipped out of his boots, and laid down on top of the sheet next to her. Beth immediately curling up against him. _A couple minutes, then I gotta…_

Rolling away, Beth said. "You're poking me with your belt buckle. Can you…"

With a groan, Daryl rolled off the bed. Loosening his belt and jeans, he let them both fall to the floor. Then stretched out on the narrow bed. Hugging her against his chest. Trying to absorb her presence. Lightly stroking along her soft shoulder, smiling to himself when his finger trailed along her collar bone. Thinking how fragile she felt. _Jus' gonna lay here. Jus'… Hmm._

It wasn't the bright sunlight that was streaming in across his face that woke him up the next day. It was Maggie's voice.

"Beth, did you take… Wahh! OH, oh." The bedroom door swinging open, Maggie pushed her way into the pink bedroom. Her voice dropping to a quiet hiss. "Geez Daryl, what are you doing here? And… Where are your pants? I'm going to… Wait, don't get up yet. Let me turn around… Fine." Her hands shooting up to flap around her head, as she spun around. Closing the bedroom door, but not leaving the room.

 _What the… Damn_. Daryl grabbed at the sheet, which was now bunched at the bottom of the bed, with one hand. Futilely trying to cover Beth with his other hand. At the sound of Maggie shrieking at him about his pants, he roughly pulled himself free from where Beth was now tightly clinging to him. Forcing his eyes open. Rasping. "Sweet Pea, lemme…" Swinging his legs off the edge of the bed, he glanced back to make sure Beth was covered. Then started looking around for where he dropped his clothes.

Keeping his back to Maggie, _Maybe I don't look at her, she'll go away._ He pulled on his jeans, buckling his belt. Pausing, to listen, _damn. She's still there_. Before stuffing his feet in his boots. The indistinguishable sound of Maggie whispering with Beth hitting his ear. _What she sayin' to her. G_ rabbing his jacket from the floor, he spun back around. Breathing hard. "What time is it? Is it… Damn."

Maggie's arms crossed over her chest. Eyebrows raised. "You're lucky it was me who came in and not… It's almost 9:00. You need to get out of here before Mama comes up and finds you. You hurry, you can get out the front while she's out collecting eggs."

 _Damn._ Glancing at where Beth was standing next to the bed, in her pink summer pajamas. He couldn't stop his smile, at the sight of her messy hair and just-woke-up eyes. _Wanna take ya home, so I can see you like this every day_. One leg kneeling on the bed, he reached across to where she was standing. To grab her hand. In a second Beth was crawling across the bed on her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arm around her waist, half lifting her from the bed. The sound of her soft humming filling his ears, as he inhaled the lemony smell of her hair. Growling next to her ear. "Love you Pea."

"I love you more, hus… Oow." Her head jerking back, her hand clutching her side. Sucking in a breath between clenched teeth, Beth stared at him. His arm loosening, as she moved away from him. To sit back down on her bed. Her hand still at her side.

"What…" And Daryl was on the bed with her, his hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

Maggie closing in on the other side of the bed. "What happened?"

"You gonna puke again? Ya gotta pee?"

"What did you eat yesterday?"

"Come here, Sweet Pea." And Daryl was pulling her close, reluctant to let go of her. "You sick? Or what."

Half turning from the bed, Maggie muttered under her breath. "Or what probably."

Beth rubbed her nose against Daryl's neck, relaxing against him. "I'm fine."

"Uh huh." _Don't sound fine_. His hand spreading against her back, he could feel her ribcage expanding and contracting with each breath. Worming his fingers under her hand, he pressed into her skin, making her jump.

"Daryl. Stop." Sitting up straight, Beth scooted to the other side of the bed and stood up.

Bending down to collect his jacket from where he had dropped it, Daryl walked around the bed to face her. "Said you was fine."

"I am. It's just… I've been having these pains by my kidney. I think I might have an infection."

Maggie's snort causing them both to look up at her for a moment.

"I just need some cranberry juice. That's all."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You better go." Pushing up on her toes, Daryl leaned down to collect her lips with his. Both of them shuffling closer together, his jacket landing back on the floor, their kiss rapidly heating up.

"Stop it you two. Daryl, you have to leave. Now. Before you get caught. And Beth, I want my blue nighty back. It was brand new, I never even had a chance to wear it."

 _Ain't new now. Ain't even in one piece_. His hand curling around his jacket, Daryl gave Beth one last kiss—a peck really—on the top of her head before following Maggie out into the hall. And down the stairs.

"So, should I get some wire from the barn and fix that screen, or are you planning on coming in that way again?" Maggie's footsteps were light, like her tone. In the five weeks she had been home, Daryl had decided he liked her. She seemed to understand how much he loved Beth, and even approved of them being together. Making his way down the stairs, he decided that either Mrs. Greene had trusted her with their secret, or she had figured it out on her own.

Sliding his arms in his jacket. "Best leave it." _In case I can't sleep tonight._

Reaching the front door, Maggie turned on him. "You and Beth. Are you using…"

 _What_. "I don't…" His brain turning to mush. _She wanna know if…_

Leaning closer, hissing. "Protection. Condoms. Rubbers. Are you…"

"Yeah." His feet moving on their own, Daryl started to push past Maggie. His arm up, reaching for the door. _Gotta get outta here_.

"Every time." Her eyes narrowing, Maggie moved to block the door.

"Yeah." _Well, sometimes. When I remember. If we got one._ "Move. I gotta…" His face uncomfortably warm, a flood of sweat soaking the back of his neck. Shoving Maggie out of the way, he burst through the door. To find Mrs. Greene walking up the porch steps carrying the egg basket and his helmet. _Damn._

* * *

 **So Daryl has that mechanic job, where he'll be making more money. Mrs. Greene caught him sneaking out of the farmhouse Wednesday morning. And Beth thinks she has a kidney infection. Oh my.**

 **Thanks for reading, my friends. You are the BEST! And please remember to leave a note in the box.  
Until next Tuesday, xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks** **so much for reading, following, favoring, and reviewing. I appreciate every bit of it! xoxo**

 **I know it isn't Tuesday, but isn't it nice to get an update a day early? We pick up with Daryl leaving the Greenes on Wednesday morning, after sneaking in Beth's window Tuesday night and falling asleep.**

 **So grab your sweet tea and hold on. This might get bumpy!** **  
**

* * *

Leaving the Greenes Wednesday morning, Mrs. Greene didn't say a word. Just held out his helmet and gave him that look. The one that said I-am-so-disappointed-in-you. Watching him, her mouth pursed. It was all he could do to take his helmet from her. His eyes dropping to the ground in front of him. Not looking at her. Not saying a word, he took off at a jog down the long gravel drive.

 _Damn. Supposed to be at work three hours ago. An' Mrs. Greene caught me sneakin' out. Ain't even man enough to go to the door. Crawlin' in the damn window. But we're married, an all we did was… But Mr. Greene wanted me to stay away for a week. I said I would, but I didn't. I couldn't. Might have to go back tonight. Maggie thinks Sweet Pea is… Shit. What did I do. We do, ain't all me. Well, it's mostly me. Damn, I'm a jackass._ Not bothering to stop by their apartment, he raced off towards the cookie factory. He had turned in his notice the day before, but he wanted to finish the week on good terms. And blowing off work, not even calling, wasn't the way to do that.

When he arrived at the cookie factory, he quick clocked in. Pulling on the required uniform, including hairnet, apron, ear plugs, gloves and a mask, before hurrying out to the assembly floor. _Wonder who's… Damn_. From across the floor, he could see the shift foreman at his station. Doing his job. _I really screwed the pooch this time._ Head hanging, he made his way to his station. Loudly clearing his throat, to let the shift foreman know he was there. "I'm here. Sorry I…"

Stepping back, the shift foreman made room for him to step in and take over. Without missing a package. Yelling at him over the noise. "Dixon. If you hadn't already turned in your notice I'd send you packing right now."

Rolling his eyes at the line in front of him, Daryl growled out. "Yes sir. You want me to…"

"I want you to stop by my office when your shift if over. You hear?" Daryl glanced at the shift foreman. Finding his expression undecipherable above the mask he was wearing.

Turning to the line, his eyes down. _Well he ain't givin' me a raise, so must be gonna… Damn_. Nodding once. "Alright."

The day dragged, just like the one before it. Except, coming in three hours late, he only had five hours of work. At 3:00, he stripped off the uniform. Tossing most of it in the wash barrel, the rest in the trash, then made his way to the shift foreman's office. It was small, windowless, inside room, with a couple shared desks in it. Standing outside the open door, he rapped on the doorframe. His foreman and two other men were inside, making notes on a large chalkboard. Moving numbers from one column to another. At the sound of his knocking, all three turned towards the door. Then after consulting with each other, the other two men both walked out. Leaving his foreman alone, motioning for him to come inside. And close the door.

Walking behind one of the two desks, the shift foreman pointed to a chair facing the desk. "Sit down."

Shuffling over to the chair, Daryl caught himself balling his hands up into fists. Exhaling with a huff, he carefully straightened his fingers. _He's jus' another asshole. Two more days, an' I don't have to answer to him._ Perching on the front edge of the hard chair, he rested his elbows on his knees. Quickly scanning the rest of the room. _Ain't never been in here before._

The shift foreman looked up from the paper he was studying on his desk. "So Daryl, you've been here a little over a year. You've always been on time, no complaints about you. You have a good work record."

"Uh huh." _He gonna chew my ass for comin' in late. One time_. Leaning back, he gripped the ends of the chairs wooden arms. Waiting.

The shift foreman, shook his head as he studied another paper in front of him. Frowning, his forehead becoming a map of lines and wrinkles. Finally looking up at him. "If an employee is more than an hour late, without calling in or special circumstances, it's considered a no-show. Was there a reason, something that could be considered special circumstances, for why you were three hours late today?"

Shaking his head. "Nope." _Unless ya count breakin' into my wife's bedroom and oversleepin' as special circumstances._

The shift foreman leaned on the desk. "Yeah, okay. I hate to do this to you, but… The penalty for no-show is immediate firing. I have the form here that you signed the day you started saying this was covered in your orientation. So, I don't have many options."

Daryl stared back at him, not moving. _Gonna fire me, two days before I'm done. Glad I already turned in my notice._

"Daryl you've been a good employee, dependable, a hard worker. When you handed me your notice yesterday, well I'm sorry to see you go. Normally I would just have to fire you, but I'm going to let you adjust the date you're resigning to be today. At 3:00. Means you can't come back tomorrow or Friday, but technically you're not getting fired."

Giving him a curt nod, Daryl stood. Leaning over the desk enough to initial the changes the shift foreman made to his resignation notice. Then without waiting for a handshake or "good job, we'll miss you", he was on his way out the door. His face twisting into a scowl. _Two days a not workin'. Not gettin' paid. Damn. Good thing Sweet Pea is with her mama right now. Maybe I stop by Dales on my way home._

Dale was happy to have Daryl start the next day. At Daryl's request, he let him start fooling around at his station. Getting the tools laid out exactly the way he wanted them. Daryl considered asking if there was an oil change he could do. Anything to take up some time. After sleeping so well and so long, with Beth, he knew he wasn't going to be tired anytime soon. And, he didn't have anywhere else he needed to be. After passing Mrs. Greene on his way out of the farmhouse earlier, he didn't want to risk going back. Maybe making her mad. Or finding out Mr. Greene knew and was loading his shotgun. So, he just kept working until Dale came walking through the shop a little after 9 pm, chasing him out.

Leaving the repair shop, Daryl cruised through the carry out, picking up a six pack of Schlitz. Resigned to drinking it alone and watching the fight on CBS. If he was lucky it would numb his brain enough he wouldn't miss his Sweet Pea so much. And he could maybe find his sleep before midnight.

He had just shaken his boots off and opened the first beer. Hadn't even taken a sip, when the phone rang. _What the hell is that_. The sound jarring. Since having the phone installed, they hadn't given anyone their phone number. So far, Beth had only used it to make calls. _Who would be callin' me._ "Yeah?"

"Daryl." A woman's voice came through the other end.

 _Sorta sounds like…_ "Yeah. Who's this."

"It's Maggie. Beth's sister. Why haven't you answered the phone, this is the fourth time I've called."

 _What. Fourth time._ "I was at the shop. Workin'. What's…" _Damn._

He could hear Maggie's eyes roll, as she let out a groan. "Those pains Beth started having yesterday. Well, they've been getting worse all day. She's been laying on the sofa with a heating pad for the last hour, crying. She won't move. All she says is 'I want Daryl'. Daddy thinks she needs to go to County General Hospital to get checked out, but she won't get in the car. Would you…"

 _The hell…_ "Lemme talk to her." _Damn, Beth. Said ya was fine. It was jus' a kidney infection._

The sound of sniffing coming through first, then a sniffing Beth. "Daryl."

 _She sounds shitty._ "What's wrong Sweet Pea?"

"My stomach and side hurt so bad, I can barely stand up."

"Heard your dad thinks ya need to go to the hospital." The sniffing getting louder. _Damn it, Beth_. "So get in the car."

"I don't want to go without you."

"I ain't kiddin' Beth. Get in the car, I'm headin' to County General right now. Go on."

"Can't you come here and…"

"No. It's faster if ya jus' let your dad drive ya."

"But…" The sniffing giving way to pitiful whining.

"I know, I wish I was there. I love ya, Sweet Pea. So I need ya to get in the car an'…" The sniffing and whimpering getting louder, then a moan and a dull thump. _Damn, must got one them pains an' dropped the phone. Maybe I should jus'…_

As he silently wrestled with what to do, he heard a scraping, rustling sound. Followed by, "Daryl, it's Mrs. Greene."

 _Good._ "Yes ma'am. How…"

"Herschel and Margaret are taking her out to the car right now. Then we're going to County General."

"Alright, I'll meet ya there."

"Thank you, Daryl."

Later, he didn't remember hanging up the phone. Or putting his boots and jacket on. He didn't remember leaving the apartment or strapping on his helmet. Or how he got to the hospital. His brain was all tied up with thinking about Beth hurtin' an' cryin' for him and he wasn't there. And if he hadn't been feeling sorry for himself, being away from her, he wouldn't have gone to Dale's shop and hung out for five hours. He wouldn't have missed the first four phone calls. Maybe he could have made sure she got to the hospital sooner. _Damn, anything happens to her…_

Parking his bike, he ran for the hospital doors, scanning the waiting room on his way to the desk. It was physically painful having to waiting his turn at the counter, every breath becoming harder to catch. Finally, the clerk was asking how she could help him. "Beth… Greene. I'm lookin' for Beth Greene. Her dad brought her in."

His helmet bouncing against his leg, his head swiveling as he continued looking for someone he recognized. The clerk quietly humming as she looked through her papers. "We have an Elizabeth Greene. She's in the accident room, number three. Amy will take you back."

Fear sweat coming out on his upper lip. He traipsed after a young woman to the accident room, anxious to get to his Sweet Pea. Finally, he heard Mrs. Greene's voice and the woman was pointing at a closed curtain.

Hurrying past her and around the curtain, he almost ran into Mr. Greene's back. He was hovering over one side of a cot. Mrs. Greene standing on the other side. With Beth on the cot in between them. Pushing in next to Mr. Greene, he looked down at his Sweet Pea. She was stretched out, her face whiter than the blanket that was pulled up to her chin swallowing her. She had just one arm sticking out. Strapped to a board, with an IV in it. Her eyes closed, she was breathing normally. But he could see the tracks from her tears on her cheeks.

A girly voice behind him reminded him of the woman's presence. "Oh, I'm sorry. Only two people are allowed back at a time. So, one of you…"

Mrs. Greene crossed around the end of the cot. Patting Daryl's arm. "I'm glad you're here. I'll be out in the waiting room, if you need me." Her face almost as pale as Beth's.

Nodding, Daryl tried to smile his appreciation at her. "Yes ma'am." His breathing still rough, he paused a few moments to try and even it out. While Mrs. Greene disappeared behind the curtain.

Pulling his face into neutral. His voice a low rasp. "How she…"

Mr. Greene glanced over his shoulder at him, his face tight. "The doctor gave her some pain medication and a sedative. It put her right out, she's sensitive to drugs."

"He say what…"

"Daryl." Her voice barely a whisper. Eyelids fluttering. Daryl reached under the blanket for her unrestrained hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"Here I am, Sweet Pea. How ya…"

Her lips curling up, in a dopey smile. "Better now."

"Yeah." Slowly pulling her hand out from under the blanket, he pressed a kiss to her palm. Closed her fingers around it. Then tucked it back under the blanket. "You get some rest."

With a start, Beth started to push herself up with her one free arm. "Wait. Don't leave, Daryl. Don't…"

His hand going to her shoulder, gently squeezing. Guiding her back down onto her pillow. "I ain't leavin'." _No matter what_.

Exhaling loudly, Beth relaxed on the cot. Her breathing quickly turning to soft little lady snores.

"Daryl." _Damn, almost forgot he was here_. Daryl looked over at where Mr. Greene was standing next to him. "You don't have to stay. She won't wake up again for a while. I'll be here with her. And her mother can…"

"I'm stayin'." _Ain't leavin' my Sweet Pea_.

Without further discussion, the two men hovered next to Beth's cot. After thirty minutes, a nurse came in offering them chairs. Which they refused. Fifteen minutes after that, the doctor came in. With a clip board holding a thick stack of papers.

"I'm Doctor Jenner. Mr. Greene we met earlier. And you are…"

 _Her husband_. "Daryl Dixon." _Should I tell him we're married or…_

Momentarily glancing at Mr. Greene, Dr. Jenner gripped Daryl's hand in a firm handshake. "Okay. Good to meet you. Now, let's see what…." Briefly flipping through his papers, before looking up again. "It looks like a gallbladder attack. I've prescribed a sedative. She'll sleep through the night and we'll see where we are then. She'll probably be able to go home tomorrow."

 _Go home_. Daryl's brain sank into a relieved stupor for a few moments. Looking down at Beth who was apparently deep in a drugged sleep. Looked peaceful. Not hearing any of what was being discussed. _Go home tomorrow. Yeah._

"…review a few things. First, you said there is no chance she's pregnant."

Mr. Greene nodded. "That's…"

 _No chance she's… Damn_. "No. I mean. Maybe she's…" _Gotta tell._ "She might… Probably. Yeah, she's probably… Pregnant." _He's gonna kill me._

Dr. Jenner and Mr. Greene both stared. Dr. Jenner was the first to break. "Well, that changes everything. If she's pregnant..."

Swallowing hard, _changes everything_. Daryl stuffed his hand back under the blanket, closing it over Beth's. _If. I know ya are._ Squeezing her hand so tightly, that for a second her little lady snores became a high pitched whine.

"…But I won't know for sure until I get in there." The doctor finally falling silent. Looking at Mr. Greene for approval.

"What. Get in there. Ya mean…" _You're gonna cut her open._ A fresh flood of perspiration soaking his shirt, he straightened his shoulders. Clearing his throat, trying to chase the dizziness out of his brain.

"As soon as the operating room and team are ready. We may be looking at an emergency situation. Which left untreated could result in death. If it isn't, I will do my best…"

 _Death. I could lose ya. Forever._ His knees threatening to buckle under him, Daryl leaned over the side rail of the cot. Pressing a kiss to Beth's forehead. "I love ya Sweet Pea. I always will."

Dr. Jenner pushed aside the curtain, calling to a couple nurses who were standing at the desk. His voice low, he gave them instructions which sent them scurrying. Turning back to where Daryl and Mr. Greene were standing. "Mr. Greene, I'm going to need your signature that you understand the risks."

Daryl stared at the doctor, at the pen that was suspended between his fingers, and Mr. Greene's hand moving to take it. "Wait." Dr. Jenner and Mr. Greene both looking at him. Mr. Greene snatching the pen, frowning. "I'm her…. I'm her husband, she's my wife. Shouldn't I…"

Taking a step forward, Mr. Greene's face sinking. Looking ugly, like he was ready to go. "What? Elizabeth is only seventeen. You got her pregnant **And** …"

"She'll be… In four an' a half weeks." His tongue sliding along his lower lip, Daryl's hands curled up into tight fists at his side. "Dr. Jenner, I'm her husband. You need…"

Head halfcocked, Dr. Jenner looked between the two men from over his glasses. "I think I would like both of you to sign the release form. Here." Fumbling at his top pocket, he extracted another pen which he handed to Daryl. Turning his clipboard to face the two men. He waited.

Taking the pen from the doctor, Daryl didn't look back at Mr. Greene, instead gripping the side of the clipboard he scrawled his name. Followed by, _husband_. Grunting, Mr. Greene half pulled the clipboard from him, signing his name. Followed by, _father_. As Dr. Jenner retrieved his pens from both men, the two nurses appeared at the edge of the curtain. Coming in to the small accident stall. One of them checking Beth's IV, removing her charm bracelet, then tucking a blue net over her head. The other laying another blanket on the end of her cot.

"Doctor, we're ready for you." The cot started to roll forward, as one nurse held out a bag with Beth's clothing, including the charm bracelet, in it. Daryl didn't hesitate before reaching out to grab the bag. Tucking it under his arm, he stepped back enough for the nurses to wheel the cot out into the hall. Grabbing the side rail as they passed.

"Lemme…" _So pale_. His fingers combing back the hair from her forehead. Daryl pulled his mouth up in what he hoped was a smile, as Beth eyes opened. Blinking into focus. "You're gonna have surgery. An' I'm gonna be right here when ya get back. I love ya, Sweet Pea."

Her mouth opening and closing like a fish, Daryl thought she tried to mouth 'love you more'.

Leaning in close to kiss her cheek, he mumbled near her ear. "You're gonna be fine, jus' fine."

"We'll see you when you come out." Mr. Greene stepping up to the other side. To rub her shoulder and upper arm. Beth's eyes never leaving Daryl, the nurses motioned for both men to stand back and they started pushing her cot down the hall. Side by side, Daryl and Mr. Greene watched Beth's cot disappear around a corner.

Dr. Jenner's voice drifted over him, causing Daryl to turn back around. "If you go back out to the lobby, they can direct you to the surgery waiting room. Depending on what I find, this shouldn't take more than an hour or two. Then I'll be out to talk to you." Then, with a curt nod, the doctor squeezed between the two men and headed down the same hall and around the corner.

Mr. Greene turned his attention back to Daryl. _Damn. Hope he ain't got that shotgun out in the car._ Without speaking or acknowledging him, Daryl started down the hall towards the lobby.

* * *

 **Well, now everybody knows everything.**

 **A/N In 1954, emergency rooms were still new. Most were called accident rooms because that was the most common usage for them.  
** **Pregnancy tests took three days, involved a dead rabbit, and weren't nearly as reliable as pregnancy sticks today.**

 **Thanks for reading, my friends. You are the BEST! And please remember to leave a note in the box.  
Until next Tuesday, xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks** **so much for reading, following, favoring, and reviewing. I appreciate your spending time with this story. And all the love you've shown it! Your notes feed my writers heart.**

 **Beth has just been taken into surgery. So grab a crappy cup of coffee in a paper cup, as we wait to see what happens. And remember, this is 1954.**

* * *

At 10:30 pm on a Wednesday, County General Hospital was quiet. The sound of Mr. and Mrs. Greene, and Daryl's footsteps bounced off the tile walls. As they made their way to the surgery waiting room.

Finding the surgery waiting room empty, Mr. Greene seemed to round on his wife. Letting loose everything he had been holding back. Getting in her face, spit flying, demanding answers. "She's pregnant, Annette. And married. To that… to Him." Wildly gesturing towards Daryl. "Did you know? Is that why you let him stay back there with Elizabeth?"

Observing their interaction, Daryl felt his heart begin to beat harder, as adrenaline surged through him. His elbows bending, teeth clenching. He'd never heard Mr. Greene talk to Mrs. Greene like that. _That what he looked like when they was fightin' about Maggie? Sounds like he's about to blow a gasket. He best not…_

"Sit down Herschel. Come on." Dabbing at her face with one hand, Mrs. Greene looped her other arm through his. With a tiny tug, she tried to nudge him towards the row of chairs facing the door. Yanking his arm free from her grasp, Mr. Greene refused to move. While Daryl silently shifted his weight, until he was standing even with Mrs. Greene. Where he could see and hear everything. Just in case. "I knew they were married."

Her admission seemed to calm Mr. Greene. "When." His voice, still rough, but leveling out. "When did you find out they were..."

"A few weeks ago." Mrs. Greene's voice calm, soothing even. _She's a class act, all the way._

His voice rising again, Mr. Greene began pacing in front of his wife. "How long did you think you could keep that from me."

"Herschel, look at you." Mrs. Greene reached for Mr. Greene, but he twisted away from her. "I encouraged Elizabeth not to tell you they were married, until after she turned eighteen. Because, I knew you would react like this."

His arms flying up at his sides, almost bellowing. "God Damn right I'm reacting like this."

Watching their interaction, Daryl took a half step forward. _He better not… He touches her…_

"Humf." With a little huff, Mrs. Greene pulled herself up even straighter. "Herschel. Language, please."

Mr. Greene dropped his chin, shaking his head from side to side. Daryl's shoulders and legs tensed, his fingers beginning to flex. When Mr. Greene started to move closer to Mrs. Greene, one arm outstretched, Daryl took another step forward. _Oh hell no._ Exhaling, after Mr. Greene's hand gently closed around his wife's hand. His face softening, a bit. A tiny bit.

Mr. Greene's eyes closed, his face continued to soften, his mouth drooping. With a big swallow, he looked into his wife's face. "I'm sorry. What he did… That's not your fault." Looking down for a moment, his hand still holding Mrs. Greene's. "Did you know our baby is… Pregnant."

"No. Not until you told me. I suspected, but I wasn't sure." Gripping his hand, Mrs. Greene started towards the chairs. This time, both men walked with her. "Here, why don't you sit down. Relax for a few minutes." With a low groan, Mr. Greene settled in one chair, leaning back, scratching at his chin. Mrs. Greene shifted so she was facing them both. "Now, I'm going to find a payphone and call Margaret. We should let her know what's going on. If the doctor comes out before I get back, please ask him to wait a moment. I want to hear what he says."

Daryl nodded at Mrs. Greene. "I'm gonna walk with ya." _Ain't sittin' here with him by myself. Not right now._

Mrs. Greene stopped him, with a hand on his arm. Her face firm. "No. You wait here. I won't be gone long." Leaning slightly, to look past him at Mr. Greene, "Herschel." She shook her head once. Then, before he could move or respond, she was walking across the surgery waiting room to look for a payphone.

Obediently slouching down in a chair, Daryl patted his jacket pocket looking for a cigarette. His tongue sliding out along his bottom lip, catching on the roughness where it was chapped. _Damn._ His chin almost touching his chest.

As soon as Mrs. Greene was out of sight, Mr. Greene started. "You served in Korea. I respect that." His voice low, threatening. "Made me think I could trust you not to take advantage of Elizabeth's youth and infatuation."

Daryl glanced across the empty seat between them. Snorting. "Take advantage. I didn't take nothin'." _You crazy old man, think I'd be sittin' here if that's all it was._

"Elizabeth is only seventeen. You're an adult. You're supposed to the responsible one." Mr. Greene's voice like ground glass. " **You should be ashamed**."

 _Ashamed, didn't do nothin' to… How'd you get it so wrong_. "It ain't like that." _Baby. My Sweet Pea is gonna have a baby._ Exhaling a line of smoke rings, Daryl kept seeing Beth's pale face as they wheeled her down the hallway.

"No? Why don't you tell me what it's like."

Daryl watched Mr. Greene from the corner of his eyes. Half expecting him to come out of his chair and attack him. "I asked her to marry me, an' she said yes." _Don't know what I would a done if she said no._

"Because she was pregnant."

"No. Because…" _Why do I gotta explain myself to you._ "I love her and she said… Said she loved me." _What if somethin' goes wrong in there an' I don't get her back._

"You expect me to believe that you got married first and then…"

 _Why you gotta be a hard ass_. _When she's in there…_ "I don't care what you believe. I know how it is. I know how I feel, an' how she feels. That's all that matters." _She's gotta be okay._ His hands starting to sweat. _What'd I do without her. Nope, ain't thinkin' like that. She's gonna be fine. Any minute the doctor's gonna come out an'…_

"That is where you are wrong, young man." With a grunt, Mr. Greene twisted in his chair, making it scrape on the hard flood.

"Herschel." With a start Daryl looked up. Mrs. Greene was back, standing in front of the empty chair between them, her arms crossed over her chest. "That's enough. I've been watching Elizabeth and Daryl very carefully the last few weeks. It's clear to me that they love each other." Her tone what Daryl would expect if she was scolding a naughty child, and in a way maybe she was.

"Annette." Mr. Greene half standing up, before Mrs. Greene pushed back on his shoulder.

"Hush. And you." Daryl's smirk fading when she turned her attention from Mr. Greene, to him. "I understand you love each other, but you should have waited until her birthday to get married."

Sinking lower in his seat, wishing he was invisible. _Didn't wanna wait._

"Or, talked to us first. We would have signed the permission form. Why, we would have given our blessing and gone with you. I missed my daughter's wedding because you two decided to run off."

 _Damn, I'm a jackass._ His head hanging. "Sorry." _Didn't even think a askin' ya. Or that you'd wanna be there._

"I wouldn't have signed that form. Eighteen is…" Herschel was half out of his chair again before Mrs. Greene glared him back down.

"Fine. **I** would have signed the form." Mrs. Greene settled in her chair, between them. Looking back and forth, at both of them. "Now, for Elizabeth's sake, you two are just going to have to get along. And stop acting like fools."

For the next hour or so, Daryl tried not to look at the clock hanging on the wall across from them. So, of course, he looked at it every five minutes. He tried not to worry about Beth. And their baby. Which meant all he could think about was the possibility of losing them both. The sound of Mr. and Mrs. Greene's muffled conversation becoming background noise. A few times he thought he heard Mrs. Greene say his name, but he was too trapped in his own thoughts to care.

His Sweet Pea pry pregnant, and the doctor cutting her open. Because she was pregnant? That didn't make sense. Did being pregnant make her gallbladder worse? That didn't sound right either. Maybe Doc Jenner didn't know what was wrong with her. _God damn, we're havin' a baby_. Daryl was wishing he had focused more on what the doctor said or asked him more questions or that Mrs. Greene had been back there with him. But he didn't and she wasn't. The only person who could help him figure it out now, was Mr. Greene. And he wasn't asking him shit.

"Ooh." Annette's little gasp poked through Daryl's defenses enough that he looked up. Seeing Dr. Jenner, still wearing a blue hairnet and scrubs, walking towards them. Then, he was on his feet. Next to Mrs. Greene, with Mr. Greene standing on her other side. All three waiting together.

At a nod from the doctor, they sat back down. Dr. Jenner pulled a single chair over to sit in front on them. Clearing his throat, the doctor leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "So, Elizabeth is fine, she's in recovery. You can see her in about an hour."

 _She's fine, she's…_. "What about…" _our baby._ His mouth too dry to speak, Daryl gripped the sides of his chair.

"It's a good thing we got her into surgery when we did. She had an ectopic pregnancy, meaning the fertilized egg never made it out of her fallopian tube. As the pregnancy grew, it stretched the tube, which is what caused her pain and fainting spells, until finally her tube ruptured. Resulting in the spike in pain and heavy internal bleeding. If we had waited any longer to get her into surgery she probably wouldn't have survived."

"Oh my." Mrs. Greene's voice was unusually high pitched. One hand going up in front of her mouth. Her eyes filling with tears, she suddenly grasped Daryl's arm. Digging her fingers into him.

 _Didn't say nothin' about…_ "The baby. Is…"

Shaking his head, the doctor had that concerned look doctors put on when they have to give people bad news. "No, I'm sorry. This kind of pregnancy is never successful. But, Elizabeth still has one fallopian tube, so she'll be able to have children. Although I recommend waiting at least three months before trying again." Dr. Jenner stood, they all stood with him. "A nurse will come out and get you when she wakes up. You can go back two at a time, for just a few minutes, to see her." Then he was gone, taking his long face with him.

Daryl stared at Dr. Jenner's retreating back. Feeling too drained to even sit back down. _Sweet Pea's fine. She's fine._

"Daryl." His body moving on its own, he turned to look at Mrs. Greene. Letting her wrap him up in a hug, his hands hanging limply at his sides. While Mrs. Greene murmured encouraging words to him. Saying "I'm so glad you're here. And don't you worry about Herschel. He'll come around." _You say so_. Somehow he straightened up, Mrs. Greene's hand still on his arm. To wait.

It was after midnight before the nurse called them to see Beth. All three of them stood, then Mrs. Greene gave Mr. Greene some kind of look, and he sat back down. Leaving Daryl and Mrs. Greene to follow the nurse back to recovery.

Beth's eyes were sort of open, and her color was starting to return, with a hint of pink in her cheeks. Looking down at her, Mrs. Greene started to cry. Leaning over the cot, to carefully hug her daughter. Daryl watched from where he was standing just behind Mrs. Greene's right shoulder. Waiting his turn. _She's fine. We leave here, I'm takin' ya home. Don't care what anybody says_.

A couple of minutes passed, then Mrs. Greene was gone, and he was leaning over the side rail. Kissing his Sweet Pea's cheek and forehead. Combing back her hair with his fingers. Telling her how much he loved her. Then Mr. Greene was elbowing him and gruffly saying "that's enough of that". Fortunately, Mr. Greene wasn't there long, not more than a couple minutes, before the nurse showed up again. Telling him he had to leave, which he did. And, trying to tell Daryl he had to leave.

"I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours ended at 8 pm. You have to leave, so we can get Elizabeth settled in her room and she can get some rest. You can come back tomorrow. Visitation is 10 am-2 pm during the day and 6-8 pm in the evening." Walking around Beth's cot, the nurse made sure her IV pole was attached to it. Taking Beth's bag of clothes from Daryl, she set them on the rack under the cot. Then turned her attention back to Daryl. Who hadn't moved. "Sir, you can come back…"

 _Hell with that_. "I told her I ain't leavin'." _An' I meant it_. He could feel his heart beating faster, his hands starting to clench.

"If you don't leave I'll have to call security."

"Pfft." _What some donut eatin' asshole with a whistle_. "I don't give a rat's ass who ya call, I ain't leavin' my wife." Carefully unclenching his hands, stretching his fingers for a moment, before resting both hands on the side rail. Shuffling even closer to the cot. _I'm done leavin' her_.

The nurse's eyes meeting his, in an intense stare down. Until she looked away. Muttering something about, "I'll ask the doctor if you can stay." _Don't care who ya ask, I ain't leavin'_.

"Daryl." Beth's eyes opened again. A smile, a real smile, stretching across her face. "I love you, husband."

"Love you more, Sweet Pea. You feelin' better?"

"I don't know, I'm so groggy."

"Mr. Daryl Dixon. The nurse tells me you don't want to leave." Dr. Jenner appeared on the other side of the cot. Looking at Daryl from over the top of his glasses for a moment, then down at Beth. "How are you feeling? A little better than you were when you came in?" As he spoke, he checked her pulse. Surreptitiously listened to her breathing. Then pulled the stethoscope from around his neck and listened to her chest in three places. Through her gown.

Daryl carefully watched the doctor's actions. "I'm not leavin' my wife." _Done with that._

"Um hmm." Stuffing the end of the stethoscope in his shirt pocket, Dr. Jenner started folding back the blanket covering Beth. Exposing more and more of her thin hospital gown.

Her eyes widening, Beth grabbed for the blanket. Trying to pull it back up.

Daryl's rough hand covered hers, carefully pulling it away from the blanket. "It's alright, Sweet Pea. He's… What are ya gonna do?" _Why you need to move the blanket down so low._

Dr. Jenner's face was unreadable. "Your wife had quite a bit of internal bleeding. I just want to take a listen and make sure everything still sounds okay. So I need to move the blanket down past her stomach, and pull her gown up over it. Elizabeth, this will only take a couple of minutes, and… Your husband is right here."

 _Husband, called me her husband._ Daryl's hand tightened over Beth's. With his other hand, he helped move the blanket and her gown. Making sure his wife's private areas weren't exposed. Murmuring. "It's okay, he's gotta do it." "Yeah, I bet that thing's cold, ain't it." "Almost done, Sweet Pea." Then he was smoothing her gown back down and pulling the blanket up.

Straightening, Dr. Jenner looped the stethoscope back around his neck. "Everything sounds clear. So," Turning to face the nurse who was standing beside him. "Have housekeeping move a recliner into Elizabeth Greene's room, next to her bed. Mr. Dixon will be staying here tonight. In fact, put note in her chart, that he has unlimited visitation." Making a half turn back, he looked at Daryl over the top of his glasses. "You're all set. I'll be by in the morning to check on her. Good night, Elizabeth."

"It's Beth. Beth Dixon." She whispered, her fingers wrapping around the side of Daryl's hand.

"Alright. Good night Beth Dixon."

Turning, Dr. Jenner started walking away. Daryl grunted after him. "Thanks." Dr. Jenner raised his hand in response, and kept walking. Less than thirty minutes later, Beth was in a regular bed in a ward with five other beds. Already asleep. While Daryl tried to get comfortable in the lumpy recliner next to her bed. The curtain that was pulled around them not an effective way of keeping out the obnoxious snores of the five other women. But eventually, he drifted off.

~:~

Early Thursday, when the nurses started their 6 am rounds, Daryl climbed out of the recliner. Which he had barely slept in, and pulled on his boots and jacket. _Dale's nice enough to let me start early, I ain't gonna let him down._ Kissing Beth on the forehead he whispered. "Gotta go to work, Sweet Pea. Be back as soon as I'm done."

Later that day, returning to the hospital, Daryl was stunned to find Beth's bed empty. The recliner and her things gone, her space appeared unoccupied. Like she had never been there. His heart starting to beat a little faster, he made his way out to the clerk's desk. "I'm lookin' for my wife. Beth Gree… Dixon. Beth Dixon." Without looking up, a nurse directed him to the room at the end of the hall.

It was a smaller ward with just four beds, and the other three beds were all unoccupied. His Sweet Pea was in bed, her head propped up a little, her eyes open. Maggie and her mother were sitting on one side of her bed. And the recliner he had slept in the night before, was on the other side. A pillow and folded blanket laying on the seat. Without hesitating, he made his way to the bed, giving his Sweet Pea a soft kiss—right in front of her mother!—then nodded to Mrs. Greene and Maggie.

"Hey Sweet Pea. How ya feelin'." _Still sorta pale. Look half asleep._

"Mmm. Sleepy." Beth's lips curled up at the ends, as she wiggled around under her blanket. Pulling her left hand out, she laid it on top of the white blanket. Spreading her fingers. "Look. Maggie brought me…"

"Your weddin' ring." His lip twitching, at the sight of the ring sparkling on Beth's finger. Glancing over at Maggie, who was sort of shimmying in her seat, looking quite pleased with herself. "Where'd ya find it?"

"Beth showed it to me a week ago, when she told me you two were married." Maggie looked at Beth, who gave her a soft smile. "When I heard you told Daddy last night, I figured it was okay to bring it up."

Lightly stroking Beth's arm with the back of his hand. "You didn't tell me, you was gonna tell Maggie." While he was still speaking, Beth' eyes drifted closed. Leaning lower over the side rail of her bed, he heard the start of her little lady snores. His eyes narrowing, he looked across at Mrs. Greene. "What's wrong with her? Why she so tired?"

Rising to her feet, Mrs. Greene looked over the side rail at her youngest daughter. Clucking softly, she straightened the top edge of Beth's blanket. Her hand resting on the top of Beth's arm, above where her arm was still strapped to the board, Mrs. Greene looked across at Daryl. "It's the morphine drip in her IV. I think it's supposed to come out tonight."

While he was talking to Mrs. Greene, Maggie was fussing with an oversized handbag. Standing, she set a bulging paper sack and bottle of soda on Beth's tray table. "Here. We brought you some dinner."

Seeing the bag and soda, his stomach woke up with a loud rumble. Drawing a broad grin from Maggie. "Ya didn't have to…" _But damn, I'm glad ya did._

"I know." Walking around the bed, Mrs. Greene patted Daryl's arm. "The nurse told Herschel that you slept here last night, so I thought you probably wouldn't stop to eat before you came back up. It's just leftovers, but they should still be warm."

Daryl watched Beth breathe, deep sleeping breaths. _Look like a real live fairy tale._ His eyes flicking to the side. His gaze meeting Mrs. Greene's. "Thanks, Mrs. Greene. That's real…"

Her hand squeezing his bicep just hard enough so he could feel it. "Mom. Now that Herschel knows you and Elizabeth are married, you can start calling me mom."

 _What_. Dipping his chin, Daryl could feel the back of his neck start to burn. "Uh huh. Thanks… Thanks." _Mmm… Nope_. He tried to force it out, but he couldn't make himself say it. He couldn't even think it.

Walking around the bottom of the bed, Maggie snickered. "See you tomorrow, Daryl."

Inhaling deeply. "Yeah, yeah." With Mrs. Greene and Maggie gone, and Beth sleeping, Daryl plopped down in the recliner and dug into the chicken in the paper bag. He was just finishing eating, when a nurse came in to check on Beth. After doing some poking and prodding, she suggested that Daryl may want to step outside while she took out the IV. Daryl suggested she just go ahead, that he'd like to watch. _Why would I leave my Sweet Pea alone in here. Gone most a the day as it is._ Tossing his trash, he walked around to the opposite side of the bed. Watching as the nurse turned off the drip, peeled the tape from over the needle and slowly started extracting the IV. The sound of Beth catching her breath, making him jump. "What'd you do? You hurt her? Beth, Sweet Pea, you awake? You okay?" But Beth had already sunk back down into her drugged sleep.

The nurse wiped Beth's arm with a cotton ball, putting a band-aid over the spot where the needle had been. "The IV can hurt a little coming out. Like a pinch. Especially when it's been in a couple of days." Efficiently removing the restraints holding Beth's arm flat against the board. Then carefully bending her arm at the elbow a couple of times. "All set. Your wife should wake up in twenty minutes or so." And she was scurrying out of the room, dragging the IV pole behind her.

Nineteen minutes later, Beth was opening her eyes. Struggling to sit up. Begging Daryl to sit on the bed with her. With Beth leaning against his chest, Daryl nuzzled into her hair. Entertaining her with stories about his first full day at Dale's Auto Repair. From filling out paperwork to a muffler replacement. "Know it's only one day, but it was good." Before he finished, Beth was sighing, and scooting down to go to sleep. "I love ya, Sweet Pea."

"Love you more, husband. Lay down with me."

Clearing his throat, Daryl started to extricate himself. "No, I'm gonna be in that chair." _I don't wanna roll on ya or somethin'._

"Please."

Standing up, Daryl unbuckled his jeans and let them fall to the floor. His shirt landing on top of them. _I can never say no to you._ Then he stretched out next to her, hugging the edge of the bed, until his Sweet Pea curled up against him. His arm around her shoulders, avoiding the bandage over her incision. Cuddled together it was only a few minutes before they were both asleep.

Sometime during the night, 3 am was Daryl's best guess, a nurse came in to check on Beth. With just the light from the hall coming in the open door, she reached for Beth's wrist. And accidently got Daryl's. He grunted. The nurse shrieked. Dropping his wrist, she ran from the room. Minutes passed. Then the lights came on, in the room. Accompanied by the sound of deliberate footsteps, followed by a second set of skittery steps. Trying to stretch without disturbing Beth, Daryl craned his neck. Blinking his eyes open. _What the hell_ … Two nurses were standing next to the bed. And one was poking him in the arm.

"Come on, you need to get out of that bed. And…" A hissy sound assaulting his ears. "Put some clothes on. What do think you're doing?"

Clearing his throat, Daryl rasped. "Sleepin' with my wife."

"No. You're not. You can stay, but not in that bed." There was more poking, and a little arm shaking.

With a terse jerk, Daryl pulled his arm back. Keeping his voice low, trying not to wake his Sweet Pea. "Get away from me."

"Mr. Dixon…"

"Daryl, what's…"

"Don't worry about it Sweet Pea. They's leavin'." Kissing Beth's forehead, Daryl turned his attention back to the frizzy haired nurse standing by the side of the bed. Glaring at him. "You got a problem, call Doc Jenner."

"Humpf." Her hands on her hips. "I will." Spinning on her heel, she stormed out of the room. Sweeping up the other nurse in her wake. From then on, no one came in to check on Beth while Daryl was there.

Friday evening, Daryl stopped by their apartment long enough to take a quick shower and put on fresh clothes. Then, it was back to the hospital. Mrs. Greene and Maggie were both talking to Beth, who was sitting up in a chair. Laughing and more animated than she'd been in three days.

With Daryl's arrival, Maggie and Mrs. Greene got up to leave, hugging and kissing Beth goodbye. Then Mrs. Greene reminded Daryl that he should start calling her mom, which made his stomach hurt. A few minutes later they were gone for the day. Leaving another bulging paper sack and soda on Beth's tray table for him. Aside from his stomach calling to what was sure to be in the sack, Daryl managed to ignore the paper bag, for the moment. After fussing with Beth for a few minutes, she was standing up. Wearing her own nightgown, little slippers, and robe, _where'd she get those? Must a been Mrs… Should I be bringin' her stuff?_ And hand in hand, they took a short walk down the hall. The nurses they passed, alternately staring or hiding when they saw them. Actually, when they saw Daryl. It wasn't a long walk, but by the time they made their way back to Beth's room, she was breathing hard. Daryl's arm around her waist, her hand clenched around his wrist. Out of sight inside her room, Daryl swept her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed.

"Ya okay Sweet Pea." _Damn, didn't even make it half way down the hall_.

Her fingers curling around the top edge of her blanket, Beth pulled the blanket up over her knees. "Dr. Jenner was in this morning. He said it would take a couple days for me to get… Daryl." Her head sinking, her eyes red and swollen. In a tiny whisper, her voice cracking. "Dr. Jenner said… He said…"

 _Damn._ Dropping down to sit beside her on the bed, Daryl's arms went around her shaking shoulders.

Beth melted into his side, her fingers clawing at the front of his shirt. "He said I was pregnant, but…"

"I know." _Wish he hadn't a told ya_. Sniffing, Daryl twisted his face, to wipe his nose against his shirt. Swallowing hard.

Her voice breaking. "Now I'm not." Tears overwhelmed her eyes, coating her cheeks to drip from her chin on to his arm.

 _Hardly knew ya was pregnant._ Blinking back his own tears. "I know Sweet Pea." _Why's this hurt so bad_. Pressing kisses to the crown of her head. His voice hoarse. "But, we're gonna…" Sniffing quietly. "We're gonna have other babies." _But I wanted this one._

Lifting her hand to wipe at her eyes and nose, Beth looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. As many as you want." _Jus' want ya to be happy. "_ I love ya, Sweet Pea." _More 'an I ever thought I could love somebody._

"I love you more, husband." Somehow they managed to lay down, without letting go of each other. Tears drying on their cheeks, they fell asleep wrapped up together. So close, a sliver of light couldn't get between them.

* * *

 **Well, there we are.  
** **Thanks for reading, my friends.** **I would love to hear what you think.**

 **.**

 **A/N - Ectopic pregnancy is when a fertilized egg attaches (most commonly) to the inside of the fallopian tube. An ectopic pregnancy never survives. If the pregnancy doesn't dissolve on its own or isn't removed in time, it will cause the fallopian tube to burst. This creates an emergency situation, due to the heavy internal bleeding and pain. With advances in medicine, ectopic pregnancies are now generally discovered before they reach the emergency stage, and can be treated without surgery.**

 **Symptoms of an ectopic pregnancy, as it advances without treatment, are similar to a gallbladder attack.**

 **In the 1950s, women were considered physically weaker, needing longer recovery time than men. Also, their husband or father generally spoke for them.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks** **so much for reading, following, favoring, and reviewing. I appreciate every bit of it! xoxo  
Your feedback makes my heart sing!**

 **We start back in Daryl's hospital room, with his family around him. So, find a seat in the rocker.**

* * *

In her father's hospital room, Annie was out of her seat, leaning over her mother's shoulders, wrapping her arms around Beth. "Oh, how awful. Mom, why didn't you ever tell us you had an ectopic pregnancy?"

"And that it burst. Mom, you are so lucky." Dani shivered, hugging herself. "You could have died."

Beth patted Annie's arm. Looking across the bed at her other three children. "It was a long time ago. And look, we have all of you."

Katie and Jason exchanged looks, then Katie looked back at Beth. Her nose wrinkling. "So, what's with Grandpa? Being so mean to Dad? I always thought they were like… Best friends or something."

Jason, Annie, and Dani all chiming in at the same time.

"Yeah, I thought Dad and Grandpa were tight."

"They were always sitting on the porch together"

"Grandpa telling those terrible jokes."

"Until Dad started snorting beer out his nose."

"Then Grandpa would give him shit about drinking beer."

Beth's smile erasing the years, as she watched her children. Animatedly talking about her father and husband. "You know, your grandfather only ever kept beer in the house for your Dad. Then gave him grief about drinking it." Her gaze going back to where Daryl laid, his eyes open in narrow slits watching her. The end of his lips pulled up in tiny smile. With a soft hum, she squeezed his hand. "Your Grandpa loved your Dad like he was his own. It just took him a while to get there."

~:~

It was five days, five long days, before Beth was discharged. She insisted she was ready to leave after three days, but Dr. Jenner insisted on keeping her another two. Just to be on the safe side. Daryl spent every minute he wasn't at work with her. And every night sleeping in bed with her, holding her close. Convinced the doctor had spoken to the nursing staff, because they never came back in during the night to check on her.

The weekend passed quickly, with Daryl at the hospital from Friday after work, until early Monday morning. Grabbing meals from the cafeteria, or finishing what he couldn't get Beth to eat from her tray. And sneaking in her ward shower while she was asleep.

While the nurses fussed about it being too soon for Beth to be out of bed, Beth began padding around the empty four bed ward. Telling Daryl that if she had to stare at those beige walls much longer she would go crazy. Daryl silently worried about her getting too weak from being confined to bed for so long. It didn't take any convincing on her part, for him to walk the halls with her. The two of them, hand in hand, up and down the halls. Looking for windows that didn't just look out at the parking lot. Building Beth's strength back up, talking about what they were going to do when she got out.

Walking the halls, she definitely wanted to put window boxes in the two front windows. Walking the halls, and maybe paint the living room blue or green or pink, or any color except white. Taking a nap. Walking the halls, Daryl thought it was time to get outside for a real tracking lesson. Time for lunch. Walking the halls, Beth wondered if maybe the library would still need a clerk when she got out. Sitting on the bed, resting. Walking the halls, Daryl told her that she didn't have to work, and that he didn't want his wife to work. Walking the halls, not talking. Trading foot rubs, until Beth fell asleep. Walking the halls, discussing how they could move her dressing table from the farm to their apartment. And more walking the halls. By Sunday night, when they finally stretched out on Beth's narrow bed, Daryl was pretty sure they had put in five miles of hall walking. Just on Sunday. And he was ready to do some walking in the woods.

Laying together, Beth's head on his shoulder, Daryl was almost asleep when he heard it. The quiet sniffing, followed by Beth moving her hand to wipe at her eyes and nose. His arms tightening around her, he felt her tears as they landed on his chest. Her shoulders shaking against him. And squeezing his eyes closed, he felt his own heart breaking.

Early Monday morning, Daryl kissed his Sweet Pea goodbye promising that as soon as he got off work, he'd be back to pick her up. And take her home. Stretching, Beth sent him off with a sleepy smile. If he hadn't felt her shaking shoulders the night before, he would never have known she had cried herself to sleep. Walking into Dale's, he was still wondering how many more nights she would cry herself to sleep. If sleeping in their own apartment, in their own bed, would help. Maybe getting a job, just a couple days a week, would distract her. Hell, when he thought about it, he still wanted to cry. _Might be a long time._ At least when she comes home, there won't be any nurses lurking around outside the door. And they won't have to sneak around anymore, so Mr. Greene won't find out they're married.

Standing at the edge of his bay, Daryl was pulling on his coveralls, when he heard Dale's footsteps. His lip twitching at how easy it was to pick out Dale's footsteps, even with all the other noise in the shop.

"So, how's that wife of yours doing, Daryl?" Rocking on his heels, Dale looked up at him.

Sniffing once, Daryl zipped up his coveralls. "She's good. I'm bringin' her home tonight. Soon as I get off."

"Tonight. Well, that's great. Fast. Seems like she just… Well, it's great. But, I thought I heard you pull up on your bike." Dale's voice gently probing, he seemed to be looking over Daryl's shoulder, not meeting his gaze. "You must be planning on going home for your car before you pick her up."

 _Why'd he say that._ Daryl made his way to the front of his bay, to look at his first set of work orders. Aware that Dale was still watching him. Papers in hand, he turned back to face him. "No, all I got's my bike. But we always ride together. So..."

Dale started scrubbing his hand along his face. Shaking his head. "Well maybe that works most times, but this isn't most times. Your wife just had surgery. You can't be bouncing her around on the back of that bike, son. Who knows what'll happen."

 _Damn_. "I'll go slow. She'll be..." _What if she loses her balance, falls off. She's gettin' stronger but… I wonder where Merle is with the truck_.

"No, no. That won't do. You can't bring her home on your bike. Irma would have a fit. Why that woman will have my hide if she thinks I let you bring your wife home from the hospital on the back of your motorcycle." Dale's eyes widening, his head bobbing from side to side, at the thought of what Irma would do to him. Pointing his finger at Daryl's chest. "I'll tell you what. That maroon Chevy you got running last week? I've taken it out for a couple test drives. It's solid. Why don't you use that to pick up… Sweet Pea."

Daryl's lip pulling up in the corner. "Beth. Her name's Beth."

"Okay, Beth. Thank you." Dale reached up, scratching at his head, under his fishing hat. Knocking the hat cattywampus. "Now, you take the Aerosedan to pick her up and go ahead and keep it for a few weeks. Until she's good and healed."

"Thanks but... I can take care a my wife." _Wife, I have a wife. An' she's comin' home today. Should a cleaned or somethin'._

"Well." Dale snorted. "This is not charity. This is self-preservation. Besides, I don't need that car. You might as well use it. Just…" Pausing, Dale squinted, looking him over pretty good. "Don't run over anybody. The key's in my office, hanging on the board." Turning, Dale started towards the other end of the shop. "Help yourself. And bring it back with gas in it… Ehh, whenever."

~:~

Arriving at the hospital, rushing through the lobby, Daryl spotted Mr. Greene. _Wait. Is that…_ Sitting in a chair, leaning forward, his hands cradling his face. Coming to a full stop in front of him, Daryl started clearing his throat. Until Mr. Greene finally looked up. "What're you doin' here?" _He sick or…_

With a low guttural sound, Mr. Greene pushed off from the chair he was sitting in. Taking a couple steps forward as he stood. Glancing back at the seat of the chair, scowling. "They need to replace that chair, it's got a broken spring. Like sitting in a hole." Turning back to Daryl, he drew in a deep breath. "Annette's upstairs, with Elizabeth. I wanted a chance to talk to you, man to man, before you went up."

 _Man to man, what the hell is that about_. "Alright." _You ain't takin' my wife. She's gonna be eighteen in less 'an four weeks._ Patting his chest pocket, Daryl extracted a cigarette and his lighter. Taking a long drag, the heaviness of the smoke seeming to sooth his ragged nerves, calm his defensiveness.

"Can we just go outside for…" With a gesture, Mr. Greene took a step towards the door. Daryl falling in beside him.

 _He pry got his shotgun out here._ Standing in the sunlight, on a small square of grass just 10 feet from the hospital doors, Daryl squinted at the older man. Trying to read his face. "So, what do you…"

Mr. Greene shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'll get right to it. I want…" A hand coming up, like a pause button. "We want, to take Elizabeth back to…"

"No. Beth's comin' home with me." _Hell no, she don't wanna go home with you. She wants to be with me. She's my wife, we need to be…_

His head shaking, Mr. Greene briefly looked down at the ground as if a script was down there for him to consult. Looking back up at Daryl. "Just hear me out, please. If you take Elizabeth home to your apartment, what is she going to do all day while you're at work? What if she falls? Or needs something? Who's going to help her get in the shower or fix lunch for her? She told Annette all about your apartment, including that it's upstairs. Think about that Daryl, she'd be trapped in there for… What? A week? Two weeks? Only able to go outside after you come home."

The longer Mr. Greene spoke, the more his words swirled in Daryl's head. Beating against the wall of reasons he had for why Beth had to go home with him _. I need her. Is that selfish_.

"Maybe Mrs. Greene could come visit her during the day. While I'm workin'. Just until she's all recovered." _Ain't gonna just roll over. You don't get your own way jus' cause you want it._

With a curt shake to his head. "No, we discussed that on our way here. Annette doesn't drive, so I would have to leave what I'm doing to bring her into town."

"What about…"

"Margaret has a son to take care of. She can't just leave him with me during the day."

Nodding. _Ain't letting you take her_. _We wanna be together, we waited long enough._ "I can bring her out to the farm before I go in. An' pick her up when I get off." _More 'an one way to skin a cat._

"That's fine. Or…" Mr. Greene's face turning blotchy. "You could both stay at the farm until Elizabeth is fully recovered."

Snorting, his lip pulling up in a sneer. "You kiddin' me. You want Beth to go back to sleepin' in her little girl bed. We're married. She's my wife. We're gonna…" _Same bed. Every night. Like we're supposed to._

"No, no. We have a downstairs bedroom. Off the parlor. It was originally a mother-in-law room. It has a full size bed, dresser, a couple side chairs, and its own bathroom. With indoor plumbing. You can both stay there." Mr. Greene's face getting even blotchier, he glanced at the ground then back at Daryl. "There's a… A lock on the door. To guarantee your privacy. And during the day Annette, Margaret, and Bobby, would all be around to keep Elizabeth company while you're working."

"Why you bein' so…." _Mrs. Greene must a really chewed your ass_. The two men staring, taking each other's measure. Daryl looking away, to grind his cigarette out under his boot.

"I talked to the nurses. Dr. Jenner. Even Annette. They all said the same thing. That you've been here every day. And night. Only left Elizabeth's side to go to work." Herschel crossed his arms over his chest. Looking at a spot just over Daryl's left shoulder. "A few weeks ago, I heard some ugly gossip about your dad, but I've never seen you treat Elizabeth with anything except respect. And frankly, when her mother and I argued on Wednesday evening. It did not escape my attention that you stood with her. So… There's room for you at the farm, Daryl. With Elizabeth. For as long as it takes for her to recover."

"Yeah?" _This some kinda trick, jus' to get her back to the farm. So ya can shoot me. An' bury my body out back._

Herschel nodded once. "Yes. You and me, we got sideways. It's mostly my fault. But, this will give us a chance to get things straight between us. And, I'll be making a call to Mrs. Allen, Jimmy's mother. I think I need to remind of her of James 1:26."

 _The bugger eaters ma, she must a been the one fillin' his head with shit about my dad_. Giving Mr. Greene a half nod, Daryl turned and headed back into the hospital. _Time to get my Sweet Pea. What am I gonna tell her._

A few minutes later, he was poking his head in Beth's room. Where she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Wearing clothes he hadn't seen for a while. _Mrs. Greene must a brought those for her._ "Hey Sweet Pea, Mrs. Greene."

"What did I tell you Daryl about calling me mom?" Mrs. Greene beaming at him, and Beth.

 _Nope, nope, nope_. Turning his head, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face, he struggled to catch his breath. _Here to pick up Beth, take her home. Or… Yeah._ Focusing his attention on Beth. "Looks like you're ready to go."

Sliding off the edge of the bed, to grasp Daryl's arms. Beth pulled herself up on her toes to kiss his cheek. Then bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet. "I've been ready since 10:00 this morning. Just waiting for you to get here. But, I'm really glad my folks got here first. All I had were the clothes I was wearing when I came in. And then, about an hour ago, my mama brought these for me." Her smile bright, almost back to normal. And her hair, shiny and smooth. Just missing the lemony smell from her own shampoo. Or was it from real lemons? Her eyes flicking over his shoulder at her mama for a moment, Beth giggled a tiny self-conscious giggle. Her voice dropping almost to a whisper. "I can't wait to go home, our home, for good." Her cheeks turning his favorite shade of pink.

"Yeah. About that…" His hand effortless sweeping around her back, settling against her hip. Holding her close, he really, really wanted to just bury his nose in her hair. And stand there with her snuggled against him. But. Swallowing hard, with both hands on her shoulders, he stepped back. Holding her a few inches away from him. "We're gonna… There's a room at the farm. Downstairs. So ya ain't gotta go up an' down stairs all the time. An'…"

Shaking her head, her smile disappearing, Beth took a step back. "What?" Bumping into the bed. "No. I'm not going back to the farm. I'm going home. With you."

"Elizabeth…" Mrs. Greene's voice was soft. With the tone she used to convince Bobby to do what she wanted.

Beth's head shaking again, more firmly. Her fingers scratching at the sheets beside and behind her. "No. I'm not going to the farm, Mama. This was Daddy's idea, wasn't it? Well, I'm not a child. I'm a married woman, and I'm going home with my husband. Tell her Daryl."

"Sweet Pea, this is…" _Ain't really a lie._ "It's my idea. We can stay at the farm for a few days. Jus' until you're good an' healed. Your ma will be there while I'm workin' an'… You can sit outside on the porch. An'…"

"Daryl." Her eyes widening, fixing on him. "I want to be with you."

"You will be. Jus'…" _The old man's right. Farm's better right now_. Looking back at Mrs. Greene. "We need a minute here. Would you…"

Raising her eyebrows, Mrs. Greene turned on her heel and walked outside the door to Beth's room. Catching Mr. Greene's arm on the way, and taking him with her.

Daryl waited to hear the door latch. Then. "Sweet Pea, yesterday Doc Jenner gave me a long list a stuff you're not supposed to be doin' for another couple a weeks. So, I need you to do this, so I ain't worried about ya all day. An' as soon as I'm off work, I'll be out. An' it'll be jus' you an' me."

"Promise?" Looking up at him, with those eyes. And pink cheeks. _Damn it's gonna be a long rest a the day._

His lip pulling up in the corner at her seriousness. "Yeah. First thing I'm gonna do when we get there, is check out the lock on that door. An' get all the keys." With the start of a smile, Beth was in his arms when her parents walked back in the door.

Mr. Greene cleared his throat. Then stamped his foot, four times. Before Daryl and Beth moved apart enough for Daryl to turn back towards where her parents were standing. A nurse nervously standing next to them. A wheelchair in front of her.

"Well, are you ready to leave, Elizabeth. I have the car right out front, and this nice young lady is going to…" Mr. Greene started towards the chair where Beth's little bag of clothes was laying. But before he reached it, Daryl had the bag in his hand.

"I'm riding with Daryl, Daddy." Her hand curling around his arm, Beth snugged up against his side.

"Elizabeth, I think…" His voice trailing off, as he caught Daryl staring at him. "I think that's a good idea. Just… Hold on tight and…"

"I borrowed a car to take my… Beth home. So…" Holding on to Beth's hand, he walked with her to the wheel chair. "Get in an' let's go."

It took ten minutes of fooling around to get downstairs and into the car. Beth excitedly slid across the big front seat. Asking about all the knobs on the dashboard. If Daryl was going to finish her driving lessons with the car. While Daryl explained the car was a loaner that belonged to his boss. So, he probably wasn't going to give her driving lessons in it. Then catching her eye in the mirror, he amended that saying. "Well, maybe ya can have a few lessons in this. Long as ya don't hit anything." Drawing out a contented giggle.

With Beth cuddled into his side, Daryl carefully pulled out of the hospital parking lot. Following the Greene's old sedan to the farm. Letting the Greenes build up a good lead. When he reached the end of their drive, where he used to park with Beth, the Greene's sedan was out of sight. Exhaling softly, he carefully pulled off to the side.

Sliding out the driver's side door, he held out his hand to catch Beth as she scooted out the door. Leaning against the side of the car, he wrapped Beth up in his arms, groaning at the feel of her arms around him. His nose brushing against her cheek. _This._

Mumbling into her hair. "You remember…"

"Everyday. When you brought me home, we would stop right here."

"Always hated when ya left. Hated watchin' ya run up the drive without me." Pressing soft kisses down the side of her face, to nip at the shell of her ear.

Tipping her head back, her fingers stroking through the stubble along his jaw. "I always left my heart with you."

~:~

The hospital door opening, a nurse padded in. To check on Daryl. After a few minutes of poking and prodding, and listening to his heart, she turned to Beth. "Well, I don't know what you all have been talking about in here, but your husband is showing a marked improvement. This keeps up, he could be in the step-down unit by tomorrow." And she swept out of the room.

Standing, Beth leaned over the rail. Kissing his brow. "You hear that, you'll be home in no time husband."

* * *

 **Beth is home, with Daryl! And Herschel seems to be ready to make amends. We'll see how that works out next week, in our last chapter.**

 **A/N** **\- James 1:26, Revised Standard Version**  
 **"If any one thinks he is religious, and does not bridle his tongue but deceives his heart, this man's religion is vain."**  
 **This is the version of the Bible that was most commonly used then, and this passage is regularly cited when preaching against gossip.**

 **Thanks for reading, my friends. You are the BEST! And please remember to leave a note in the box.  
Until next Tuesday, xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks** **so much for reading, following, favoring, and reviewing. I appreciate everyone of you!**

 **Now, let's get cozy, we're off to the farm.**

* * *

"Dad, you're…" Bursting through the door into Daryl's step down room, Katie came to an abrupt stop at the sight of her father sitting up in a chair. Wearing his favorite worn jeans and a dark tee. Then hustled over to hug her mother, and carefully lean over to kiss her dad's cheek. "You look great." Her mouth hanging open a little as she visually inspected her dad.

"Sit down, Bean. You're makin' me…" His words trailing.

Beth twisted in the chair next to him, looking up at their daughter. Her lips pressing together in a tight line, she gave her a teeny head shake. Waiting for Katie to pull over the hard ottoman to sit on.

"Your dad never fails to amaze me. He's only been down here for two days, and they already had him up walking this morning. Twice before I got here. Said as long as he promised to use a cane, he could walk with me. Now look at him. He called me at 6 am insisting I bring his jeans. Said he was done wearing a "damn dress". I thought the nurse was going to have a fit when she came in." Beth beamed at her husband, her smile as bright as the first day he saw her.

Snorting, Daryl wiped at his lip with the back of his hand. "Jus' wanna get outta this place. An' go home."

Beth squeezed his arm, gently. "I know. I asked Annie to stop by and put fresh sheets on the bed downstairs for you."

His head turning just enough to look her in the eye. His brows lifting. "Ya mean, for us."

Beth's cheeks pinked, like they had when she was eighteen. "Yes, husband. For us."

"Hmm, I love ya Sweet Pea."

"I love you more, husband."

Her nose wrinkling, Katie looked past them to the machines sitting idle by the bed. "Eww. Can you not do that in front of me? You act like you're twenty instead of…"

"Ya want your ma actin' like an old lady?" _She'll always be my bride._

Shaking her head, "No. Just, wait until I'm not looking."

"Well, your dad's coming home today or tomorrow. The doctor called it a miracle."

"That's great, but what about the rest of the story. Are you going to tell us what happened when you got out of the hospital, Mom?"

Standing, Beth turned her straight back chair a little, so she could see both her husband and her daughter. Then settling back in, she reached to brush Daryl's too long hair back from his eyes. Her look soft. "Of course. But, don't you want to wait for your…"

"No. Since dad was moved, we haven't all been here at the same time. So, please tell the rest of the story."

"Yeah, Sweet Pea. Please." _I wanna hear ya tell it, too. So I can remember it with ya._

"Well…" Beth covered Daryl's hand with her own, clearing her throat.

~:~

 _What did I agree to_. Pulling up in front of the farm house, Mr. Greene came off the porch to wave him over to a small, freestanding carport. It was a little further away from the house and the trees. Climbing out of the car, smoothing his jacket, he held out his hand for Beth. Warily eyeing Mr. Greene. _What's this about._

Huffing from walking so quickly, Trixie at his heels, Mr. Greene came to a stop in front of them. "Whew. Let's keep this parked over here. Out of the sun."

Beth took a few steps forward, while Daryl pulled her little bag out of the back seat. Then taking a couple big steps to catch up with her. _Never care if I park my bike in the sun._

"I've known Dale Horvath since… As long as I can remember. And, Daryl you should start parking your bike over here."

Daryl dipped his chin. "Alright." Beth's hand tightly wrapped around his arm, they made their way inside. Where Mrs. Greene immediately wrapped Beth up in a hug, and then walked her into the parlor to sit down. Making noises about "major surgery", "don't overdo it", and "give yourself a couple days". _Good. Shouldn't a been in such a rush to get outta there_.

Looking around the entry way, Daryl hung his jacket on the coat rack. Wandering into the parlor, he spotted a door along the wall at the far end. _Why didn't I ever see that before_. "Is this…" His hand on the door knob, he glanced at Mrs. Greene for permission to open the door.

One hand pressed to her incision, Beth unfolded herself from the stiff loveseat, and made her way to the door. "I haven't been in there in ages. Mama?"

With a wave, "Go on. You don't have to ask before you go in your own room."

 _Called it our own room_. Pulling the door open, Daryl followed Beth inside. His hand patting along the wall, feeling for a light switch and not finding one.

Beth hurried ahead of him, to turn on a large glass lamp, decorated with painted red and blue flowers, sitting on small chest by the side of the bed. With a wiggle, she scooted back on the high, four poster bed. Sniffing, as she patted the bed for him to join her. "Smells like grandma. She lived with us for a time when I was little."

Daryl looked around at the flowery wallpaper and high dresser with attached mirror. _Smells like old people._ There was still an assortment of little bottles and jars, a brush and a silver backed hand mirror laying on top of the dresser scarf. _Looks like it's waitin' for granny to come back._ Slowly moving around the room. Peeking out between the curtains of the solitary window, to see the chicken coop and goat barn. _Faces east. Mornin' sun, that's good._ Glancing down at the two side chairs, he walked back around to where Beth was sitting on the bed. Waiting for him.

Slowly sinking down on the bed next to her, his hand sliding into her lap to close over hers. "Seems sort a…"

"What?" Beth's eyes were wide and blue and for a nickel he would have thrown himself into them. Hell, he still might.

Shrugging. "I don't know. Jus'… Where's your ma an' dad's room? Upstairs?" _Other end a the house, I hope._

Her fingers squeezing back against his hand. "Uh huh. My room is at the top of the stairs, Maggie's room is across from mine. Then the bathroom and Bobby's rooms are across from each other. And sort of around the corner, is my folk's bedroom. Right above this one."

 _A course it is_. "Oh." _Wonder if I can sleep without movin'. Maybe I'll jus' lay on the floor._

"Does that bother you, that they'll be right above us?" Her shoulder nudging him

"No." _Hell yeah. I don't want them hearin' us._ Both of them jumping at a knock on their door. Followed by the sound of Maggie's voice.

"Hey, it's me. Can we come in?'

Beth slid off the bed, as if to start for the door. "Sure. You know, you don't have to knock."

Daryl's fingers tightening around Beth's, so she couldn't pull free. His voice a low rasp. "Yes she does." _Ain't gonna have everybody jus' bargin' in here. We could be naked or… Somethin'._

Eyebrows raising, her eyes rolling in mock annoyance. "Daryl, we can always lock the door when we don't want people coming in."

"Or we can tell 'em to knock And lock the door." Maggie followed Bobby as he scampered towards the bed. His hands raised, for Beth to pick him up. "Hear that Maggie, ya gotta knock for ya come in. An' hey, Sweet Pea, you can't be…" With a smooth scoop, Daryl snagged Bobby from in front of Beth just before she started to lift him. "Doc said you can't pick up anything heavier 'an fifteen pounds for another week or so." His head bobbing as he tried to avoid Bobby's sticky hands. Wiping at his face after Maggie took Bobby from his arms.

"Are you saying my Bobby's fat?"

"No, I'm sayin' he's sticky and he smells bad. I think he needs his britches changed. Out there." _Not on my damn bed._ "Where I ain't gotta smell it." Pointing back towards the door with his index finger.

"Humpf. Well, I can see having you around is going to be a lot of fun. Come on Bobby, your mama's got you." Flouncing out of the room, Maggie's voice still found them. "We'll go take care of those smelly pants and maybe after dinner Uncle Daryl won't be so crabby."

Feeling behind her, Beth slid back up on the bed. Humming quietly.

 _Hope they don't plan on comin' in here all the time._ Daryl sat back down next to her on the side of the bed. His arm snaking around her waist, to tuck her into his side. "You think I'm bein' crabby?"

"Nope. You're just protecting our privacy." Sighing softly into his chest.

"Damn straight." Nuzzling her hair, the side of her neck. "I love ya Sweet Pea."

"Love you more, husband." And he carefully pulled her back on the bed with him. To rub his nose against hers, their legs hanging off the edge. Both content to just be together, quietly whispering.

A tap on their bedroom door sent Daryl scrambling. "Elizabeth, Daryl. Are you two in there?"

Swinging the door open, Daryl stared out at Herschel. Waiting.

Herschel's arms hanging loose at his sides, he looked off to the side as he spoke. "Do you want a ride into town, to pick up your motorcycle?"

Daryl glanced back at Beth, who now sitting up. Smiling and shrugging at him. "When." _Don't wanna leave my Sweet Pea already_.

Herschel's head turning enough to look him in the eye. "Now. You can get your bike, pick up whatever you need from your apartment. And be back in time for dinner."

With a half nod to Beth. "I'll be back soon as I can." He was out the bedroom door. Grabbing his jacket from the coat rack, he followed Herschel to the old sedan. Heading towards town, Daryl fussed with the door lock. His face a mask. _Hate ridin' instead a drivin'. Wonder what he wants. Maybe he's jus' bein' nice. Maybe he's got his shotgun in back. Lot a places to bury somebody out here._ _Ain't gonna worry about it._ The two men continued riding in silence.

Half way to town, Herschel started clearing his throat, glancing at Daryl in the rearview mirror. "So. I told Annette to push dinner back an hour. Give Elizabeth a chance to take a nap. I know it took a lot out of her, just getting out of the hospital."

 _That's what this is. Gonna tell me how to take care a my Sweet Pea._ "Yeah, she looked wrung out when I left. I's tryin' to get her to lay down. Maybe with…" _me._ "Us gone, be easier for her to sleep."

With a half-smile, first one Daryl had seen directed at him in a while. "Well, I expect tomorrow when you're working, Annette will have an easier time getting her to rest. Then when you get home…"

"You mean to the farm." _That ain't home. Not our home, not my Sweet Pea's home, not anymore._

Nodding into the mirror. "Right, the farm. But, consider it home for as long as you're there."

 _You tryin' to make us stay. Keep Sweet Pea from leavin'?_ Patting his jacket pocket, Daryl extracted a cigarette. To roll between his thumb and index finger. "We ain't stayin' long. Soon as Sweet Pea gets cleared by the doc, we're…"

Herschel pulled into the front of Dale's Auto Repair, putting his sedan in neutral. "Sweet Pea. I hadn't heard that before." With the engine idling, he turned in his seat to face Daryl. "Elizabeth has made it clear to her mother that she can't wait to move into your apartment. Yours and hers. Full time." Sighing heavily. "But, hear this, we have plenty of room. So as long as you need, whenever you need, you're welcome at the farm."

"Um." _What's he want from me._ "Thanks. I'm gonna…" And he was bolting from the Greene's old sedan and hustling towards his bike.

Daryl spent exactly seventeen minutes at the apartment. Throwing his clothes into a paper bag. Opening a kitchen drawer, he found a couple unopened packs of Winstons. Slowing in front of the refrigerator, he had his last two bottles of Schlitz in hand. _Sweet Pea says he used to be a drunk._ With sniff, he shoved the bottles back in the fridge. Then headed for the pink bathroom. Tossing his toothbrush in the bag and grabbing a couple rubbers from the linen closet, he dropped them in the bag. _Jus' in case._ His tongue coming out to swipe along his lower lip. _With her daddy upstairs. Nope_. With a huff, he pulled them out of the bag, and stuck them back in the closet. Then, he was running for the door. Carefully locking it. Taking the stairs two at a time, until he reached the bottom. Then, he was on his bike, headed for the farm.

Hurrying, but not too fast, he reached the farm in record time. Pulling up on the carport, next to the maroon sedan. Paper bag in hand, he jogged to the porch. Up the stairs, only slowing for a second, _ain't gotta knock if we're stayin'_ , he had the door open and was making his way to the down stairs bedroom. Where he had left his Sweet Pea. Breathing hard, he yanked the door open, but the room was empty.

 _Damn. No, this is good. Means she's up, she's doin' somethin'. Must be feelin' stronger already_. Dropping his toothbrush on top of the high dresser, he shoved his paper bag in the bottom drawer. Combed his hair back with his fingers, and headed out to find his Sweet Pea.

Beth, Maggie, and Annette were all gathered in the kitchen. Fussing over pans and bowls, putting the finishing touches on dinner. Bobby wandering among them, like a moving hazard. Silently leaning against the door frame, Daryl's eyes tracked Beth. As she leaned against a counter, doing something. With a knife. _She steady enough for that_. Within seconds, Beth turned towards him. Laying her knife on the counter, she mumbled something to her mama, and crossed the kitchen to where he was standing. To loop her arm through his.

"Hey."

His voice catching in his throat for a moment. "Hey yourself. How ya…"

"I'm better. I slept a little after you left, now I'm just doing what my mama tells me."

"You sure you're..." _Not jus' sayin' what ya think I wanna hear._

"You're a worrywart, Mr. Dixon."

"Well you're still recoverin', Mrs. Dixon." Barely resisting the urge to tickle her in retaliation for calling him Mr. Dixon. But he did wrap her in a close hug. Pressing his lips against her forehead. Like he had seen her mother do. _What she checkin' for when she does this._

"Elizabeth, why don't you and Daryl go ahead and sit down. Margaret will help me with the dishes." Mrs. Greene called in from the kitchen.

His words rolling out in a low whisper. "We ain't supposed to sit down yet, are we?" Feeling a little discombobulated, like the rules had suddenly changed. _Why she say…_ _Always stand until everythin's on the table. An' we all sit down together._

Beth patted his arm. "Just my mama being crazy. She thinks I've been standing up too long." With a tiny little nod, she tugged on his arm, and they both found their chairs at the table.

 _Feels wrong. I gotta stand up_. His feet starting to shuffle, Daryl squeezed Beth's hand under the table. Then started pushing back in his chair. But before his chair was back far enough for him to stand, Mr. Greene appeared at the end of the table. Catching his breath, Daryl felt frozen. _Damn. Caught me disrespectin'… But she told me to. An' I was startin' to stand up. An… Damn._

Then Mr. Greene was pulling out his own chair and sitting down. The two men exchanging looks. Daryl trying to keep the panic off his face. With a grunt, Mr. Greene set a bottle of Budweiser and a bottle opener on the table. Pushing them over in front of Daryl. "Here."

Staring at the sweating bottle in front of him, his mouth dropping open just a little. _The hell_. "What's…"

"Elizabeth said you like to have a beer with dinner. So…" Squirming in his seat, Herschel had both his hands, lightly clenched, resting on top of the table in front of him. Looking past Beth, to Daryl.

Mrs. Greene appeared at the side of the table, smiling, holding a casserole dish. Maggie right behind her holding something. Still focused on Herschel, Daryl took a sip of beer, wiping his mouth with back of his hand. "Thanks."

Dinner was short and familiar, other than Mr. Greene giving him a beer. No one did much talking. Except Mrs. Greene. Chattering away about how nice it was to have everyone home, except for Shawn. _Beth's brother?_ And Mr. Greene quietly mentioning that there were another five beers in the refrigerator. Maggie watched him from across the table, smiling a creepy sort a smile. When she wasn't feeding or fussing with Bobby. _What she up to?_

As soon as dinner was over, Mrs. Greene excused Elizabeth from helping with dishes. Saying that she should go outside and relax. It seemed strange, but nice, to have his Sweet Pea sitting with him on the porch swing. Holding hands. Right in front of her daddy. While her mother and sister did dishes. Without her.

Until Maggie poked her head out, and wiggling her finger summoning them inside. Pulling Beth into the parlor, to whisper in her ear. Daryl couldn't hear what Maggie said, but he could see his Sweet Pea start smiling. Nodding her head. Then tightening her fingers around his hand, she whispered. "Come on." And started for the stairs, tugging his hand to come with.

 _Damn_. Holding her hand firm, preventing her from starting up the stairs. "I don't think ya should be goin' up an' down the stairs yet." His lip pulling down in a concerned frown.

Beth pressed a light kiss to his cheek. "You'll be with me. And, I won't run. I'm fine, Daryl. Come on."

 _I can never say no to you. But I don't gotta like it._ "Alright. But go slow, an' I'll follow ya." _So if ya fall, we'll both go down._ With a huff, he put his hand on her back and followed her up the stairs, past her bedroom, down the hall and around the corner. _Where we…_ Finally, Beth opened the door to a light green bedroom. Stepping inside, Daryl saw a double bed and a dresser. On top of the dresser was a woman's brush and comb set next to a folded pair of men's suspenders. _Oh hell no._

"Why we goin' in here? Ain't this your… Ma's room?" _This is bad. What if we get caught. An' what the hell ya think we're gonna do in here?_

Sinking down on the bed, Beth tugged on Daryl's arm. Until he was sitting next to her. Leaning close to his ear, in a stage whisper she said. "Bobby and Maggie are in our room, jumping on the bed and making all sorts of noise. So we can see if it really is as private as my daddy says it is."

Sitting still on the bed, Daryl desperately tried not to look at anything except the green and blue plaid bedspread he was sitting on. Wondering if his jeans were leaving dirt or grease stains on it. Listening. But he didn't hear a thing from the room below them.

 _Feel like an asshole sittin' here._ "I don't know why you're worried about what your folks can hear up here." Grumbling more to himself than to Beth. "Ain't like we're gonna be doin' anything in there except sleepin'."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

 _In your daddy's house, definitely not_. But his dick wasn't agreeing with him.

~:~

Staying at the farm, in the mother-in-law room had its benefits. With her mama and Maggie hovering, Daryl wasn't worried about his Sweet Pea while he was working. After work, he could head directly to the farm. Pulling up on the carport, his Sweet Pea sitting on the front porch watching for him. Ready to take a walk, away from the house. Where her parents and Maggie were all lurking right behind the curtains. Walking a little further every day. To the chicken coop or goat barn. With Beth walking slow the first couple of days.

On Friday they walked all the way out into the woods. Beth seemed so perky, Daryl half expected her to take off running. But, she didn't. Instead she held his hand and told him about cooking with her mama. How she finally learned her secret crunchy canned pickle recipe. At his urging, they made it all the way to their spot. And with a tiny sigh, Beth sank down to the ground. Waiting for Daryl to join her. So she could cuddle up against him. Close enough for him to smell her lemony hair, and surreptitiously check out the color of her cheeks.

Four days at the farm, and Beth looked like she was all recovered. Still a little thin, but her skin was a soft, smooth pinky pale, and she was laughing that tinkly laugh he liked. It was too soon to go back to their apartment. He could tell she still wasn't herself. And truthfully, it was sort of nice at the farm. Eating her mama's good cooking for dinner. Taking a bulging paper sack of leftovers for lunch to work every morning. At night he went to sleep holding his Sweet Pea, and smelling the fresh smells of the country instead of the town smells. He was even starting to feel comfortable, well more comfortable, with her daddy. Maybe because he insisted Daryl have a beer with dinner, every night. Or maybe because he smiled at him once in a while. Instead of acting like any minute he might shoot him. Now, if he could just get Mrs. Greene to stop insisting he call her mom. Which made him all kinds of uncomfortable.

Saturday, Mrs. Greene found something new to keep her occupied. Planning a birthday/wedding celebration for Beth's eighteen's birthday. Which, was now only three weeks away. Before breakfast, she had the kitchen table littered with pieces of lined paper that she was covering with pencil scribbles.

Wandering into the kitchen, _feels weird to be here in the mornin', when everybody's up_. Daryl dipped his chin at Mrs. Greene, as he made his way to the coffee maker. Then sniffing, he opened the oven to find pans of scrambled eggs and bacon. Calling into the dining room, where Mrs. Greene was working. "Is this…"

Without turning around. "Help yourself."

Carrying a plate, a fork, and his cup into the dining room, Daryl tried moving some of the papers with his elbow. Relieved when Mrs. Greene reached across and slid the papers out of his way. "What are ya workin' on?" Shoveling a forkful of eggs into his mouth, he eyed her lists.

Without looking up, Mrs. Greene started moving papers around. "Elizabeth's party. Well, your party too. Her birthday is on Saturday, wah, wah, wah. … called the preacher… the food wah, wah, wah. A new dress." Sitting back in her chair, she put her pencil behind her ear. "It's a good thing Margaret is here. Wah, wah, wah. Your family Daryl. Wah, wah, wah. …their names and addresses, wah, wah, wah."

The longer she talked, the mushier his brain got, until all he could hear was "wah, wah, wah". And then something about wanting names and addresses. _She mean Merle?_ Snorting out loud, Daryl didn't notice Mrs. Greene look up and stare at him. _Hell no, I ain't invitin' him here or anywhere they are._

"Daryl, are you…" Her concerned voice pulling him back to the present.

Blinking a couple times, he looked up at her. "Sorry Mrs. Greene, I was…"

"It's mom, remember." With a small smile, she lightly tapped his arm.

Daryl looked down at his empty plate, wishing he had grabbed more bacon. "Sorry, mmm. Ma'am." _Can't do it_. The back of his neck on fire, he beat a hasty retreat back to the room he shared with Beth. Who, was buried in blankets when he left.

Opening the door just enough to slip inside, his lip beginning to twitch at the sound of her little lady snores. Stretching he tiptoed closer to the bed, trying to see if she was really asleep or in that shadow space where you aren't quite asleep, but not yet awake.

"Umm. I smell bacon." Her nose wrinkling, his Sweet Pea began to stir under the sheet. Her fingers peeking out the top. "Did you bring me some?"

Shaking his head, Daryl crawled up on the bed, flopping over on his back next to her. Reaching across his body, to lightly scratch at whatever part of her he could reach. "I would a, but I was too busy runnin' from your ma. Thought my head was gonna explode. She's plannin' your party, wantin' Merle's address, and tryin' to make me call her…" A bead of sweat making its way down the side of his face just thinking about it. "Mom."

At the mention of her party, Beth started scooching around on the bed, until she was sitting up. Her chin resting on her knees. "My party. Mama didn't even ask me if I wanted a party. Humpf, she didn't call the preacher and reserve the gym did she? I hate parties in the church gym."

"Come here." His hand circling her wrist, Daryl gave a little tug. Beth's eyes fluttered, as she leaned back, into the crook of his arm. Her head resting against his chest, she began humming It Had to be You. They both sort of drifted, into the shadow space. His fingers drawing circles on her back, while her fingers wormed their way in between the buttons on his shirt to scratch at his chest. Until the smell of bacon was too much for her to resist. And she pulled herself from the bed and padded into the kitchen. Leaving Daryl alone to pout without her.

~:~

Daryl filled the next three weeks with work, driving lessons for Beth in the maroon Aerosedan, walking in the woods with his Sweet Pea, wrestling with what to call her parents, and nights in the mother-in-law room. Nights which made them both start counting down the days until they moved into their own apartment. And Beth was released by Doc Jenner to resume "normal sexual activity". In the meantime, they explored each other with hands and tongues and teeth and nails. Finding places they hadn't previously explored, things they hadn't tried. Making Daryl glad they had checked out exactly how private that room really was.

Wednesday before the big party, Daryl left work early. Racing out to the farm to pick up Beth in the Aerosedan and head back into town. Running out to the car together, he stopped short of the door. Holding out the key. "Here, you go ahead an' back out an'…"

"No." Shaking her head from side to side, hands clasping in front of her. "I don't want to drive…"

"You're goin' to take your drivin' test. What do ya mean, ya don't wanna drive. Get ya a little extra practice." _It ain't that far. We've been on all these roads before. Only thing we ain't done is…_ "You don't wanna back out a drive way, that it?"

Glancing towards the farmhouse, in a low whisper. "I know it's dumb, but I don't want my daddy to see me driving before I get my license. He makes me nervous sometimes. "

 _He scares the piss outta me most a the time._ Opening the car door, Daryl watched her slide in. "Alright, but I'm stoppin' half way down the drive. Soon as we're outta sight, an' then you're drivin'." With a contented nod, Beth climbed in.

Her driving test took exactly sixteen minutes. Including signing in and turning on the headlamps, windshield wipers, and turn signals, so the officer could see that they worked. Then, as Daryl watched from the sidewalk, Beth slowly backed out of her parking space in front of the building. With the officer sitting in the passenger seat, clipboard in hand. Patting down his breast pocket, Daryl managed to smoke two cigarettes before she got back. Grinding out the second one under his heel, as she reappeared at the corner. Pulling back in to the same reserved parking space, Beth jumped out of the Aerosedan. A blinding smile on her face, nodding at him. They both followed the officer inside.

Leaving the examination office, her new license safely in her wallet, Daryl suggested they stop by Dale's Auto Repair. "Long as we're here, ya can meet my boss." _'Cause ya look cuter an' shit today._

In her full yellow polka dot dress and big dark sunglasses, Beth tucked her hand up around his elbow. Making him stand up a little straighter, as he led her towards the office door. With the overhead bell ringing above them, Beth slowly pulled her sunglasses from her face. Dropping them in her purse, she glanced around the office. "This is…"

"Yeah. No, I work out in the shop. But, this is the place. Dale's wife, Irma, is usually sittin' right back… Hum, wonder where she is? She takes care a all the paperwork and greets folks an'…" The door leading to the shop opening, Dale made his way into the office. "Hey Dale."

Wiping his hands on a rag, Dale smiled broadly at Daryl and Beth. "Hey? What are you doing back? I thought you needed…" Tucking the rag in his back pocket, Dale adjusted his ever present fishing hat.

"I had to take my wife, um yeah. Dale, this is my wife. Beth Dixon. Beth, my boss Dale Horvath. Beth just got her drivers license, in the Aerosedan. So I thought I'd bring her by an'…"

Furiously wiping his hands against the side of his coveralls, Dale extended a hand to Beth. "So you're Daryl's wife. How'd he ever get a nice girl like you to marry him?" Beth's cheeks pinking as he spoke.

 _Wait, what_. "Dale." Feigning annoyance, Daryl narrowed his eyes at the older man.

Shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you, too, Mr. Horvath." Standing even straighter, Daryl thought he might burst with how good his Sweet Pea looked. An' how smart she was. An' the way she jus' shook Dale's hand. _An' she picked me._ _Damn straight_.

"Yeah, where's a, where's Mrs. Horvath? I thought Beth would like meetin' her." Daryl looked back at the dark office behind him.

Without looking away from Beth, "She went home already. I don't know what's going on with her. Lately she can hardly make it through a half a day before she gets sick. But, that's another story. Maybe when you're all moved into your apartment you can come down and meet her some morning, Beth."

"I'd like that, thank you."

 _Yeah, sweet talkin' my boss. I see you_. Minutes later they were out the door, headed back towards the farm.

Beth insisted on driving. And Daryl was happy to let her. He was even happier when she pulled all the way up the driveway. Stopping just long enough at the end of the drive, for him to jump out and snag the mail. Daryl idly flipped through the envelopes, finding one addressed to Maggie. With a return address of G. Rhee, in Detroit, Michigan. He silently slid that envelope into his breast pocket as Beth continued up the drive and onto the carport. Together they made their way to the porch, where Mr. H was waiting for them.

With a forced smile, Beth waved at her daddy. "Guess what. I got my driver's license."

Mr. H looked at her, an equally forced smile on his face. "That's great Elizabeth." As Beth sashayed into the house to find her mama, Mr. H fixed his gaze on Daryl. "Are you sure about this? She can be a little flighty."

His chin dipping. "She's a good driver. She's careful. Uses the signals, don't hurry. Now I jus' gotta get a car for her. Or teach her how to drive my bike." And he followed Beth inside.

~:~

"You can tell grandpa rode with a mom a few times." Katie grinned at her mother.

With a small eye roll, Beth looked at her daughter. "Hush. I am a very good driver."

Daryl snorted. "Ya weren't even a good driver when ya got your license."

Standing, Beth picked up the silver cane from where it was propped against the wall. "You told my daddy I was. Husband, you've been sitting there a long time, do you want to get up and walk a little."

"Yeah. Let's take another lap around the hall." Head back, his voice dropping to a rough whisper. "An' I only told your daddy you was a good driver 'cause he didn't think ya should have your license."

Beth handed Daryl his cane. "Humpf. Daddy didn't think any woman should drive."

Grimacing, Katie stood up. "Wow. Talk about the dark ages. Glad I wasn't born then."

The door to Daryl's room opening, his nurse came in. "Good news. I just talked to your doctor, he's on his way over. He wants to see you one more time, and then he'll sign your release papers. Another hour or so, and you'll be able to go home."

* * *

 **So, staying in the mother-in-law room isn't so bad. Mr. H is really trying. Looks like Maggie got an interesting letter. A few more days, Beth will be eighteen. Mama has a party planned, and Daryl in the present is getting ready to go home from the hospital. Whew. I'm exhausted just writing!**

 **And… I lied. One more chapter. Sorry, not sorry.**

 **Thanks for reading, my friends. You are the BEST! And please remember to leave a note in the box.  
Until next Tuesday, xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks** **so much for reading, following, favoring, and reviewing this little trip back to the 50's and the earliest days of Daryl and Beth's marriage.  
I greatly appreciate it.**

 **Now, grab some chocolate, graham crackers and sharpen your marshmallow stick. It's party time!**

* * *

With Annie on one side of him and Beth on the other, Daryl made his way from the car to the porch. Not hurrying. Not using the damn cane, either. Just holding Beth's hand, probably squeezing it too tight. Maybe leaning on his daughter. A little. Going up the steps of the porch, one at a time. Growling when his Sweet Pea insisted he sit in a chair instead of on the swing with her.

"I always sit on the swing." Hands landing in his lap, breathing hard. Aware he was pouting, and he didn't care. "With you."

Beth pressed her lips to his forehead, combing his hair back from his face. Her eyes as big and blue as the day they met. "I know husband. But, the chair doesn't rock so it will be easier for you to get out of. And it's right here, next to the swing." Moving carefully, she sank down on the porch swing. Her hand reaching to rub his shoulder, then trail down his arm to his hand. Their fingers comfortably folding together. "See? It's almost like being on the swing together. Now, why don't you relax. Annie went in to get some lemonade for us. We can sit and enjoy the sunshine."

The screen door opening, Annie pushed her way out. Three sweaty glasses of lemonade in hand. "Here we are." Leaning slightly, she let Beth take one from her, then set the other two down on a little side table. Humming to herself, she wiggled the table next her father's side. So close it was almost touching his chair. Then grabbed another table to put in front of the porch swing for her mother, before dragging another chair closer for herself. "So, you still doing okay, Dad?"

Grunting, "Better now that I'm home." Well, back at the farm, which truthfully never really felt like home. Even with all the living and loving they had done there. It wasn't home like the home they built. From scratch, with their own two hands. But, that's another story.

Sipping her lemonade, Annie turned her attention back to her mother. "Katie said you told her about getting your driver's license. And meeting… Dave? Dad's boss."

Her eyes bright, Beth leaned over the side of the porch swing arm. Her head almost touching Daryl's shoulder. "Dale. Dale Horvath. It was just a couple days before we moved into our apartment."

"It was before the party." Daryl tipped his head back. Watching his wife from the corner of his eyes. "You gonna tell her about the party."

"What party?" Annie's eyes narrowed, like her fathers. Darting back and forth between her parents.

"It wasn't really a party. It was a… A delayed wedding reception. We may not have had a much of a wedding, but by golly grandma was going to make sure we had a reception."

Daryl chuckled under his breath. "Still can't believe she got that all put together in three weeks."

~:~

Wednesday, with Beth's drivers license just two hours old, Mrs. Greene had her driving up and down the little country roads around them. Visiting the neighboring farms. So Mrs. Greene could borrow their lanterns and tablecloths and make sure they were all coming to the big party on Saturday night.

While they were gone, Daryl sat on the top step of the porch. Alternately gnawing the side of his thumb and chain smoking. Nervously waiting for Beth to get back. Half praying it would be before dark, because _she's a suck ass driver. Some a these roads got a six foot ditch for a shoulder. Shouldn't a given her the keys. Should a said no, she couldn't take the car. She gets hurt, or her ma, that's on me._

It was a couple hours before he heard the crunch of gravel. Standing, he flicked his cigarette into the dirt. Moving to casually lean against the porch railing, like he hadn't been out there sweating, chewing his thumb and grinding his teeth with worry the whole time. Holding his breath again, as Beth eased the Aerosedan into the carport next to his bike. _Damn, I should a moved that over while she was gone_. And they were both out of the car.

With a big wave, her smile blinding even in the half light. "Hey Daryl, come see what we got."

Nodding, Daryl started towards her and Mrs. Greene. His eyes widening at the sight of all the lanterns in the trunk and the linens stacked in the back seat. "What are ya gonna do with all…" And Mrs. Greene was reaching past him, her arm nudging him out of the way, as she began pulling tablecloths from the back seat. Draping them over her arm.

"These are for Saturday. To cover the tables. And the lanterns will be part of the center pieces." Swiveling on her toes to face him, with a smile which almost matched Beth's. "Why don't you start carrying the lanterns to the house. They can go on the back porch. I'm going in to start fixing dinner. Elizabeth, you can help me. And tomorrow while you are at work, Margaret and Elizabeth can help me clean these lanterns. And maybe I'll have Elizabeth take me into town to pick up a few things. It is so handy having you here, especially now that she has a drivers license."

 _Don't get used to it. Ain't stayin' much longer._ "Yes ma'am."

Scraping the first box of lanterns out of the trunk, he barely heard Mr. Greene's voice. "It's mom, remember."

 _Damn_. "Alright, mmm. Yeah." _Never._ A bead of sweat making its way down the side of his face, and not from exertion.

By the time dinner was done, his head was spinning from all the "party talk". Most of it sounding like "wah, wah, wah". For the first time he was grateful that Mr. H motioned for him to follow him out to the quiet of the porch, while the women cleaned the kitchen.

Sitting in a wooden chair, patting his pocket, he had a flash of relief that Mr. H no longer expected him to smoke a cigar with him. They had actually developed a kind of comfortable silence. Daryl with a cigarette, Mr. H with a cigar, and Mr. H generally pulling out a horrible, unfunny joke. That Daryl always managed to laugh at.

Still half choking on his beer from Mr. H's joke, he could hear the screen door open beside him. Pounding his fist against his chest. _Gotta be my Sweet Pea. Maybe we'll jus' turn in early tonight_. A hand landed on his shoulder, and then Maggie's quiet voice was next to his ear.

"That letter under my door. I know it was you." Swallowing a sob. "Thank you."

Grunting, Daryl made an imperceptible nod. Taking another drag off his cigarette.

"Once you have kids, you can call her grandma."

 _What the… Grandma._ With a jerk Daryl was twisting his neck, looking back over his shoulder, just in time to catch a glimpse of Maggie's back before she completely disappeared into the house.

Minutes later, Mrs. Greene was on the porch. Standing in front of her husband, her hands folded in front of herself. Wearing her sweet smile, which always meant she wanted something. "Herschel, I need $10."

Now it was Mr. H's turn to snort. His eyebrows raising. "That's a lot of money to spring on me. What do you need it for?" Daryl closed his eyes wishing Mrs. Greene would disappear. That he wouldn't have to hear this conversation. But, when he opened his eyes, she was still there. And they were still having that conversation.

"I need to pick up a few things for the party on Saturday, and Elizabeth needs a new dress." Mrs. Greene was still smiling, and now Mr. H was leaning forward in the chair. Reaching for his wallet. Grumbling under his breath.

 _New dress_. "Wait." Leaning forward himself, Daryl started fumbling to get his wallet out. Thumbing through it, he found four singles. "Here. That enough for a dress?"

Mrs. Greene flapped one hand towards him. "Daryl, you put your money away. Her father can pay for her dress."

"No, he's her husband. Let him pay." Settling back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. Clearly pleased with himself. It was the happiest Mr. H had ever looked.

Daryl waved the money at her. "Here. You take this, Mrs. Greene or I'm goin' in an' give it to Beth."

Now it was Mrs. Green's turn to cross her arms over her chest. Not looking pleased at all. "The both of you stop that. Herschel, this is the least we can do for our daughter. And Daryl, what did I tell you about calling me mom?" And her eyebrows were going up.

Head hanging, Mr. H opened his wallet again. "Knew it."

Daryl gritted his teeth for a second. _Last time_. "Yes ma'am. I mean, mmm, Mrs…" His voice trailing off, sweat streaking down the side of his face. Making him look so pitiful, Mrs. Greene gave him the 'poor thing' look and snapping Mr. H's money from between his fingers, flounced back inside.

~:~

Friday after work, Daryl arrived at the farmhouse to find his Sweet Pea sitting on the porch alone. Her daddy nowhere in sight. Parking his bike, he made his way to the porch. Without going inside to change or shower, he sank right down on the wooden porch swing next to her. With a quiet hum, he bussed his Sweet Pea on the cheek. Intoxicated by the smell of her lemony goodness, he brushed the tip of his nose against her velvety cheek, along her jaw. To leave a trail of wet kisses down the column of her neck to her collar bone. His lip pulling up in pleasure when her body seemed to melt against his, her finger nails scraping against his scalp and the back of his arm. Giving him a head rush. The sounds of her uncontrolled little gasps making him breathe a little harder. Until he smothered them with a kiss.

Sitting right there, on the front porch, both them panting. Beth's skin damp, and Daryl desperate to feel more of it. Beth scrabbled up against his ear. "I want you, husband."

"I want you, too." He breathed into her hair. The sound of an approaching car starting to penetrate his addled consciousness. "But…"

Pulling back from where she had left a purple mark on the side of his neck, Beth stared at him. Still breathing heavily. "No, I mean I. Want. You. You know…"

The sound of the Greene's old sedan on the drive pushing out Beth's voice. "It's your… Gotta stop." _For now_. His arm still around her shoulders, they both managed to sit up a little straighter. Beth smoothing her blouse. Daryl swallowed hard, wiping the back of his hand across his bottom lip. Composing himself as he tried to hide the signs of their little make out session.

Coming off the porch, Daryl pointed at the old sedan Mr. H had left in the gravel. "Sounds like it's missin'. Can I take a look?" Not waiting for an answer, he was opening the hood. Then taking a step back, he pulled a rag from his back pocket to wipe his hands on. "Leave it up to cool, I'm gonna change."

Giving two knocks to the side of the sedan, he headed back to the porch. Where Beth was now standing, holding two glasses of lemonade. "Here." Even after downing half a glass in a couple swallows, Daryl could feel his temperature going up again. As he looked at his Sweet Pea. In her animal print pedal pushers and sleeveless white blouse with the peter pan collar. Soft wisps of hair escaping from her ponytail, sticking to the side of her face. His arm moving on its own, stretching. Then, his fingers dragging along her cheek to carefully tuck the damp strands behind her ear. Just her proximity was enough to leave him breathless again. Shuffling forward, he leaned in, their lips almost touching when the rough sound of Mr. H clearing his throat jerked his head back.

Shoving his lemonade glass towards Beth, he took a step back. "Yeah, I'm a… I gotta… Yeah." And he was inside the screen door, putting some distance between himself and his Sweet Pea. And his Sweet Pea's dad.

Alone in the mother-in-law room, their room, time moved slowly. It took time, a long time, for him to strip off his work clothes. His brain and fingers not really under his control, he rummaged in the bottom drawer of the tall chest. Where Beth had put his clothes, ignoring his wanting to leave them in the paper bag. Finding an old pair of jeans, a big pair, Merle's cast offs. Soft and saggy, almost worn through in the seat and knees. _These_. And a ragged shirt, with the sleeves torn off, that he found out by the Goodwill drop off bin. It seemed like hours before he had control again and could venture back outside. But glancing at the clock, it had only been fifteen minutes. _Should be cool enough now_. Grabbing the rag from the back of his work jeans, he was out the door.

"Needs new plugs." He announced to the engine. And his father-in-law, _goddamn I have a father-in-law_ , who was standing on the other side of the engine.

Mr. H scratched at his white beard. "Now that you're working for Dale, are you supposed to be doing side jobs like this?"

"This ain't a side job. This is family." Their eyes meeting over the top of the engine.

After a pause, Mr. H nodded. "Alright. I have some tools in the barn. Besides a new set of plugs, what do you need?"

Saturday morning, Mr. H picked Beth's brother, Shawn, up at the bus station. _So he really does exist_. Then after a brief stop at the farm for him to hug his mom and drop off his duffel bag, Shawn, Daryl, Maggie, and Mr. H headed over to the church. To pick up tables and chairs to use for the party. Setting them up in the grass, by the barn. Then, at Mrs. Greene's direction, moving them to a different spot in the grass, one not so close to the barn. All the while Shawn drilled Daryl about how him and Beth met. How long they had known each other. When they got married. Why they got married. All the 'I'm looking out for my little sister questions'. Making Daryl grateful for the heat of the sun, which disguised the sweat soaking his face and shirt as coming from working and being hot. Instead of from being verbally dissected. Finally Beth came over and told Shawn "Leave my husband alone. We love each other. That's good enough for Mama and Daddy, so it's good enough for you."

With a boyish grin Shawn looked first at his sister and then back at Daryl. "That's all I wanted to know."

The middle part of the day passed in a blur. The tables were in place, covered with borrowed linens. Maggie and Beth had finished putting lanterns and fresh flowers, or lanterns and fresh fruit or vegetables or decorative grasses in the center of every table. Extra candles lined the center of the tables. Enough tables that Daryl lost count of how many chairs they set up. A couple of Mrs. Greene's friends arrived to start cooking the pork for pulled pork sandwiches. And getting the rest of the food ready. Sweat dripping from his jaw, Daryl wiped at his face with the back of his hand watching them go in the backdoor. He was a little relieved when Mr. H came out, at Mrs. Greene's instruction, to inform him that he should get a little rest before the party. Daryl didn't argue.

Making his way inside, he found Beth already laying on top of their bed. Her hair fanned out around her face. Eyes wide open, staring at the dress that was hanging by the foot of the bed.

"Sweet Pea, I'm gonna…" _Shower, I smell like a goat._ Passing the bed, on his way to their bathroom, without stopping.

"Husband." Beth propped herself up on one elbow.

Pausing outside the bathroom door, Daryl turned his head back towards her. "Yeah."

"You know this party is really for my mama. I don't need to be reminded of how much I love you."

Snorting softly. "I know. But ya can still have fun tonight."

"So can you."

"Yeah?" _If I'm with you_.

"Yeah."

After a scalding shower, Daryl found his Sweet Pea already asleep. With a groan he stretched out next to her. It seemed like no time passed, and Maggie and Bobby were banging on their door. Waking them up. After quickly brushing his teeth and pulling on his best clothes, he went outside to wait and help and wait some more for his Sweet Pea.

People began arriving, more people than had been at the box social. People he knew and people he didn't know. Lots of people he didn't know. _The hell. They invite everybody they ever met_. Mr. H did his best to introduce him to folks, but he was too distracted to remember any of them. His eyes kept going to the porch. Until the screen door opened, and his Sweet Pea walked outside. Her mama and Maggie trailing behind her.

Beth's eyes swept the crowd, until she found him. Offering him a blinding smile and the tiniest wave ever. Daryl didn't know who all saw her smile, but he knew it was just for him. Standing there at the top of the porch steps, stealing his breath. In her new pink dress, shimmery blonde hair loose, framing her face. Her blue eyes bigger, rounder, deeper than ever. An airy circle of flowers with a leafy vine woven through them, as a crown. With her pink cheeks and lips, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. _An' she married me._

Somehow she was down in the scrubby grass in front of the porch, and he was standing in front of her. Holding her hands, her soft, perfect hands. While the rest of the party receded.

"I love you Sweet Pea."

"I love you more, Husband."

Loudly clearing her throat, Maggie announced. "You know you aren't the only two here, right? Quit staring at each other and go talk to your guests." With a hand on each of them, she gave them both a little shake. Only releasing them when they started to move their feet. "Stop acting like you just got married today."

Weaving their fingers together, they silently agreed to head to the side yard. Where the people were gathering. Beth working her way through the crowd, greeting people. Introducing Daryl, to people he hadn't met yet. Graciously welcoming Merle, after Daryl growled at him. "What the hell you doin' here?"

Sniffing loudly, Merle raised his left hand which was wrapped around a beer. "Havin' a cold one, Little Brother."

"Beth," with a loud stage whisper near her ear. "Why'd you invite him?"

Ignoring him, Beth shook Merle's hand. "I am so glad you could come, Merle. After we get back to our apartment, you'll have to come for dinner." Glancing at Daryl for a hot second. "Seeing how your Daryl's brother and all." Then they were moving on to the next little cluster of people.

At some point, they got separated, and Daryl quickly stopped trying to say hello to everybody. Instead seeking the shadows around the edges. Feeling drained from having been on display for so long. He was content to simply keep an eye on his Sweet Pea.

Circling the growing number of people, none of whom he knew. Daryl found himself sidling up behind Mr. H, who was engaged in an earnest conversation with some woman.

"I appreciate your concern, but I've been paying attention and I'm not worried about Elizabeth at all."

The woman was just far enough away, or speaking so quietly, that all Daryl could make out was a mumble of "wah, wah, wah."

He clearly heard the flint in Mr. H's voice. "Being a mechanic does not disqualify him from being a good husband and good provider." _Said I'm a good husband_.

"Well." The woman's hand hooking on her hip. "Wah, wah, wah, double the size of the farm, wah, wah."

Herschel's voice getting a little louder, with irritation. "I expect at some point this farm will be theirs if they want it. But, if you are really concerned about it, I suggest you come by tomorrow and talk to them directly. Now, wouldn't you like to try some of my wife's crunchy dill pickles?"

 _He was sort a stickin' up for me. He been drinkin'? Maybe that shotgun's put away for good. Or at least for now._

The night wore on. With people relaxing, laughing, getting louder. Heaping plates of pulled pork, BBQ chicken, roasted corn on the cob, and assorted salads appeared, causing the tables to groan. When everyone had their fill, Mrs. Greene stood Beth and Daryl up to let the preacher pray a blessing over them. Then the graham crackers, chocolate bars and marshmallows came out and folks began making s'mores. A couple fiddlers showed up and started playing. People began dancing. Making their way to the center of the crowd, Daryl and Beth danced just one dance together. Holding each close, while the rest of the folks moved around them. Neither of them wanted to let go. But, there were more people waiting to congratulate Beth and Mr. H wanted a word with Daryl.

Dragging Daryl off to the side, Mr. H focused his attention on the bonfire, where people were still toasting marshmallows. "I went down and visited with Dale. He didn't realize your wife was my daughter. And, well… Here." Cocking his head in Daryl's direction, his face turning blotchy just like it had at the hospital, Mr. H shoved an envelope at him. "Consider this a wedding present."

 _This a joke or… What the hell is this._ Daryl turned the envelope over in his hand. It was plain white, with no writing of any kind on it. Testing the flap, he found it sealed. Looking up from under his too long hair, "You want me to open it, or give it to Beth, or…" _Jus' tell me what ya want here._

Mr. H's face getting even blotchier, _is he sick?_ Herschel flapped his hands up in the air. Like he was waving a surrender. "No, no. You can tell Elizabeth later. You go ahead and open it."

His tongue sliding out along his lower lip, Daryl slid his index finger under the flap. Wrestling the envelope open. After a glance up at Mr. H, he pulled an official looking paper from inside the envelope. Unfolding it, he found the title to the maroon Aerosedan Dale had loaned him. "This is a…" _Too damn much_.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Mr. H took a half step backwards. "Elizabeth may be your wife, but she is still my daughter. Now that she has her driver's license, I prefer she not start zipping around on your motorcycle by herself. And, who knows who else you two will need to cart around."

 _What, no. Not yet. Well maybe._

Daryl was still thinking about that later, after the party. When it was just him and his Sweet Pea. Alone in their room. With the door locked. And once again, she was whispering in his ear. "I want you."

~:~

"Wait. Mom, you said your party was on your birthday. Your birthday is September 4. And I was born…" Annie's fingers starting to move, as she counted months. "Is that the night I was conceived?" The corners of her mouth pulled back. Like she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to her question

Beth offered her a thin smile, her cheeks beginning to pink. "Well, it could have… Maybe, I mean… Yes, probably."

A good natured growl emanated from the back of Daryl's throat. "Damn woman, you gonna tell all our secrets." Drawing giggles from his wife.

"Hi Mrs. Dixon, Mr. Dixon. How you doing?" A sturdy woman, with thick round glasses and a long single braid hanging down her back made her way up the porch steps. An oval casserole dish in her hands.

From the wooden swing, Beth glanced over at Daryl before looking up at their visitor. "Hey Darla, nice to see you. We're just getting a little sun. Aren't we husband?" Her hand reaching to where Daryl was sitting in the solid wood chair next to her, squeezing his hand.

"Uh huh." His voice a low, rough rasp. "What brings ya by, Darla?" His hand turning to wrap around Beth's, he tipped his head back. Eyes squinting, the corners of his lips pulling up in a smile as he watched their visitor.

"I heard you were coming home from the hospital today. You know my mother would have a fit if I didn't bring you a casserole and some celery sticks with peanut butter, Mr. Dixon." Even without smiling, she was a younger version of her mother, Alice May.

Daryl and Beth's eyes met for a few moments. Then Daryl turned back to face Darla. "Your mama's a good woman."

"Darla, that is so sweet. Would you mind putting those in the refrigerator for me?" Beth smiled up at her. "And please, give your mama our best."

As the woman started towards the screen door, Daryl waved his hand in her direction. "Wait, not the celery sticks. I'll take those right now."

Darla beamed as she passed the container of celery sticks and peanut butter to Daryl. Then turned and went inside. Beth, Daryl and Annie all sitting quietly on the porch. Watching each other. Waiting. For Darla to leave.

Annie was the first one to speak. Leaning forward in her chair, her voice hushed. "First, eww. Why did you tell me that's when...? And Dad? What's with you and Alice May?"

"Pfft." His hand waving, as if to shoo a fly. "Ain't nothin'."

"It's not nothing, Daryl. But, it is a story for another day."

Their fingers tangled together. "Yeah." Daryl's lip pulled up at the ends. "I love ya, Sweet Pea."

Beth hummed softly. "I love you more, husband."

The End.

* * *

 **I suspect there is more to this story. Just sayin…  
** **Thanks so much for reading and all your kind words. You inspire and encourage me when the writing gets rough. And I appreciate every one of you.**

 **A/N – The last author's note. Now I am officially sad.  
** **$10 in 1954 would be about $91 in 2018.**

 **.**

 **Thanks for reading, my friends. You are the BEST! And please remember to leave a note in the box.  
xoxo**


End file.
